Love Snare
by Aki-Shinko
Summary: A love snare that grew far more than anyone could imagine. Tohru living with the Sohmas brings new romances and new problems. Friends, a band, and lovesick boys. Can she save the Sohmas and still realize how she feels? Kyo x Tohru COMPLETED
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Hello World! This is my first Fruits Basket Fanfiction. I came across the show online when looking for pictures, and I have instantly fallen in love with it. I plan to own the entire series on DVD. Look out world, there's an anime lover on the lose! WEE. Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did, I'd own Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo. Such cute pets!

Pairings so far? I'm not sure. Definetley a love triangle between Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru of course. I might throw in Kagura to spice it up.

Basic story line. Tohru now lives in the Shoma residence. She's lived here for about two weeks, so I won't go into detail of her past and mother. She's now just basically growing used to them, going to school, and being her selfless usual self, but with a few twists!  
((Sorry if my Italics don't show up... I, but those are people's thoughts)  
Oh yeah. People who live with Tohru. Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Yuki. Other's are either living somewhere else, or I haven't added them to the story.

Ritsu moved out, Akito you just never see because he's all illusive and mysterious, Hatori and Ayame live in town.

Hiro, Kagura, and Kisa, are around but not living with them at the moment. Hope that cleared things up

**Chapter 1 Beginnings. **  
  
Tohru stretched as she sat up in her bed. She casually rubbed her eyes a few times yawning. She stared at room, almost forgetting where she was. _**That's right, I live with the Shoma's now**._ she gazed at her mother's picture on her night stand _**Good morning Mom. I hope you're doing well today, and I hope you're happy that I'm here, I only want to make you happy**_.

Her alarm clock read 5:00 AM. Tohru would have to hurry if she planned on making breakfast for the early birds like Shigure. There were so many different people living in the house, and Tohru had yet to understand each of them fully.

Tohru ran to the bathroom where she quickly showered and brushed her teeth. She took her damp hair and brushed it out, flipping it so, and letting the water droplets flutter around and shimmered with her eyes. Tohru smiled as she walked to the kitchen. Within a few moments that ticked by the sound of a sizzling pan was heard and luscious smells filled the Shoma's home.

Elsewhere.....

Kyo was asleep in his bed, groaning as he rolled over. Kyo had not been able to sleep at all for the past few nights. That girl....Tohru, he did not know what to make of her. He stared at the wall against his bed sighing. She seemed innocent enough, and he did sympathize with her on her past, but no one had been there to help him all those years. He was lucky to make it back to this home, they pick up a complete stranger and decide to let her live with us.

"Kyo would you stop grumbling, you're keeping me awake" replied Momiji. 

"Just shut up you stupid bunny" Kyo barked back and he threw his covers over his head grumbling again. _Tohru....what am I supposed to make of you? _He closed his eyes again, but unfortunately, within a few more moments, he was to be awaken by Tohru calling everyone to breakfast.

Momiji laid in his top bunk staring at the ceiling smiling. Momiji knew that Kyo was thinking about Tohru, because he felt threatened by another person in the house, especially a girl who knew the family secret. Momiji let out a small chuckle, and then stepped own from his bunk, he thought he'd get an early start on the morning. The clock flashed 5:38

Back to Tohru.

"Why good morning Little Tohru, up early are we?" Shigure replied with his gentle smile as he entered the kitchen. Tohru looked up from her cooking, apron still on, and on a tray brought Shigure his newspaper, coffee, and muffin.

"Good morning Shigure!" Tohru replied smiling. "I need to finish cooking the eggs a little longer, then I'll call the boys for their breakfast."

"You really shouldn't work too hard" Shigure replied after taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. "You are new after all" Tohru looked to Shigure as she continued to flip the eggs in her pan smiling.

"It is not trouble at all. I have burdened your family with me living here now, so I have to pull my own weight. I would be what Kyoko would want." Tohru smiled again and then returned her concentration to breakfast.

_Tohru...you're so selfless, and yet you've lost all that you ever held dear...you poor angel _Shigure returned to his newspaper, sipping at his delicious coffee. This coffee was better then anything Yuki tried to make for him. Living with a bunch of guys, none of them had much skill in the culinaris arts. Usually, food was burnt, or there was no food at all.

Shigure put down his newspaper, resting his hand on his chin as he watched Little Tohru work. He could only grin seeing a thin line of blush appear of Tohru's face, she was so bashful, embarrassed that someone would actually watch her cook. Such a simple task, yet she hated the spotlight. Tohru never wanted the attention, she only wanted other's to be happy.

Tohru pulled out another tray placing some of the breakfast items on the table when Momiji came down the stairs and entered the kitchen

"Something smells good! You're such a great cook Tohru, this is the best we've eaten!" He replied laughing as he walked over to Tohru and gave her a morning hug. Tohru was a little startled by his actions, but softened, she would have hugged him back, but holding a bunny while cooking dinner wasn't the best idea. Momiji let go a few moments later smiling at her.

"What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to help Momiji, I'll do it, its part of my chores." Tohru replied looking back to her eggs while emptying the rice into miniature dishes.

"I insist, let me help you" Momiji begged with pleading eyes. He was so much like a younger brother to Tohru, even if they were the same age.

"Can you just pour the orange juice into these cups" pointing to a tray of five cups.

"But what about you Tohru Tohru? You have to eat and drink as well"

"Don't worry you silly, I'll eat when I'm done cleaning after everyone is off to school"

"Tohru....." Momiji shook his head sadly. He enjoyed her selflessness, but he worried about her. He didn't want her to get sick. When Tohru wasn't looking, he took out another glass for her and poured it. He set the six glasses on the table.

"Do you want one Shigure?"

"That's alright Momiji, I'm good with coffee" Shigure replied, who had still been watching the two work.

"ALRIGHT ITS DONE" Tohru replied triumphantly. "That's your cue Shigure"

Shigure grinned, he loved this part. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and took in a deep breath "FFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"

Within moments, you could hear footsteps upstairs, and the slamming of doors as the guys began to get dressed and shower.

Shigure took his seat back at the head of the table, and Momiji sat to the right "You're so lucky Shigure, that is like the best job ever"

Shigure grinned "Let's see who wins the race this morning'

"Oh boy" Tohru replied rolling her eyes but giggling as she set the food on the table. She then set up another set of cups and poured milk into them, but gave Yuki his coffee too, Yuki tried to be serious, and was oftentimes unemotional.

Yuki was the first to make it downstairs, but had Kyo latched to his foot.  
"Oh no you mouse, I'm not gonna let you win!" shouted Kyo dragging him backwards as Yuki tried to move forward

"LET GO YOU DUMB CAT" Yuki hollered back.

Shigure and Momiji were having a field day with this. As the two scrambled on the ground fighting in a cloud of dust, Haru casually walked by and entered the kitchen. The two looked up with puzzled faces, and sighed.

"That's cheating" Yuki replied "It is not my fault you two act like unopposed children." Haru replied blandly as he took his seat next to Momiji and took a sip of his orange juice.

Tohru came over and raised his right hand. "HARU is the winner!" Haru only looked up at Haru slightly confused and annoyed, she did this every time to the winner. But as she looked down at him and smiled with her sparkling green eyes he closed his own and smirked. Kyo and Yuki sat down glumly and started to eat quickly

"Don't worry guys' there's always tomorrow" Tohru replied pleasantly.

Kyo only growled but continued with his meal. She was too perky for these early hours. He ate his eggs, and was surprised by how good they tasted, but the red head said nothing, and only continued. Shigure stood up from the table, and Tohru took his tray.

"Tohru, you do not we're not helpless" he replied walking over to the sink with her.

"Of course you're not, but it's my job to help." She smiled adorably. She turned on the sink and began to wash his plates.

He stood beside her and bent down kissing her cheek gently, which caused Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru to drop their forks and food midway to their mouths and growl again with anger. Tohru blushed and looked up to him. But of course, Shigure could only grin another gentle grin.

"Don't go so hard on yourself Tohru, it may be our agreement, but I wouldn't want you getting sick. I'll see you later tonight" he rubbed her head and then walked by the guys with a wave "I'm off to work. See Ya" he shut the door behind him waving without looking back.

"That guy is too happy all the time." Yuki mumbled resentfully as he ate another spoonful of rice.

"Don't say that" Tohru replied back quietly, Yuki looked up to her confused as her eyes were still on the closed door. "Shigure may appear to be quite happy, but he carries with him many heavy burdens. Don't assume that outer emotions are what people really feel" Tohru said no more, and only returned to scrubbing the dishes not before she rested her hand upon her cheek one more time, his warmth still there. Her eyes seemed to descend to sadness, but she was still smiling.

Yuki still looked at the back of Tohru's head as she continued working. He could not interpret why she was upset with him, or what she had truly meant. Was she sincerely talking about Shigure, or was she really subtly talking about herself? Yuki said no more, and acted like it hadn't affected him, but deep in his eyes was a very buried unhappiness.

The silence in the room was beginning to upset Momiji so he simply stood up taking his plate over to the sink before Tohru could come and retrieve them from him. She looked up and smiled sweetly as she began to lave his dish as well.

"Tohru, are you coming to school today?"  
  
"Yeah. I start today, though I might have to miss it because of all the housework. I guess Shigure could always tutor me after work" _Shigure..._ Yuki thought angrily. He kept remembering how Shigure leaned down and kissed Tohru, and how Tohru blushed. She had liked it....and Shigure could do whatever he pleased because he was older.

"No Tohru. You come to school with us" Haru replied blandly "The house can be cleaned when you get home, your education is far more important to Shigure then a clean house. Besides, its never usually this clean because we live with a pig like Kyo" Haru was then hit over the head with Kyo's fist casually as he still ate with his other hand. 

Tohru only covered her mouth and started to giggle and held her side. Kyo looked over to her with the corner of his eyes, and a tiny smile formed at the sides of his lips. He stood up and placed his dishes in the sink and took Yuki's before Yuki could even finish. Haru simply stacked his on top of Yuki.

"Since when were you stealing Tohru's jobs?" Haru asked hastily "

Since we're going to be late for school and Tohru still needs to get ready" he stated.

"Thank you Kyo" Tohru said angelically bowing to him. Tohru quickly changed into her school uniform. It was a blue sailor top, but a dark blue, midnight blue would best describe it. Her skirt was midnight blue as well and she smiled standing by the doorway with her books

"Let's go!" The six took off out the door down the road to class, taking their lunches from her that she had prepared last night for them. No one seemed to noticed that Tohru didn't take a lunch for herself either, except Momiji, but he didn't say anything aloud, but looked at her worried.

Haru and Kyo walked towards the back of the pack, while up at the front was Yuki, Momiji, Tohru. Occasionally, Tohru would throw her head back and laugh or giggle, her smile enchanting. Kyo could only roll his eyes holding his arms behind his head.

"What is it about Tohru that makes me want to rip her to shreds?"

"Don't you want to rip everyone to shreds?" Haru replied casually, knowing this would happen the two being rivals.

"But why is it when I look at her and want to yell or say something, I never seem to be able to?"

"I don't know, maybe you're losing your tough guy touch" he replied sarcastically  
  
"No seriously. Its so weird"  
  
"You're always weird" Kyo shot a glare at Haru but Haru snickered "It's just her personality Kyo. She's so pure, you're not used to it. She's always happy, and you're Mr. Grumpy Face. She isn't like Kagura" Kyo moaned and rolled his eyes  
  
"Oh god please don't mention Kagura. I'm so glad she goes to a different school" "I don't know why you don't give her a chance" he replied cunningly "You try having a leech on you twenty-four seven."

Haru thought for a moment having the brunet stick to him like glue in his mind and he shook his head. "Uhh...no thanks"  
  
Meanwhile In Front of the Pack.  
  
"So are you ready for school TohruTohru?" Momiji asked cheerfully.  
  
"Of course. You know I've been going to this school even before I moved in with you guys"  
  
"That's true, but now you're being seen walking to school with The Prince! His flock will sure be jealous of you"  
  
Tohru looked to Yuki, who walked forward with his head high, eyes closed, like he was trying to ignore them. Tohru looked to Yuki and smiled puzzled "I hope I didn't do anything to upset them. I didn't mean to make them angry" She replied sadly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it TohruTohru, the girls flock after Yuki like a puppy follows an owner" Momiji replied laughing. "They won't be mad?" Tohru asked Yuki.  
  
Yuki opened his eyes and looked down at her innocent eyes. He grew stiff, unsure of what to say to her. He was usually so composed, but with her, he could never find the words.  
  
"I told you Tohru, they won't be mad" Momiji added again before he could answer, and just like that her gazed left him and back to Momiji.  
  
"Damn it..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Momiji seemed to be the only one who could relate to Tohru, and it was a puzzling thing for all the other guys. Haru didn't care, and he walked into Kaiwaia High School, not even saying goodbye to them. Tohru looked some what unsettled.  
  
"Tohru don't let Haru bother you, he's just a stern quiet guy. He's got too much pride" Momiji said again watching Haru leave with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Yuki went to tap Tohru on the shoulder, "Hey, do you want me to show you around?" He asked smoothly, finally in his own domain, this school was his, and no one could turn down the prince. But before he could get an answer from her, his arms were somehow locked with another girls. He turned his head to find another one of his fans  
  
"Come on Prince Yuki, lets go to class together"  
  
"But...uh....umm..." Yuki was already being dragged away, but Tohru just stood on her toes and waved goodbye to him.  
  
"Tohru..." he mumbled again, he hated these stalkers.  
  
That just left Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru.  
  
"Let's go" Kyo said taking her left hand and leading her inside. Momiji trotted with them at her right looking at Kyo inspecting him.  
  
"Okay!" Tohru said delighted.  
  
Kyo had something brewing....and Momiji didn't like the looks of it.  
  
**Author's Note**

Well that's the end of Chapter One. What did ya think? Comments please, but no fires!


	2. False Security

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone. Thanks again for the great feedback from Chapter 1. As promised here is Chapter Two. I wish I had started this series earlier in the summer, before school starts. But oh well, enjoy

**Chapter 2 False Security**

"Let's go" Kyo said taking her left hand and leading her inside. Momiji trotted with them at her right looking at Kyo inspecting him.

Momiji frowned slightly but followed Tohru and Kyo into the building. There was a few moments before class, and the three separated to their lockers. At Tohru's locker she was greeted by her two best friends Uo and Hana.

"Good morning Tohru" Ou shouted grinning as she rubbed her best friends head. Tohru could only smile cheerfully.

"Good morning Ou, and Good morning Hana" She replied bowing slightly.

"Oi Tohru you don't have to be so polite with us, its just us remember" Ou replied groaning slightly running her hand through her blond hair.

"Good morning Tohru" Hana replied unconditionally. In her hand was her usual cup of green tea. "Did you eat this morning Tohru?" She asked in a semi-concerned manner

Tohru looked at her friend guiltily, and rubbed the back of her head "I was in too much of a hurry looking after the boys"

"Aye, Tohru, one day you'll just breakdown because of them." Ou replied rapping her hand around her friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, really, no problem see" Tohru spun around a few times laughing and smiling, acting like a young school girl.

"She's a junior and still she acts like a five year old" Hana replied, but laughed slightly, a rare sight indeed, only Tohru could make her laugh, and occasionally Ou.

"Umm Tohru, what are you doing?" Asked a very confused Kyo. Tohru spun around again and backed into his chest as he looked down at her and she looked up at him. A thin line of blush appeared and she quickly backed away covering her cheeks.

"Oh nothing..." She replied. Ou casually coughed "Introduce us" and coughed again, Kyo raised and eyebrow, but dropped it seeing Momiji run up next to him hyper and cheery.

"Oh gomen I'm sorry. Um Ou and Hana, these are two of the Sohma brothers, Kyo and Momiji. They're our age, actually I think they're in our class right Kyo?"

"Hey." Kyo replied bored, but then looked to Tohru when she asked about her class. He looked at his slip of paper "Yeah, Room B-2. Yup, we're all together. Haru and Yuki are with us two" He rolled his eyes his last remark.

Tohru's eyes sparkled with excitement. "This is great, I get to be with all my most endearing friends" She replied clapping her hands together.

"That's great Tohru" Momiji replied enthusiastically. The bell then rang and Momiji then instantly took her hand and started pulling her toward class. "Lets go Tohru, we can't be late" Tohru then pulled on Ou's hand. Ou then took Hana's hand, and the chain discontinued leaving poor Kyo outside.

Kyo stood there....blushing and dripping with an anime sweat drop. "Oh boy. This will be one weird day" Kyo then walked into the classroom after them.

**Meanwhile......**

Haru walked around the school with his hands in his pockets. Tohru...

He kept falling back into flashbacks.

[[Flashback]]

"It is not my fault you two act like unopposed children." Haru replied blandly as he took his seat next to Momiji and took a sip of his orange juice. Tohru came over and raised his right hand.

"HARU is the winner!" Haru only looked up at Haru slightly confused and annoyed, she did this every time to the winner. But as she looked down at him and smiled with her sparkling green eyes he closed his own and smirked

[[Flashback]]

Her smile was lustrous, like the sun shine, and it always made him feel warm. But Tohru's eyes, they were so abstruse. Although Tohru appears to be so happy, Haru wasn't sure if she truly was at peace with herself as she portrayed herself to be.

Haru leaned up against his locker and his friend Kei approached running his hand through his light blue devil hair. Kei was one of the hottest guy in their junior grade, second only two The Prince himself.

"Why are you grinning Haru?" Kei asked smugly "Thinking about a girl?" He replied humorously. Haru had not realized he was smiling, and for Haru, a stone cold guy like himself, it was indeed something more uncommon then a lunar eclipse.

"No I'm not thinking about a girl" Haru lied dully punching his friend in the shoulder. Kei only punched him back.

"Whatever you say Haru. It looks like our class is B-2. Rumor is that we're stuck with the freaking Prince again. I don't know how you two can stand each other." He replied hatefully.

"Trust me, I think if Tohru wasn't there to step in the way, we'd all be cripples"

Kei could only throw his head back and laugh

"So you have a woman do your fighting?"

"Yeah right, its more like, she'll threaten us all with blackmail...blackmail sucks Kei you know that?"

"Don't I Know it" He replied again laughing. He shook his friends shoulder "Women, so hard to understand"

The bell then rang and the two looked up. "So begins another damned year of high school"

**Meanwhile....((during the same time period))**

Yuki sighed miserably as he was being dragged around by another one of his fan club girls. He nicknamed them all Prince Prowlers, because they never once gave him a moment of peace. The girl rested her head upon his arm as she squeezed it tight, and Yuki out let out another anime sigh.

He wanted to show Tohru around the school, that poor pathetic girl would only get lost in this dumb school. People respected Yuki, and then she wouldn't get into anymore trouble. Yuki thought back to breakfast and what she had said.

[[Flashback]]

Don't say that. Shigure may appear to be quite happy, but he carries with him many heavy burdens. Don't assume that outer emotions are what people really feel"

[[End Flashback]]

_Tohru....is something wrong with you?_

Yuki now felt somewhat ashamed. His entire family had not been so loving and endearing to Tohru, except for Shigure and Momiji. But Shigure was just, god he was such a pain in the ass, he freely embraced Tohru, and the rest of them could do nothing to stop it. That freaking pervert, she was nearly ten years younger then him.

Yuki shuttered at that thought trying to rid himself of the horrible images. The bell then rang and one of the PP's took his arm and dragged him to their class.

"Come on Prince Yuki, our classroom is B-2. We don't want to be late the first day"

**Present Time..((everyone is now in class))**

Everyone stood as their Sensei entered the classroom. Someone then clapped their hands, and all the students bowed simultaneously. He then waved his hand and they all sat down. He placed his suitcase on the board, turned around and picked up a piece of chalk scribbling his name onto the board.

"My name is Hotohori Honda. I will be your teacher for your third year of high-school. Please understand, tardiness is inexcusable, lack of participation inexcusable, and overall I accept no failing students within the classroom. I however though, I am not a horrible guy, I will make this class fun. Just know where you stand on the level of respect in this room"

"Hai" the class replied, but Tohru stared at him, her hands shaking midair and her books fell to the floor. Ou looked at Tohru, who was sitting to her right. Ou tried to get Tohru's attention, but could not for Sensei was staring right in their direction. Hana looked to Ou for help, she sat in back of her. Ou motioned for Hana to poke Tohru in the back with her pencil, and she did that, but got no reaction, as if Tohru's spirit wasn't there, only her body. "Tohru..." Hana whispered.

Yuki sat in the back of the classroom, although his Prowlers were in his class, he had somehow managed to get a seat with Momiji, Kyo, and Haru. Although it wasn't so great to be next to Kyo and Haru, Momiji just smiled reassuringly. Kei sat behind Yuki, making it all the more unsatisfying.

"Hey Yuki, what's wrong with that chick friend of yours, what did you call her ummm Tohru?" Kei asked poking him in the back. Yuki had been reading his mathematics book when he was interrupted.

Yuki was quite irritated, for he took his studies very seriously, but upon hearing Tohru, he just lost it. He didn't know why Tohru's name seemed to send chills up his spine, and he only frowned harder.

"What the hell you talking about Kei?" He whispered back angrily.

"Look at her, she's like, pale dude."

Yuki finally looked up from his book sighing, and laid his gaze upon Tohru. For once, Kei wasn't lying, Tohru looked like she had been frozen stiff. Her books were still lying on the floor, and Ou bent over and began to pick them up.

Sensei just then turned his back to the class, and Yuki quickly threw tiny beads he carried around for good luck. The beads hit Kyo, who instantly glared a death glare, another hit Haru, who basically did the same. Momiji turned around with a wave and funny face.

The three saw Yuki's concerned face, which was another emotion one did not see. Kyo and Haru raised eyebrows, and Momiji only mouthed to him "What's wrong?"

Yuki jerked his head over to Tohru, who was still quivering. The boys all exchanged glances, and then looked to Hana and Ou who shrugged unable to help her. Kyo, was the one who sat to Tohru's right, and he reached out his hand and took hers, trying to bring her back.

Tohru instantly turned to him slapping him as an uncontrollable reaction. Kyo's hand fell upon his burning cheek and he could not understand what was wrong.

Sensei turned around upon hearing the slap which had shattered their docile silence within the classroom. Tohru instantly stood up and bowed to the teacher.

"Gomen Sensei. I...ummm....may I please be excused?"

Sensei walked over to her desk, where she was standing still bowing to her teacher.

"Stand up straight" Instantly she obeyed. He then took her chin into his hand and she tried hard to resist him. His eyes were filled with a deep anger and yet somewhat confusion/

"Please Sensei....I will serve in detention if it shall make up for my disturbance and dishonorable behavior."

Sensei only smiled then, seeing how innocently sorry the girl appeared.

"You are Tohru yes?"

"Yes Sensei"

"Tohru your interruption in class is forgiven, its alright, things happen. But you Ms. Tohru, look gravely ill. I would like someone to please escort Tohru to the infirmary."

Sensei's eyes fell upon Kyo, who was still holding his burning cheek in shock.

"Mr. Sohma?"

"YES" Momiji, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo replied.

This caused Sensei to laugh again holding his side as he released Tohru's chin.

"I meant Mr. Kyo. Please escort her to the infirmary"

Kyo instantly stood up, letting go of his cheek, now embarrassed he had held it for so long and bowed. "Hai" he replied glumly.

The two walked out into the hallway.

Ou and Hana looked at each other completely perplexed. "We should visit her during lunch" Hana whispered, and Ou nodded approvingly. Ou was very protective of Little Tohru, she was sometimes too innocent for her own good.

The boys all exchanged glances too, but it was Momiji who spoke.

"You don't think...it's the curses affect do you?"

Yuki looked sharply to Haru, who looked back...now they were worried. If it was the curse, then Tohru could be in grave trouble. Kei had no idea what they were talking about and shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe the chirpy little girl just got too excited" Kei replied coldly, but Yuki turned around shooting a deadly glare at his best friend. Kei put his hands up in the air asking for forgiveness "Whoa calm down. You Sohma's take everything way too seriously, especially a silly little girl like Tohru. She's been our class for three years now Yuki, and before you never gave her the time of day."

"It's different now...." Yuki replied.

"Yeah I'm sure..." Kei replied. Kei then looked to Haru, raising an eyebrow, knowing that Haru was upset by this as well.

Haru thought back to in the hallway and what Kei had said. Haru remembered Tohru's eyes when she was apologizing, for the first time in his life, he was worried.

**Meanwhile....In the Hallway**

As Kyo closed the door and turned around Tohru was already bowing and apologizing.

"Kyo I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I was just frightened that's all. I"m so sorry, oh my gosh look at your cheek" Tohru instantly placed her hand on his cheek, which made him blush even more.

"Tohru its okay really..." He replied quietly still blushing.

"Look what I did." She replied glumly, tears were filling up in her green eyes. She rubbed his cheek gently with her fingers. This was becoming too much for Kyo to tolerate.

"LOOK I said I was fine. I'm supposed to be taking YOU to the infirmary. Now stop worrying about me!"

Tohru looked down quietly... "I'm sorry Kyo...I didn't mean to upset you...."

Kyo then felt shamed for what he did and he rubbed the back of his head. He then got down on one knee (Him being at least six inches taller) and took his thumbs and wiped away her tears.

"Look...it was nothing okay? Now lets go"

"Kyo..." She had meant to say more, but Tohru only nodded "Fine. We'll go"

As Tohru stood up to walk, she felt herself grow very vacant, and her vision go lame. Tohru grabbed her head in pain and let out a small scream of unhappiness. With that, Tohru remembered only darkness.

Kyo quickly stood up breaking her fall as she fell into his chest. Kyo was so startled, she had really lost consciousness.

"Tohru. Wake up Tohru! TOHRU!!"

**Authors Note.**

Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Seems like Haru is awfully confused about what he's feeling. The same goes for Yuki and Kyo. Little boys lost in their emotions. Momiji is just perky and didn't play an important role. Poor Hana and Ou, their best friend is so frail.

Recap.

Shigure is the real leader of the house. He pays the bills and etc.

Shigure is twenty seven, the rest of the kids are 16-17.

Kei and Haru are best friends

Hana, Ou, and Tohru are the trio of friends

Yuki has his "Prince Prowlers"

Momiji usually hangs out with the girls. But is usually also around Kyo keeping him company.

And Kyo....he's just a loner...poor guy, sometimes with Momiji and Tohru's group

In conclusion, I'll leave you with this thought; what made Tohru that upset to begin with?


	3. Stupid Girl

**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone. I'd like to apologize for earlier chapters that might have looked a little distorted and were found difficult to read. I was writing with my Microsoft Perfect, but seeing how horribly the layout appeared, I've switched back to the good old Microsoft Word were my italics for thoughts, and bolds still show up. God my stupid chapters were totally screwed up, I'm sorry that changes take up to 24 hours. Bear with me!

**Chapter 3 Stupid Girl**

"Tohru! Wake up Tohru! **Tohru!**" Kyo screamed alarmed by Tohru's sudden break down. Her body lay up against Kyo's chest, and he struggled to think of what to do. He could go inside and get Sensei, but that would cause all of her friends to flock outside after them.

Kyo looked down at Tohru's frail shell. Her face was very pale, but she appeared to have no fever. Kyo just couldn't understand what was going on. Tohru skipping one meal would not cause her to collapse like she did.

Embarrassed, Kyo picked her up in his arms bride style and began to walk to the infirmary. Classes were still going on, lucky him, so no one saw this queer sight. He roughly shoved the door open standing in the doorway.

"Hey can I get some help now!" he yelled, and within moments the school's nurse appeared.

"Dear me what happened to this little girl?" She asked quickly

"Lady if I had any clue on why this happened why the hell would I be hearing wasting my breath?"

"There is no need to be rude Mr. Sohma. Just come and put this girl on the futon." She barked back. "I am here to help, so you best bite your tongue"

Kyo did shut his mouth very quickly as he placed Tohru on the futon. The nurse motion him to sit in a chair, there was no more he could do except get in the way.

"How long has she been this way?" The aid replied taking Tohru's pulse.

"Uhhh I guess no more then ten minutes."

"Hmmm...her pulse and heartbeats are fine and she has no fever, what was she doing before this happened?"

Kyo thought back with a thoughtful look on his face, he scratched the back of his head for a moment. _What caused this..._ Kyo then thought back to Yuki throwing his damn beads at his head, and Tohru shaking.

"Tohru was just in class with the rest of us. The Sensei had just began to introduce himself, and when we turned around to look at her she was shaking, trembling, we have no idea what made her do that, but it was like she was in shock. I went out and reached for her arm, and she slapped me, but I think that brought her back from the trance.

Sensei then came and stood beside her desk talking to her, I was ordered to take her here, and when I got out in the hallway, she just, collapsed."

The nurse nodded placing a cool rag onto Tohru's head "Tohru, so her name is Tohru. Anyway, she might just be on the shorter end of her energy. Did she change her pace at all lately?"

"Well over the past two weeks she changed locations and has been doing a lot of extra work around the house."

"Ahh, I see, well Kyo that might be the reason. It is hard for the body to adjust to a new environment and then be forced to do strenuous activities. But," She looks to Tohru and smiled "Tohru will be just fine. When she wakes up I want you to take her home early. I'll inform Sensei Honda that you have been excused."

"Thank you" Kyo replied staring down at Tohru.

"I have other students and matters to attend to, you may stay with her if you like, but if you're to stay, don't disturb others, and change the water and rag every so often"

"Sure" Kyo replied nodding.

The nurse then rushed off, attending to other matters, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

Kyo looked up at the clock; 9:39 am. They had only been in class for those 39 minutes. Wow, was it really 39 minutes? But they did leave early, so they were probably only in the classroom for a shorter while. Lunch was at noon, and he figured Tohru's friends and his stupid cousins would want to see her.

Kyo's eyes fell back onto Tohru's face, which was no longer so pale, but a bit flushed, she rolled over quietly moaning a bit as she took in a deep breath. She obviously, was not her normal self. Kyo sat down in a chair; letting his legs hand over the arm._ There isn't much more I can do but wait. _i He looked to Tohru again and shook his head _Stupid girl _

The hours dragged on so slowly, Kyo grumbled with boredom, wondering if even Sensei's teachings were more exciting then this. He got up from his chair and took the cloth from Tohru's head, he dipped it into the bowl of water, rung it, and then placed it back on her head.

"Kyo..." whispered Little Tohru, and Kyo instantly flustered, wondering if he had awoken her. But as he looked at her closely, she was still sleeping, but she said no more.

_Why did she say my name? _

Kyo only smirked and sat down on the edge of the futon. For some strange reason, Kyo found himself staring at her again. Why was he acting like a total idiot? It's just Tohru, stupid little Tohru who was always perky and cooked them food. His fingers tardily reached out and rested on her face. He caressed her cheek gently, smiling softly.

_Stupid girl..._

As if by cue, a few moments' later Tohru's teal-green eyes fluttered open. Her vision blurred until she finally focused, and realized now it was Kyo, who was looking away awkwardly as she felt something leave her cheek. Maybe it was his hand on her cheek, but she didn't know, but smiled.

"Hey Kyo..." She whispered sweetly. Kyo turned to her with a docile smile.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Sleepy head?" Tohru sat up immediately "Where am I?" she began to look around frantically. She was stopped by Kyo's hand against her chest pushing her back down against the futon.

"Whoa there Squirt, you shouldn't move so quickly after you fainted"

"Fainted? What happened to me Kyo-Kun?"

Kyo winced at the sound of Kyo-Kun and gritted his teeth.

"Tohru you passed out after we left the classroom. I shut the door and a few minutes later you were just out"

Kyo did not mention that she had fainted and fallen into his arms, too awkward of something for Kyo to mention. He rubbed the back of his head, unsure what to say next.

"Ooh. I see."

"Tohru the aid suggested I take you home now, now that you're awake I mean"

Tohru shook her head "I can't, what about classes and everyone else" 

"Tohru, we're all in your class, I'm sure Rat Boy or someone could catch you up when they get home from school tonight okay? Now it's better if you rest. Everyone was worried about you."

"Everyone?" She asked quietly, staring down at her hands. _Was Kyo worried about me? _

Before Tohru could think of an answer Kyo was bending over, his face hovering above hers. She instantly blushed and covered her face, and Kyo brought his face back somewhat confused of why this dumb girl was blushing/

"Let's go Tohru" Kyo remarked unemotionally. Tohru hopped off the futon. But before she could even take a step, Kyo bent down in front of her, his back to her. "Hop on, I'm going to carry you"

"Oh Kyo you don't have to, I can walk, really I can, please you need not worry"

Kyo turned his head back to her "Look Tohru, you just fainted a few hours ago. I am responsible for you, what would Shigure say if he found out I didn't take care of you. He'll beat me up stupid. Now lets go"

Tohru was lightly hurt, his words so hostile and without any real care to them. Kyo just turned his head forward again and waited for her to hop on. Slowly she climbed onto his back, and he straightened himself up. Tohru was so embarrassed, getting a piggyback from Kyo.

Kyo could only roll his eyes, thankfully Tohru could not see, he was going to be mocked so much tonight if the stupid Rat found out about this. Oh god and if Haru found out he'd never hear the end of it. Kyo tensed suddenly as Tohru's arms wrapped around his neck, but not touching, she remembering the rules. This however, was the first time any girl had ever really held him or was this close to him. Kyo skittishly walked out the room.

"Just remember the rules Tohru," He reminded her.

"I know you silly I know," she replied giggling. Tohru was still sort of tired, and she rested her cheek against the top of his soft orange hair. Below of course, the Cat was blushing, having a girl practically asleep on his head. Within a few moments, they had left the school and were on the way home....

**Meanwhile...back in the classroom.**

The class had broken up for their study hour, the Sohma's, Ou, and Hana all sat in a corner pretending to read. Hana was mediating silently, and Ou was tapping her thumb impatiently.

"Would you hurry up Hana?" Ou whispered rashly

"I need to focus my energy, there is no point of you wasting good energy over irrational emotions" She closed her eyes again. Ou just rolled her eyes and tapped away at her finger again. "I sense no dark energy, nor do I sense any dark energy from where Tohru was sitting."

Ou looked to Hana relieved "That's good, at least we know she hasn't been gravely poisoned or something."

"It is because she did not eat anything" Hana replied vacantly "Overworked and undernourished"

The Sohma's all let out a sigh of relief too, but none that any other could hear. Yuki, thankfully, had someone kept the Prowlers away that he could sit with Momiji.

"The stupid cat sure has been gone a long time" Yuki replied, rolling his beads around in his hand.

"Well of course Yuki, he's probably with Tohru at her bedside watching out for her. He couldn't leave her there all alone, at least now, she's alone with Kyo"

_Alone with Kyo?!_ Yuki thought, and clenched his fists growling _Why would Sensei send that heartless dumb-ass cat to take care of poor delicate Tohru. Kyo's probably ripped her to shreds by now. _

Momiji only started to laugh, seeing the steam rise up from Yuki's forehead, and the annoyance symbol growing on the side of his temples.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous" Momiji replied cunningly. Yuki then blushed, and cleared his throat regaining his poise.

"Of course not, I just do not see how it is logical to leave a ruthless, heartless, fleabag, with a delicate girl like Tohru."

Momiji only laughed and rolled his eyes "Sure Yuki, sure."

Haru and Kei sat near the corner of the classroom playing cards. Haru was resting his chin in his hand as he stared out the window.

"Dude, would you stop worrying about that chick Tohru?" Kei barked agitated, Kei loved beating Haru at card games, but it was no fun when his opponent was in a daze.

"I'm not worried about her you asshole. I'm just bored"

"Yeah sure Haru, then tell me why you're drooling?"

"What?" Haru looked at his chin to see there was indeed a small trickle of drool and he quickly wiped it with his shirt's sleeve. Kei of course was laughing hysterically, and Haru simply smashed his fist into Kei's head.

"Gees Haru, you don't have to be so rough."

"Then shut up Kei."

"God, she's just a damn chick, you can have any girl you wanted in this school, you're second only to the Prince, but no he has to worry about a weak little girl who can't even stand straight'

Haru turned to Kei and growled slamming his fist against the desk "Don't you **EVER** say things like that about Tohru!** Or you'll be sorry**"

"Chill out dude. You've been moodier then ever since she moved in. I'm worried about you bro, you're acting awfully strange"

_Strange? Strange doesn't even begin to describe it... _

Kyo jingling his keys in the front door's lock broke a slumbered silence as he entered their home. Kyo silently climbed the stairs, Tohru still peacefully resting on his shoulders and as he stopped before her room. Kyo wasn't sure if he was uhhh allowed to go into her room.

"Go ahead Kyo....I don't mind..." Tohru replied sleepily.

Kyo turned the doorknob and walked into her room. He had actually never seen it, with good reason to. He gently took Tohru from his shoulders and placed her on the bed. He looked around, and saw a picture of a beautiful lady on Tohru's mantel.

"This your mom?" Kyo asked quietly.

"Yeah. That's her."

"You look just like her. You have her pretty eyes."

_Did Kyo just call me pretty?_

_Did I just call her pretty?_ Even Kyo surprised himself. He put down the picture frame and turned back to her.

"I'm going to go make you some lunch while you get into your pajamas. I don't think you'll be doing much work today"

"But Kyo, I have to work, it's the only reason I'm staying here!" Tohru replied sadly.

"Look, Shigure may be tough around the edges, but he isn't heartless, Tohru you're sick, he's not going to work you to death like a slave."

"But..."

"No buts, just go get changed and I'll come back in a few minutes"

"Yes Kyo..." 

**Author's Note**

A tad shorter then usual, but the next chapter is gonna be amazing! Just you wait! R&R


	4. Envious Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing sadly, oh well. Here's Chapter 4, and thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Chapter 4 Envious Eyes**

"Yes Kyo...." Tohru replied sleepily, as he exited the room, she turned back over and fell into a deep slumber. Tohru couldn't help but smile; Kyo was usually such a rough guy, and here he is taking care of me? But at the same time, it was Sensei who forced him, she probably meant nothing to him at all.

Tohru closed her eyes once more, but remembered what he had said earlier _"you have her pretty eyes_" with that, she did fall asleep, and had many happy dreams.

Kyo closed Tohru's door, and for a moment he leaned against it. Talking to her was so awkward, god he just couldn't understand why, and, why was he so concerned, he usually didn't give anyone a second glance.

Kyo shuffled down the stairs, his posture slightly slumped. He looked around the house, and it felt somewhat vacant without Tohru working or cleaning with that usual perky smile. Kyo opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He drank it straight from the carton, and remembered how much the damn Rat hated it when he did that. Kyo could only laugh and nearly choke on the milk as he chugged it, and placed it back in the fridge.

He squatted down and looked at the three levels of food....I What do you give a sick person? _Usually, when one of the Sohma's was sick, we didn't do anything about it, cause we all hate each other._ Somewhere in the back of his head a little lightbulb went on telling him something.

"Uhh I think I"m supposed to make her soup right?" Kyo looked around in the fridge and found all the stuff he needed, even though he despises making soup. He put it up on the counter, and tried to think of what Tohru would do....and he got...nothing.

He let out a long agitated sigh, and began to chop the vegetables. It was about ten o'clock now. The rest of the family wouldn't be home until 3, Kyo wasn't sure if he could stand the silence.

After a few pathetic attempts, Kyo finally made a decent tasting soup.  
"AHA SUCCESS MAUAHHAHAH" only Kyo would think it were a worthy accomplishment to make an soup. Kyo did his own little victory dance, which was pretty hilarious after he fell over slipping on a carrot that he dropped. Kyo quickly stood up, brushing himself off, like nothing happened.

The Cat then emptied the soup into a nice looking bowl, and poured some tea for her to drink. The cat tried to set it up as neatly as possible, trying to follow what he had learned from a far about Tohru.  
Kyo walked up the stairs very carefully, balancing the tray of foods. When he got to the door, he stuck out his foot sliding it open.

"Tohru? Are you awake squirt?" He asked entering the room. He looked to her bed and found her still asleep. He put the tray of food on the top of her dresser and stared at her mother's picture. Truthfully Kyo did not know as much about Tohru as he thought he did. It was like, her past was a whole other world.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, and found himself running his hand through her hair. She smiled softly, and he wasn't sure if Tohru was awake. "Tohru?" He whispered softly, why was he whispering?

Tohru was obviously asleep, because in that moment she somehow managed to hug him and then there was a "POP" that ended the silence.

Kyo looked down at himself, seeing he was a cat.  
__

_O__H no. No way in HELL I was just turned into a cat by a sleeping girl! GOD DAMNIT_

Even as a cat Kyo mumbled and growled to himself, and stared at the clock, at least it was noon. He had time to change back before the Mouse could see him. But Kyo suddenly found himself very tired.  
__

_Ya know...no one will be home for a while.  
_

Kyo walked over to her pillow, where the covers met the edge of it, and curled up into a ball. It took him a while to find a good place for him to be comfortable, but he found his amber cat eyes fall upon Tohru again, who's facial expression was somewhat sad, even though she was dreaming, but, there were tears falling down her face. Tohru? He walked over and nuzzled his face against hers purring slightly, and then licked the side of her cheek. Tohru didn't respond, so he just burrowed himself underneath the blankets and ended up falling asleep.

**Meanwhile...back at school**

"I can't stand this waiting! Won't the freaking day end already!" Ou replied impatiently

"It'll be over soon enough, then we'll all visit TohruTohru" Momiji replied happily.

Yuki was in the corner being fought over by his Prowlers, and in a dust cloud you can only see his hand sticking out screaming for help "HELP MEE" The rest of the group cracked up, and no one seemed to notice that Haru was gone.

"Should we help him?" Hana asked dully

"NOPE" Shouted everyone else, they all laughed again and continued on with their meals.

Haru was already outside, he enjoyed it more outside, away from the confined area of the many losers he had to deal with. Haru leaned up against his favorite tree, and slumped down against its trunk.  
He ran his hand through his stiff white hair and stared up at the clouds. Kei had long since abandoned him to hang out with a more social group of people, and Haru didn't honestly mind.

The sky seemed so endless, without anything to confine you to hold you back. Haru closed his eyes once more, thinking about Tohru.

_Damn it, why is this girl always running through my stupid head. I seriously need to get a hobby. But, Tohru didn't look sick, something really did look wrong with her, something that frightened her. Tohru was usually alone, maybe someone from her past was after her. What if someone was coming to take her away? Technically, she was an orphan, and she did not legally belong to the Sohma household. Fuck what if that was it! What if someone's going to take her away?  
_

Haru instantly sat up, worried. Whoa, Haru was worried? Since when? What the hell oh well. Haru quickened his pace as he began the walk home. He had completely forgotten about everyone who was back in the cafeteria. He had to see and make sure for himself.  
  
Kyo opened his eyes slowly, and felt his hands around Tohru's waist. Hold on, HANDS on WAIST? What the hell is going on? Wait a minute.... if he had hands...then that meant....Kyo looked down, to find himself naked again. He must have popped back to normal a while ago. But for some reason, Tohru's face was still calmly resting on his bare chest. Her top shirt button was undone, and her hair was so silky and everywhere, when usually she had it up for school.

Kyo was paralyzed, he had no clue what he should do. If he moved even the slightest inch, he would surely wake her, his weight more then hers. One of Kyo's hands wandered under the thick sea of blankets until he found his clothes. He awkwardly, without waking Tohru at least slipped on his boxers. Better then nothing, **definitely **better then nothing.

Kyo stared down at the sleeping girl, and he could not help but smile fondly. He knew that the rest of the family would be arriving soon, but he didn't want to leave. Why did he want to be with her? Why did he feel so calm around her?

Kyo shook her gently, and slowly her eyes opened. She looked up at him perplexed, but he could only smile again.

"Hey, good morning shrimp"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked sleepily, she was practically still in her dreams.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Without even realizing what he had done, he took Tohru into his arms and embraced her tightly. Tohru's eyes widened with shock, but she could not find the words to say anything. She too would have embraced him back, but knowing of the curse, she did not. "You really scared me Tohru...." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm apologize Kyo. I did not mean to trouble you" She replied innocently.

Kyo raised his head and looked at her with a laugh "You are too selfless" Together, they both sat up in the bed and Tohru was still sleepily lingering against his chest. Kyo blushed frantically, and he wondered why she had not screamed, finding him in her bed.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"Why are you in my bed?" _Damnit...I was so close to not having to answer that.  
_

"I came into your room earlier with your food, but you were sleeping. So I sat on the edge of the bed, and you hugged me, I guess you were really dreaming. So I turned into a cat again, and then I guess I was waiting to turn back, and I fell asleep with you....I'm sorry." Kyo replied rubbing the back of his head embarrassed

"Oh Kyo don't worry so much, I'm sorry I turned you into a cat"

"It's alright. I didn't mind it that much...."Tohru instantly looked away blushing trying to cover her face under the covers

"Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo?" She asked questionably, but as she did, she felt Kyo's lips touch her forehead. It was as if time stood still for that one long moment. His lips were so warm, so endearing against her, and she could do nothing but sit there awestricken. Time soon began its normal flow, and his lips left her forehead as he looked down at her smiling.

"I want you to get better Tohru. I'll always protect you when you need me" With that he ruffled her hair smiling and slowly got out of bed.

He found his jeans and slowly zipped them up. Kyo couldn't find his shirt, but it frankly didn't matter. When Kyo had his back to her, Tohru could not help but stare at him. He was indeed very handsome, and strong for that, but she said nothing nor made a motion to speak at all.  
_I want you to get better Tohru. I'll always protect you when you need me_

"Tohru, you're soup is on your mantel. I hope you like it, I'm not really a great chef"

"That's fine Kyo, I'm sure you did great"

"Yeah."

With that Kyo exited the room without saying any more. Tohru wondered if what had happened meant anything to either of them, especially, she wondered if it meant anything to Kyo. She took the food down from the mantel, and smiled seeing the soup. _**"Instant"**_ she replied giggling, but it was one of the best meals she ever had.

Haru entered the house quietly, and saw Kyo walking down the stairs shirtless.

"Where's Tohru?" Haru barked angrily

"Don't worry you stinkin Cow. Tohru's upstairs eating some soup I made"

"Why the hell do you want to poison her with your foul food?"

"Would you SHUT UP! She said it was just delicious, now leave her alone and let her sleep...she's really afraid you know? What possibly made her this skittish?"

"Is there any chance an orphanage would come to take her away Cat? I mean, technically she is, and its not like she's a legal person in this household."

"And even if she was...."_ If she was, then I couldn't....wait what the hell am I thinking?_

Kyo shook his head and just ran his hand through his orange hair.

"I don't think that was what bothered her. But now that I think about it, how much do we really know about Tohru anyway?"

"Nothing much really, but Shigure knows the most of out all of us. He was the one who talked to her and convinced her to stay"

"That old pervert dog" Kyo snarled angrily. Haru winced too, thinking about how he had kissed Tohru so freely in public.

"Look, I'm just going to go take a look alright?"

"Whatever Cow, I can't control you" Kyo barked, still shirtless he walked outside and headed up onto the roof.

He didn't want to be seen when the rest of the brigade showed up. Too much of that shit happy hour.

Haru slipped out of his high school uniform and back into his normal clothes. He sighed straightening his black turtleneck and his jacket. Much better, he ran his hand through his hair. For a moment, he sat outside on the porch looking outside. He seemed to lose himself in his thoughts, praying his damned darker half wouldn't show up.  
After a good quarter hour, his watched beeped 2:30.

He didn't have much time before the doubled Brady bunch showed up. He snuck upstairs quietly, his feet not squeaking on the old rickety and dusty staircase. He walked down the lonely hallway, staring at all the pictures of his family. Never in one did he seem to smile, except the one of when Tohru first moved in. Everyone was smiling in that shot, even hot headed Kyo. Tohru's head was tipped to a side and her eyes illuminated with a exhilaration.

Haru knocked on Tohru's door and waited to hear a response....after a few moments he called out.

"Tohru, it's Haru, I just wanted to check up on you"

"Oh, sorry come in Haru," Haru entered slowly, seeing Tohru with her spoon still lingering near her lips. She smiled sweetly as Haru sat down on the floor cross-legged. He stared down, to see the bowl of soup was completely empty. Very surprising she had lived to eat and survive Kyo's meals.

"How are you doing Tohru?"

"Oh I"m doing so much better Haru. But Kyo won't let me start the house cleaning."

"Well you shouldn't be doing anything. Tohru, you probably didn't realize how shaken up and startled you looked. You were completely entranced, and we had no idea what to do"

"I...never meant for anyone to worry about me. No one should ever worry about me..." Tohru's eyes left Haru's gaze, as she stared at her mother's picture, mostly just avoiding Haru's cold gaze.

"Just take it easy kid. You've already been to hell and back again, you don't need to come close to it again."

"Haru, I'm fine really" Tohru replied smiling

"Sure Tohru, Sure" Haru stood up stiffly, and then walked to the door. He stood in the threshold for a moment, and Tohru stared at him. "Just...be careful Tohru." With that Haru said no more, unsure if he even had wanted to say anymore at all.

Haru then went back outside and took off for a walk into the deep thicket of woods. Tohru should rest, and there was no way in hell he wanted to see all those perky and worried faces. Sometimes, Haru was just as cold and rough as Kyo is. Perkiness was not one of his define characteristics and personalities. Ou, Hana, Momiji, and Yuki entered the house cheerfully.

"We're home Tohru" they all shouted aloud.

From Tohru's room, Tohru could hear the sound of many shuffling footsteps heading upstairs ungracefully. Tohru tired to clean herself up before they arrived, but within seconds she could hear the turning of the doorknob and she sat up in bed.

"Tohru?" Hana and Ou asked in unease "Can we come in?"

"Of course you can you guys. How was school?" Tohru asked angelically.

"A bore as usual. Mr. Honda is a nice guy, but we were all too distracted worrying about you"

"Oh hehehe I'm completely fine. I just hope I can catch up on the schoolwork and still have time to clean the house tonight"

"Tohru honestly" Ou complained placing her hands on her hips "You fainted today, the nurse told us, and you still want to be as busy as ever. Its seriously not healthy"

"You need to regain your strength and come back stronger. Focusing your energies on regaining your health" Hana replied quietly.

"I'm fine seriously, I'll be back in school tomorrow" Tohru replied reassuringly

"Only if Shigure says you are fit too" Momiji replied coming in behind them. In his hands was a giant bouquet of white and yellow lilies, which were one of Tohru's favorite types of flower. "Tada!"

He replied placing the bouquet in her hands.

Tohru closed her eyes and buried her face in their beautiful scent. These were her mom's favorite flowers. She looked at Momiji bowing and smiling graciously.

"Oh Momiji where did you get these? They aren't even in season yet!"

"I knew they were your favorite, nothing too great for you TohruTohru"

"Thank you Momiji" Tohru replied, wanting to hug him, but only could laugh remembering the rules. Momiji left, but returned a moment later with a beautiful violet vase with water in it. He gently took all the flowers, and emptied them into the vase. He took one out, and walked back over to Tohru. Tohru was curious to see what he was doing, but he only simply tucked the flower under a loft of her hair and smiled.

"It brings out your smile TohruTohru" he replied grinning.

Haru and Ou only exchanged mischievous glances to each other, and Tohru only smiled, innocently not understanding what they possibly could be thinking.

Momiji left the room soon after, replying he had to start his homework. Haru and Ou gave their farewells, for they had to get home soon enough. That left Tohru alone. She sat in her cot for a while, playing with the delicate flower in her hair.

"I'm glad to see you are well Lady Tohru" A voice replied from the threshold.

"Is that you Yuki?" Tohru replied curiously. Yuki only smiled and entered the room in a gracious bow. He smiled showing his exquisite teeth, that somehow seemed to shimmer. ((Like in the movies))

"Are you regaining your strength?"

"I already told everyone I am fine Yuki. But no one seems to believe me. There is so much to tend to in the house, the dishes, dinner, laundry, and I have to catch up with the schoolwork I need" Tohru replied getting out of bed and staring at the flowers and her mother's photograph. Tohru took out a lily, and placed it in front of the picture, as you would put a flower before a person's grave.

"You really miss her don't you?" Yuki replied quietly, now feeling somewhat sad for her.

Tohru looked to Yuki, and to his shock, there were small tears at the edges of her eyes. "More than you could ever imagine" was all Tohru could reply, but she nodded her head and smiled."Tohru...you don't need to act strong and force yourself to be happy" whispered Yuki.

"I'm fine Yuki really. When I'm busy taking care of everyone else, I don't seem to be as sad as much. I don't have time, to feel sorry for myself, or worry about myself, or waste time crying the days away. It is alright to miss someone you love dearly, but in the end, she is dead, and she will never return. But I'll see her someday. I know I will"

Yuki slowly crept closer to Tohru. Tohru was just as the flower that was embedded in her hair, so frail, and still yet a beautiful blossom. He took Tohru into his arms, and was grateful she did not embrace him back, but only rested her head against his chest.

"Tohru...I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain. I only want malady to be happy and cheery again."

"I just need to relax and take it easy. That's what Kyo told me"

"Kyo?" Yuki asked confused, why the hell would that damned tabby cat pay any notice to an angel like Tohru

"Mmm. Kyo even made me soup while I was sleeping. It was so sweet and generous of him. Momiji brought me those flowers, Ou and Hana stopped by earlier, even Haru! Now you came to visit, I'm so lucky. Before I stayed here, it was just myself on my own. It's nice to have so many friends."

Yuki rested his head upon hers...but could not help but growl in silence, that Kyo and Momiji had been such kiss ups. Those losers were probably just trying to fool Tohru into a false concern. And Haru? What the hell is that snake up to? Or should he say Cow.

Yuki's eyes closed to slits with a hint of envy in them. He would win his Princess, no matter who got in the way.

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry that this chapter might seem a big sketchy, I'm leaving for Maine tomorrow, so I needed to wrap it up. I'll make a killer one next time. And how many guys love Tohru?


	5. The Three Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Hello from Portland, Maine! I own nothing, cruel world, oh cruel world. Here's Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Three Amigos**

Shigure entered his home, and instantly dropped his suitcase in shock. Yuki was walking through the kitchen with a basket full of laundry, Haru was t the stove in Tohru's pink apron, Momiji was setting the table, and you see Kyo run across the stage mopping. (Weeee)

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FAMILY?!" He pointed at them yelling

The entire group looked up. Momiji grinned and ran up hugging Shigure, being the most youthful of them all.

"Shigure's Home!"

"Uhh...err..." Shigure dropped his head and sighed "this is definitely no imposter. Hey lil dude."

Everyone seemed to finish their tasks, except for Haru who remained at the stove stirring some concoction in the pot. "Tohru fainted today" Kyo replied quietly putting the mop away in the closet.

"She what?" Shigure asked shocked once more., no unlatching himself from Momiji's grasp. His violet eyes filled with worry as he now stood in the center of the room. Silence seemed to fill that room, down to ever last lonesome corner and cobweb. Everyone's gaze fell to the floor, as they tried to divert their eyes from him, no one wanted to explain.

"In class, for some reason, Tohru got really sick. She let fell into a freaky shock, it was messed up. The stupid teacher told me to bring her to the infirmary, but the moment I actually got Tohru into the hallway she fainted. So of course, I couldn't leave her there on the ground, so I carried her to the infirmary. The nurse let me stay there for a while with her, and once she finally did wake up, I took her home."

"How the hell did you all let her get so sick?" Shigure screamed "Do you all have no concern for her at all? God, I knew this family had some issues, but I never knew you were all jack-assess! I cannot believe this!"

"But Shigure...." Momiji stuttered.

"No butts! I bring this near death girl into this home, and she has been nothing but selfless and hard working. You bustards, maybe I should just let her go to an orphanage where HER needs come first! Would you all like that huh? You wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, and she could live a better life!"

Silence fell in the room, until a little voice was heard, a little squeaky nervous voice "NO" All eyes fell upon a frail brown haired girl with broken eyes who stood in the threshold. She still stood, almost like a zombie, a lifeless corpse, in her pink pajamas. Tears spilled from her eyes, and no one seemed to find the words to speak.

"Don't send me away. Don't let Akito erase my memories. I"ll get better soon, I'll work five times harder. I'll wake up earlier and work till dusk. I don't care what it takes, please Shigure, don't let him find me"

Everyone remained awestricken and mute as Tohru rubbed at her eyes trying to wipe away some of her tears. The group exchanged glances to se who would do something. Mostly, they resembled marble statues, capturing their final distressed moments.

"Shigure....no one could have prevented my fainting, it was my fault, always my fault" she added quietly swaying back and forth.

Shigure walked over to Tohru lightly, and gently took her into his arms, and for once the boys were not their usual jealous hot heads, for they knew that Tohru needed to be comforted, and he was not being selfish in his actions.

"Tohru, what happened to you angel?" he asked cooing

"Someone...and my memories...talked to me" she said flatly

"Talked to you sweety? Who talked to you?"

"I can't....recall...but I don't like him" she whispered

"Tohru, do you remember what he said?"

"No..." She lied. Tohru dare not speak of what she heard, it would only cause more agony and worry.

Tohru then rocked forward, and early indication of a soon to faint person. Shigure tightened his grip around her, and in a single motion swooped her off her feet. Without discussion, Shigure rested Tohru on the futon couch, and seeing the flower in her hair, plucked it out, and tucked it away. He then sat down at the dinner table, and Haru began serving dinner.

"Shigure...what are we going to do with TorTor?" Momiji asked as his eyes fell upon her in the other room.

"We will discuss this no more. Tohru will be fine in the morning. I warn you to keep your distance from her. I want her to relax."

The boys nodded in understanding and slowly ate their meals. Between spoon fulls of soup, often times at least one pair of eyes would fall upon Tohru's empty seat next to Kyo or their eyes would only drift back to the slumbering maiden on the sofa.

Shigure would often cough or casually clear his throat, signaling for the boys to stop. Dinner was all to unnaturally quiet for everyone's liking, and they were all too grateful when it ended.

The Sohma's all then seemed to disappear to their own retreats; Shigure to his office, Momiji to his room, Haru to the porch, Yuki to the dojo, and Kyo to the roof, all trying to push Tohru out of their minds.

Shigure sat down in his office chair resting his hands on his forehead sighing. He looked to his work desk, staring at his picture of Tohru.

"What the hell am I gonna do? I've got an entire cursed family that's head over heals for a girl that could ultimately bring our doom....."

**The next day...**

The following morning, Tohru awoke to the delicate sound of bird songs against the windows. As he adjusted to the dim light that poured in through the windows, she became aware that she was actually in her bedroom, and no longer on the sofa.

The scene seemed all too familiar. As Tohru looked to the clock, she found it read 4:45 am. Just about time to start the day. Tohru could not piece together how she had gotten from downstairs to here.

Tohru then felt movement in her bed, and she turned to see the covers squirm. She grew stiff and a water droplet fell from the side of her face. She was almost too afraid to imagine. She slowly draped back the covers, and then someone's short purple hair emerged. She pulled the covers completely back, to find Yuki sleeping in his boxers! YUKI?

Tohru then violently shook Yuki desperately, trying to wake him up.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Tohru whispered rashly. Yuki moaned slightly, and then his eyes fluttered open slowly. Yuki only smiled sweetly, leaving Tohru very confused and perplexed.

"Good morning Tohru"

"Uhh Yiki, why, what am I doing in my bed? What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well, I brought you up here last night, and you looked so beautiful, I had no desire to leave" Tohru flustered and blushed in embarrassment, at the same time she was disturbed by this, and wasn't exactly sure what to make of this, being the innocent girl that Tohru is.

"But sir, I mean Prince, uh Yuki, why, I'm so mixed up"

"Don't you understand you sill girl? I want to be with you, you're so beautiful, I never wish to leave you. We would be the perfect pair, no one could defy our beauty and power" The "Mouse" replied creeping ever closer to her.

"Yuki" whispered the confused girl. But yuki hushed her until he scrambled atop her and kissed her cheery lips.

Tohru fell back into her misty memories from yesterday with Kyo. Kyo had done so much for her, cooking when he hated doing so. Kyo's apology, his hug, carrying her home. Kyo...Kyo...Kyo....

She then felt Yuki's lips leave hers, sucking her back into reality. Without a moments hesitation she pushed Yuki off heading to the bath chambers.

Yuki only grinned evilly. "Tohru, I will make you love me" He then quietly exited the room, and returned to his own bed.

Tohru cleaned and prepared breakfast as fast as her hands would go. She set the table and began cooking so rapidly, it was like she was in a hyper mode. She wanted desperately to get far away from this house, it was creeping her out. At one point, she spilled hot grease on her hand and she screamed out, hot tears in her eyes. Without a moment passing, someone was wrapping a cold cloth and bandages around her hand. Momiji's eyes stayed on Tohru's damaged hand, trying to finish before the other's scampered down the stairs.

"You'll be okay Tohru." Momiji replied, finishing up the bandage, knotting the final bow. He rubbed her hand delicately. "It's okay TorTor" he spoke soothingly wiping away her tears. "You better go, before the other's question you" They both could already hear the heavy pounding of feet on the stairs.

Tohru hugged Momiji thankfully, completely forgetting the curse. "POP" In her arms now rested Bunny Momiji "EEEP" Tohru could hear everyone approaching. She grabbed her coat, Momiji still in her arms, and she ran out the door. She left everything in the house the way it was, dishes not washed, the food hardly prepared, she felt so guilty, but there was too much drama for the innocent girl. Just too much to handle.

**Across Town**

Ou and Hana were gently rising from their sleep. Hana had bene mediating for an hour locked in deep concentration. Ou was yawning and stretching loudly as she jump out of bed, you could see Hana grow an annoyance symbol above her head, but said nothing, it was practically second nature.

It was a peaceful Saturday, no school and a day to hang out. The house smelt of Hana's incenses, and you can feel Ou's lively karma. Most would find it unorthodox for two young girls to be living out on their own, but this was the best for Ou and Hana. Two total opposites of people, had to learn to live together and pay rent. It was like a party.

Hana lifted her head breaking her concentration, and Ou lifted her head from her magazine.

"What's wrong Hana?"

"Someone is coming."

"Who?"

"Tohru. She is coming. Something is wrong Ou, Tohru is crying. Why is she crying? Someone is with her, who I am unsure of"

A moment later there was rapid frantic pounding of fists against their door. Hana quietly rose and opened the door gently.

"I sensed you Tohru-chan. Come in and rest"

Tohru entered quietly, still whimpering, and OU appeared with a tray of herbal teas. The three sat down around their traditional Japanese table.

"Who's the bunny?" Ou asked stupidly, seeing the rabbit ((Momiji)) in Tohru's lap.

Both Tohru and Momiji stiffened and water droplets appeared.

"Hehehe Oh I'm just watching this cute little guy for a while, its Momiji's, but he had some stuff to attend to today."

Hana gently stroked the bunny and Ou fed him a carrot, which allowed Momiji to relax.

_I'm glad Tohru came up with a believable excuse. I just hope she finds a way to get me out of here so I can "POP" without them seeing._

"Why are you saddened Tohru?" Hana asked concerned.

"Yeah Kiddo, what's bumming?" Ou asked

Tohru put down her tea, and revealed her burned and blood stained hand.

"I just slipped while I was cooking. Silly me. I'm feeling better though. I'm as healthy as an ox!"

Ou raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"She does not lie. Tohru has her energy back" Hana replied. Tohru smiled, she need not spoil their happiness with Shigure's sending her away.

Momiji curled up in Tohru's lap sighing and then licked at her bandaged hand,. Tohru smiled kindly, and rubbed the back of his ears.

"So, do you have any plans Tor?" Ou asked after finishing her tea

"I'm free today. I finished the house work early" another lie

"Great, we'll do a Three Amigos Saturday!" Ou shrieked joyfully

"Delightful" Hana added

Momiji's ears picked up _"Leaving? Public? Three Amigos?"_ Momiji squirmed in Tohru's arms. Tohru held him gently

"I'm bringing Momiji...err I mean Momiji's bunny" Tohru replied cheerfully

"No prob"

The three girls left the house a quarter past ten. Hana, surprisingly the oldest, drove the girls to the mall. Their beaming smiles and innocent giggles brought the mall to life. For a while, they walked the main wall window browsing.

Tohru treated the girl's to warm Churros ((Yum)) and she broke off a piece and fed it to Momiji. He nibbled at it quickly, and Tohru had to wipe the sugar away from his whiskers.

"I'm am sorry for this Momiji, but just try to let me know when its time to pop"

Momiji only twitched his bunny whiskers and licked her nose playfully. Tohru only giggled again and stroked his ears, finishing off the rest of her Churro.

"Hey Tohru! Stop daydreaming and let's go!" Ou called motioning her hand to come.

Tohru squeezed momiji close and ran to catch up. The three entered a store called Fashion Bug. They stormed the sale racks and soon entered the fitting rooms. Tohru thought ahead, pulling off some outfits for Momiji try on just incase he "Popped". Tohru wasn't to sure what to do with Momiji. When she came up with her plan it was elaborate but a stretch and she prayed that she could pull it off.

She set up a pair of shoes by on the inside of a fitting room door. It gave the illusion someone was using the room. She then locked it from the inside. Tohru sat with Momiji for a while in his dressing room.

Her continuous strokes seemed to trouble Momiji, and he flipped over on his back and wiggled trying to play. Tohru smiled and nuzzled her face against his soft bunny fur. Tohru left Momiji in the pile of close, as she slid back into her own private changing room.

Tohru slipped on a white blouse and examined herself in the mirror. Tohru is a very conservative girl, but the blouse was definitely complimenting her slender figure.

"Ou, Hana, can I have your opinion on this?"

The three girls exited their rooms, and Tohru circled modeling the shirt.

"Oh Tohru you look so cute! But you definitely need a skirt to match"

"Take this" Hana replied, handing Tohru a light green colored skirt. Tohru smiled joyfully and returned to her room, a moment later she reappeared and Ou and Hana nodded in approval. She laughed and gave a small curtsy.

In the end, Tohru and the others left the room to purchase their clothes. Tohru returned to the dressing rooms just in time to see a cloud of dust, Momiji must have "popped"

The girl knocked on the door, and Momiji appeared in a black turtleneck and kaki-colored cargo pants. He was also wearing the shoes she had picked out, Momiji looked very cute. He looked at Tohru and grinned.

"Well that was a fun experience"

"I'm really, really sorry Momiji" Tohru replied bowing

"Don't worry! Today was great, I was treated like royalty. I loved spending time with you. You even picked out an outfit for me!"

Tohru rubbed the back of her head embarrassed, but Momiji just went up to the counter and paid for the clothes he was wearing, which caused the cashier to give him a bewildered look, but he only laughed and walked beside Tohru as they exited the store.

"Ou! Hana! I found Momiji in the store!" Tohru called to her friends pulling Momiji by the arm.

"Hey MoMo" Ou called, that being his nickname.

"Greetings" Hana replied bowing

"HELLO!" Momiji replied chuckling

"Well Tohru; Hana and I have to head off to work" Ou replied sighing miserably, Hana nodded crestfallen as well.

"Thank you for today you two! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have best friends like you guys" Tohru exclaimed hugging her two best friends.

Momiji stood from a far, watching Tohru embrace her friends. His smile slowly faded away, he wished he could feel that love. He could only feel for a moment before he "popped". Momiji wanted to hold TOhru, or any female in his arms and hold on forever. Not even his own mother, could embrace him without the curse taking affect. Tohru's friends disappeared into the crowd, and Tohru turned to face him. She smiled brightly and the sparkle had returned to her olive eyes.

"Let's go Momiji. I'm done shopping. I've probably fallen behind on the chores"

Momiji nodded taking her bags from her hands. He placed them aside and sat her down on a bench. Delicately, he unraveled the bandages upon her hand. Tohru grimaced and looked away, and Momiji frowned seeing how raw and severed her hand had become.

Momiji took out another new cloth, and laved it in disinfectants and soothing cosmetics. He then wrapped the gauze pad around her hand, and tied it tight once more. He patted her hand when he finished and cocked his head to the side winking.

"All better! Let's go home now, but let me check up on your hand again tomorrow okay TorTor"

"Sure MoMo, whatever you say. But I had no idea you were so handy with medicine and aid" Tohru chirped.

"Its no biggie, someone had to bandage Kyo and Yuki after the beat the shit out of each other" He laughed

"Well I'm still eternally grateful"

After a moment of their silence, they both smiled and laughed. They both then stood and left the mall. And maybe, maybe Tohru left her troubles behind with those old bandages.

**Author's Note**

Well that's Chapter 5. Talk about a close call with Momiji. Those two might end up being great friends. Momiji is so innocent, just like Tohru. What is Yuki scheming? Dramatic Music


	6. Lamentable Birthday

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I'm back from Maine, so I'll try to write chapters more often for all you eager fans! Thanks for all the great reviews, and keep them coming!

**Chapter 6 Lamentable Birthday.**

Tohru had arrived home with Momiji in the early evening, and without a moment to waste she began the evening work. Everyone seemed to be off doing their own independent things, even Momiji seemed to vanish within the many corridors of the house.

Tohru skimmed through a receipt book trying to decide on what she would cook tonight. Her hand still throbbed a little, but it was nothing she could not learn to deal with. Tohru finally decided on cooking some steaks and rich meats. Something they hadn't eaten in a while.

She slipped on her apron and began to mix a marinade for the meats. Tohru chopped at the vegetables and didn't realize she was humming. As time grew on, the kitchen was beginning to fill with lovely aromas.

**Outside...**

Haru sat outside on the front porch, and had seen Tohru run inside the house with Momiji behind her. He had noted the bandages upon her right hand, but made no motion to make himself noticeable. He listened to the clicking sound of the back door, and continued to sit on the swing that hung on the porch.

Haru had debated going out for a joyride on his motorcycle, or maybe pay a visit to Kei. Haru was just too lazy, and laid on the swing staring out at the sky. He felt so out of wack lately, and the only reason why would be Tohru, but that didn't make sense anyway.

Though, it did, and he could only deny it. Haru was still upset, about Shigure threatening to send her away. If he did send her away, she'd lose her memories of them forever, and then they'd never be noticed. She was the only one who cared about them, the only one who ever did, and he didn't want to lose that feeling. Tohru was the best thing that had happened to them in a long time, the best thing ever, she brought sunshine and smiles to the Sohmas and the curse didn't seem to be as great of a burden.

Haru saw Momiji run out the front door with a bag slung over his shoulder and he waved to Haru, knowing he was there.

"Tell Tohru I have to miss dinner. Save me something!" He replied running off.

Haru only grunted and rolled over on the swing, now staring at the living room's window through the wooden bars of the swing. He could hear a very faint sound....what was that sound? Was it humming? Haru felt compelled to find out what this enchanting sound was.

He wandered through the front door and the living room, quietly abandoning his shoes and putting on a pair of comfy slippers. For a moment or too, he stood in the doorsill, his eyes falling upon the voice he had heard. Tohru's back was to him as she flipped a skillet of food and he watched as they landed peacefully back into the pot. Tohru seemed so much perkier, almost as if yesterday had never happened to her. She had completely pushed out the unhappy thoughts, even if they might be part of her reality.

Tohru was cooking something good, and Haru took in a deep whiff of it. He could feel his mouth water and he smiled, everything about her in the kitchen was alluring. Haru, still remaining inconspicuous watched her set the table too. Haru had lost track of how long he was watching her, and he hadn't even realized why. But her singing, oh god her singing was so pure, he loved her voice.

((segment from the m2m song "don't say you love me" I don't own it either))

"Don't say you love me, You don't even know me, If you really want me ,Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby , Not before I'm ready ,Don't say your heart's in a hurry , It's not like we're gonna get married ,Give me, give me some time"

Her words frightened Haru though, _Was she in love? Who was she in love with? _

Haru felt his heart sinking. But, the lyrics said she wasn't ready, but in a way it still made him worry that she would develop feelings for someone. But who? He thought about all that had been going on, and Kyo all alone with her. Haru thought about Momiji spending the day with her, and the damn Rat and his suave ways.

Haru tried to push this unbearable thought out of his mind, and he finally stepped into the kitchen. Tohru must have heard his soft footsteps, because she turned around smiling with the spatula still in her hand.

"Oh hi Haru! How was your day?"

"Same old same old really" Haru replied as he leaned against the counter. He then looked to the assortments of food Tohru had collected on the table "Special Occasion?"

"Oh no reason really!" she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed "I guess I just got into the mood to cook that's all...." Tohru turned back to her cooking, stirring some fried vegetables, but then stopped "Haru?"

Haru looked up, surprised to hear her whispering "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow would be my mother's birthday...."

"Oh..." he didn't really know what else to say. It must be a really awkward subject for her, because although she had lived here for a good few weeks, she never spoke of her mother actually being dead, but only spoke of how much she had really admired her.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor"

"Depends on what it is"

"Could you give me a lift to the cemetery tomorrow? I want to visit her...I haven't really... visited her for a long time...I never wanted to admit it, her being gone and all, because, well, I guess it only reminded me of how alone I felt..."

Haru had never really heard Tohru speak so honestly. I mean, she usually was filled with happy smiles and perky laughter, but, she never opened her heart so freely, the things that were really important.

"Of course I'll give you a ride Tohru."

Tohru turned back around her eyes sparkling. "Thanks so much Haru!"

Haru only laughed, happy to see her old perky self back again. He stood up and began to help Tohru serve the food.

"Momiji said he'll be out late tonight and Shigure got stuck with the weekend shift"

"How about everyone else?" She asked while maneuvering with three plates on her arm.

"Umm the Rat is out at some party, but I think the Cat is sulking around here somewhere"

"Sulking? Silly Kyo, he always seems to be melancholy doesn't he?"

Haru grimaced as his mind returned to thoughts of Kyo having Tohru all to himself. Haru growled lightly, but then set the remaining dishes on the table. He walked over to the threshold and took in a deep breath. "YO CAT IT'S TIME FOR DINNER"

"Alright you stupid cow I'm coming!" came Kyo's voice, where from Tohru could not understand. But she set up the utensils and still hummed to herself happily.

Kyo walked in sleepily, stretching and covering his mouth with a yawn. His nose twitched, taking in another whiff of food and he opened his eyes.

"What smells good?"

"Just dinner" Tohru replied innocently. The two boys sat down and instantly began to chow down. The two ate so much in such a short while. (Sorta like Goku and Vegeta on DBZ)

Tohru could only eat her food daintily and quietly, eating it grain for grain, enjoying it and trying to hold onto the flavors. Tohru was quite pleased with her meal, and apparently the boys loved it too.

Within a few moments, Tohru was already back up clearing away the wasteland called the table. Tohru had grown quiet after dinner, and Haru took note of it. He helped by placing the dishes in the sink, leaning over her as she continued washing other dishes. Haru lingered for a while, leaning over her, not meaning to seem seductive, but Tohru grew tense, and soon after he moved away, leaving for the next dishes that had to be washed.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I so drawn to Tohru?_

All this time though, Kyo had been sitting at the table, pretending to be asleep, but peeked his eye open every so often. He watched, as the two had their heated moment in silence, and he began to fume and growl. Kyo clenched his fists, and watched Haru fall into a trance. Tohru only remained still, trying to ignore it. _Tohru..._

To his relief, Haru left Tohru and came back to the table for Kyo's dishes. They both reached for the dish at the same time, and one stared in the other's eyes.

"_What do you want with Tohru you stupid cow?"_

"_The same thing you want with her kitty"_

Kyo then released his grasp from the dishes, and Haru walked back over leaving the dishes for Tohru to attend to. He did not linger, and then only casually walked back out onto the porch, leaving the two alone in the kitchen. "Tohru?"

"Hmm? Oh yes Kyo?" Tohru asked looking up only to smile at Kyo as she continued scrubbing.

"Did you ever really know, what made you faint yesterday"

This caused Tohru to drop a plate from her hand and have it sink back into the suds and bubbles in the sink.

"I told everyone...I cannot recall. It was probably because I did not eat breakfast. My own fault no doubt, but I did eat this morning, and I'm perfectly fine now. There is no need to worry"

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, nothing really, I spilled some hot grease on it, its only burned a little. Momiji took care of it, said he had loads of experience cleaning up after you and Yuki." she giggled

"Is tomorrow something important to you?"

"Why, yes it is, how did you know?"

"Your calender had tomorrow's date circled, but with nothing written in it. I thought it was peculiar, I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Kyo don't be silly. Tomorrow would be my mother's birthday" her last sentence quieter then her first

"Oh. I presume you're going to pay her a visit?"

"Why yes, Haru is going to give me a ride there" _Haru...damn you Haru, you bastard, you're going to pull a stunt on her the day of morning to her. _"You know, she died tomorrow too. We were driving to my grandparents house when....when it happened. They told me, she had died instantly, not feeling anything, and I had only just survived it.

"They say it was strongly luck that I lived but, they're called miracles because they don't happen, I wasn't supposed to survive, I was supposed to die, and leave with mother...sometimes even know, I feel like I'm already dead. Sometimes, I even wish I was dead, so I could see her again. Sometimes, I really wonder why I was spared. I should feel grateful, that I know, but I cannot feel that I have burdened so many people** _because_**of my survival._"_

Tohru was still washing the dishes, fully enveloped in the task. She did not look at Kyo, nor did her voice crack or change with tears. Tohru truly meant it, and this was probably the first time she had said it since the actual car crash.

Kyo too was silent, mouth agate. He could not believe Tohru thought so lowly of herself. He wanted to cry himself, why would she wish for her own death? How could she be so stupid to think she had burdened other's with her survival.

"Do you think, people's lives would be easier if you had died?" Kyo replied finally in an angry tone. "Do you think Ou and Hana's lives would be easier if you were dead! They would have lost their best friend! Do you think your grandparents and family would be happy to morn another death of an innocent loved on?

"If you had died, you would have never met us! Don't wish yourself dead, then it will only happen! Don't be so selfish Tohru! Leaving this world only to be reunited with one person, and leave behind this world filled with so many who truly care about you! I know you miss your mom, Tohru I can truly understand that, but don't think you're alone, you're never alone, you have us, you have Ou and Hana! Please...don't think your life is so worthless, if you were supposed to die then you would have, but you didn't, there is more to do with your life..."

Kyo's arms were shaking furiously, and he stood up from the table, unable to look at her, him holding back tears in his eyes. He slammed the table in frustration, he could not believe this stupid girl, she was so dumb, she could not ever realize it. This girl, who appeared so innocent and pure, held such a deep sorrow in her heart, she could not even open herself up freely to cry. She probably didn't even cry when her mother died, was she really in denial all this time?

"Please Tohru...don't leave...please don't leave" He cried out, still not looking at her, his breathing and words stuttered.

However, he did look up when he heard a dinner plate crash to the floor and break. He looked up, to find Tohru shaking and taking off through the back door, apron falling to the floor. Kyo quickly ran after her, and stepped outside to find her no where in sight.

"TOHRU! TOHRU" he called out looking for her. He couldn't find her, oh god where did she go? He prayed she wasn't doing something stupid, she wasn't that stupid was she? No, she couldn't believe what she kept telling herself. If she believed that dark suggestion she'd surely do the unimaginable. Kyo had no choice but to run to the front of the house to find Haru.

**Before and Elsewhere....**

Tohru had stopped mid-way in the middle of her cleaning, hearing Kyo's voice grow weaker and weaker stumbling after his words. She could hear the anger in his voice, and she grew tense and afraid._Do you think, people's lives would be easier if you had died_Tohru's eyes were filling with tears, and she shook her head furiously. _If you had died, you would have never met us!_

_Don't be so selfish Tohru! _Tohru nearly screamed at that. But his final words...were so blurring._ Please Tohru...don't leave...please don't leave._

Tohru couldn't bear it anymore. His words hit her heart worse then even the car wreck. That night was flying back into her mind, and she had tired to hard all these time to hide it away. She remembered seeing her mom being pried from the wreckage, and she remembered the doctors shouting, lots of shouting.Tohru remembered all the blood too, it was the only color she could see for a very long time.

The dinner plate slipped from her hand and down to the cold tiled floor bringing her back once again to cruel reality. She turned running, ripping the stupid apron from herself. She could hear Kyo run after her, his footsteps like thunder. Tohru ran faster and faster, her feet leading her to an terra incognita.

Tears flowed from her eyes without hesitation now. Her arms flailed at her side, and she did not feel the branches and brush prick at her skin and the blood scream from her flesh. The road seemed endless as well, and she doubt she even breathed throughout that long run to nowhere. Sorry Kyo but she had to leave. Maybe she should go Akito, and have her mind erased, and then the Sohmas should have their memories erased too, so they could never remember her. Tohru only brought pain, pain, the pain was overwhelming.

Dusk vanished into the deeper hours of night and the fall night soon began to grow cold and frosty. Tohru still ran, her skirt flying with her and her shoes buffeting against the concrete sidewalk. Tohru ran through the town, only seeing the flashing lights of the nighttime clubs and bars, and the brake lights of many cars, the heads of perplexed people, and the heavy screaming from car engines. She had not glanced at the town's clock, that had began its chimes for eleven, but Tohru kept running.

Tohru ran through the park, past the many happy couples, the moonlit sky, and the glowing fountain, still tearing as she ran aimlessly. No matter how far she ran, she felt as if she could not get away, she needed to fly, just to fly and reach the endless sky. She pushed her way through crowds of women and children, thugs, men, any sort of people, and they all could only bark back at her or call to her, or stare in wonder. No face looked familiar, and none who had names.

In her pocket, was her lucky stone, written upon the stone was the word CLARITY. It was custom legend that if one wished on the star, she'd get what was written on it, something her mother had given her. That stone was worn and the blue paint had chipped and faded, but that was all she had. That stone was a lie, nothing but a lie, and clarity was as blurry as the mist from early morning dew.

Tohru was growing weary and exhausted, but the pain could not compare to the excruciating one that pressured itself against her heart. The town soon vanished in to the past horizon, and she ran through the new countryside. But finally Tohru arrived upon an old abandoned cemetery. Big iron gates blocked onentrance, old and rustedTohru ran alongside the gate, until she came upon the steel box in the grass.She tugged at its lid, until it opened with a screech, and deep inside the dusty box revealed the key to the gate.

Tohru ran back to the gate, shoving the old key into the lock, furiously shaking the lock until she let out a relief sigh upon hearing the clicking sound. She pushed the gates open with all her might and listened to it moan as its arms finally open. She ran through the many rows of old cracked and broken head rests. She followed the rows and ran down an isle, until finally, after many hours, she stopped.

The graveyard's one and only clock chimed midnight, as Tohru stared at what she had searched for. She shivered uncontrollably, and palpitationfilled her. Tohru stared at her mother's resting place, and read the words the best she could with her blurry vision. The years of her mother's life, were not listed, due to the dates were too unbearable for her grandpa to write

((I actually couldn't think of proper years, cause I didn't want it to be in 2004))

KyokoHonda

40 years of age.

Single Mother, Daughter, Angel

"Oh who can tell. Save he whose heart hath tried?"

Tohru fell to her knees covering her eyes as she screamed in sorrow and cried for the first time about her mother. She had kept the ocean inside and now it fell. Tohru did not even feel the chilling breeze, she only sat before the grave on her knees hysterically crying.

Tohru lay down upon the grass before her mom's headstone, sleeping on the earth that separated her and her mom's resting body. Her tears hit the dampened earth, and she cried clutching onto that lonely star in her pocket. She pulled it out gently, and dropped it casually before her, leaning it up against the head stone whispering between her tears as the old clock finished its twelfth and final chime.

"Happy Birthday Mom...Happy Birthday"

**Author's Note**

Poor Tohru, to be so lost within disparity and undecided love. Haru always watching from a far, loving from a far, and Kyo, who still has yet to fully understand what he feels for Tohru. Whether it be the worry of losing a loved on, a family member, or something so much more then he can comprehend. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Dark Passion

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Fruits Baskets. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming

**Chapter 7 Dark Passion**

_**During the time Tohru's gone**_

Kyo had ran straight through the front door, almost forgetting to stop on the front porch. He did eventually stop abruptly and turned around to stare at Haru, who was sitting there with a very confused look on his face, and he raised an eyebrow

"Going somewhere Kitty?" he asked mockingly

"I need your help" Kyo replied out of breath

"You need _my_ help?" Raised an eyebrow again in disbelief and then threw his head back and laughed.

"Look you bastard, I wouldn't be asking for anyone else, but Tohru took off and I can't find her"

Haru stopped laughing and looked back up at him angry, a deep fiery anger in his eyes. "What the hell did you do Kyo?"

"Look I didn't do anything! She just got real emotional and took off! I have no idea where she went! Haru I don't know what to do"

Haru sat up and focused staring at his hands. "Did you call Ou and Hana?"

Kyo shook his head and nodded deplorably. "I just did, they aren't home, they're at work"

Haru stood up, very frustrated. Once again, the cat goes and screws things up, he's always hurting Tohru. Haru ran his hands through his snow white hair and looked up at the sky, which itself was looking very unforgiving.

Haru thought of places she'd be, and their search party was only limited to the two of them. Everyone else was gone for the day, he looked at his watched and it was chiming eleven.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"We were in the kitchen together, she started talking all funny, and I got angry at her. So I told her to stop, next thing I know I hear a plate break, and I look up to see her running out the backdoor and that was an hour ago."

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what the hell she's going through right now?"

"Yeah actually I do! But that's not the point, we have to find her! She could be anywhere, she's all alone and she's just getting over being sick. What happens if some thugs get a hold of her, you know she can't defend herself!"

Haru paced back and forth trying to devise a plan of action or something.

"Look, you go and find the rest of the family, it'd be easier to search in numbers. Go get Hana and Ou as well, they'd know where she was."

"What about you?"

"I've got my bike, so I can search way faster then you can. I'll ride into town and look around for her. We'll meet back here at 2 okay, that's three hours from now, that way we can all see if anyone found Tohru."

Haru looked out at the sky, now seeing it was growing colder as the hours drew on. This wasn't looking good for Tohru. _Tohru, what's going on with you? _

The two boys broke off running in opposite directions. Haru pulled up on the garage's door and walked into the back uncovering his red motorcycle. His bike was sleek, and could comfortably seat two. He had an extra helmet tied down on the back, and its sides were curved for extra boosts in aerodynamics. He quickly jerked his head into his helmet and knocked up the kick stand. He floored the motors and then quickly sped away off into the silent night.

The wind began to pick up, and the sky soon was covered with thick dark clouds. Haru sped through the town, his eyes darting about at each passing girl, checking her face to see if it was possibly Tohru's. Many watched the biker speed by, some turning their heads watching his break lights fade away with the horizon. The town seemed extremely large when you're only searching for one person. He stopped at a red light, and looked about, still not seeing Tohru. He could only sigh deflated.

Haru rode through the park as well, looking at those same happy couples that Tohru had seen earlier. He looked up at the town's clock as it read 11:30. Haru did not realize that he had only missed Tohru by a half hour. Haru stopped at the fountain, and actually got off his bike to circle the fountain, hoping she'd magically be around the next turn with her joyous smile. But of course, she wasn't.

Haru jumped back on his bike, just in time to see the small flurries fall from the sky. The snow was a tad early, for it was only mid-fall. Haru was running out of places to look. His heart slammed against his chest, beating again and again as he grew more worried for Tohru. He was so worried, he did not bother to even ask why he was so worried. His whole body throbbed for her, and he couldn't resist it anymore. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to search her, they were the same age, yet she seemed so young, but he couldn't control his desires, for now though, he did. He knew it was more important to find Tohru then dilly dally with manly desires.

Haru couldn't help but still feel hostility and anger with Kyo. Kyo always seemed to be around Tohru when the worst things happened to her. She fainted when he was there, but he got to take care of her, he was there when she ran off, everything. It was driving him mad. Haru floored his bike again and frantically left the park calling out for Tohru.

He had searched the entire town now, from downtown to up, there was no more he could do here. He had searched the park, where else was there. How far could Tohru truly have gone. Haru drove through, now entering the country, and in the middle of a vacant rode he came to a halt, now realizing where she was.

**Flashback**

"_Could you give me a lift to the cemetery tomorrow? I want to visit her...I haven't really... visited her for a long time...I never wanted to admit it, her being gone and all, because, well, I guess it only reminded me of how alone I felt_.."

**End Flashback**

The cemetery! Of course, god why had he been such an idiot and not seen it earlier? He stared down at his watch, 11:43 Pm. He was making good time, hopefully Tohru would be there, hopefully she was alright.

**At The Cemetery**

Tohru was still sobbing up against her mother's grave. Her hands ran against the worn edges and inscription's of the grave feeling each letter to her mother's name. Her legs still bled with the small cuts and pricks she had gotten in the forest, and her hand throbbed with strain and infection. It felt as if her heart was slowly breaking too.

Tohru had never felt so hurt by Kyo, when all he truly meant was pleading with her not to think so lowly of herself. She never had someone yell at her so fiercely as he had. It was horrifying, and yet at the same time she had misinterpreted what he had said. Kyo had meant to express he's feelings of concern for her, but his words were too powerful for Tohru to grasp.

Tohru was so deeply lost within her mind, that she did not even hear the loud flaring sound of a motorcycle coming to a screeching halt.

**With Haru**

The time it had taken Haru to get to this deserted cemetery seemed to take decades, and he screeched to a halt when he came upon the thick iron gates. Much to his surprise, he saw that they were still unlocked and opened.

He pushed them forward again, and they moaned bitterly with the corroded metal. He stood at the entrance, not even sure where to begin. Their were miles and miles of old vacated. Haru had an inconceivable amount of mixed emotions, and he could not even feel himself slipping bit by bit to his darker half. Haru began to walk up the isle of graves, when he heard whimpering, he knew that whimpering, he could recognize it anywhere. He remembered last night, and Tohru entering when Shigure spoke of sending her away, and her crying in those pink pajamas. He ran up the rows cuffing his hands around his mouth calling out to her.

"Tohru where are you? Tohru can you hear me?"

Tohru lifted her head slightly, unsure if she was still dreaming or dead. "Haru?" she asked tiredly, was it really him. She had forgotten that she had told Haru about taking her to the grave tomorrow, although it was past midnight, so it would technically be today.

Haru heard his name called faintly, and he stopped running down another row until he found her. Haru couldn't believe the condition she was in. Her legs were bloodied with many small lacerations, her hand looked like it was swollen, and she herself looked defeated and tired. He fell to his knees in the snowy muddy dirt and embraced Tohru so tightly.

"God there you are. Tohru I've been so worried"

"Why? I'm only a selfish girl..." She replied limply, too lost in her thoughts.

Haru looked down at her, pulling her away only to look into her eyes. Her eyes were so dark now, and there were rings under her eyes, and she was just so unhappy. Haru was growing with rage.

"What makes you think you're a selfish girl?"

"I burdened you, and the Sohmas by moving in, and I've only been wishing I was dead to see my mother, that I never considered anyone else's feelings."

"Tohru no don't say that. You didn't burden us at all! And you have a right to miss your mother, its okay, we all think that way sometimes, I would kill for once to be able to feel a woman's soft hands against my back without my changing cause of this fucking curse, you have your desires and I have mine, that doesn't make you selfish"

"I only hurt, never once brings the sunshine, only the tears in the sky"

Haru shook his head furiously "No Tohru No that's not true. Can't you see how much everyone loves you, can't you see how deeply we all care about you?"

"Love me?" She asked dully

"Come on Tohru, stop acting this way. Of course we love you, I love you. I love you so much"

Haru couldn't even believe he had said that, and holding her in his arms made him throb for her. She was so frail, but he wanted her, he wanted all of her. He slipped farther and farther away, until he was lost. He was Dark now. "I love you Tohru" He said again, with a hint of evil in his voice as he then found her lips and kissed her roughly.

Tohru was so frantic as she felt Haru's lips push to hers. Her eyes widened, and she could feel more tears pour from her eyes. If Haru loved her so, why did his touch feel so evil? Tohru had never encountered Haru's darker side, she had only thought it was some joke Kyo had told her to scare her. Maybe this was his darker half. She squirmed in his arms and he released her lips slowly grinning.

"Tohru, do the other's love you like I do?" He asked as he slid on of his hands up her skirt towards her inner thigh as he dipped her back onto the cold ground.

"Haru...." Tohru cried his touch so cold.

"Do they Tohru, do they really?" He asked again, rubbing her softly as his other hand began to undo her top shirt button.

"Haru stop it" she cried again but his lips only began to kiss her neck and make their way down to her chest that Haru had just ruthlessly revealed. His rubbings began to get harder, she didn't understand what he wanted.

"You know I love you Tohru, then why do you resist me?" He asked again in his dark alluring voice between his gasps for air as he kissed the crevice between her breasts. He had been successful in unbuttoning her entire shirt, now it was all his, he did consider unlatching her bra, but he was content with what he had now. He removed his hand from her inner thigh and placed his hands on her shoulders holding her down. Haru slid atop her and rested his throbbing ejaculated and rubbed her erotically.

"Haru stop please" Tohru cried, now more afraid then feeling his true love. She felt his hot pants rub against her and she cried out again. Haru was dark now, she was sure of it, his heavy arms held her down and she stared into his deviled eyes terrified. These were the terrors her mother had always warned her about, and Haru of all people, someone she lived with and trusted was doing this.

"Don't resist baby, its all fun" He replied again as he kissed her lips and her neck. She was scarcely breathing now. His hands began to rub at her erotically as well, he was trying to satisfy his desires, but her resisting only made him angrier, he wanted her, he wanted it, he couldn't help it, he needed it.

"Oh who can tell. Save he whose heart hath tried? Can I not be saved by the one most dear to I? Be lost in his words forever once more, staring in the depths of emotion flowing from him, knowing he is the one who cares more then he desires? Does he deserve to live, or is he only alone, selfish boy selfish boy, can no one hear her screams, and can no one save her from the nightmare?" Tohru whispered crying, Haru could not understand why she was saying this, but her hands were creeping ever closer to the star she had rested up against her grave. Her fingers gently clasped around it as she continued whispering.

"Watch as she falls farther and farther into her world of lies and deception, watch as she breathes her last breaths, and screams the last screams as her blood pours to the floor once more. Only the trees pay witness, and only the dead will know, save her now, and leave behind all that she already lost" and with that she trusted into the upper region of her chest, hitting near her shoulder bone and pushed it in deeper as the blood started to squirt out and hit Haru.

Haru instantly flashed back to his normal self as he saw Tohru begin her suicidal attacks. He shook his head, and now began to slowly piece together what he was doing. He saw Tohru beneath him, stricken of her shirt, and he could only cry out in anger.

"Damn it what have I done? Tohru stop it Tohru! STOP" He cried, his tears falling onto her delicate face. She opened her eyes slowly, staring up at his sobbing face. "Tohru please"

"There you are...I knew the good you was deep inside" she replied, taking one of her hands and stroking his cheek. Her other hand still remained firmly latched to the star that pierced her chest as a trickle of blood still flowed.

Haru quickly pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood.

"This is gonna hurt, you have to let go" Tohru shook her head back and forth slowly

"Just let me go...let me see her one more time..." she replied closing her eyes.

"Tohru no! I won't let you, you can't just abandon everyone here. I really do love you! I don't want to be that dark Haru, I can't control it. I'm afraid....I"m really afraid, what happens if I hurt someone, really bad, look what I've done to you, what if I had gone all the way...I'm so afraid"

She opened her eyes again, upon hearing him say he was truly afraid. Haru was probably crying more then her. Tohru couldn't believe it. Haru, this guy who had such a cold outer personality, was he really this upset?

Tohru simply stroked his hair with her free hand and sang/hummed to him soothingly, casting aside all the pain she was in.

"Shine...bright morning light...now that the air of spring is coming....sweet...soft blowing wind...singing down the hills and valleys...keep your eyes on me....now that we're on the edge of hell...Dear my love...sweet morning light...wait for me...you've gone much farther....too far..." her voice was soft, and slowly faded away as she closed her eyes once more.

"Tohru please..." He pleaded with her, but she was already lost in a exhausted sleep. Her hand fell limp and released itself from the star, and he quickly pulled it out as painlessly as possible. The cut itself, now looking at it closer, posed no threat to her at all, but had only seemed so dramatic. He wrapped her carefully with his handkerchief and cleaned her gently. He re-buttoned her shirt, now very embarrassed that he had done such a thing to her.

Haru didn't want to go home, he knew that a thousand more questions would be thrown at him. He turned around, taking in a deep breath. He mumbled under his breath how much of a bastard he was, and it just was such a pain in the ass. Why did he have to go dark at the worst times? Why?

He sighed once more, but stopped as his eyes fell upon the gravestone that Tohru had been found against. _Oh who can tell. Save he whose heart hath tried?"_ So that was her mother's quote. No wonder Tohru knew it so well.

Haru looked away upon hearing Tohru moan slightly, she was shivering, but was still asleep. He was still amazed on how much she endured lately. Maybe she wasn't a weakling shrimp after all. His watched beeped off 2. Had he really been here that long? He wondered how long he had molested and forced that horrible stuff upon Tohru, and he shook his head with disgrace once more. She'd never speak to him again would she? He slipped off his leather jacket and draped it over her silently, letting her sleep still. She eventually stopped shivering, and relaxed slightly. Her cut had already stopped bleeding, and the ones on her legs were already healing over.

Haru finally pulled out his cell phone that had been tucked away in his pocket. He opened it up and dialed the home.

"Hey Kyo? Yeah it's me. I found her..." He said blandly, and then only half heartedly listened to Kyo's shouting. "I know...I know...I'll bring her home...kill me after she's safe" He hung up the phone, abruptly cutting off Kyo, and he looked down at Tohru. He didn't want to wake her, but he was already dead anyway.

Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently "Hey...Tohru...you gotta wake up" Tohru instantly jerked awake and slapped his arm startled, he frowned, hurt, but knew it should only be natural.

Tohru clung on to the jacket and then looked at it, and then looked back to him, figuring he must have put it on her.

"I'm sorry Haru, you just startled me that's all"

"I'm sorry...I can understand..."

"Don't blame yourself Haru. The darker half, is just that, another half, that isn't the true you. I know you wouldn't hurt me purposely like before if you could have prevented it. It's just, another addition to the curse right?" She said innocently

"Right...just another part of the curse" he lied, there were other reasons for his darker half, but none she needed to know about. Without really thinking, he grabbed Tohru and hugged her close. "I'm so sorry Tohru. I never want to hurt you again"

Tohru only laughed "Well if you don't stop squeezing me I won't be able to breathe"

Haru looked at her, as she turned a slight shade of blue, anime style, and he released her rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "Can you walk Tohru?"

"Of course" She replied cheerfully as she stood up, acting like she was a muscle man or super girl. She walked forward, almost robotically, not showing the real pain she was in. Haru walked behind her, brooding, and watched her. They finally made it to the entrance, and Tohru locked the door and quickly hid the key. "Not the visit I had in mind, but I did talk to her."

"You did?" he asked surprised

"Yeah actually..." she said looking at the ground "She told me to live, she said she wanted me to live, and was...proud of me." She said quietly.

"Your mom should be proud, you've turned out to be a very loving person, just like your mom was." He replied quietly.

The two were silent on the way home, and Tohru had to sit in the front, so not to fall off, for she couldn't wrap her arms around his waste, it would be weird, seeing a cow drive a motorcycle. Tohru was very tired, and she didn't want to think about what happened to her. Her mind tried desperately to erase the memories, and wished this day had never happened. Too much happened in these early hours, but she looked out at the horizon in front of her, heading...home..

"Happy birthday mom" she whispered once more, as she gazed back at the rapidly disappearing graveyard "Next year will be better"

**Author's Note**

End of Chapter 7. Here is Dark Haru, upon request did I add him. I can't wait to see what happens when they all get home! MUAHAHAH


	8. Words and Worries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Baskets and its contents. I also do not own any songs used in my stories unless they're indicated that they are my by products. Don't I sound so professional? Lol. Okay here's Chapter 8 and I'm grateful to all those reviewers. KEEP THEM COMING!

**Chapter 8 Words and Worries**

Tohru returned home with Haru that night/morning very quietly. As the bike pulled up in the driveway, they could already see the movement of flashlights and footsteps. Tohru was already teary and totally swamped, and when the lights fell upon her, everyone just froze.

Tohru looked like she had been through a lot that night, and without anyone saying anything, she vacantly walked into the house, went to her room, shut the door, and cried all night. Eventually, she did fall asleep near 5 in the morning, and Sunday had arrived. No one bothered Tohru, she was given this whole day alone. She did not even change out of her muddy clothes, and just let the dirt and blood sink into the sheets and comforter.

Haru put his bike in the garage after that, and no one wanted to question him either. He was cold and tired too, and everyone only was grateful they were both alright. Shigure ended up phoning Hana and Ou a few moments later letting them know they had found Tohru.

The rest of the family retreated to their bedrooms, trying to get some sleep. Kyo felt lonely that morning, not smelling Tohru's cooking that usually awoke him. He lied in bed for a long time, listening to Momiji's light breathing, and nothing else. Even though it was nearly morning slowly creeping to midday, everyone was sleeping, and he just couldn't seem to find that comfort.

Tohru tossed and turned in her bed, sleeping, but having horrible nightmares. Her dreams would drift from the events tonight with Dark Haru back to the car crash and everything mixed between it. Haru, and his hands, his ice hands, and his cold words, and his face coming ever closer to hers. His voice...so purely darkened. She immediately bolted upright in her bed and let out a scream. Tohru held herself tight crying silently, she did not hear the shuffling of feet and slippers until someone slid her door open a crack.

"Tohru, are you okay Sweety?" Asked a sleepy voice. It was Shigure's voice, and she let out a small sigh between her whimpers, fearing it would be Haru again.

"I'm fine Shigure...I'm sorry" She replied weeping, and wiped her eyes quickly.

Shigure quietly closed the door, the two never actually seeing the other's faces. She remained sitting up, until she watched Shigure's shadow slowly retreat back to his room, and listened to the click of his door.

Tohru sat there a long time, and released, she wouldn't be sleeping anymore today. She found some clean close, and headed off the bath chambers. She let the water run for a while until steam filled the room, she slipped into the bath and sighed. She slowly rubbed away the dirt from herself and the dried blood. Her wounds weren't that big, just childish scrapes. She washed her hair, and relaxed in the lukewarm water for a long time. She tried to forget about what happened, and forget the fight with Kyo.

Time soon ticked by, and Tohru exited the bath chambers feeling somewhat refreshed. Tohru had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep, but it was enough for her. The clock read 7, she did not want to wake the men with her cooking, so she retreated to her room, pulling out an old photo album and placed it on the table in the living room. She quietly boiled herself a cup of tea and sat down slowly opening the front cover.

The photo album itself, was very simple, with embroidered lotus flowers. She smiled as she ran her hand across the cover and slowly opened the book. Tohru sipped at her tea as she looked at the first page, of just her and her mom. Her mom always smiled so proudly with Tohru, and she missed that smile greatly. Kyoko wore the prettiest blue kimonos, and her dark purple hair was always down in a low pony tail past her shoulder blades.

There was one shot, of Tohru and Kyoko at the Tokyo Tower for a trip. It was her favorite time with mom, they had bonded so well. Tohru looked up upon hearing someone exhale her eyes startled.

"Hey its okay. It's just me" Shigure replied quietly holding his hands up gesturing for her to ease.

"Oh, Shigure I'm sorry, did I awaken you?" She asked standing and bowing humbly.

"Not at all Tohru-San. What are you doing?" he asked curiously, as she returned handing him a cup of warm tea. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her, staring down at the photo album.

"I guess I just wanted to see her face again. Today being..." Tohru cut herself off looking back at the photos.

Shigure quietly rapped his arm around Tohru's shoulder and brought her close hugging her.

"You're allowed to show emotion Tohru, no one's forcing you to smile."

"Then why do you?" She replied quietly. Both were quiet for a very long time after that. But Tohru still remained rested up against Shigure as she turned to the next page in the book. Those were pictures of Tohru only a few years ago, when she was turning about thirteen.

"You were real cute then, love your hair" Her hair was really short in those pictures and she laughed blushing

"That was my tomboy faze, I was still hanging out with Kira then." She laughed again "You could get me to eat worms without hesitation if you dared me enough"

Shigure made a mental note to ask her later who Kira was but he turned the next page, and found it was Tohru dancing arm in arm very closely with some boy.

"Special occasion?" He asked quietly, looking at Tohru and the boy. She was wearing a baby blue dress with some glitter, and the boy was in suit and tie. The boy had brown hair, cut in spikes that fell forward. His eyes were a blue purple, and he smiled sweetly.

"That was the 8th grade formal night. It was at the end of the year, yeah a special occasion for us since we were finally graduating the elementary levels of education."

"Nice looking boy, who is he?"

"Just a friend of mine from way back"

"Does he go to highschool with the family?"

"No." she said quietly, and then turned the page, she didn't seem to want to talk about that boy either. They both didn't say much after that, but Tohru's eyes still remained following each picture, and remembering each memory that went along with it. ((remember this boy))

Early morning soon drifted on to mid day, and Tohru got up and made brunch for everyone. Shigure sat at the head of the table watching her as usual, but this time more seriously then his playful morning routine. Tohru couldn't sausages, bacon, eggs, and pancakes for them, knowing they'd be hungry.

She did not call them for breakfast, but they all showed up on their own, taking their seats, eating silently. Most meals after that day continued on like that. Tohru returned to normal days at school, lunch with Ou and Hana, and nights doing homework and busying herself with the house cleaning. For the first week after that, the Sohmas were on high alert, watching for any signs that she was feeling ill or upset.

That first week, Tohru was a little more withdrawn then usual, but eventually she opened back up, and her smile brightened anyone's day. It was now two weeks after the incident, and exactly a month and a week since she had moved in with them.

Tohru and company had just arrived home from school.

"God what a boring day" Momiji whined holding his book bag behind his head.

"I know, those girls get rougher everyday" Yuki replied, coming in through the door, his shirt ripped it some places.

Tohru only laughed and walked with the two, Haru and Kyo just walked past the three. They had both been avoiding Tohru for a long time now. Tohru frowned worried, but only returned back to hear Momiji burp out loud and she laughed again. As they entered the house the phone rang, and all the boys ran for it, Kyo being the fastest answered it first

"Sohmas residence. Umm yeah, uh huh, sure, hold on" He then turned to the group of guys on the floor, stepped over them and tossed the phone at Tohru. "Here, its for you," he replied scowling.

Tohru carefully held the phone to her ear, he usually would say if it was Ou or Hana. "Hello? Yes this is she....hey been a while right? Tonight? You serious! Well of course, I'd be delighted to! Seven o'clock, alright, goodbye" Tohru quickly hung up the phone and took off her shoes.

"Who was that Tohru?" Yuki asked

"Oh just Ou and Hana, they want me to go to this new club tonight"

"Aren't we all underage?"

"It isn't that sort of a club silly" she replied rubbing his head like a puppy. Yuki only remained emotionless, trying not to blush. But Tohru only ran off upstairs, and within a few moments you heard the shower running again.

"Where do you think she's going?" Momiji asked slumping down on the couch and turning on the Tv.

"Exactly where she said she was going" Yuki replied sitting down on the other couch

"You actually believe her? You know Kyo would have told Tohru if it was Ou or Hana"

"Its not our place to interfere in Tohru's personal affairs" Yuki replied staring at the tv

"But with everything that's happened to her, don't you think we should be looking out for her?"

Yuki remained silent, staring at the tv once more, trying not to think about what Momiji was lecturing him on.

"Seriously Yuki, even if you don't go, I am" He said standing up shouting

"We shouldn't interfere! She's going through a lot, this might be her only chance to be alone without hell breaking out! Think about what happened to her...at the cemetery"

"WE don't even know what happened, we only saw her come home, torn and beaten, but nothing we can say for sure!"

"Momiji just leave her alone!"

Momiji scowled and frowned, very odd for this happy child, and he turned running off to his room. Yuki remained on the couch trying to forget about what he had said, in a way, Momiji was right.

Kyo remained on the roof, staring once more at the arriving stars, the days ended earlier now, and he could enjoy the sight of the beautiful harvest moon. Haru sat down beneath him on the porch, and they had both heard Momiji fighting with Yuki.

"We should stay out of it" Haru replied quietly,

"For once, Rat's right" Kyo replied on the roof, after that, they both were silent.

Tohru dressed quickly and prepared dinner for the boys. She left the food on heaters, so they could when they were hungry. She grabbed her purse and waited until she heard the familiar toot of a car. Without even saying goodbye to anyone she ran out the door waving back to them.

"I'll be home at eleven!"

Kyo had been the only one to catch a glimpse of her as she ran out the door and boy she was a sight to see. She wore a short black leather skirt, a strapless black tang top and a tan blazer over it. Her hair was glowing and Kyo could of swore he saw red lipstick on her as she ran by.

He quickly hopped off the roof and ran inside. He showered and changed and came downstairs, Yuki and Momiji in front of the TV yet again.

"Where you going Kyo-kun?" Momiji asked, Kyo grimaced

"I'm following Tohru"

"Alright!" Momiji jumped up and grabbed his coat.

"I thought we were agreeing on not following her" Yuki snapped

"She's all dolled up, there's something big going on. Come on, it's a bar, a free public place."

Yuki only sneered and rolled his eyes again and rested back on the tv show. He was going to keep his promise. Haru walked through the kitchen and just kept going, he had avoided any possible contact with Tohru. He still had not yet forgiven himself for what he had done. As the two turned to walk out the door, Shigure walked in.

"Where are you two off to?"

"They're off to spy on Tohru at some club" Yuki shouted blandly, and the two shot him death glares and threw a pillow at him.

"Spying doesn't sound too good, but a club sounds like fun"

"I know, come on with us you old man, loosen up tonight" Momiji laughed

"Well just for that now I'm DEFINITELY going!"

So the three walked out the door, and jumped into the red convertible and sped off.

**At the Bar**

Tohru, Ou, and Hana walked into the bar named **Saezuru**.

The bar itself had a stage straight ahead when you enter the building. To the left was the bar, which had many brightly painted stools and cushions to sit on. The rest of the bar was filled up with many small tables that could comfortably seat four. There were many teenagers their age, and on stage was a band setting up, the lead mike left open.

The bar was bumping with a lot of energy, and you could hear the songs boom out from the giant speakers. There were a lot of kids dancing on the floor, and a few still sat in their stools talking with their dates. The lights above flashed and blinked, creating a very cool mood.

"So what are we doing here again Tohru?" Hana asked

"You can leave if you want, I just needed a ride."

"Well, we don't have work, so hey, I say LET"S PARTY!" Ou said running over to the bar for a virgin strawberry daiquiri. Hana found a table for the two of them, and Tohru took off to the back stage. It had been a while since she had been here, she'd admit, but everyone still recognized her as she waved. As she walked up the stairs, she was greeted by a group of familiar faces.

"Hey guys, I'm here" Tohru replied grinning. The boys all put down their guitars and drumsticks to come and scoop her up into their arms, each hugging and spinning her around.

"Tohru girl this place has been too quiet without your voice here"

"Yeah, Ginta is complaining his customers have disappeared"

"I've only been gone for a month! I've had stuff to do"

"We know girl" They replied. "Your prince will be on his way!"

"Really, I haven't seen him in ages!" Tohru replied clapping her hands

"Let's get ready, we're on in ten"replied Yue.

Tohru stood backstage with the guys, the curtain drawn to a close so they could have a few moments to prepare.

"Are you ready for this Princess?" Sora asked.

"I dunno" She replied, suddenly feeling very nervous. She flexed her hands slowly and ran her hand through her hair.

"You'll do fine. You look great, and I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I hope so" Tohru replied

"Giving up so soon Princess?" Tohru turned hearing a familiar voice, his arms outstretched with roses in his left hand. "The Prince has arrived"

**Sohmas View**

Kyo parked the car quickly, and they all entered the bar, not knowing what to expect. The minute they stepped through the threshold, it was leaving the dusty parking lot outside behind. Momiji was already slowly picking up the vibes and beat of the music. Shigure looked around, but had already drifted towards the bar.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked irritated craning his neck to try to find a glimpse of her.

"I dunno Kyo, but lets get some seats, the entertainment is about to start" Momiji screamed as there was a loud group of applauding and whooping as the music slowly dimmed out. The two walked over to a table in the back, and Momiji returned with drinks for them. They looked to center stage where a man came out.

"Hello dudes and chicks. Thanks for coming to **Saezuru**. I personally am excited with this special treat we have for ya tonight"

"What do you got for us Ginta?" Someone shouted out from the audience.

"We got the usual open mike, but does anyone remember way back one the fairy tale of the sensational Princess and Clarity?"

"HELL YES" Screamed the audience, as if by cue, and a lot of the crowd was already stomping and hooting.

"Princess and Clarity? Ever heard of them?" Momiji asked

"I'm getting too old" Shigure replied sadly taking a sip of his drink.

Kyo just kept his eyes locked on Ginta on stage as he laughed calming the audience.

"Well guess what everyone? OUR PRINCESS HAS RETURNED" He screamed gesturing to the curtain as it slowly draped away as he scampered off the stage.

You could see the outlines of the band, but the whole stage was darkened. You could make out five people in total, and one who stood dead center with the microphone. The audience hushed itself, and then there was the loud sound of a screeching guitar solo. The band picked up and a huge blast of music was played, and the whole audience was really getting into it. The Sohmas sort of just sat in the back, but then the lights fell upon the drummer.

"Hello all you lads and lassies. We're Clarity! You got me yare good old drummer Yue!" He then played a quick drum solo and a few girls screamed. "This is mi bloat, he'll play the keyboard like there be no tomorrow. Meet SORA!" A light then lit up on the keyboard player and he quickly played his own little tune. Sora took over speaking. "Greetings and welcome, I'd be Sora your keyboard player for Clarity, let me introduce to you our bass player from far away Hiroshima Mr. Magic himself, Li!" The lights then fell on Li as he played a slow bass solo which made more girls scream and the men holler. "Hello everyone, I'm the foreigner and let me introduce to you Prince Charming himself. I know all you ladies out there would kill to be near him, that's why you all up in the front seats there" he replied and laughed "Well here he is, our main guitarist, PRINCE KIRA!" The lights fell on Kira and he played a quick song.

Shigure immediately tensed and put down his drink.

"I know him" Shigure replied, Kyo and Momiji looked to him.

'Have you been here before or something?" Kyo asked

"No, he was the guy in Tohru's photo album" _The one she didn't want to talk about._

Kira put up his hands and let his guitar hand on his strap as he took the mike and walked around. The final member, still shrouded in the darkness.

"Alright, you've now met the members of Clarity. For newcomers out there, we were founded four years ago thanks to a friendship we all had in middle school. Since we all went off to different high schools, this was our way of staying together. Every so often, when we can twist Ginta into letting us play we come here" There was laughter for everyone knew they were the main attraction. "But, about a month ago, we lost our founder, cause there was a dramatic loss for us all. A dear friend of ours passed on, and it left our friend really shaken. After morning, relocation, and time to heal, I'm here to announce that Clarity can proudly say the Princess has returned. Now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for TOHRU HONDA!"

The lights fell on Tohru, and she looked even more dazzling under the lights. She spun around and gave a flirty wave. It was like, a whole other Tohru that all the Sohmas never knew. Of course, they were all shocked and amazed, and Sohma even spilled over his drink, but just let it drip off the table.

"Tohru?" The three asked at the same time staring at each other confused.

Tohru just stamped her foot on the stage and snapped her fingers "One, Two, Three, Four, take me places Yue cause I'm feeling it tonight" She screamed, and the boys were already clapping and whistling for Tohru. "Its great to be back" She started still tapping to the beat "its been a month but I'm back strong! No matter how far I was away from these guys, I knew I still had them close. So this songs for them!"

Yue started slamming the drums and soon after Kira started with his guitar, and then the banned got the song going really well. Tohru took the mike from its stand and brought it to her cherry lips and let her voice sing. ((songs by Yellowcard)) Tohru was really into this, and she danced across the stage shaking her ass and ran her hands through her hair. The band was all exchanging their smiling glances, you could see, how much they enjoyed having the song dedicated to them.

"_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find  
  
We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away  
  
We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_"

And with one final slam of the drums and a flip of Tohru's hair, the lights snapped off once again, and came back on as the band gave their bows. Tohru looked back to the band, and they all gave their approval and she smiled another innocent smile.

Princess and Clarity played one set, and then played their second. After a fifteen minute break, Tohru reappeared taking the mike once more.

"How you all doing tonight?" She screamed into the mike. The crowd roared "I can't hear you! Let me hear you SCREAM!" And of course the whole audience did. "That's good that's good, nice to know I've been missed." She added laughing. "Okay, first night back, I"m going to finish off with a personal song of mine 'Til I Get Over You."

The lights dimmed once more, falling only on Tohru. The song started with the simple melodies of the slow bass and guitar. You could hear Tohru take in one last breath, as she looked up, her eyes now filled with a passion, and some of a saddness. ((Song by Michelle Branch))

"_Every time I feel alone  
I can blame it on you  
And I do  
Oh you got me like a loaded gun  
Golden sun And the sky's so blue  
Oh we both know  
That we want it  
But we both know  
You left me no choice  
  
Chaque fois que tu t'en vas  
You just bring me down  
Je pretends que tout va bien  
So I count my tears  
Till I get over you  
  
Sometimes I watch the world go by  
I wonder what it is like  
Oh...To wake up every single day  
Smile on your face  
You never try  
  
We both know  
We can't change it  
But we both now  
We'll just have to face it  
  
Chaque fois que tu t'en vas  
You just bring me down  
Je pretends que tout va bien  
So I'm counting my tears  
Till I get over you   
  
If only I  
Could give you up  
Would I want to let you out?  
From this soul buzz baby  
  
We both know  
That we want it  
But we both know  
You left me no choice  
Chaque fois que tu t'en vas  
You just bring me down  
Je pretends que tout va bien  
Oh so I'm counting my tears  
Till I get over you.... oh  
Chaque fois que tu t'en vas  
Je pretends que tout va bien Oh we both know  
That I'm not over you  
La de la de aye ay  
  
I'm not over you"_

The song itself was a very slow and sad love song, and Tohru sang it with such a passion as she gripped the mike and its stand, you could almost see the tears that fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes and rocked slightly. She whispered the final lines, and put the mike back on its stand backing away quietly.

The whole audience was up in a roar applauding. Everyone was applauding and clapping, and some of the guys towards the front threw roses and other flowers upon the stage. Tohru could only blush slightly and giggle as she waved her goodbyes as the band played the farewell beat.

"Well its 10:30 and I still got my curfew. Thank you all for coming out tonight, and thanks for inviting me back!" She screamed

The whole audience clapped again chanting her name "Princess! Princess! Princess!"

She laughed again, and exited the stage to the left with the rest of Clarity.

Shigure, Kyo, and Momiji still sat in their seats, completely astonished by what they had seen. They had no idea that Tohru could sing the way she did, and they had never seen her take such a passion in something she did.

Shigure stood up quickly, leaving the tab on the table and put on his jacket

"Shouldn't we go backstage and congratulate her?" Momiji asked

"No, remember, we followed Tohru here, she didn't invite us, what would she think of us knowing we followed her?" Kyo snapped

"Lets go" Shigure said, they slowly walked out the front door and looked back to the stage where Kira had been standing. _Tohru, what is Kira to you?_ He thought quietly, but then just got into the car and drove home. They had to beat her home.

**Backstage**

The moment the entire band had walked off the stage and curtains had closed Tohru jumped into Kira's arms embracing him tightly. Kira simply laughed and held her close

"Its so great to see you Kira"

"Nice to see you too Princess" Kira replied softly stroking her hair. Tohru looked up and stuck out her tongue.

"You know that's only my performance name, I'm just Tohru now remember?"

"Sure Tohru" Kira replied gently putting her down. They walked over and sat down on a few of the instrument cases as Tohru took the roses from the dressing table she had gotten earlier. The rest of the band came over and hugged her tightly to.

"Tohru you rocked! Princess and Clarity are back again"

"This time for good" Tohru replied hugging them all. She missed this hugging, she could never hug Kyo or Haru this way.

"Did you hear them out there? They loved us, that's the biggest buzz we've had in a long time" Yue replied rubbing his hands together in satisfaction.

Their excitement of the performance finally died down, and they all sat back down on the stage after the bar had closed up. It was already eleven, but Tohru didn't realize that, too deep in conversation with them.

"So tell us Princess, what happened to you after Kyoko left?"

"Well for a while, I just bummed around, for a while, I was fine though"

"Always was independent and strong" Sora pipped.

"One day, I came across the Sohma family I told you about in the letters, I've been living with them for a month now"

"Five guys? How do you live you poor delicate flower?" Yue asked cutely

"Well lets see, I grew up living with four thugs and band members, why wouldn't I survive?"

"She makes a valid point" Kira said as he pulled Tohru on to his lap. "But you're still our Princess right Tohru"

"Always and forever" She replied laughing. Tohru had been nicknamed Princess because she was the youngest of the group. Kira and Tohru were in the same grade, juniors, but Yue, Sora, and Li were all seniors.

Kira and Tohru went way back, ever since Kindergarten and their parents had met. Kira was like her brother and he too had been deeply hurt when Kyoko passed away. But he also understood better then anyone, why Tohru took a league of absence from the band, it didn't matter though, she was back, and everyone loved her returning.

"When Love, its about midnight now, don't you got to be getting home?" Asked Li

"What its midnight?! Oh no! Shigure's going to kill me" Tohru gasped standing up and grabbing her stuff. Ou and Hana must have left a long time ago, she moaned in worry.

"Let us give you a lift" the group chorused. "Just don't let stupid Yue drive, he'll crash us all for sure" Kira joked, and was then punched casually by Yue.

Clarity quickly gathered their gear and then hopped into their SUV. Tohru sat between Kira and Sora. While Yue and Li were in the front. Kira had his arm around her shoulder, and her head rested against his shoulder, peacefully sleeping, and his head on hers, slumbering quietly.

"You'd never think those two were just friends with the way they act" Yue said quietly, gazing through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, you know Kira had a real heat for her. Remember how bummed out he was when she left?" Sora added.

"But Tohru doesn't have a clue as usual, she's so innocent, those two, it'd be a real shame if they lost their friendship because of Kira's heart." Li replied shaking his head. Yue turned his eyes back to the road, and continued driving.

**Author's Note**

Well that took me a long time to write, I'm sorry that it did. This band will be in the story again, this isn't the only time. And Kira, oh wait until you see what I have in store! PLEASE R&R


	9. Connections

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Just wanted to say thank you to all you reviewers out there! Keep them coming! I love it Oh yeah, I'm using a new format with my typing, let me know if you like it, my way of separating scenes or if I should just go back to the old way!

**Chapter 9 Connections**

Yue pulled into the Sohmas driveway, and Tohru hopped out waving a goodbye. She ran to her room as quietly as possible, thankful to see there was no one awake. It had been a most exciting night, especially being with Clarity and seeing Kira again. Tohru took the roses and left them in a vase on the kitchen table before turning off the lights and heading off to sleep.

Morning came all to early for Tohru, but she only stretched happily, still feeling the great sensations from being online last night. She danced into the kitchen cooking up a skillet of rice and fried vegetables for breakfast. She poured the orange juice, and brewed the coffee.

Kyo sat on his bed quietly again, staring at the bunk bed above him. He couldn't keep his mind off of Tohru. Tohru dancing with her microphone and stand, her ravishing body, and that smile. Tohru had been really shaky after what happened, and he had never seen her so happy.

Her short little skirt flared around with her as she shook her hips and smiled, singing into the mike with all her heart. Her whole body giggled as she danced, and sweat lit with the colorful lights behind her.

Kyo could feel himself start to throb. He sat in his bed, trying to ignore the feelings and he turned over in bed, trying to shut his eyes again. But he just couldn't, every moment whether his eyes open or shot fell back to Tohru. He fell back into more thoughts from last night, and her bending over as she danced, her whole body, he needed it bad. Irritated, he threw off the covers and stormed off into the bathroom, sitting in a nice warm bath. He slipped in slowly, and frig was his only comfort. He felt a soft moan appear in his throat as he continued. He needed to find some sort of satisfaction, but he needed her.

Kyo knew he couldn't sit in the tub forever, so he got out, cleaning everything up, and dressing himself in a black sweatshirt and pair of cargo pants. He walked into the kitchen still rubbing his head with a towel.

"Oh good morning Kyo! You're up early" Tohru replied cheerfully.

Kyo simply sat down at his place at the table, and Tohru came beside him serving him his food and orange juice. "Thanks Squirt" he replied blandly sipping at his drink

"You do know that I'm the same age as you" Tohru replied. Not even angry with the nickname.

"Whatever, you're still Squirt in my book" He replied with a mouthful of rice.

Tohru only giggled and went back over to the sizzling stove. Kyo watched her for a while, resting his chin on his shoulder. Tohru was humming, humming the songs from last night, as she dished the food onto plates upon the counter.

"Shigure already left this morning, I'm surprised since he was out so late"

Kyo picked his head up surprised, _Did she know we followed her? _"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wasn't home by the time I left with Ou and Hana, and that was nearly seven. He's usually home at six, I can usually plan dinner on his arrival and departure."

"Oh. Yeah, he said he had some meeting" _Good, she doesn't know_

"But now that I think about it, the holidays are coming up. I better go shopping for everyone's gifts after school today" Tohru replied, pondering as she looked up at the ceiling. "But what to get everyone...." She replied again thinking.

"I'll go with Squirt, if that'll help you at all" Kyo suggested, it sounded like a good excuse to spend time with her.

"Oh Kyo really? That's be great!" Tohru turned to him smiling, and Kyo found himself smiling too.

Tohru and company sat in their seats in class. The bell sounded, they rose, and bowed to Sensei Honda as he entered and bowed to them. He placed his books on his desk and rested his hands on it smiling as he leaned forward.

"So. Here begins another day of November. Can you believe how fast these days are going by?"

The class moaned, already complaining on how tired they were of being in school. Haru and Kyo rolled their eyes, and Kei shook his head in disapproval. Those three, whether they were friends or not still were very similar.

"Oh come on now? Is that anyway to respond to a teacher who hardly gives homework? Or should I give more?"

"NOOO" the whole class screamed, instantly abandoning their moaning and whining.

"Alright class I was just kidding" Sensei Honda replied laughing holding his hands back in the easing position "Unfortunately, its that time again, group projects!"

There was again another chorus of moans and growls. School was school, no kid truly loved it like the teachers did.

"This project, is actually got some good to it really. This whole class, will be taking a trip up into the mountains for a camping trip. You will be given rations and emergency supplies only. We will as groups, will learn to depend on each other and learn to trust. Each group, besides basic activities, will also have to finish a scavenger hunt with many clues and puzzles. If all 5 groups can finish within the time limits, the whole class will be given one hundreds. If those don't, you don't fail no, it will go in order of who arrived first. If the team came last, missing it even by an hour, as long as completed you will get a B. So no one can leave the camping treat without a great grade to bump up averages."

The whole class was on their feet shouting.

"I can't wait to camp! Survival in the wilderness" Ou replied cracking her knuckles

"Peaceful relaxation" Hana replied quietly

"A week of no real homework or school" Kei and Haru exclaimed clapping hands.

"Getting away..." Kyo replied thankfully.

"Ghost Stories" Momiji piped.

"Smores!" Yuki replied excitedly

"Everyone outdoors, a great time" Tohru answered

"All right class. I'm distributing the permission slips. You lose these, no go, the trip is free, but you must pack the necessities." Honda replied again handing out an equipment sheet and the permission slips.

Tohru, Ou, and Hana were already talking about coordinating outfits, and talking about all the fun activities they could plan together as a trio.

"You know, it could be fun having a nice girl beside you around the campfire" Kei replied sheepishly nudging Haru in the side. Haru only rolled his eyes

"You know, in an hour the girls will be complaining that they broke a nail or are too tired" Haru replied shooting down all possible ideas for romance.

"Oh Prince Yuki!! Will you sit with me on the bus?" One of his prowlers asked, linking arms with him. "NO me Prince Yuki" another girl replied, grabbing his other arm. Without in a few moments, there was a huge cat fight going on between Prowlers on who would sit with him. Yuki only drooped his head and sighed

Kyo stood next to Momiji.

"This sounds great Kyo. Maybe we'll even run into some wild animals, wolves, bears, spooky!" Momiji replied making a scary face.

"It should be interesting. Canoeing, rapids, whichever, just get me in a boat."

"I hope the chores aren't too much." Momiji asked "But it should feel different, since we're in the wilderness, I guess it won't feel like work now will it?"

"Attention class attention!" Sensei Honda asked standing back at his desk. The class all took their seats again. He rested his hands on hips smiling "I'm glad you like the sound of this trip. But here are ground rules."

"**Rule one**. Tents are arranged with same sexes. I don't want any of that crap on this trip.

**Rule Two**, you are to remain with your parties during all activities. You will be separated into groups of 8. Unfortunately there are more guys then girls, so the girls might be a bit outnumbered.

**Rule Three**, the group you have, is completely permanent, there is no changing it no matter if you are arch rivals or not.

**Rule Four**, in the case of an emergency, each group is given a cell phone. This cell phone links directly to me, and for emergency cases only, if you are caught calling anyone for fun, you will be punished.

**Rule Five**, students are to attend all class activities, you will however, be given time to hang out on your own.

**Rule Six**, HAVE FUN! This is a trip, it might be school, but do have fun. I'm lenient for misbehavior, cause this is a class trip, but you guys get out of hand, your on the next bus home in the morning! Understood?"

"Hai!" The class replied.

"Final thing. Let me announce the groups... Group One ((kids in class blah blah blah. This goes on until he gets to final group)) Group 5. Ou, Hana, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and Kei!"

"ALRIGHT! What a great group" Ou said rising from her seat, holding a fist in success.

The rest of the group broke out laughing, but smiled too. The lunch bell rang, they had wasted most of the day discussing the trip, and it was all that was on any of Mr. Honda's students minds. The Sohmas entered the cafeteria with Tohru, Hana, and Ou.

Tohru bowed to them politely, grabbing her paper bagged lunch, and walked off to the outside courtyard. She had not meant to be rude, abandoning the group, but they seemed content about talking about the upcoming trip. Tohru unwrapped her sandwich, and took a small nibble from it. She enjoyed the cool fall season breeze, she let out a nice content sigh. Tohru had not heard Haru approach her from behind.

"Hey Tohru." Haru replied quietly unsure of she'd want him out here alone with her.

"Oh hello Haru you startled me there." Tohru replied smiling

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he replied wandering off

"You can sit Haru, its alright" she replied nodding gently. Her eyes gave Haru reassurance.

She handed him half her sandwich, and the two ate their halves silently. Tohru ran her hand through her hair staring out at the gardens and flowerbeds before them

"So what are you doing out here Tohru? I thought for sure you'd be with Ou and Hana discussing the trip"

"Well, there's plenty of time to do that. I just like being outside when its Autumn. Its not too cold, but brisk enough to give you a small shiver once in a while. The air is crisp, and you can hear things you don't usually detect. Autumn is my favorite season, it was my mom's too."

Haru glanced at Tohru, who still stared out at the environment in front of them

"That was really deep Tohru. Here, I've been meaning to give this back to you." From his pocket Haru pulled out the Clarity star, he had cleaned it, and placed it in her hand, and folded it over so she held it tight.

"Oh thank you Haru! I've been looking for this"

"Yeah. What is it anyway?" Haru asked curious, as Tohru squeezed it tight.

"It's a wishing star. Just like how you wish upon a star, you wish upon this one. If you wish with all your heart, its said that whatever is written on the star will come to you"

"Interesting...then, why did you pick clarity?"

"I picked it because, there is a lot about my life I'm unsure about and I want answers to them. Its hard to walk in a world filled with unanswered questions. I just want to know, who I am, stuff like that, and maybe if I'm lucky it will also help to clear up my math grades. I'm so bad with geometry," she replied laughing as she stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head.

This caused Haru to laugh and rub her head like a little sister.

"You'll get your answers Tohru. Everything comes with time" He replied rising as the class bell rang once more.

Together the two quietly walked back to class, enjoying their peaceful time together. This cleared up any of the worries from the cemetery, it was indeed two weeks ago, and now completely in the past. Haru allowed Tohru to walk maybe a step in pace ahead of him, as he let out a sigh of relief. But as he stepped through the doors, he put on his cold emotionless face again. He could not let any of the Sohmas know of his relief.

The rest of the class day went by very quickly. Tohru and the Sohmas returned home quickly. Tohru and Kyo changing out of their school uniforms, and returned to normal clothing. Tohru wore a white blouse and her green skirt. ((Remember? From Chapter 5?)). Kyo wore his black sweatshirt and his cargo pants from earlier. Tohru walked down the stairs and Kyo was just on the couch waiting bored.

"Sorry about that Kyo." Tohru bowed apologetically. Kyo only smiled at her innocent behavior. He opened the door and she walked out, he following behind.

They walked down the town street which was filled with many happy couples and pairs. Kyo felt somewhat lonely, seeing all those people, and he'd gaze to Tohru, who was looking away. She shifted her eyes, seeing him looking at her, and she smiled, saying nothing, and then continued walking looking at the buildings. Seeing a store Tohru liked, she grabbed Kyo by the wrist and pulled him inside.

The store was more directed towards girls, it was sort of like a cross between a hobby store and a craft store. Tohru wandered down the shelves stopping as she found a orange tabby cat statue. She stared at it for a while, and as Kyo stood behind her, she glanced up at him, and they both just smiled. Tohru left the cat on the shelf, and continued on.

Tohru searched another isle and came across something she thought maybe Ou would like. Tohru's hands rubbed the cover of the book, feeling its nice hard texture. None would have guessed, that a head strong active girl like Ou would be such a soft writer. Ou wrote many beautiful poems, and this book was perfect for her. Embedded in the cover of the black book, was a lunar flower in the bottom left corner, it was golden, and gave the book a hint of elegance to it.

"What do you think Kyo? Would Ou like this?" Tohru asked holding the book up to him.

"I think she would, you know your friends well Tohru" He replied, and Tohru only smiled felicitously.

Inside the store, Tohru also bought Hana many beautiful candles, ranging in colors, and even a few shaped like the colorful Chinese Dragons. Those were Hana's favorites, and Tohru was very pleased with the gifts. She paid for them quickly, and without thinking Kyo took the bags from her and carried them.

After gazing and wandering past a few more stores. Tohru entered another formal wear store.

"What are we doing in here Tohru?" Kyo asked confused.

"Well, I know Shigure needs a few ties, and a watch, he dropped his a few days ago and it shattered the glass" Tohru replied.

They grazed the isles once more, until they came to a giant selection of ties.

"Now, which one to get him?" Tohru asked

"How about this one?" Kyo held up a tie that read "Old is a lie!" on the tie was drawn in many old looking smiley faces.

"Or this one?" Tohru held up another one "Don't Talk to Me," With a bunch of men with no mouths. The two laughed and tried to mimic Shigure as an old geezer.

Tohru quickly picked out a few more formal ones and, while Kyo was bent over looking a lower shelved selection tied one on his neck. He stood up quickly looking confused

"Ack what is this?" Kyo asked tugging at the tie

"Look in the mirror silly" Tohru replied.

Kyo let out an exasperated sigh, but walked over to the mirror anyway. He looked at himself, straightening out the tie, and Tohru appeared behind him peeking her head around his side her hands on his shoulders trying to see over him.

"Aww look how professional you look Kyo!" Tohru replied cheerfully, her hand sliding up his chest to straighten the tie again, which made Kyo tense, but Tohru hadn't noticed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not the professional type." he replied adjusting the tie again.

"What a shame, you look so handsome when you get dressed up" Tohru replied, not really suggesting anything, but it caused Kyo's mind to wander while she unlaced the tie.

Tohru finished in this store quickly, buying four ties for Shigure and a new watch. While Kyo wasn't watching of course, she snuck in the tie she had gotten him to try on, just a souvenir right? She smiled to herself and walked out the store, Kyo again taking the bag.

After the two finished that store, Kyo went over to a proletarians behind an ice cream cart, and bought each of them a small vanilla cone. He sat Tohru down on a bench placing the bags down at his sides as he handed a cone to her.

"Here Tohru, you must be hungry"

"Thanks Kyo!" She replied sweetly taking a small taste of it shivering slightly. But she giggled, and Kyo only smiled again as they continued eating. The two finished relevantly quickly, Kyo not realizing he had gotten some on his nose ((Hey it can happen? I've done it! :-p)) Tohru giggled seeing this, and covered her mouth trying to contain herself.

"What?" Kyo asked confused scratching his orange hair. Tohru simply pulled out a napkin and wiped at his nose. Upon reaction, he reached out grabbing her hand, causing him to blush slightly. He held onto her hand, as if a silent connection between them and slowly let her go "Sorry, you surprised me Squirt" he replied hostilely standing up and taking the bags. "Lets go, we've got more shops for you to see" he added vapidly.

Kyo cursed quietly to himself, for ruining such a perfectly good time. But he continued walking, and Tohru soon scampered after him. She bought a new bike helmet for Haru, a variety of seeds for Yuki, and a new music CD for Momiji. Tohru sighed miserably, she had yet to find Kyo a gift, and she felt defeated.

Kyo, he too felt defeated, not finding a good gift for Tohru. The two agreed on one final store. As they entered the store, Tohru screamed delicately as she found a beautiful husky dog asleep on a rug before the cash register. She quickly bent over and stroked him behind his ears.

"You like Ace there pretty miss?" The owner asked behind the counter. He looked old, just like his dog, those two, must have spent a long lifetime together.

"Oh he's gorgeous sir."

"A grand companion, I've had him for twelve years now"

"That's great, to share such a long part of your life with someone" she replied continuing to stroke Ace "Animals have such connections with people, they understand you better then any other person, feeling the worry, feeling your pain, and always knowing that their wagging tails can bring the joy and smile from that hardened shell"

"You're indeed right pretty miss. Ace is my best pal, and we know each other till the end"

Kyo stood in the back round, watching Tohru speak so vividly, with such compassion and listened to the old man as well. Tohru kissed the top of Ace's head, and Ace lifted that head and wagged his tail licking at her chin. She rose slowly and took her time walking around the store. Kyo stood at the counter with the old man.

"She your girlfriend Sonny?"

"No. But we're very close"

"You'd be very lucky to have a girl like her. You can see in her eyes, how much she understands the world around her."

"Yeah I know." He replied dreamily crossing his arms before his chest, and then looked down at Ace who was now sitting beside him. Kyo rubbed the dog's head softly.

"Lucky indeed..." The old man replied chuckling as he walked into the back room, leaving Kyo alone with Ace.

Tohru searched the shelves, looking for something for Kyo. She stood there fading out into thoughts. Kyo was a very withdrawn person, and only so often did she open up to anyone in general especially her. But Tohru couldn't forget the day she had first fainted, and how well he had taken care of her.

Tohru's eyes were drawn to a jewelry box. She lifted the lid quietly, and was shocked to hear the twinkling melody that emerged. This song, was her mother's favorite song, she used to sing it all the time to Tohru before she fell asleep at night. Tohru's eyes filled with tears, but she could not find the strength to shut the box. The soft melody, echoed in the small shop.

Kyo watched from the counter, seeing Tohru grow extremely rigid, and could see her shaking, holding in tears. Kyo walked over, and stood beside Tohru, just as the music slowly stopped, the winder coming to its halt. Tohru looked to him sadly. "It was her song..." She mouthed, her words scarcely audible. Tohru shut the lid to the box firmly, keeping her hand upon the box, and then turned slowly, resting her head against Kyo's chest. "It hurts..." she mumbled again and again.

Kyo frowned, feeling very sorry for her. She had lost someone so dear to her, at such a hard age, and no matter how many times Tohru could smile, it did not remove the pain. He wrapped his arms around her and she only remained very still "That was her song...she used to sing it to me at night, before I fell asleep." she whispered again. "I miss her Kyo...I miss her, it hurts. It hurts so much Kyo" she cried again.

Kyo only cooed her quietly, rubbing her back with her warm hands. "I know Tohru I know" he replied, his eyes hurting to see Tohru so sad. Worst of all, there was no fixing the pain, and it would forever remain. Tohru opened her eyes once more, resting still.

"I loved that song" she said finally looking up him, her face still stained with tears. Tohru took in another deep breath, trying to regain her poise. She then turned, leaving the isle, and moved on to another. Kyo took another look at the music box, and already missed her warmth. He walked back over to Ace, who nuzzled against Kyo's leg.

Tohru quickly bought Kyo's gift without him seeing. She pet Ace one more time, and told Kyo that she needed to get some fresh air outside. While she left, he followed after her. Waving a goodbye to the kind old man, and gave one last pat on Ace's head.

"You bring her back here anytime you like"

"I will sir."

"You might be able to bring her back." The man said quietly.

"Bring her back?" Kyo asked confused.

"She may be standing there beside you, but the only thing real in her are those tears." he replied, walking again in the back, and Ace followed him. Kyo left the store soon after, never forgetting that man's words.

**Author's Note**

Well there's the end of Chapter 9. I can't wait to write about that camping trip, and I wonder what Tohru got Kyo as a gift, even I don't know yet.


	10. Strawberry Colored Wings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Here's Chapter Ten, and of course credit goes to my friend Lakohta. Who just randomly decided to shout out Fork? "FORK" Yeah, I'm as confused as you are. Okay here you are, Chapter 10. I promise to try really hard to make Yuki seem less, exaggerated. But you know, it is a fanfiction, not so much hate people!

I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. This chapter probably sucks, but work with me, I have other obligations

**Chapter 10 **

Tohru awoke again waking at dawn and quickly washed and then began to cook breakfast. She left the meals on coolers as she started each new dish. Tohru hummed to herself quietly, not wanting to wake anyone with her early hours.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled out his chair and sat down gloomily, and rested his head on the table.

"What's wrong with you sleepy head?" Tohru replied cheerfully as she slid a plate of food in front of him and a cup of juice.

"How do you wake up so early Tohru? You're not normal I swear" Yuki moaned

"You are disgustingly bright eyed and bushy tailed" Kyo snapped to Tohru as he entered the kitchen himself.

Tohru didn't know why Kyo was acting so harshly. They seemed to be fine yesterday. But Tohru just stared off a little while, feeling a tinge of hurt, but turned back and continued cooking.

"Stupid Cat" Yuki growled as he ate his eggs.

"Shut your trap Rat" Kyo barked back before sipping at his orange juice.

Already in these early hours there was a fight going on. The Sohmas were usually more docile and peaceful now a days, but I guess rivalries never fully die.

"You're in a good mood. What did you do Tohru?" Momiji asked sarcastically "You always make Kyo so uptight" he joked again,

"SHUT UP" Kyo replied slamming his fists into the table, not breaking it though, as he tried to control his energy. He left the table abruptly and grabbed his coat before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"What did I do?" Tohru asked nearing tears. _I thought I was finally getting through to him as a friend, but now it seems I've only pushed him away. I only wanted to know about the Cat, ever since Kyoko told me that story, I always wanted to be the cat._

"Don't worry about that jack ass Tohru. You didn't do anything" Yuki replied as he took another bite of his breakfast. Momiji stood next to Tohru giving her a pleasant grin.

"Hey don't worry TorTor. Those two are never morning people" Momiji replied chuckling, which allowed Tohru to smile as well

"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked bored.

"He's with Akito." Tohru replied quietly.

"Whatever for?" Yuki asked perking up an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure." Tohru replied quietly.

Yuki and Momiji already shrugged it off and grabbed their coats too. Haru entered the kitchen just as Tohru began clearing Yuki's plate. She then quickly handed him his meal.

"Thanks Tohru" he replied as his mouth opened wide with a yawn, to his surprise, he found an egg being shoved down his throat with a fork, and Momiji was only hysterically laughing. He fought hard to swallow down the food, and he stood up getting ready to chase Momiji.

((Lakohta my partner, now just randomly screams out "The Painter was caught red handed" HE ATE THE LEFTOVERS...' Yeah, I'm lost too...))

Tohru only let out a exasperated sigh, and she only just took away Haru's now empty dish. She took her coat from the hook, and left the room, leaving the three boys to fight over absolutely nothing important.

Yuki had noticed her departure, and he kept an eye on her as he followed her from a far. Tohru was so lost in her daze, that she didn't even notice him. Yuki picked up his pace until he now walked at her side.

"What's up with you Tohru? You usually stay around to watch the daily fights" Yuki asked

"Oh its nothing. I just wasn't in the mood, it can get a bit repetitious, I don't even notice the fights anymore" She answered him smiling. She fastened her grip around her pink backpack and continued to walk smiling at him.

"Yes, it seems as if those two will never grow up" Yuki replied with a charming smile.

"So it seems." She replied quietly. Tohru was still worried about Kyo. When they had arrived home last night, it was beginning to get late, and as they had entered the house, he only walked up to his room and slammed the door shaking the whole house. Tohru wondered, what could have happened.

Tohru and Yuki walked together to school quietly. But Yuki ended up cheering her up with his funny jokes and his loving smile. This was why he was the Prince, when he wanted to, he was a very understanding person. Tohru could only laugh along with him. As the two entered the school courtyard Tohru was given many nasty glares from the Prowlers. They whispered to each other, still their eyes locked upon her.

"I don't think they like me much" Tohru replied quietly walking with Yuki.

"Don't mind them. They're just stupid girls" Yuki replied rolling his eyes

"But they love you so much, and they have so much devotion. I wish I could love someone the way they did, with such a passion. You might want to just consider going out with one of them Yuki." Tohru replied, conjuring up some fantasies in her mind.

"They don't know me. The real me. Its hard, to associate myself with "normal" girls, because I'm afraid they'll find out. I wish I wasn't a Sohma sometimes, so I could be normal like them too, and just live an average life."

"You should be grateful for the gifts bestowed upon you. I know it must seem like a curse, cause well that is what you call it, but in the end, there is always a positive to things. I guess, you just have to search for it or something." Tohru replied gently.

"Sure Tohru, whatever you say" Yuki replied, unconvinced. Tohru just simply smiled and began to walk into the building. Yuki took her hand, she looked to him surprised, but he only smiled again "Lets walk together Tohru"

"Okay Yuki" Tohru replied gently, he squeezed her hand lightly, a some what happier look in his eyes.

As the two entered the classroom, the Prowlers were yet again sending Tohru hurtful and angry glances. She grimaced, feeling some what awkward, but Yuki only squeezed her hand again lightly, reassuring her he wanted to be with her, and not with them. Yuki seemed gentler today.

The morning classes went by relevantly quickly. Uo and Hana were still talking about the field trip, which was now only four days from now. The rest of the Sohmas and Kei were about, but no one seemed to speak to the other. Throughout the class, Yuki kept his chin resting in the palm of his hand, his eyes not affixed on the board, but on Tohru who's eyes would shift from the board to her notes as she wrote.

After a while, Tohru got bored, and Yuki watched as on the side of her page she slowly began to draw doodles. What started as a line, slowly grew into a lovely sketch of a rose, but he watched as she colored the petals black, and Yuki wondered why she would not allow it to be red? A rose symbolized love of course, so why was hers black?

Tohru looked up and was surprised to see Yuki staring at her. She gave a gentle smile and a small wave, and Yuki only grinned at her, mesmerized. The lunch bell rang, and everyone soon departed, Tohru as usual, fleeing to her sanctuary. Tohru was some what grateful to have this peaceful time to herself. Haru had not followed her today, it seemed like most of the Sohma's were off in their own worlds today. Kyo had not even said hello to her when she talked to him, she was completely brushed off.

Tohru walked about the courtyards garden, looking upon the lovely lilies.

"Those are your favorites aren't they Tohru?" called out Yuki as he slowly drew closer to her.

"Hello Yuki...and yes they are. They were Kyoko's favorites too." Tohru replied cheerfully as she let her fingers feel the delicate touch of the petals.

"This your hiding place?" He asked again

"I guess you could say so." She looked to him smiling. "Sometimes I just need to clear my head"

"Well everyone needs a place to hide. I have my own secret base too." He replied with a grin.

"A secret base really?" Tohru begins to imagine a secret base under the Sohma's house with secret agents and computer stuff.

Yuki grinned once more "I'll let you see it if you like"

"Really?!" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Sure, no big deal to me" He replied again. "We can go after school today okay?"

"Sure" Tohru replied.

The lunch bell rang, this day was going by so quickly. The two walked off to class. As the scampered through the hallway, Tohru accidentally bumped into someone and fell. She looked up to see Kyo, who had an angry look on his face.

"Would you watch where you're going idiot!" He barked.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I did not see you there." Tohru replied getting up and brushing herself off and gave a smile. Kyo only frowned in disgust and walked on without saying anything else.

Tohru just couldn't understand what was going on. Tohru walked into the class after him, and sat down quietly. The rest of the day was like that too. Everyone seemed to be "Blah" like a boring day. But Kyo just seemed so angry, she couldn't understand why.

The walk home was all too quiet as well. Cheerful Momiji was even silent. She figured it must've had to do with Haru's breakfast experience, but Momiji still managed a smile, which reassured her everything was all right. Yuki however, seemed very cheerful, which wasn't exactly rare, but he never seemed to beam this often.

The two walked side by side talking about just random things. As they arrived home, Tohru quickly cleaned and prepared dinner as fast as she could. Dinner was simple, rice, some cooked meats, and fried vegetables. Shigure himself would not be home for a while, still across town with Akito Tohru figured. Haru was content on the front porch, and Momiji was watching cartoons. Kyo as usual, stormed up to his room to meditate, or destroy furniture, whichever.

"Ready to go Tohru?" Yuki asked as he peered into the kitchen. Tohru was still wearing her apron and was scrubbing the tops of the counters. She looked up and smiled, undoing her apron and leaving it on its coat latch. She tossed the sponge in the sink and nodded.

"Where are we going exactly?" Tohru asked curiously

"It's a surprise" Yuki replied taking her hand again and leading her out the backdoor. The two began to walk into the forest, and soon where deep into the thicket. Tohru looked around, she remembered the forest when she first lived there, and how Yuki retrieved her mother's painting after the landslide. "Almost there" Yuki replied after walking in the forest for a long silence.

"I missed this forest" Tohru replied, thinking back.

"It's a lovely forest, without it, we probably wouldn't have met"

"That's true" She replied softly.

The forest soon grew thin, and Yuki stopped in front of a bunch of bushes, which left Tohru some what confused. He kneeled down, and pulled aside a branch, revealing a hollowed out hole for them to crawl through. He began to squirm through, turning around waiting for her.

Tohru knelt down, some what upset that she would be staining her school dress, but she would do a load of laundry when she got home later. The two emerged on the other side, and Tohru took in a gasp seeing the lovely sight before her.

It was a small, yet a lovely sized garden. The garden was filled with lush and ripe tomatoes, leeks, carrots, and even some turnips. Beside the garden were some tools let out, a hoe and a small soil shovel.

"Oh wow Yuki, this is adorable" Tohru finally replied walking up to the garden.

"I'm glad you like it" Yuki replied cautiously.

"Wow, this is great. So is this your hobby Yuki, gardening?" Tohru asked quickly

"You could call it a hobby I figure. But, I mostly come here when I need to relax. Its just soothing that's all, making something come to life and bloom"

"You have such a variety too. It's absolutely splendid"

"I started a few years ago, when I was still young. Believe it or not, I had a lot of trouble in middle school when dealing with other people. But I found this property one day and just started planting. I think the land actually belongs to Haru's family, but they don't mind it. I'm glad you like it so much"

"I had trouble as a kid, making friends." Tohru said softly, thinking back to the days of being an onigiri (Rice ball) in a world of colorful fruits.

"Guess we had more in common as kids then I thought" Yuki replied cheerfully

"Indeed it seems to be." Tohru looked closer, to find a row of soil tilled, but not yet having seeds planted in the holes yet. "What will you plant here Yuki?"

'I haven't decided yet I guess."

"How about strawberries? They grow well in this season" Tohru pipped cheerfully.

"Then I guess we'll plant strawberries. We can plant them after we get back from the trip on Saturday."

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that trip. I hope poor Shigure can handle the house by himself, hopefully it won't become a giant landfill like the first time we met." She laughed

Today was Monday, and Tohru thought about her upcoming birthday on Thursday. She kept this to herself though, not wanting to bother celebrating with the Sohmas when they already did so much for her.

Yuki walked over to his prized garden, and picked a few of the ripe vegetables and placed them in a basket. He told Tohru she could use them for tomorrow's dinner. Tohru bowed gratefully and the two headed home again.

The two luckily arrived home just in time for dinner. As everyone sat down, Shigure entered the home releasing a tired sigh.

"Welcome home Shigure." Tohru responded happily. "You're just in time for dinner"

Shigure smiled tiredly, and sat down at the head of the table as Tohru slid a dish of food in front of him. Everyone else began to eat happily and Tohru stood waiting to hear their approval.

"What do you think?" Tohru asked looking to Kyo. Kyo ate a bite and grumbled.

"I think its fine Tohru" replied Momiji.

"Its good" Haru replied blandly

"Delicious" Shigure added smiling.

"IT SUCKS" Kyo screamed angrily. Tohru was so shocked by it, she tired hard to hold back her tears and her unsettled look. Kyo looked to her, now having a sweat mark appear on the side of his head as he scratched at it. "I mean uhh...its um...." Kyo only got frustrated and took off out the backdoor. The slamming of the door made all the silver wear shake on the table.

"Idiot' Yuki mumbled quietly as he sipped at his green tea. Tohru still stared at the doorway that Kyo had slammed and walked through. Her sadness was soon replaced with a false smile as she served the others more food. But every so often, she'd glance back to that door, wondering.

Tohru sat on the couch after dinner reading another book peacefully, sitting with her feet pushed up against the arm rest, and her back in the middle of the two person sofa. She turned the page quietly, listening to the crisp sound of its fold.

She had recently been reading about angels. It was just something to read about, and it reminded her of her mom, in a good way. Her mom, an angel above looking down upon her, watching out for Tohru. She smiled once more and turned another page, her eyes following the words quickly.

Without sensing Yuki's arrival, Yuki slid onto the couch with her, sliding his arms around her neck, letting them hand loose as he rested his head against the arc in her neck and shoulders.

'What are you reading Tohru?" He asked attractively. His cool breath brushed against her ear and she smiled as she tilted her head enough to see Yuki and his radiant smile and face.

'Its just a book about angels." She replied in pacifying tone.

Yuki's hand reached out turning the page and watched as Tohru continued to read.

"You studying to become one Tohru?" He asked gently.

"Not really" She replied with a giggle. "The angels just remind me of Kyoko. It reminds me that she's happy now."

"Kyoko is happy now. Its good of you to know that, and now, I'm happy too" he replied softly nuzzling his face against hers lightly smiling once more with his beautiful grin. Tohru only gave a small laugh once again and Yuki turned the page.

Together the two sat there comfortably reading the rest of the story. The story itself was simple and cunning. The story had been fun though, and the two would laugh and discuss it after a few dozen pages. The story left the two very sleepy. Tohru closed the book lightly holding it close, and Yuki leaned back and brought her close, the two nearly asleep resting up against the couch.

"Today was really great Tohru, thank you for it" Yuki whispered quietly, edging closer to sleep.

"You're welcome Yuki..." she replied tiredly.

"You're the first girl, who hasn't viewed me as the Prince, but as a person, for that, I'm grateful"

"No problem" she replied sleepily again.

Tohru leaned up against Yuki, resting peacefully against him. Yuki's amorous touches were not attentional or noticeable, but were at a small levels. He whispered in her ear to sleep and rest peacefully. He would not move, not disturbing her.

"I'm sorry though Tohru"

"Hmm...what are you sorry for Yuki?" She asked wearily.

"I've just been, so compelled to, hold you, and I've felt, that I might have frightened you. When I kissed you, I just, couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry about it, I've just been missing that feeling. Those Prowlers, they just don't have that. I'm sorry"

"Just be restricting with yourself. It's good to want things, but don't let it control you" she replied quietly, her head still resting softly against his chest. Tohru could feel his chest rising and falling with his breathing, and the sound of his calming heartbeat. She felt Yuki rub at her back peacefully.

"Whatever you want Tohru. Whatever you want" He replied in a hushed whisper.

Yuki, with a free hand, rapped a blanket around the two of them, keeping her warm. Yuki watched the news quietly, enjoying her warmth, enjoying her presence. Tohru mostly rested peacefully, not fully asleep, but closing in on it.

Tohru was reflecting on what he had said, as her mind wandered farther within its own depths. Her mind rapt in thought, she felt light, like a floating cloud. Tohru could hear that music, the one her mother had listened to. It reminded her of the music box, which made her think of Kyo.

"What makes him so angry with me?" She asked quietly, her eyes now opening. Yuki looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"He's just a stupid cat. Don't worry about him, he's always so angry"

"But why...." She asked quietly. It felt like that answer would never be answered.

Meanwhile, Kyo was on the roof looking up at the full moon and the many constellations that filled the sky. He growled, thinking of how he had yelled, and it only made him angrier.

"Damn this life" He whispered softly, clenching his fists once more.

**Author's Notes**

Hey, this chapter was a little shorter than usual and I apologize for that. At the same time like I said at the beginning I've been very busy. Thank you for all your suggestions, but keep them low. I have my own plots to develop. But keep the reviews coming.

I hope you're happy, I made Kyo more hostile and angry natured like in the stories. And Yuki who is kinder, and no longer evil like many people said I had portrayed him as. I have more in store for Haru and Momiji.

So ease up on the fires!


	11. Dayspring with Shigure

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No lawsuits everyone! Here's Chapter 11. I hope you like it. 4 days until their trip! Woot!

**Chapter 11 Dayspring with Shigure.**

That night, Tohru had still awakened in a cold sweat. Her nightmares never seemed to cease. She looked to her clock, and it flashed 1:23 Am. She let out a sigh, knowing she would not be able to sleep any longer. She got dressed quietly, staring at her mirror as she combed her long brown hair. She tied her hair up with a pink ribbon and smoothed out her outfit.

Tohru took one last look at Kyoko's picture, saying a silent good morning prayer. She then snuck out her bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She pulled the door with a final "click" and then walked downstairs. Tohru sat in the family room for a while, taking out a small notebook and pen. Tohru wrote quietly, her elegant words filling the pages, staring its own new story.

"Hey Kiddo, still having those bad dreams?" a unseen voice asked quietly.

Tohru looked up, and put the book down on the coffee table. She nodded slowly and gave a small yawn, almost frustrated with the lack of sleep she got sometimes. But she smiled anyway.

"Did I wake you again Shigure?" Tohru whispered.

"No. Sometimes I can't sleep either" He replied walking into the dim light. Shigure was dressed in another ceremonial kimono, his blackish blue hair falling just before his eyes. His eyes were refulgent, and they sparkled with a soft calming feeling. Shigure walked over and sat down next to Tohru on the couch. "So what are you up this morning Tohru?"

"Just writing Shigure. It's too early for me to cook or clean without waking someone up." Tohru answered quietly after giving a small yawn.

"Writing? Interesting, we have more in common then I imagined" Shigure replied grinning.

Shigure was very proud of the fact he was a novelist. It was his dream to be one, and even though it wasn't as high paying as other more financial jobs, it was something he truly enjoyed.

"Shigure, why do you wear those kimonos all the time?" Tohru asked curiously. Normally Tohru wouldn't have the time to ask Shigure these sort of questions. Shigure only chuckled quietly and smiled again.

"A novelist should never be without his kimono or a pen!" He told her triumphantly. _Even if I do type on a computer._

"Oh. Do you mind me asking, what are you writing about now? Your most recent project"

"The story I'm writing now, its almost like its never ending. But I titled it Dayspring."

"Dayspring? What a lovely thought; the first light of the morning. Its always so calming, the sun still reflects the morning's dewdrops."

"That was very refined Tohru. You seem to have a firm grasp on your surroundings."

Tohru flushed slightly, and rubbed her head. "I guess when you lose something dear, you learn to be more gracious for the things around you."

"Will you allow me to see what you've written Tohru?" Shigure asked quietly running his fingers over her book's cover.

"Of course Shigure, but I'm sure my writing is considered nothing compared to your professional caliber."

"Nonsense, one cannot compare people and their writing, because everything has different meaning to different people. My own words can mean the world to me, but other's might only see them as hollow words. Here," Shigure replied handing her the book, "Will you not read it for me?"

"Sure." Tohru replied opening up the page.

"_Puppet, my stalker, my enemy, my true self, me. The person working before the unseen. The sturdy support beam no one can identify. I walk forward, this hypocritical con-artist, and my shadow behind; all that I want to be. My wandering shadow; laughs while I fall and smiles while I'm crying. Black shadow, ghostly shadow, walk behinds me. The real I is unnoticed , shadow of mine watching everything I do. Selfish shadow, angry. I'm sorry you can't be in the front, my leader instead of pretending. If you could just lead me maybe I wouldn't be so lost. Even though you follow me, I'm still shaded by my own self doubt. Why don't you lead for a while...I'm too tired from lying."_

Tohru shut the book quietly, running her fingers over the cover. Her gaze was cast downward, her eyes not meeting Shigure's. Shigure only sat on the couch beside her, and never had Tohru felt so far away.

"Tohru...I don't know what to say" Shigure finally spoke, his words so cackly, as if hard for him to word it out just right.

"Don't worry Shigure. It's just worthless writing" Tohru replied blandly.

"No Tohru, that writing came from your heart. Sweetie, do you really feel that way?" Shigure asked as he inched closer to her.

"Sometimes. But everyone does now and then." Tohru whispered quietly.

"Tohru...." Shigure looked to her, his eyes filled with concern and heartacheHe brought her close and hugged her, rubbing his hand up her arm. "I don't want you to ever feel that way." He uttered softly.

"It's just writing. Just writing...." she said again, as if trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

Though the hours will still early, the sun rose itself awakening from its slumber, the light pouring in through the windows falling upon those two. Shigure rocked her gently, but still was distressing over her. Tohru always seemed to smile, no matter what the occasion, and yet still...it just didn't seem right.

"Everyone has their pasts, and everyone has a reason to lie. The pains of yesterday, only carried with us till eternities end..." Tohru whispered quietly, as if answering Shigure's thoughts.

"Oh Tohru...." He hugged her again. Tohru's eyes still remained watching the sunshine outside. The dewdrops were glistening, and Shigure looked smiling as well. "Its just as you said Tohru, so beautiful" Shigure answered again.

"Indeed"

"Can I ask you something Tohru-chan?"

"Sure Shigure, anything you want."

"Do you always sing like a lovely angel?"

"When have you heard me singing Shigure-San?" Tohru asked coaxingly.

"Last week, you went out with Uo and Hana to some bar. Being the curious naughty man that I am I followed you. I watched you perform with the band, Clarity, and your good friend Kira."

"You followed me...." She asked, her statement more like a sleepy question "Clarity as been with me forever, I always hold them so dear. They knew Kyoko really well too...they were there for me, when my family was not"

"You have a lovely gift Tohru. Your singing is inspiring and godly."

"Thank you Shigure. But I only sing as hobby. Being with them, its just so carefree, I can finally walk away from the blundering things that hold me back. How you are with writing I guess, its just my way of breathing."

"Well never stop." He replied gently. Shigure could feel Tohru smiling, even if her face was at the moment turned away.

"I won't. I just feel so different when I'm in that spotlight on the stage."

"Feels almost like your free right?"

"Yes. Like I can spread the wings and fly" She whispered.

Shigure chuckled again "I loved your outfit too" He replied, thinking back to having Tohru in her short black leather skirt and her tube top. Tohru blushed furiously and flicked his forehead, that silly Shigure. "I'm kidding I'm kidding" he laughed.

"You better be" She replied again, trying to contain her giggling.

"Tohru?"

"Yeah Shigure?"

"Could you sing for me Flower?" He asked gently.

"Do...do you really want me to?" She asked nervously.

"Yes I would, I would love to her your beautiful voice again"

Tohru let out a deep breath, but Shigure only held her gently, she remembered now, it was only him after all. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were still asleep upstairs.

"_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
And it's keeping you away _

_So just give me one good reason  
Tell my why I should stay  
'Cause I don't want to waste another moment  
Saying things we never meant to say_

_And I... take it just a little bit  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe...  
Let it fill the space between  
Oh no, everything is alright  
Breathe... every little piece of me  
You'll see everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

_Well the talks are overrated  
Am I saying how you feel?  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

_And I... get you just a little time  
I wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe...  
Let it fill the space between  
Oh no, everything is alright  
Breathe... every little piece of me  
You'll see everything is alright  
If I just breathe..._

_Breathe... 'til I whisper in the dark  
Oh can you hear... me?  
Do you hear... me?"_

Tohru's voice was like the beautiful black velvety air. Her voice crept up the stairs, echoing about, and it filled the corners of the home, slipping through the doors, drifting to the ears of all the slumbering boys. Momiji only smiled in his bed, remembering that same night at the bar, he slowly began to dream again, continuing his sleep.

Haru, in the other room, heard her voice. He was reminded of the time in the kitchen, just before she had disappeared and ran off to the graveyard. He frowned slightly, and turned over grumbling, but still managed to sleep.

Kyo, who was already awake staring at the bed, could hear the faint sound of Tohru's voice. Kyo too remembered that night at the bar, and he remembered Kira. Kyo clenched his fists, growling in his bed, but he was too drawn to her voice. He remembered her passion, and he slowly relaxed, releasing his fists. He quietly slipped out of his bed, putting on a pair of sweat pants and a comfy T-Shirt.

Kyo walked to the staircase, and sat at the few bottom steps. He then saw Tohru singing peacefully, staring out the window. Shigure was holding her gently, and he too was looking outside. He was smiling. What was that perverted dog up to? Kyo clenched his fists again.

"_If I just breathe...  
Let it fill the space between  
Oh no, everything is alright  
Breathe... every little piece of me  
You'll see everything is alright  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe... breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain"_

Tohru gently finished, and she looked back to Shigure who was beaming.

"Thank you Tohru. That was beautiful"

"It was nothing" Tohru replied blushing again.

"Oh wow, look at the time Tohru-chan. How did we ever let time slip away from us? Well I must go and prepare for work. But thank you Tohru, you truly are such a beautiful Flower." He kissed her cheek gently and Tohru only giggled again. Shigure rose slowly and walked down the hallway to the downstairs bath. After a few moments, you could hear the trickling sound of water pouring from a showerhead.

Tohru, after remaining on the couch for a moment later, stood up, leaving her book still on the coffee table, and walked into the kitchen. It was time for her to begin cooking breakfast. Kyo was still on the staircase, clinching his fists, what was Tohru doing with Shigure? Why were they both up so early? There again, Shigure had kissed her again! What the hell is going on?

Kyo was so angry he walked back up into his room, and he would've slammed the door, but Momiji was still sleeping. He jumped back onto his bed, and stared at the top of the second bunk bed. Stupid Tohru, Stupid perverted dog.

Tohru stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast over the stove. Tohru couldn't help but smile, enjoying the time she had gotten to spend with Shigure. Shigure was so understanding, and kind, especially with allowing her to stay. She continued cooking the breakfast cheerfully, until the grandfather clock in the corridor began to chime six. The boys would soon be awakening soon.

Haru and Momiji both entered the kitchen at the same time, both slouched and yawning.

"Good morning Haru, Good morning Momiji" Tohru replied waving the spatula at them.

"Morning Tohru" The two replied at the same time as they slid their chairs back.

Tohru quickly served Momiji and Haru their eggs, toast, bacon, and juices.

"Now no food fights today alright you two? I want my meals to be enjoyed" Tohru giggled

"Well I did enjoy your food yesterday Tohru, I also enjoyed watching Haru choke on your food" Momiji replied grinning.

"God Momiji" Haru rolled his eyes angrily, but then just ate his breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Honda" Yuki greeted her as he too entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuki" Tohru replied cheerfully, and slid him too some breakfast. Yuki smiled at her fondly, thinking about all the secrets they had shared yesterday.

"Where's Kyo?" asked Tohru inquisitively

"The cat? Gees he just moaned when I tired to wake him up. He said he didn't feel too great" Momiji replied waving his fork around.

"He's sick? Oh dear maybe I should bring him up some soup" Tohru cried.

"Don't worry about that Damn Cat Tohru. He'll be fine, he probably is just faking it to get out of class' Haru replied

Meanwhile, Kyo was only upstairs staring at his wall sadly. He played with opal pendant around his neck, replaying the horrible images of Tohru with Kira, Tohru with Yuki, Tohru with Shigure. He shook his head again and again in frustration, until he finally stood up and threw his chair against his closet doors, leaving a small chipped dent in it.

Tohru from downstairs, looked up at the ceiling upon hearing the noise. She looked up worried, and took off her apron and left it on the counter.

"Let me just check on him" Tohru replied quickly shuffling out of the kitchen. She darted up the stairs, and walked down the lonely corridors and knocked on Kyo's door. "Kyo? Kyo are you okay? Its Tohru, may I come in?"

Kyo, who was panting after throwing the chair, looked up after hearing knocking and Tohru's voice. "Whatever" Kyo replied angrily, and the door soon slid open, and a worried Tohru appeared at the doorway.

"Kyo are you alright? Momiji told me you didn't feel well"

"I'm not sick." Kyo snapped back.

"You don't look so well" Tohru replied taking a small step into the room towards him

"Look there's nothing wrong with me" He snapped again.

"If you're sick you should really let me take care of you" Tohru replied again taking another step.

"I'M FINE" Kyo screamed slamming his fist against the table in the center of the room and it shattered into many small pieces. The force of his assault shot the wood in many different directions, which flung Tohru back, a small shard of wood flying into Tohru's forehead. Tohru sat back on the floor, looking at him frightened.

Kyo didn't know what to do. He was so angry, but he hadn't meant to harm Tohru. Now she was bleeding from her forehead. But she stood up quietly and walked over to the doorway, and looked back at him in the threshold.

"Okay. You're fine. I'll just leave you alone" Tohru replied quietly, leaving the room and sliding his door shut.

Kyo fell to his knees, he really had screwed it up this time, and all that he had worked for with Tohru was gone, just gone. _Okay. You're fine. I'll just leave you alone_. It was really over now.

Tohru walked down the hallway and stairs silently, entering the kitchen. She walked over to the sink, and began to dampen a cloth for her forehead. Within this time, Shigure entered the kitchen and was shocked to see Tohru's condition.

"Tohru what happened to your face?" Shigure asked distressed as he walked over to her by the sink. He took the rag from her, and gently began to dab the blood away from her face

"It's nothing Shigure, don't worry, its only a scratch" Tohru replied smiling.

"Don't be afraid of the shadows." Shigure replied sternly at her.

The rest of the group was confused by that, and didn't understand what point Shigure was trying to make. Tohru only shook her head again, wincing as he dabbed at her wound again.

"Don't worry, its nothing really Shigure nothing."

"I'll go get Miss Honda some medication for the wound" Yuki replied pulling away from the table. He stomped up the stairs and threw open Kyo's room. He looked around at all the rubble, and Kyo sitting cross-legged in the middle of it. "You bastard what did you do to Miss Honda!"

"Get the hell out of my room you Damn Rat!"

"What did you to do her!" He screamed again

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kyo replied standing up. Kyo's facial expression, was like an tempest storm. His eyes looked so sad, but at the same time ruthlessly angry. Yuki took a step back, Kyo usually did want to be the crap out of Yuki, but he seemed really angry this time. "GET OUT!" He screamed again, and Yuki slowly backed away, and just as he exited Kyo's room, Kyo slammed the door shut on his face.

Yuki walked back to the medicine cabinet, and walked back down the stairs shaking his head. He walked back into the kitchen taking a cotton swab and swobbed it with some alcoholic medication.

"Hold still okay Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded gently and then stood still as he reached out and patted her forehead with the medicine, she flinched instantly closing on of her eyes, biting at her lip. "Don't worry Miss Honda we're almost done" He replied calmly and finally placed a concealer.

"You feel better Flower?" Shigure asked as he looked down at her.

'I'm fine Shigure, don't worry" Tohru replied with a reassuring smile.

"Selfless Flower" He replied cuffing her face in his hand, and she only stuck her tongue out playfully. "Hey you, watch your tongue" He replied laughing and let her go. Shigure rubbed her head one more time and took his cup of coffee.

Everyone continued with their meals, and Tohru returned to cleaning up her mess.

"Well I'm off everyone." Shigure finally said, rising up from his chair and morning paper "I'll see you boys later, and Tohru, take care of yourself, and Kyo too, he's been acting really weird lately" Shigure added smiling.

Tohru only shivered slightly, but smiled waving.

"Have a nice day Shigure,"

"See ya later tonight" Shigure replied, closing the door after him.

**Author's Note**

Aww isn't Shigure the greatest big brother ever?! And what is up with Kyo? Sour Puss majorly! More on the way, please R&R.


	12. Our Anguish

**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone. I do not own Fruits Basket ((Tears and cries)) Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Feeling the love! Anyway, here's chapter 12! Enjoy

**Chapter 12 Our Anguish**

Tohru had a rough time concentrating at school, it was hard, because she was only still feeling the emotional hurt from when Kyo assaulted her like he did

"_I'M FINE" Kyo screamed slamming his fist against the table in the center of the room and it shattered into many small pieces. The force of his assault shot the wood in many different directions, which flung Tohru back, a small shard of wood flying into Tohru's forehead. Tohru sat back on the floor, looking at him frightened._

Even Uo and Hana could not cheer her up. Tohru only continued to stare at the blank chalk board ahead of her, and tuned out Sensei Honda's teachings. Morning classes were such a blur, she could not remember anything, it felt like, she was slowly slipping away.

The bell rang, and the class departed to the cafeteria. It was Wednesday, their school trip was Saturday,and Tohru's birthday was tomorrow.Tohru could not even smile, it was just, so crushing. Tohru was about to retreat to her flowery sanctuary when someone took her by the wrist. Tohru flinched but turned around looking to the boy who had her hand.

"Hey Tohru. Come sit with us at lunch today. You always seem to creep away!" Momiji said smiling, Haru standing behind him. Haru's face, it looked slightly worried, but he still said nothing, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Alright Momiji...." Tohru said quietly, and she followed the two into the lunch room along with Uo and Hana.

The five of them sat down, Yuki's location was unknown at the time. Everyone seemed to exchange lunches, all fighting over the one's Tohru had prepared, which made her laugh embarrassed.

"Tohru's food is better then a five star restaurant I swear!" Ou said taking a bite out of Momiji's sandwich, which she had earned in a trade.

"Yeah well, I get her meals three times I day, so I'm willing to share" Momiji replied sheepishly as he munched on Uo's tofu sandwich.

"Her tea is quite define" Hana replied with a small chuckle, sipping at the luke-warm herbal tea.

"Oh please, the tea is practically instant with my own secret flavor, and the sandwiches are normal meats from the deli" Tohru replied rolling her eyes cutely.

"You still seem to put your own magic into them." Haru replied eating his.

"Her own little slice of Love" Momiji replied cracking up

Tohru found herself laughing, and she smiled too, holding her sides. Tohru now realized, that everyone was trying to make her feel better, knowing how gloomy she had seemed. For a moment, she looked at all her friends fondly, so glad she had them around.

"So, anyone up for a little soccer when we get home?" Momiji asked to Tohru and Haru.

"Only if you're prepared to lose" Haru replied laughing.

"I guess I'll try it. I"ve never really done much in the athletics department other than gymnastics and dancing. But those weren't ever professionally either, I did that stuff for fun..."

"Don't worry, its only us Sohmas, we always have a game of soccer once in a while. Its practically tradition. Oh yeah Kei will be there too, only cause Kei kept complaining we weren't paying enough attention to him"

"God that guy is such a pain. He wouldn't stop nagging me" Haru replied rolling his eyes

"But you two are best friends though right?" Tohru asked curiously

"Of course, we may get on each other's nerves, but its part of why we get along"

"They're both just stubborn guys" Momiji replied laughing, and was then hit in the back of the head with Haru's hand.

Tohru covered her mouth with her hand trying hard not to laugh.

"Oww....Haru you idiot" Momiji moaned rubbing the bump on his head

"What?" Haru looked around innocently like he hadn't done anything.

Tohru could only just start laughing again, laughing so hard that tears started to stream down her cheeks. She nearly fell over from her laughing.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kyo still lay in his bed, staring at the murky wall. He had remained curled in up in a ball, silent, ever since Tohru had quietly shut his door those hours ago. He rolled over on his bed, turned, staring at the debris of the table in the middle of the room and the dent of his closet door, and sighed. His chair laid upturned slanted against the wall, and the table's flakes covered almost every inch of his carpet floor.

Upon his bedroom door, were many little shreds from the wood, and a few droplets of blood, her blood. Kyo frowned again, and felt more tears creep down his cheeks. She had always been there for him, always trying to just be friends with him, help him, and all he did was cause her pain.

He sat there in his ball, and stared at the pictures up on his mantel, the family picture, and Tohru's picture. Kyo had called her name, and she had turned around smiling, and at the last second the lense closed, capturing her surprise and loving smile. Kyo fought with himself on what to do. He simply got of his bed, groaning as he did, his face still dampened with tears. But as he stood, he felt fatigue take him over, and he fell forward.

He landed upon the pile of wood chips, none actually piercing his skin, but he lay their motionless, looking back at her speckled blood on the wall. "Tohru...."

_**Back at High School**_

Everyone had been successful in cheering Tohru up. She pranced into the class with everyone else, beaming like her usual self. Yuki was relieved to see her smile. As she sat down at her seat, she did feel somewhat empty, realizing the seat beside hers, Kyo's, was still empty.

The rest of the day, Tohru was drawing again, lyrics and other things filling the pages of the old notebook Shigure had seen that day. Her shadow fading father away. But Tohru remained focused on the class work.

"Miss Honda. Do you care to answer the question?"

"Gomen Sensei, could you please restate the question I must answer?"

"If all you knew was taken away, you were left alone, to start a new life, what would you do?"

"Just move forward"

"Excuse me Miss Honda? I don't understand"

"I would just move forward; whether I'd be alone forever, and walk a vacant path, staring down at your past, only makes everything farther away. Just move forward, and never forget the person you once were"

"So, you would just aimlessly walk the world? Does that not seem, juvenile?"

"What else is there to do when you are left with nothing?! You have to search for purpose, search for meaning, there is a reason we all live, and we have to find it. I've already lost everything once before so what does it matter if we have the map or not, when all that's the same is the destination at hand"

"And what is our destination Miss Honda?" Sensei asked perplexed

"Death."

"Death?"

"In the end, we all will perish and die. Some young, some old, and in the worst moments of our lives. Slowly we'll end up alone, and that cycle just continues. No matter how far away it is, it's the only secure thing we know, everything else is up in the air"

"Interesting Miss Honda. I would say your answer is pessimistic, but at the same time it isn't. You do speak the truth, and you encourage others to grasp onto their lives and hold them tight."

"Just make the most of your life, and just move forward" Tohru said finally.

The school bell rang and Tohru exited the classroom with the Sohmas and company. The Sohmas, especially Momiji, was unsettled by her answer, and walked quietly behind her. But they didn't really ask, they mostly pieced it together with Kyoko's death.

"Its hard to remember, that she's still hurting" Haru said quietly

"She hides it really well, behind her giggles and smiles" Momiji replied softly

"But, some days she really is happy, but I guess, that pain never does disappear"

"HEY YOU SLOWPOKES! LETS GET GOING" Tohru called from up in the front of the pack. Yuki was beside her, surprised that she could call so loudly to them, and had a sweat drop on his forehead.

Haru and Momiji quickly ran to catch up with the other two.

"So are we still playing soccer?" Tohru asked

"Sure, if you still want to" Momiji replied laughing.

"Yes!" Tohru replied happily laughing, everyone else slowly joining her, forgetting about school.

Tohru ran into the house, up to her room, and quickly changed out of her school outfit. She hoped into some athletic pants and a T-shirt. She was walking back down the hallway towards the stairs, and stopped before Kyo's door. Tohru wanted to talk to him, but for this moment she only stared at the door.

On the inside, Kyo could see the outline of a figure. His vision blurry from the tears and his weariness. He wasn't ill, he just was so tired and miserable. Kyo focused, squinting his eyes, and made the outline of the figure, it was Tohru's figure. He grew quiet, he wanted to call out to her, but didn't. He watched Tohru shift her weight slightly, and raise her hand to knock at his door, but retreat soon after, and then her shadow faded away, she was gone.

Tohru walked down the stairs, remembering the painstaking words Kyo had shouted this morning, and she continued through the house until she reached the backdoor. She wandered through the forest, until she came across a field. There in the field were two soccer nets set up, still part of the Sohmas property. Tohru was early, but didn't mind at all.

Kei was already leaned up against the south goal post, and from a far, you'd think he was sleeping. Tohru walked up to him slowly, behind him, so he couldn't see. There were not nets up, just the goal, and she covered his eyes from behind.

Kei jerked slightly, but let his hands rise up to touch hers, and he snickered gently.

"Hey Tohru" He replied pulling her hands away gently as she walked out in front of him.

"Have a nice nap Kei-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Hehe, yeah actually I did. Got plenty of sleep in Sensei's class' He replied yawning.

"Oh you're such the studious boy aren't you?" Tohru laughed sarcastically.

Kei only raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around her neck rubbing her fist against her head. Tohru squealed and laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He replied rubbing her head again, trying to drag her away, but Tohru latched her arms onto the goal post. Kei laughed again trying to pull her away, like a cartoon, her arms stretching as she flailed her feet laughing.

"NOOOO don't take me away" She squealed again laughing. Finally, her hands slipped, and she was flung back., stumbling and falling into Kei. The two of them, then landed on the soft grass.

"Gees you have a strong grip" Kei replied laughing, the two still on the ground, his arm still limply around her waist, and Tohru slightly on top of him, mostly at his side, she not even being able to answer her she was laughing so hard. "Breathe Tohru breathe, I can't tell Haru that I broke you" he replied laughing

"I'm okay, I'm okay" She replied, her breathing slowing to a normal pace. She broke away from his grasp and stared up at the blue and cloudy sky. "You'd do anything for Haru?"

"Of course I would. He's my best friend. We've known each other since like kindergarten."

"That's even longer then I've known Uo and Hana. I'd do anything for them"

"You'd do anything for anyone you met on the street. You're just selfless"

"I'd do anything for anyone I really cared about. I'd kill for them, and I'd die for them. I'd try to help them in anyway possible"

"Die for them...."

"Even for you. I'd do anything to help you,"

Kei raised an eyebrow again, and turned over to look at her. "Me?"

"Of course, you're Haru's most trusted friend, you two are like brothers. I wouldn't want him, or you to be upset by something if I could prevent it. I want you, and everyone else to be happy"

"I can see I was wrong about you. I used to think you were just a peppy perky girl, like almost annoying but you're really not. I thought, it was an act. I misjudged, I see that you truly care about everyone."

"Everyone, and if you ever need help, or if there's something I can do to help, just tell me." Tohru replied smiling.

"Could you do me a favor then Tohru?" He asked quietly, Tohru turning over to face him.

"Sure. What would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Just—" he sentenced unfinished by him using one arm for support while he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away quickly and looked away. "Just...move forward....Just go Tohru...quickly" He replied woefully, clenching his fist.

"Kei...." Tohru whispered gently, she was so lost already. Kei had always been like a playful friend to her. Just moments ago he was ruffling her hair and bullying her like an older brother or friend. Kei tried to advert his gaze from her eyes, but he looked back to her, seeing her lustrous hazel eyes.

"Please Tohru just go. Before Haru shows up, I can't...do this to him. I...I don't know what's going on..." He replied his hand shaking, as he tried to reach out and touch her cheek. He stopped midway, and retreated that hand, shaking his head and screamed "JUST GO"

Tohru scampered up quickly trying to not look back at Kei, who seemed so lost. Tohru could hear him whimpering for her. Tohru felt so torn. She wanted to comfort him, being the way she was, but she knew that he was sending her away for his friend, for Haru.

His discomfort, was painful to see. Tohru fell back down to her knees, he looking to her confused. Tohru gently took him into her arms, rubbing at his back like a mother to her son. Kei buried his face against her chest smothering his whispers and tears. Tohru stroked him gently. He was so limp up against her but, his hand still wrapped around her, latching onto her, like he was afraid she would leave.

"I can't...hold you this way....I can't..." Kei croaked, still trying to cease his tears.

"Its okay Kei. We both know..." She murmured.

"I wasn't...supposed to fall for you. I wasn't....." He croaked again, and she rubbed him still.

"The best laid plans o' mice and men gang aft agley" she whispered gently. "Nothing goes as planed Kei..."

"Why...." he asked half-heartedly.

"If he was here Kei, he could see how great of a friend you are. Look at the pain you are going through, for his sake. You're giving up, something you desire so bad, so he can be happy." she maundered

"I...want...you....so badly." he moaned unhappily. "But...I can't betray him...he's all I have..it hurts...so much'

"I know it hurts. The pain dampens your good heart. I can feel the pain too." she whispered softly, resting her warm face against his unruly blue hair.

"Your heart...is too much to turn away...I know...why he wants you...like I do..." he murmured again. "You...can look past all the mistakes...you can see....what no one else bothers to find...."

She sighed softly, ruffling his indulgent hair. "Its not as hard as everyone thinks." She sighed again. Kei twisted slightly, forcing more of his weight against her, slowly growing wearier in her arms. His eyes still shut as his face rested against her collarbone.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why did Haru have to fall for you too?" he asked miserably, and Tohru could feel him stutter and shake from his tears.

"I'm sorry Kei." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry..." she whispered again.

"I've tried so hard...to pretend...to turn you away...but I have my own life too...it shouldn't fully be dedicated to his wants...I have my own...but...its just...ramifying."

Tohru couldn't say anything more to answer his painful questions. There was nothing she could do. His ordeal, was something he'd have to deal with.

"What is worth more to you, an infatuation with me, or a dear friend you've had since you were young?"

Kei lifted his head and looked into her hazel eyes. Her eyes were so soft, her whole face seemed soft, as if she did feel the pain you did. Kei stared into her for a long while and only cried harder, smothering himself against her.

"Good Kei...good" She replied gently, knowing, and he embraced her gently.

Kei stifled and cried on and off for a long time, and Tohru remained silent, comforting him in her loving arms as she brought in the silence. It was all she could do to comfort herself, and comfort him.

She was so warm, Kei thought, as he rested against her for all that time. He knew, that Haru's friendship was more important, but he knew, that it was not an infatuation either. Tohru, captured his heart with the own loving one. She was altruistic, even though her mother had only just passed away, and she had lost everything.

After that long while, he wiped his eyes hastily with the sleeve of his jacket, his eyes puffy, but Tohru still smiled, wiping away the few he missed gently. Her soft fingers ran up the side of his cheek and played with his hair as she smiled gently.

"I know it aches, like the sea, but you'll see, you'll find someone better."

Kei only shook his head in disagreement,

"No one, will ever be better, you are my angel,"

"And I will protect you, I will be your guardian angel." She replied softly.

"My angel..." he repeated once more, and kissed her cheek gently, and she kept him close once more.

**Author's Note**

I know Kei's infatuation with Tohru did not seem so long or aggressive in this chapter, but it was more to, show the bonds, and sacrifices we made, and the pain, that many of us go through. Dedicated to my friend Kimmi, who gave up her love, so her friend could have him instead.

I wonder what will happen at Tohru's birthday tomorrow, or will everyone truly cast it aside, because she didn't remind them. The trip is in two days as well, I can't wait to see what I come up with!


	13. Her Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruit Baskets (Tearz) Thank you everyone for all the reviews and PLEASE keep them coming!

Chapter 13 Birthday 

The soccer game the night before had turned out better than one had expected. Kei had finished his tears and regained his normal poise just as the Sohmas arrived. Since there were five players, everyone was fighting over who could be on Tohru's team. Tohru simply jumped at the chance to be goalie, so it would not cause any favoritism. Besides, it was pretty funny to see Haru and Momiji go at it with each other screaming and play intense Rock Paper Scissors to win her on their team.

Tohru, to everyone's surprise, especially herself, wasn't that terrible of a goalie. Sure she let a few slip by her, but for well, Tohru, she was just fine. The game ended in a tie, mostly because Tohru was too exhausted from blocking all those rapid-fire shots. In the end, everyone just walked home feeling a tiny bit lighter, and with brighter smiles. Even Kei was happier, and he waved his goodbyes to everyone and disappeared towards his home. The Sohmas gathered the ball and took a short break, mostly just trying to bring down their heartbeats and relax. The four of them then walked home laughing and tired.

The following morning, Tohru was up as usual, still at those darn early hours. Tohru would scream in frustration in bed. _Why can't I sleep longer? Why do the dreams end so early!_ She bathed and changed, and would usually spend those early hours writing in that tiny book that Shigure has seen. As usual Shigure would wake up about an hour after her, she already having tea ready for the both of them.

"Good morning my flower" Shigure whispered sleepily as he walked into the den.

'Good morning to you too Shigure, today begins another lovely day" Tohru replied happily. Tohru did not even speak of it being her birthday, she said this every morning.

"Another lovely fall day. Everything is changing, and the breeze just smells divine" He replied stretching peacefully. When he finished he sat down on the couch and enjoyed his tea with her. "So how are your writings my young novelist?"

"Oh Shigure, you know I'm not a novelist. But I shall admit, that my writings are happier than they were a week ago. They still hold that, speck of pain, but not at the same level, and more so about different things" She replied quietly staring down at her reflection within the cup.

"Are you still worried about Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked without gazing at her.

"Yes." Tohru responded. She took another sip at her tea, and still continued to stare at her reflection. She couldn't help but worry about him, even if he had yelled at her, it still scared her.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. Cats are very independent and anti-social creatures. He is just fulfilling that part of him."

"I understand that Shigure. But I still am harboring the feelings that something is at great unease with him. It's not Kyo being an idiot; I think he's upset about something. No one else in this house seems to care, so I'm left alone to think about it. It constantly is on my mind." Tohru's hand rubbed at the small wound that still remained on her forehead.

"Tohru, Kyo is a very secretive guy, I believe that you are lucky to have just escaped with that small cut. I mean he could have chopped you to pieces! Its not that we don't care, he's just always been that way. Isolation is almost like a rule in this house with emotions. That's why I write all the time, it's hard to keep it in under lock and key"

"Maybe." She replied softly. Shigure smiled and caressed her cheek, which allowed her to smile gently. He rose from his seat, and left to begin preparations for another workday. Tohru rose herself and cleared away their cups and began to prepare the breakfast meals.

Kyo was upstairs in his bedroom staring at the wall once again. While he had been home yesterday, he had cleaned away the wood scrapes and fixed the somewhat damaged chair. There was still a dent in the closet door, and when Momiji saw it he was really confused by it. Kyo was also able to scrub away Tohru's blood, so it would not upset Momiji was he stared at it.

Kyo lay in his bed apprehensively. It had been a long while sine he had properly spoken Tohru, most likely the last time the two had gone shopping together that day. He remembered so well the tears in Tohru's eyes when she had heard her mother's lullaby. Kyo could almost feel her still in his arms, and he missed her presence so dearly. Every moment, either when he was asleep or awake, he thought of Tohru. Tohru doing this, Tohru doing that, he was uncontrollably obsessed from worry and everything else.

As he lay in bed he grew hot in his pants and he rolled over abruptly trying to close his eyes. Still yet again, he was an unnerved insomniac. Kyo struggled to keep him under control, but most efforts futile. He stormed off to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly tore off his clothes while the tub ran, and leapt in soon after. Kyo laid there in the condensed steam and warmth until he could no longer control himself. He began to coax and rub himself, letting low moans as he began to cum.

As he let out another moan, the door slowly screeched open. He lay there still, confused by who would be entering. Kyo prayed that it was someone just passing through, thanking god that he had pushed the curtains close. But, from his view, he could see the shadow. He watched, in horror, as the hand reached out and pulled the curtain aside. He closed his eyes quickly, but then felt someone enter the tub with him. He peeked his eyes open to see the bare Tohru.

"Tohru? What the hell are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Relieving you of your pain," She whispered seductively as she leaned over and kissed his lips roughly. Kyo was still in shock, but could feel Tohru's teeth nibble at his lower lip, and he began to feel himself going numb. Her hand slid everywhere, until it found a most satisfying position as she began to rub him.

"Tohru..." He moaned feeling himself relax as she slid atop him as she kissed his lips once more. Her tongue entered his mouth and began to search, and he too was brought out of hiding. His hands slid around her waist as she rested against him. Her kisses were fierce, but so delicious, he scarcely breathed, afraid to lose her.

"Tohru..." He called once more, and he felt her lips leave his slowly. Kyo opened his eyes, looking at her. She was so beautiful, water dripping from her bare self. She smiled gently, and from behind her back she pulled out something, and he grew tense seeing a sharp dagger. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked now frightened

"Relieving you of your pain of course' She replied wickedly. She raised the dagger high, and abruptly thrust it down to his chest.

"NO" Kyo sat up abruptly in the tub, panting as he looked around. _A dream? It was just a dream? _He looked around, holding his chest. He sighed miserably, it was a dream, and he must have fallen asleep. Kyo looked towards the door, which was not in his view, hearing pounding at the door.

'YOU STUPID CAT GET UP! You've been in there forever!" the familiar Rat screamed.

"Shut the hell up I'll be out in a minute you rat!" He hollered back. Kyo could hear an agitated sigh, and Kyo could smile, knowing it was back to reality. He changed and cleaned quickly, leaving the bathroom with a towel rubbing his hair.

'About time idiot" Yuki growled.

"Shut Up" His simple reply as he walked down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen quietly, not even bothering to look at Tohru. Tohru remained at the stove, and frowned sadly to herself. Mornings have been like this lately, and she longed to hear him say something, anything, call her squirt, whatever he wanted.

Kyo shook his head miserably. He still felt out of it and he decided he wouldn't be going to school today. Tohru set a platter of food before him, but did not linger near him long, quickly shuffling back to her place at the stove.

Kyo left his spot from the table, grabbed his coat, and headed out for his walk. No way in hell he'd be going to school, but he didn't just want to sit there with that stupid girl. Yuki entered the kitchen next, yawning, but not sad like he used to be.

'Good morning Miss Honda" He replied bowing to her.

'You don't need to be so formal Yuki, its just me" she replied with a grin as she returned his bow.

"I cannot help it. Such an angel deserves to be treated with great respect" He replied flashing another Hollywood grin. He took his seat, and Tohru served his food as well. Tohru stood beside him for a moment, watching him sample her food again, "Another marvelous meal" he grinned.

"Thanks" Tohru replied gently. Yuki slid over, so he sat on half the seat, and patted the emptier portion, and she sat down with him sharing the seat. "How are you doing lately Tohru? You seem to be going through a lot"

"Oh I'm great Yuki! Everything's well, going through a lot? Whatever would you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Innocent Tohru." He replied with a chuckle as he fed her a forkful of her own food. Tohru nipped at it gently and he smiled again "See, you're food is wonderful!"

"Tastes just like eggs if you ask me" She replied, which caused Yuki to throw his head back and laugh. He nestled himself against her happily, and the two ended up sharing his breakfast. Tohru had never seen Yuki smile the way he did. It was like seeing the real Yuki. Better then the usual one, it reminded her of the day at the garden.

When the two of them had finished, Tohru took the plate and washed it in the sink just as Momiji and Haru entered the room. She happily served them their breakfast meals too. The two cousins looked like they were still tired.

"What, still tired from last nights game?" Tohru asked sarcastically.

"I'm so sore," Haru groaned rubbing his forehead tiredly. Tohru laughed and stood behind his chair, gently massaging his shoulders. "Mmmm...." He let out a satisfied sigh and Tohru just laughed again. "Is there anything you can't do?" Haru asked again fully loving this massage

"Umm I can't fly last time I checked." She joked. Everyone laughed along with her and after another five minutes she finished up with Haru and began the dishes.

"God Tohru that felt soooo good" Haru sighed gently.

"Next time I'll have to charge you" She joked again from over by the sink. "First one is always free"

Momiji cleared the table, he usually did. He loved helping Tohru, even if it was a pain to do chores. While Tohru washed and rinsed, he would dry the dishes and put them away. It cut the workload and time practically in half for Tohru and she was always so grateful.

"My amazing partner" Tohru cheered as the two of them slapped five as they admired the clean kitchen.

"No problem at all!" Momiji replied grinning.

"Lets go, we don't want to be late" Yuki replied as he stood by the door with Haru. The four took off, and Tohru left a note for Kyo to get better before she locked the door.

Kyo waited in the bushes as the rest of the Sohmas left the house for school and work. He craned his neck around, looking about, making sure everything was clear. He unlocked the house and crept back inside, looking to find Tohru's note on the table.

Kyo 

_I know you're staying home, because you weren't in your school uniform. Enjoy the day off and I hope you get well soon. Don't forget to drink orange juice! It'll help you I promise._

Tohru 

Kyo smiled softly, holding the note in his hand as he reread if one more time. He folded it neatly, and tucked the note away in his shirt pocket. Kyo had remembered that today was Tohru's birthday, but he hadn't said anything about it. After how much of a bastard he had been around Tohru, he decided he should try to redeem himself by doing something nice.

He walked around the kitchen, basically a lost soul; he was a total crap chef. He opened up some of the cabinets over the sink, and searched about for one of Tohru's recipe books. He skimmed the titles until he found the pastries, and opened it up searching for cakes.

It was like reading Greek for him. . "God Kyo what the fuck were you thinking?" He screamed aloud. But he sighed; he needed to make this up for Tohru. He considered buying the cake, but that'd be to easy, there was no way Kyo was a quitter. He couldn't stand losing.

After an hour of preparations, he skimmed the recipe.

"Okay. Beat together three eggs, two cups of flower, three of sugar, baking soda...."   
Kyo quickly began to crack the eggs, and of course, the first one was smashed in his hand and he looked down into the bowl to find eggshells. Without hesitation, he stuck his hand in the bowl and began to pull out the tiny egg flakes.

Finally after getting the three eggs done, he wandered to the cabinet and pulled out the bag of flour. He began to pour it into the bowl, just to have another giant clump fall out. The powder filled the room, and as it cleared, Kyo's face was plastered with white. He coughed trying to clear the air with his hand and rubbed his eyes. The bowl was filled to the top with his flour, and he growled in frustration. He slowly began to scoop the flour out off the bowl and into the bag. Eventually, he got past the sugar, he didn't mind putting in too much, cause ya know, sugar is sugar! He mixed in the brown sugar, baking soda, oil, and water.

He turned on the blender and mixed his little creation until it actually looked like cake batter. He stuck his finger in it childishly, sampling it. He smiled with success, seeing much to his amazement, it was edible. He did consider however, putting some poison in it. He imagined Yuki taking a bite of it and holding his throat, as he turned green. He'd fall the floor and roll around in agony. Kyo was struck with an evil laugh and rested his hands on his hips. ((When Boys Cook! The horror story))

He greased the baking pan as the oven slowly warmed. He poured his batter very very carefully into the pan and then slid it into the oven. He set the timer for an hour.

((I don't know really how long cakes take to bake)) Kyo looked around, seeing how destroyed the kitchen was. It looked like the garbage heap, like before Tohru arrived.

Kyo sighed as he put on an apron and that weird cleaning hat. He decided, he'd better start with the floor, which was coated in a layer of flour, and whatever else had fallen to the floor. His mopping and scrubbing took him about twenty minutes and he wiped the sweat from his forehead._ How does Tohru do this EVERY SINGLE DAY?_

Kyo moved on to finish wiping down the countertops and all the pots and pans he had used in his little field day within the kitchen. Just as he finished, the timer went off and he rushed to put on some oven mitts and open the over quickly. He looked at his cake, which still looked decent. He pulled it from the oven, and settled it on a cooling rack. On closer inspection, he found that one side was lopsided. Kyo sighed, feeling so defeated. He had worked so hard, and it had to come out crooked.

After tapping his finger against the table waiting for the cake to cool, Kyo was struck with an idea. ((Light bulb flashes)) Kyo roamed the cabinets until he pulled out an industrial size-icing tub. He brought it back over to the counter, where he opened the lid. He knew vanilla was Tohru's favorite and with the most procession and care he slowly began to coat the cake in the icing. It took him a long time, and because the cake was lopsided, he poured the icing on one side so they were even. No one could tell he had done it, and he smiled proudly. He then took out one of those pastry designers that held the icing. On the cake he managed, in a somewhat scribbled two-year-old handwriting he wrote. **Happy Birthday Tohru! **Around the edges of the cake he poured some rainbow sprinkles, and added the candles around the border. Success at last!

Meanwhile 

Tohru entered the cafeteria happily with the Sohmas, and without looking up was attacked by Hana and Uo. Uo grabbed Tohru in her famous headlock and rubbed her best friends head.

"Hey Tohru! Happy birthday! Congrats on the big 1-7! That means driving, and uhh well just being older!" Uo laughed

"Yes happy birthday indeed Tohru" Hana replied modestly.

Uo let go of Tohru and both girls presented Tohru with gifts.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't have' Tohru replied graciously

"Oh yes we should've! You work yourself so hard and here's a special reward!" Hana replied, surprising herself with her enthusiasm.

Tohru sat down at the table and slowly opened Hana's gift. She didn't really which gift was from whom, so she just neatly unwrapped the blue tissue papered gift. She undid the bow and was careful not to rip the rapping paper too much. Inside Hana's gift was the most beautiful pair of ruby stoned earrings.

"Oh wow! Oh my gosh thank you so much Hana!" Tohru replied hugging her friend. She quickly took out her golden stud earrings out and put the new ones in. She tucked her hair behind her ears, showing off her sparkling new ones.

"Nice choice Hana!" Uo cheered proudly.

Tohru grinned and moved on to Uo's gift. Her gift was wrapped with the Comic section of the newspaper, a tradition she had done since they were all toddlers. Tohru of course, read all the comics and then opened the gift.

Within Uo's gift was a lovely ruby stoned ring. No doubt the matching necklace to the earrings. But Tohru was still ecstatic.

"They are both so beautiful! Thank you both so much!" She squealed hugging her best friends tight.

"Its worth both of our monthly paychecks, so I want to see you wearing those at least three times a week!" Uo ordered sarcastically

"Well do Ma'am!" Tohru screamed back. The three hugged and jumped up and down like three best friends would.

The Sohmas all watched from a far, everyone smiling. Everyone was happy to see Tohru this perky, she deserved this day more then anyone would deserve their birthday. After the three Amigos had settled down, Kei walked over to her rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Umm Tohru...I uh...." Kei stumbled over his words as he pulled out from behind his back a large manila folder with a bow on it. Tohru took it gently smiling as she opened the seal and pulled out some papers.

Tohru flipped over the papers, to discover they were paintings. They were gorgeous. Many were that of Tohru from a far. One was of Tohru sitting, her eyes captivated by a lily as she sat in the school's garden. She wondered how he had gotten that shot. The second photo was one of Tohru singing with her microphone, too another mystery. She was dressed in a scarlet dress, one of the more formal nights at the bar before she had known the Sohmas so well.

The third painting was one of the two of them on the soccer field. Her arms were cradled around Kei, but since the painting was black and white, and the faces were covered and disguised by the loose hair, no one could've known but them. The forth and final painting, was the only one in color. This painting was one of Tohru's full body profiles; one would guess she was leaping off of a building and her flying. The back round was painted as a starry night, and Tohru had two beautiful white wings on her back.

Kei had depicted her as a lovely angel, soaring off into the night sky, and she looked up to him speechless. He looked at her nervously, and bit his lip waiting.

"Kei...they're so beautiful" She replied gently. Kei let out a sigh of relief, and she stood up and hugged him gently. Embracing him so lightly and fondly. "Thank you Kei" No one had ever given her such a beautiful treasure, one that couldn't be bought at a store. It was just, a different sort of gift, maybe even, his goodbye gift.

"Thank you Tohru..." He whispered to her gently hugging her tightly. The two let go gently, and Tohru sat back down looking at Kei's amazing paintings. She knew, the moment she got them home she would have these framed.

Haru, Momiji, and Yuki smiled happily. They'd have their turn, they just had to wait for this school day to end.

**A few hours later....**

Kyo had been successful in decorating the entire kitchen. Streamers were draped across the ceiling, and he had even managed to find some balloons, but nothing thankfully looked over the top or like a four year olds birthday party.

Kyo looked at clock, and noted that the rest of the group would be home soon. Kyo had decided to order in some food, because there was just not enough time to cook a meal with Kyo's lack of skill. He ordered a plentiful amount of culinary and Japanese foods, especially sushi rolls for Tohru. He had placed the food on the table, still keeping them warm.

He darted up the stairs, and quickly changed into his favorite black sweatshirt, and green cargo pants. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, and dabbed on a little cologne. Kyo had finished just time to have Shigure open the front door.

"Am I on time?" Shigure asked grinning.

"Yeah I just finished everything" Kyo replied

Shigure looked around the kitchen and let out a whistle "Man, you're guilty conscience is a beautiful thing" He replied drooling at all the foot.

"Shut up, and don't eat anything. Everyone else will be home soon," Kyo growled.

"I'll go change" Shigure waved his hand and left his briefcase by the door. He re-appeared wearing a traditional kimono just in time to have the front door reopen.

"We're home!" Shouted out the boys from the front of the house.

"I just need to go frame this paintings" Tohru replied quickly dashing upstairs to her room, which worked to everyone's favors.

"Quick, you all go change and get your gear. We're all set" Shigure replied. The boys all hastily ran up the stairs. Haru changed into a white button down shirt and some jeans, Momiji in a somewhat decent T-shirt and grayish off black pants. Yuki came downstairs in a more formal gray sweater with two black stripes and black jeans.

Everyone stood in the kitchen, and Kyo walked over to the stairs.

"Hey Tohru?" He called

"Yes Kyo?" She called back from her room somewhat surprised to hear Kyo's voice

"Can you come downstairs for a moment please?" He asked

"Alright' everyone grew silent, listening to the sound of her opening and shutting her door and daintily walking down the stairs. "Is there something wrong Kyo?"

"No. In fact I'm great. That orange juice helped. But here, I've got something to show you" Kyo replied gently, taking her hand.

"Okay..." Tohru replied suspiciously.

The two walked into the kitchen, and Tohru squinted in the dark until Kyo slid over to the wall and flipped on the switch.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU!"** everyone screamed. Tohru jumped back and screamed, and then began to laugh. She looked over to Kyo who was beaming

"Did you do this?" She asked

"You bet. Nothing too great for our favorite Squirt" he replied still grinning.

Tohru ran back over to him and stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, which made Kyo blush so bad "I'd hug you, but you know" She replied laughing. "You look like a cherry," She added cutely teasing Kyo's blushing.

Everyone guided her over to the table.

"LETS EAT" Screamed Momiji and Shigure together, who both instantly began to gobble up the food? Yuki and Haru ate quietly, and Tohru ate daintily, but still was asking questions to Kyo.

"Is this why you stayed home?" She asked before eating a sushi roll

"Yup. I worked on it all day." He replied proudly as he ate a dumpling "I figure I owe you"

"Owe me? Why?" She asked puzzled.

'Tohru face it, I haven't been the nicest guy lately, or ever. Especially how I hurt you yesterday. I never meant to hurt you Tohru honest. I just, got a lot going on right now." He replied quietly

"I know you're sorry silly. I'm just happy you're feeling better" She replied sweetly.

Kyo could just never understand Tohru. No matter what happened to her, no matter what you did to her, she could always come back to forgive you and smile. The meal continued on while Tohru and Kyo had a nice conversation. Tohru was always smiling; she was so happy that Kyo was back to normal. The meal was great. Shigure and Momiji had bloated stomachs by the time they were done.

"Not a famous Tohru meal, but definitely a great one" Shigure replied happily.

"Hope you can still eat more" Kyo replied rising from his seat

"Of course we can eat more!" Momiji replied sitting up eagerly.

Kyo disappeared into the back room, where the freezer was kept, with all the "special" foods for important occasions. He came back in, proudly holding his cake that had eighteen little candles glowing atop it.

'Happy birthday monster" He replied grinning as he slid the cake in front of Tohru.

"Make a wish kiddo" Shigure replied happily. Tohru closed her eyes and blew out the candles. _I wish that I could stay with the Sohmas forever._ Everyone applauded and clapped, and Tohru had the honor of cutting the first slice.

She cut the cake evenly, even on her birthday serving the cake to everyone and finally herself.

"Hey Kyo, why is this cake stuffed with icing on one side?" Haru asked curiously as he ate a mouthful of icing.

"Uhh hehe it sort of deflated when it finished backing" Kyo replied embarrassed.

'Nice job Kitty" Yuki replied laughing.

"It happens to the best of us," Tohru replied happily as she patted Kyo's hand.

As everyone ate cake, Momiji was the first to slide his gift in front of her. She opened it cheerfully, and revealed a very lovely pair of turquoise barrettes, and a box of churros. ((Remember in chapter 5?)) Tohru looked to him, seeing the churros, and the two both laughed. Everyone else was confused, but Tohru didn't say anything, it was their own special secret.

Haru was the second to give Tohru his gift. Tohru opened his gift, and inside found two more of the Wishing Stars. Upon one was written Hope, and on the other was Freedom. Tohru looked to Haru gently, finding the more deeper meaning within both the stars and, from her pocket she pulled out her Clarity star. She smiled at him gently, and he nodded to her happily.

Yuki was the next up. Inside a lovely rapped box, was first, a bag of strawberry seeds. It was a reminder of their time in the garden. She seemed to have a special memory with each of them. Beneath the seeds was a beautiful black wavy dress.

"I got one of our cousins to design it. He's amazing with fabrics" Yuki replied proudly. She held up the dress against herself, and smiled.

"It'll look beautiful on you" Shigure replied approvingly.

She sat back down and smiled again. "Thank you, you three for your lovely gifts"

"Hey now lets not forget mine" Shigure replied standing up. From his trench coat pocket, he pulled out large manila envelope. It reminded Tohru of the paintings that were still upstairs in her room, and she looked at it carefully.

"What is it?" She asked

"Just open it and see" He replied as she undid the tie. She pulled out many paper documents. "I don't want you to feel like a permanent guest, when you're so clearly an important part of this family. Tohru these last two months have been the best this family has ever seen. You took out broken family and made us into something. I don't care if you're a blood Sohma, or if you don't have a curse. I don't care what Akito says." He replied and Tohru looked up to him with tears building in her eyes "I want you to be part of this family, for real, I want to be your legal guardian, and maybe work up to being your father" He replied gently, his eyes gently gazing at her.

Everyone looked to Shigure stunned; no one had ever predicted this.

"Oh gosh Shigure, I don't know what to say" Tohru stuttered tearing.

"Won't you say yes?" He asked pleadingly.

"It would be...delightful to have you as a father. But...Kyoko..." She looked out the window thinking of her mother, who had only died just so recently, and she held her hand to her heart feeling that pain.

Shigure walked over to her, and hugged her so gently.

"Kyoko will always be your mother. And your father, whether he died early or not will always be your father. You will always be Tohru Honda, and if you wish to keeps your last name for your mother's honor, I understand that. But I want you to be part of this family, I want you as my daughter."

"Would you really forgive me, for keeping her last name?" She asked wearily

"Of course dear. Tohru, she only died so recently, but I don't want you to feel so far from us. You more than anyone belongs with this family"

"Shigure...." Tohru looked at him and buried her face in his strong arms and started to cry. "I want to be your daughter. I want to be part of this family." She cried softly

"You may be part of a new family, but we will never take away the family you once had. I never want you to forget them, and I will help you to keep her name alive in you. You are the living image of Kyoko." He replied wiping away her tears. "Thank you Tohru" he replied gently.

Tohru didn't care, and she hugged Shigure, within a moment there was a poof. Tohru rapped her arms around Shigure's thick-coated neck, and he only whimpered as a dog and licked her cheek with his soft tongue. Tohru held him a while longer, but then placed his clothes beside him, and turned around, just as he "Poofed" back again.

"Wow, that was a surprise" Momiji replied gently as he ran over to Tohru. "Hey, does that mean we're like cousins, or even brother and sister? I've always wanted a sister!" Momiji replied grabbing her hands and smiling

"I'll be your sister either way, law or blood has nothing to do with it" She replied happily and Momiji grinned too.

"Legally, there are so many complications, but that's not something to discuss tonight. I think, we've all had enough of this excitement for one night." Shigure replied as he stood back up formally as he cleared the table. Everyone helped and Tohru sat down on the couch for a moment.

Tohru was so exhausted, she never thought tonight would be this way. She had not even mentioned it; she was touched, that they would all go out of their way for her.

"Goodnight Tohru, and happy birthday" Haru, Momiji, and Yuki replied each waving as they walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Tohru" Shigure replied gently as he turned to disappear down his hallway

"Goodnight Dad." She answered him gently. Shigure turned around to face her, with tears in his eyes, he never seemed so happy.

"I will never, get tired of hearing that" Shigure whispered, and he finally turned disappearing down the hallway.

Tohru sat on the couch, wiping away her own tears of joy.

_You hear that mom, they really want me, and I know you'd be happy for me._

Tohru was about to drift off to sleep, when she realized she had not seen Kyo since dinner. She walked around the house, and found he was not in his bedroom with Momiji.

Tohru felt a breeze from the backdoor, which was open just ajar. She pulled on a jacket, and walked out into the autumn breeze. She walked to the side of the house, and saw a ladder up against the house. She looked up, and she climbed up it carefully, it moaning slightly under is worn boards.

"Kyo?" She asked as she her head popped up the side of the house.

Kyo, who was lying on his back looking at the stars sat up. "Tohru! What are you doing up here?"

"Well..." She replied trying to keep her balance as she stood on the roof. "I wanted to check up on you"

"Wait there" Kyo replied as he stood up. He easily walked over to her, used to these balancing issues. He took her hand carefully, which made them both blush, and he walked her back over to where he was sitting.

Kyo sat back down after Tohru was okay and he rested his arms on his knees as he looked back up at the full moon.

"I wanted to say thank you Kyo" Tohru whispered, almost afraid to break their silence.

"It's nothing, don't worry" He replied.

"No really, thank you. I've been, really worried about you lately. I'm so relieved to know you're okay again. I missed talking to you, you seemed so, isolated, far away." She replied gently, staring at her hands that were folded in her laps. "I was afraid, that I had done something to anger you. I was afraid, that you hated me."

Kyo turned to her and took her hand squeezing it tight as he gazed into her eyes. Kyo's eyes were stern, but so sincere.

"Tohru, I could never in a million years hate you. You look out for me, even when I am a jackass. You're like my guardian angel, and I'll always be your protector."

"My protector?" She asked calmly

"I know, I can be difficult, but I will always be there for you when you truly need me" He replied gently.

"Okay Kyo." She whispered back as she turned to look at the sky. "You don't get many beautiful nights like this one. But I figure you see nights like this a lot, always being out here."

'Yeah. I love the night sky it's so endless. Its beauty is captivating, I feel so small when I look at the sky."

"You should feel small. When you look at the sky, it reminds you that you and you're problems aren't so big. It sometimes, makes it easier to look at" She replied weaving her arm through his as she rested her head on his shoulder, he was so warm.

"Tell me something. Do you really want to be Shigure's daughter?"

"I do. I really do Kyo. It's just.... scary" She replied quietly. "My last name is all that I have that keeps me remotely connected to my past. Besides my mom, no one else in my family ever cared about me, and dad died before I could remember him. I love Shigure, and I love everyone in this house so much, and it would be great to have a father. I just don't want to lose, who I used to be" she replied looking to him. Kyo could see the fear that was in her eyes, and he smiled gently.

"You Squirt. No matter what last name you hold on paper, you'll always be yourself on the inside. Forever our Tohru Honda. You mom would want you to be happy. This is your life, and you should be happy. She's proud of you. I know, that you'll never forget who you are. You shouldn't let the past turn you into someone you're not, but you should let it be a part of the person you become"

"Wow Kyo, that was, so beautiful" Tohru replied gazing at him fondly. Kyo just blushed and looked back at the sky

"It's nothing. It's just the truth is all. I'm not a total idiot like that Rat says I am"

Tohru giggled, and Kyo could feel a smile appear at the corners of his lips.

"Thank you Kyo. You've made me feel so much better about this. Today has been, absolutely amazing. What can I do to repay you?"

"Like I told you before Squirt. It's nothing" He replied laughing rubbing her head. "Hey, we've got that trip tomorrow. I think its time we both hit the bed for a little while." He replied getting up on his feet, bent at the knees. He took her hand, and she turned and stared at him for a while.

The two, remained locked at the eyes. Kyo still had her hand as she still sat there on the roof. He quickly blushed and shook his head pulling her up to her feet. "Let's go, it's getting really brisk out here"

Kyo guided Tohru back over the ladder, and allowed her down first. He soon climbed down after her, and found her waiting for him at the bottom. They walked into the house quietly, it now reaching the later hours. They left their shoes by the door, and Kyo took Tohru's jacket and sat it on the coat rack.

They climbed the stairs quietly and they walked to Kyo's room, which was actually right before hers. He slid open the door, and turned to face her in the threshold.

"Oh right your gift' he whispered quietly, "wait right here" he snuck into his room, not waking Momiji and pulled open a dresser drawer. He pulled out a small wrapped gift and gently placed it in her hands.

"Kyo, I thought your gift was just the lovely dinner and stuff" Tohru replied looking up to him surprised.

"Nah, I wanted to get you something nice" He replied, "I'm not stingy like silly Yuki"

"But Kyo..." She replied feeling sorta guilty.

But Kyo only placed his finger to her lips quieting her. He pulled his finger away and smiled. Without really thinking, catching Tohru off guard, he bent over and kissed her on the lips gently. He took a step back into his room, and shut the door smiling.

Tohru stood in the hallway, stunned by Kyo's actions, and then stared down at the gift that was still in her hands. "Goodnight Kyo" She whispered quietly, as she snuck off to her room. She sat down on her bed, and opened it gently.

Inside was the music box she had seen in the store with the old man and Ace. Tohru gasped, and ran her hand over the box's lid. She sat upon her bed, crying gently. She slid into her bed; just before falling asleep she opened the box.

Her mother's melody drifted out of it gently, and she smiled as she listened to its beautiful tinkering sound. Tohru's eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep just as the song stopped its chiming, and the winder began its final turn.

Kyo lay happily in his bed, still feeling Tohru's lips, and listened to the sound of the music box only a wall away.

"Happy Birthday Tohru, Happy birthday"

Author's Note 

God this was a long one. I'm so happy with it! Every gift had its own special significance to it, and I love how Kyo actually cooked without burning down the house. This chapter was mostly for Kyo and Tohru, I had to make the two make up after Kyo was a meanie head! Tomorrow is the camping trip!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Getting There

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. ALRIGHT 50 REVIEWS WOOT

**Chapter 14 Getting There**

Last night had been eventful and so tiring but Tohru awoke feeling light and refreshed. Kyo's presence against her lips still remained, and her fingers delicately touched them feeling that fading feeling.

Tohru had woken up extra early, taking time to pack all the necessities. After showering she woke up all the boys, giving them each their breakfasts. As they all ate, Tohru tugged their luggage down the stairs and next to the van. Shigure would drop them off at the High School, since they had so much stuff.

That morning, when Tohru had first seen Shigure, they had their moment of silence each smiling. Words were not needed for the immense joy each felt. But Shigure did promise Tohru that when she got back from the trip, he would have everything arranged and finished for her.

The morning went by quickly, and they all piled into the car at five. They needed to be at the school in half an hour. Everyone was extremely quiet, still tired no doubt, I would be too if I had only gotten about four hours of sleep. The van ride was quiet, but when they arrived at the school Tohru quickly scampered over to Hana and Uo.

"Good morning Uo! Good morning Hana!" She giggled happily.

"OH gees Tohru, please its just too early" Uo moaned yawning

"She means, good morning to you too" Hana replied sipping at her tea.

"Yeah whatever. So, how was your big birthday last night?" Uo asked curiously

"It was amazing! I had so much fun. Oh my god I have to tell you the best news! Shigure wants to adopt me!"

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Hana asked

"Of course. That was his gift to me. He wants to be my father!"

"I...can't believe it..." Uo replied, sounding almost angry

"I know isn't it great?!"

"Great? How can it be great Tohru? Are you just going to abandon Kyoko and your old life?" Uo screamed.

Tohru took a step back, nervous having her friend yell at her. "Of course not Uo. Shigure said I could keep my last name, for Kyoko's honor..." She stuttered

"That doesn't matter Tohru! You've changed, look at you! All you care about are those idiot Sohmas! You gave up your old job so you could clean and cook for them, you're always upset about those bastards because they treat you so poorly! And you want to be adopted into that family? You know just because your mom and dad are dead you're ready to turn away the rest of your family?"

"Uo..." Hana growled in a warning tone.

"I can't believe you'd throw yourself to those dogs just so you can officially be their slaves! Have you no dignity in yourself?" Uo screamed louder, now actually drawing some attention to them. "Well?" She screamed again fuming with anger

Uo's anger was abruptly stopped by a burning sting against her cheek. She looked to Tohru in disbelief who had just slapped her.

"I am Tohru Honda...and I will always be a Honda. Uo you're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to be happy for me! Don't you understand that this is what I want? And you just selfishly steal away all my joy, because you think I have no disregard for them! Do you even know my family! NO YOU DON"T! You knew Kyoko, and she loved you like a second daughter, and I'll always love her, there isn't a day I never think about her. But don't you think, you know what goes on in my mind! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I'M A TRAITOR UO! I AM NOT THEIR SLAVE! Those people were kind enough to take me off the streets and give me a home, in return for some simply work! They never treat me poorly, and yes the Sohmas have their problems, but we all have some."

'You think that idiot Shigure can be your father?!" Uo screamed back at her tearing

"MY FATHER DIED WHEN I WAS YOUNG UO, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SOMEONE CAN EASILY REPLACE HIM! He died...before I could even know him. But Enishi gave me life, and loved my mother dearly. Shigure will never take that place in my heart! But can't I for once be happy? IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO BARE? YOUR BEST FRIEND HAVING A NEW FATHER? Uo, you're so blind, and selfish. You don't want me to change, and be with them, because you're afraid I won't be there for you, you should know me better than that. I thought you were my best friend, but apparently you were the traitor here" Tohru replied turning her back to her.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT TOHRU! A REAL IDIOT, AND DON'T COME TO ME WHEN THEY HURT YOU!"

"HURT ME? Hurt me like you are? Crushing my heart and leaving me to bleed! Oh yeah like Shigure would do that to me!"

"You'd be surprised Tohru, you'd be surprised" Uo replied harshly

"Enough of this Tohru. You don't need this" Kyo replied taking her into his arms gently

"Just you wait Tohru" Uo growled again "That comforting shield will one day be gone, and you'll have to fight your own battles! I will enjoy, the day you fall"

"SHUT UP UO!" Kyo screamed walking Tohru away. The rest of the Sohmas all glared at her with such hate. Uo was somewhat startled by it, the overpowering glares from the four of them. They all followed Tohru and Kyo, and even Hana looked away.

The Sohmas led Tohru to the other side of the bus, so she could cry without the other's seeing.

"I don't understand what Lady Uo's problem is" Yuki replied with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"She seriously has an attitude problem" Momiji replied nodding

"What did we do?" Haru asked.

"Nothing...you all did nothing" Tohru replied as she hugged at her knees. "I don't understand it"

"It's okay Tohru. We'll work it out, maybe she was just overwhelmed by it" Kyo whispered sitting down next to her.

"I hope she's alright. I've never seen her so upset" Tohru whimpered

"Emotions can be very confused sometimes. Sometimes we say things, we don't mean. Just leave her be, time to cool down." Kyo replied softly again

"Whatever" She replied sadly. Everyone escorted Tohru to the bus, and made sure that Uo and Hana got on the other. They didn't want even more of that crap on the bus ride, it was three hours, and they just could not deal with that.

Tohru took a seat up against the window, and gazed out it sadly. Haru had been able to sneak by the rest of the Sohmas and sat down beside her. No one seemed to yell at him today, because they all just wanted to sleep.

The bus pulled out into the highway, and Haru could only watch as Tohru remained so glum. He wasn't sure what to do, but he slid his arm around her gently, which actually startled her, and she looked up to him surprised

"Guess I've really been out of it huh?" Tohru replied deplorably

"Its okay Tohru. I know its really upsetting you" Haru replied unemotionally.

"I thought she'd be happy...that's all..." she replied wearily

"Why don't you sleep for a while. I'm sure this bus ride will help Uo to see it better." Haru replied

"I'll try..." Tohru replied sadly, and she rested her head against his gently, and he wrapped his right arm around her carefully.

"Just sleep Tohru. It'll all work out, don't worry" he replied softly.

And she did. Tohru slept for a good long while, and it seemed the whole bus fell asleep too. Yuki and Momiji were out real quick. Kei had his walkman around his neck, still playing as he snoozed. Kyo looked out the window, and gazed at the back of the bus seat that was ahead of here where Tohru sit. Kyo tried to stay awake, but with these early hours and lack of sleep, he too wandered off into dreams.

Two of the three hours they spent asleep. But it seemed like everyone awoke later, and they all looked about and moaned of how tired they were of just sitting there. Tohru gazed out the window ecstatic. "Oh look at the lovely forest Haru! Doesn't it just remind you of home?" she asked happily

"Yeah it does" Haru replied, leaning over with her as they looked out the window. The scenery was lovely, and it felt great to leave the busy city. You could breathe easier. Haru helped Tohru by pointing out the different trees, flowers, and other things. The two were even lucky enough to see a deer dart by "Did you see the deer Tohru?"

"I did I did! It's so cute Haru!" Tohru giggled

"You think all animals are cute" Haru replied rolling his eyes grinning

"Yes I do!" She replied confidently sticking out her tongue. Haru only rubbed her head playfully.

"Are you feeling better now?" Haru asked gently

"A little. I'm still worried about her, but I don't feel like crying much now" Tohru whispered

"That's good Tohru." He replied rubbing her shoulder "People act differently, when emotions get to them. Sometimes its just overpowering"

"Like you and Dark Haru?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah" He nodded to her "I never mean for it to happen. There's just suddenly, a lot of rage that erupts, and its just there. I feel myself slip so far away, and I'm not even the same person." Haru replied unemotionally. Tohru gently took his hand, and Haru tried to hide his blush as he looked to her.

"I won't let you slip away again." She smiled gently.

Haru wasn't really sure what to say. But Tohru's gentle smile was enough reassurance for anyone. He nodded to her slowly and found himself smiling too. He hugged her gently, and then leaned against her and went back to sleep. Tohru continued to look out the window, and didn't realize that Kyo was still behind them listening. Kyo was upset by what she had said, but tried to realize that it was only Tohru being her selfless self.

"Alright Group 1! We're officially here!" Sensei Honda shouted as he stood up at the front of the bus. The students moaned all rubbing their eyes "Welcome to Suzuki National Park" the class finally realized they were there and started to get excited. "When we all get off you're all gonna have to unload the bus"

The kids moaned. But the guys only flexed their muscles, bragging about how strong they could be. Momiji and Kei flexed and showed off to Tohru, who could only grin and laugh. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru meanwhile, ended up unloading the entire busload of cargo.

After hauling their luggage through the woods, Tohru didn't have to carry anything, everyone was fighting over carrying her bags, but at least someone was carrying it. The group arrived at the camp ground, where the other groups that were on other buses congregated. It was hard for Tohru, because she knew that Uo, Hana, and herself were supposed to share a tent.

Kyo did his best to keep Uo and Tohru from running into each other. By the time the camps were set up, it was about time for dinner. On demand, Tohru volunteered, and disappeared into the cooking tent by the fire. Most of the Sohmas were put on fire wood patrol, but Haru slipped away to talk to Tohru again who was in the "make shift kitchen" chopping vegetables

"Are you sure you can cook for the entire class?" He asked smirking

"Its just with larger quantities of food" She replied somewhat snapping at him. The blade came down hard as she continued chopping, which made Haru aware of her mood.

"Would you not worry about Uo? She's fine. You two should probably just stay away from each other for a while, just some space you know?"

"I never said I was worrying about Uo silly. I was just afraid I might not have enough wassabi to go with the sashimi" she replied with a smile giggling. Haru only grew irritated with her attitude, and walked out of the tent. A half hour later, Tohru had the boys roast up some burgers and steaks, while she served the salads and everything else.

"Great job Tohru" one of her classmates replied

"Awesome" Kei replied

Tohru only blushed and rubbed the back of her head. From the corner of her eye, she found Uo and Hana in their class of forty. Hana looked to Tohru, and gave a weak smile, but frowned seeing Uo was only looking away.

Kyo had been sitting next to Tohru, and noted her anxiety. As everyone continued to eat, Tohru walked off into the woods with her flashlight. Tohru didn't want to see Uo's angry face any longer. She wandered along, trying not to stumble on the underbrush. Eventually, Tohru came out onto a bank of a small creek. The creek was no more then two yards wide, and was very calm. She sat down beside the edge, and hugged at her knees as she listened to the calming sound of the stream.

"Tohru? What are you doing out here?"

Tohru jumped quickly, and turned around to see Haru once again staring at her.

"Oh Haru, its only you. I'm just, here I guess' She replied gently, her eyes red and puffy, she must've been crying Haru realized.

"Hey, Tohru..." He started, her face was just so sad, it was hard to look at. He sat down beside her, and began to toss tiny pebbles into the stream. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine Haru, really, I'm fine" Tohru replied gently as she threw her own stone into the stream.

"Tohru...don't lie. I promise that tomorrow, we'll find Uo and work this out."

"I just don't understand Haru, why would Uo be so angry with my happiness?"

"I have no idea."

"She was close to Kyoko, that I could always see. Kyoko was the one to convince Uo to get out of her female Yankee gang. Mother had been to one to really play a huge role on Uo's change, really she was the one who saved her."

"I see...." Haru replied nodding as he watched Tohru throw another stone.

"I guess, she must figure that I'm abandoning my mom, in the sense that she thinks I don't care about Kyoko anymore. I guess, its like me, turning my back on her hero and most dear person. But I'm not Haru, I'm really not. I love my mom a lot, that's why I wanted to stay with my last name."

"I understand that Tohru. Maybe Uo doesn't. Sometimes, we become so focused on how we feel and what we think is right, we forget to listen to what other's think. I'm sure she's not enjoying this feud, but sometimes we need time to cool."

"I guess..." Tohru replied shrugging. Haru let out a sigh, he felt like an idiot trying to give Tohru advice. What could he do to bring back the happy Tohru that everyone was missing?

'Your cooking was amazing! I'm sure Shigure is at home moaning about how he misses it. I bet the house is filling up with garbage as we speak!"

Tohru looked to Haru and laughed finally smiling brightly. "Poor Shigure, but I did leave a few meals in the freezer for him to defrost"

"I doubt he knows how to work the microwave that old man"

Tohru laughed again thinking of Shigure at home, pushing the many buttons to the microwave trying to get it to work, only in reality it was unplugged the whole time.

"Poor Shigure" She replied again laughing

"You feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"Much better, thanks." Tohru replied with a lovely smile

"What makes a journey worth while is getting there." Haru explained softly.

Tohru got up from her spot by the stream and she looked to Haru smiling.

"You're right. Now lets go, its getting late, I'm sure everyone's worried about us." Tohru replied holding out her hand to him. Haru took in gently and pulled himself to his feet. All the time he never once let go of her hand, and Tohru didn't really pay much notice to it at first, but blushed a little until she laughed again "Making sure I won't drift away ey?" She asked

"No, I'm just making sure you don't get lost in the woods"

**Author's Note**

Hey Everyone, I know this is a tad short and unproductive, but I wanted to have an intro chapter because the camping trip will be quite a long bunch. Since it's a week afterall, that's at least 7 more chapters, one for each day! I've been really busy with school, that's why I haven't updated, please forgive me!


	15. Copper Centers

**Disclaimer:** Hello everyone! I'm trying to write at least one fanfiction chapter a week. I hope you all get wait that long! Anyway here's Chapter 15. I own nothing

**Chapter 15 Copper Centers**

That night wasn't easy for anyone. Tohru had originally planned on sleeping with Uo and Hana, but had to sleep with other girls in the class, thankfully not the prowlers. Hana had stayed with Uo all night, and eventually fell asleep, but she woke up hearing rustling,

"You're still awake" Hana replied blandly rubbing her eyes. There was no reply from Uo, who was sitting up in her sleeping back looking out the tent window. She could still see the flickering and dying flame from the fire in the center of the camp.

"You didn't mean those things you said to her. I know that Uo. I can sense your unhappiness. What's wrong?"

"Hana.." Uo replied with a growl, sometimes Hana's gift could be annoying, she could pry into her emotions "You're right I did lie"

"But why?" Hana asked confused

"I'm just worried for her"

"So why don't you tell her that, instead of calling the Sohmas idiots and bastards. Tohru is right though, you are afraid of losing her. I think you hurt her, more than you realize"

"I am afraid of her leaving. She's slowly drifting away from us, her life is focused completely on those Sohmas."

"The Sohmas are her new family. That's normal. She does still care about us, that's why your opinion mattered so much, and that's why she's still crying"

"How do you know she's still crying?" Uo asked turning around to face Hana.

"I can feel her tears against my own skin, and I can feel her aching heart. She doesn't know what is right anymore" Hana replied unemotionally

"Oh."

"You must fix this. Don't ruin her joy. She deserves it more than anyone we know. She's worked and lived alone for so long, and now she has people who really love her"

"Will the Sohmas take care of her?" Uo asked uncertainly

"Yes. They all love her a lot. They can't bare to be away from her, her voice, her smile, her eyes, everything about her is special to them in some form."

"Hmm..." Uo didn't know what else to say, instead she just rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Just fix it. Let the tears stop, and put away your pride" Hana replied blandly turning back over.

**The Next Day**

Tohru had, as usual, cooked the whole class breakfast, and she seemed happier this morning. The class gathered at the camp's center, sitting on long logs eating, and enjoying the morning campfire.

"Good Morning Class!" Sensei Honda called walking over to them.

"Good Morning Sensei!" They class called

"Lets see, we have a lot of things to do today. After breakfast, meet me right back here, I want you to have on sturdy hiking boots, and your backpacks. This is going to be a group activity. You and your groups, will be assigned one animal to find here within the preserve. Directions to the preserve will be given to you in clue form. Once you find the animal, which will be docile and not skittish, you'll draw it. Simple as that"

"Hai!" The class shouted, they all then scattered and soon returned.

Tohru met up with the Sohmas by their tent, afraid to go find Uo and Hana. Tohru decided she would avoid Uo today, and give her time to cool down. Tohru badly wanted to go and talk to her, but she wanted to listen to what Haru had told her last night.

"Hey Tohru" Momiji replied happily as he wore a little hat and dressed in a vested shirt.

"Aww don't you look so adorable" Tohru replied laughing cutely.

"Nature is so my thing!" He replied proudly "How are you feeling Tohru?" he asked gently

"I'm fine silly."

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously, poking her in the side like a younger brother.

"I'm sure you silly" She replied ruffling his hair

"TorTor?"

"Yes Momiji?"

"Can I call you sister now, even if we are only cousins. You feel more like my big sister, even if we are the same age" He asked pleadingly

"Momiji" She replied smiling. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair again "Of course you can. You'll always be a brother to me Momiji." She said softly smiling.

Momiji grinned ear to ear. Momiji really did love Tohru, and he loved her like a sister. At first, he really had thought he loved her like romantically, be he found his fondness more like her company. He couldn't see them like that, he liked more just being around her.

Momiji blushed as Tohru kissed his cheek, and he wanted so badly to hug her, he hated this curse, and he frowned slightly. "Do you think our curse will be lifted one day?"

"I know it will be. I know it will" She replied gently.

"Lets go find the rest of those lug heads" Momiji replied smiling again grabbing her hand and pulling towards the center of the campsite.

Momiji and Tohru entered the base, finding that Kyo, Haru, and Yuki were already there.

"Good Morning Yuki, Kyo, and Haru" Tohru chirped waving.

"Hey,"

"Good morning Miss Honda."

"Hn" Kyo's reply, he wasn't a morning person

Tohru then peered around looking for Uo and Hana, when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around quickly, hoping it was them, but found it only Kei, she was disappointed but smiled anyway

"Good morning Kei-kun"

"Hey. You look perky like usual" he replied grinning.

"Well you seem happy too. Excited to be able to paint and draw some lovely animal?"

'Yeah I'm really excited" he replied grinning again

"Okay class. I will give one student in each group their first clue. The clues are all different, you won't be able to follow your friends" Sensei walked over to Tohru and handed her the envelope.

In the back round stood Uo with Hana. Uo didn't say anything to Tohru, and them, the Sohmas, and Kei all gathered around her. Tohru opened the letter gently and read it aloud.

"In the shadows where I hide, two copper eyes. Watch me dart about, the forest hears me graceful feet. Sly and mischievous, visit the shrine, and I'll guide you through"

"What animal is that?" Kei and Haru asked looking at each other stupidly. Kyo only shrugged in the back round while Uo and Hana remained silent.

"It's a fox" Yuki answered, nodding to himself.

"A fox?"

"Foxes were known to be mischievous creatures, and are famous for copper eyes. It isn't much of a first clue, they probably get harder"

"SO what about the shrine?" Kei asked confused

"The fox was said to lead you either to the exit or despair. The shrine is dedicated to a famous demon Yoko, a magnificent warrior" Yuki replied confidently

"Of wow! That's amazing!" Tohru replied happily. "Does anyone know where it is"

"I figure its on the map right?" Yuki asked

Kyo opened up his bad and pulled out a map and looked around of the map key.

"Okay..." Kyo replied running his finger across the map "Hmm...here it is! Its only about a five mile hike from here. That shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Do you think the animal we get to draw will be a fox?" Ask Momiji

"I don't think so, that's too much of a give away" Kei replied sounding disappointed.

"Well lets go!" Yuki replied starting to lead the way, Tohru shuffled after him walking with him.

"Wow Yuki that was really amazing. I didn't realize you knew so much about legends" Tohru replied with a twinkle in her eyes of excitement

"Well, its just a hobby. In turn I did a lot of research on our family, so I came across quite a few stories"

"That's still remarkable!" Tohru replied beaming "You must teach me one day."

"It shall be my pleasure" Yuki replied with a smile.

The group then continued on towards the shrine. The walk was a long one, and Tohru stayed near the front with Yuki and Momiji. Haru, Kei, and Kyo took up the middle, and Uo with Hana purposely in the back. Everyone was consciously trying to keep the two apart, and all the two girls wanted to do was talk to the other.

The scenery was lovely. The group was shaded by a canopy of exotic trees, flourished and plentiful with leaves. The underbrush was covered with scattered flowers. Momiji at one point picked a flower for Tohru, and she smiled at him tucking it into her hair humming.

The Sohmas would occasionally send Uo this startling death glares, all saying "See, Tohru's perfectly with us, so don't be such a bitch". Uo sighed sadly and continued walking.

The day went by slowly, and finally they all arrived at Yoko's shrine. Tohru and Momiji scampered up the steps laughing. Tohru winning at the last minute out of breath

"Ha I win!" She replied giggling

"I'll be you next time Sister!" Momiji teased panting.

The rest of the group followed after them and Yuki walked over to the fox statue in the center of the abandoned temple. He stared at the statue, and from the fox's mouth pulled out a note and opened it up quickly.

"Congrats to those weary travels who found this clue. Because the journey at first was long, you will only have one more obstacle to conquer, but no journey is too simple. Past this temple, there is a bridge over the rushing waves. Solo walks fate by the wind, and no net to catch beneath. Cross the bridge, another mile south, and there you will meet your destination"

"Well it looks like we have to cross a bridge" Haru replied blandly.

"Over water" Kyo replied glumly. He gulped slightly, anime drop, but was surprised to see Tohru take his hand and squeeze it gently, but no one had seen it.

'It's okay, I know you don't like the water, I'll be right behind you."

Kyo looked down at Tohru, who was smiling sweetly, and he too smiled gently. "Thanks Tohru" he whispered. Kyo and Tohru were the last two to leave the shrine, the others about a hundred yards ahead of them. Kyo didn't let go of her hand, squeezing it fiercely as the sound of rushing rapids could be heard. Tohru tried her best not to giggle, and he gave her a squeeze of reassurance.

Uo had been farther up, turning her head to see those two walking hand in hand. She scoffed and looked to Hana miserably. "Those Sohmas will never let me get near her so I can talk." She sighed

"Opportunity arises soon, be patient" Hana replied her eyes flashing from a purple to a black then back again.

The forest was still deep. When they met a bluff, they all looked down seeing the fast moving waves. Kyo nearly fainted at the sight, shuttering, wetness, oh the wetness! Tohru giggled, watching him drip with sweat.

Everyone else was excited, and Yuki found himself captivated by the water. The water was so unobtainable, much like Miss Honda. Yuki sighed, watching the water. Yuki had promised himself to talk to Tohru before this week was over. It would be the best time, alone time in the wilderness with her.

Haru, Momiji and Kei were all fighting over who would go first.

"I want to go first!" Momiji whined

"NO way Squirt let me go" Haru replied pulling towards the front

"Hey best buddy, don't you think you should let a pal go" Kei replied creeping towards the front. The three continued fighting until they were nearly leaning over the edge until Tohru cleared her throat.

"Uhh guys, don't you think it'd be smarter if we actually found a bridge?" Tohru asked raising her finger in suggestion

"Uhh...yeah..."

"That might be smart"

"Guess we could" The three replied, trying to act all cool about it. Yuki only slapped his hand against his head and mumbled to himself "How are we related?"

Tohru looked to Uo's back. Uo had been whispering to Hana all day, and Tohru was so miserable. She really just wanted to talk to her, and Tohru was unaware that Uo felt exactly the same way.

"Lets go" Yuki replied pointing to a path upstream. Everyone followed, Tohru almost having to drag Kyo, but her being too weak made it a funny sight. She pulled with all her might, and Kyo just stood there sighing with his head down. He finally gave up, too disgraced by Tohru and walked forward with her.

Tohru only felt victorious, since well, he was walking at least. Better then him sitting down on the ground, that would've been impossible. All the time she laughed and smiled, and Kyo just snarled rolling his eyes. He walked beside her, hands in his pockets staring at the ground

At last they had found a bridge. Kyo wasn't very happy to see this sort of a bridge. There were three ropes, in a V formation. The lower section of the V is the tight rope you walk on, and the upper part of the V on each side was a rope to guide you.

Haru and Kei quickly took off across it. Momiji pulled Yuki along with him, Yuki himself being surprised to see such enthusiasm in Momiji. Momiji all the time singing. "Who is walking through the forest? The birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji!" ((haha its from the DVD))

Uo and Hana silently took off after them. Tohru looked to Kyo, who was trying to stay bland, not showing his nervousness. It was a long bridge to cross, at least a quarter of a mile long, but too him it stretched on forever.

"Kyo, you go before me, and I'll be right behind you" She replied pushing him forward

"Tohru, I hate water!" He growled

"Its not like you'll be falling in! You're just walking above it!" She replied pushing him forward, this time him actually moving, weird how productive it is to push rather than to pull

"You better not do anything to scare me" He snapped

"I won't silly! Just trust me I'll be right here behind you" Tohru replied stopping as Kyo was now faced with the bridge. Kyo looked back to Tohru with unease, but she only nodded.

Kyo took his first step onto the bridge, and felt the ropes shake slightly, like it would usually because there is no permanent support. He let out a deep sigh, and then took another step soon more. It wasn't so bad, he thought to himself, and he looked forward, and definitely not down.

They were about a third of the way out when Kei and Haru made it to the other side.

"OYE what takes you so long Kyo!" They called to him

"SHUT UP" Kyo shouted back.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little water?" They called taunting

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Kyo called back

"Oh what's this Haru? He's calling us assholes!" Kei replied evilly

"What should we do about it?" Haru asked snickering

"I do wonder what?" Kei replied grabbing hold of the ropes.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Kyo screamed now sounding nervous

"Dare you say? You dare me to?" Kei asked taunting

"Guys stop it!" Tohru called back innocently

"Oh looks I slipped" Haru replied pretending to fall onto one of the ropes and shook it. Kyo gripped the handles so hard. "STOP" He called out.

Everyone grabbed the roups, finding themselves shaking. Everyone was more towards the end of the rope, close to the other side. Only Tohru and Kyo weren't even half way across

Kei and Haru exchanged mischievous glances and shook the ropes harder, everyone struggling to maintain their balances

"KNOCK IT OFF" Kyo screamed, growing some what afraid, but not showing it. Tohru walked up so she was right behind him, the two practically touching

"Don't worry Kyo, I'm right here" She whispered to him.

Kyo jerked his head slightly seeing Tohru. "Tohru..."

"You think they're having fun?" Kei asked laughing darkly

"I think they are" Haru replied sarcastically as he shook them harder.

"PLEASE STOP IT YOU TWO" Tohru pleaded gripping the bridge's banisters, trying herself not to sound scared. She couldn't let Kyo know she was frightened, or he'd become afraid, and that wouldn't be good. "Just keep walking Kyo" she whispered to him and Kyo nodded taking a few more steps. Yuki and Momiji just jumped off the ladder

'You think they've had enough" Haru asked

"NO way" Kei chirped

"ENOUGH ALREADY" Tohru called out weakly. Just as she begged them to stop Tohru had taken another step after Kyo did and lost her footing, she let out a frightened scream and at the last second grabbed hold of the bottom rope

"TOHRU" Haru and Kei replied letting go of the ropes. Yuki and Momiji stood at their spots on the bluff's edge screaming out to her as well "Don't let go Tohru!"

Tohru dangled from the rope by one hand, gripping it as tautly as she could, but she could feel her grasp dying. Tohru didn't know what to do, she couldn't bring her other hand up, in fear it would make her drop the other.

"TOHRU!" Uo turned around to see her friend dangling there, and Hana too was in shock, they both looked to Kyo, who had just turned around "KYO DO SOMETHING!"

Kyo turned and looked down at Tohru. Kyo was only about a five steps ahead of her, from all his stumbling forward, and he gripped the ropes feeling the wind. He could see Tohru from a far, and panic filled her eyes, like a deer in the path of two headlights.

Tohru squirmed trying to regain some of her grasp. Kyo quickly began to walk towards her, and was stopped by another gust of wind. At that moment Tohru's grip slipped again, her only surviving on her four fingers, and not the thumb's locking support

"Kyo...help please" There were tears in her eyes. Kyo looked down at the rapids and water. He scampered closer, halted again by the wind. There was no luck, Tohru couldn't hold on any longer, and her grip finally slipped.

Uo and Hana let out terrified shrieks, and the boys all yelled as well. Kyo had only missed her by a millisecond, maybe a second more and he most definitely would've had her. Tohru fell from the bridge to the water down below, instantly pulled away by the water. Everyone looked downstream for her head, and it popped up at the surface, but she was dragged under again, they waited another moment, but she didn't come back up. Everyone had been so focused on Tohru, that they hadn't seen Kyo jump from the bridge, and they all turned around in shock hearing a splash.

No one knew what to do.

**Author's Note**

Well looks like Tohru and Kyo are going for an unexpected swim. Thought I'd leave you in suspense. Everyone please REVIEW it! And please give me suggestions on what to do one their camping trip, this is only day two! Five others left!

Uo and Tohru will make up, a few kids complained Uo was being too mean, this chapter explains why. Aww isn't Momiji so cute with his song? The love competition has been cut down to Yuki, Haru, and Kyo. Lets see who wins her heart!


	16. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Too lazy to write much else....

**Last Chapter**

Uo and Hana let out terrified shrieks, and the boys all yelled as well. Kyo had only missed her by a millisecond, maybe a second more and he most definitely would've had her. Tohru fell from the bridge to the water down below, instantly pulled away by the water. Everyone looked downstream for her head, and it popped up at the surface, but she was dragged under again, they waited another moment, but she didn't come back up. Everyone had been so focused on Tohru, that they hadn't seen Kyo jump from the bridge, and they all turned around in shock hearing a splash.

**Chapter 15 **

Tohru had been swept down the river at an extreme pace. Tohru could not keep her head above the surface for more than a moment's gasp of air. She flailed about, caught within the grasps of the current, and at times found herself being forced upside, or in awkward positions.

At times she slipped down miniature falls, and prayed so dearly that there would be a lull in the current, but there was no such luck. Tohru was slammed up against many of the jagged rocks, and even felt her head slam against one.

For those moment she could reach the surface, she found she could no longer see the bridge, or hear the echoing screaming of her friends. Tohru truly thought she was going to die, growing weary and having no control over her movements, she really thought she'd never survive.

The currents picked up their pace, and Tohru found herself deep under the water. The surface was right there before her eyes, but she couldn't reach it, her arms squirm trying to reach it, but it just didn't work. Tohru could not even scream for help, it was a worthless battle, she was at the brink of giving up. With each ticking second her oxygen was fading away, and she felt her limp body slam against more pain.

Eventually, her vision began to fade, and bubbles began to appear from her, her consciousness leaving her. **_Please don't let it end this way._** Tohru did not feel someone take her by the waist or pull her up to the surface, she had already fallen into unconsciousness.

Hours past, she of course unaware of it all. Her dreams were only of memories, some of Kyoko, faded ones of her father, and a few of just everyday life. She'd replay the images of all the happy times, and the sad one's too, dark Haru, fights with Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, the birthday, Uo's fight, all played some sort of role in those dreams.

Tohru woke up, startled to hear someone whimpering and sobbing. She slowly regained her senses, and was amazed to find someone tightly embracing her. She took in a small breath, and felt someone's head against her chest and collarbone. Tohru didn't move, but only listened to the sniveling and crying from this person. They were whispering too, mumbling something over and over. "Tohru....please Tohru...you have to wake up...please...." Tohru slowly began to recognize the voice. She had not yet heard him in this tone, so mournful, but pleading, and in agony. His orange hair was matted against his face, dripping with water, everything was dripping wet. His face was so close to hers, and he probably didn't ever realize it. Tohru couldn't tell if it was tears, or just water that was running down his face. He lay half atop her, almost like hugging a teddy bear. He called to her again, and she sighed gently, her hand working its way up to his soft hair.

"I'm here" She whispered painfully, the impact of her little ride not yet fully taking in its affect.

He instantly lifted his head upon hearing her voice and feeling her gentle touch against him.

"Tohru...." he spoke so softly now, he was gentler then he usually was. Kyo took Tohru into his arms and hugged her so tight "I really thought I'd lost you. I'm so sorry Tohru. I couldn't make it to you in time. I was so afraid, and didn't mean to have..." Tohru only silenced him gently, wincing as he embraced her so tightly

"I'm fine...its okay Kyo....its okay" She whispered, unaware that she was crying. "Its okay to be afraid, no one is fearless....that was horrible Kyo, it was the same feelings, like when Kyoko died, and god Kyo" She only whimpered again trying so hard not to hug him, she wanted to, just to feel someone's embrace

"Stupid girl" he muttered gently holding me close, Tohru winced again and cried softly as he let go of me worried. "What's wrong?"

"Everything just hurts" she replied wearily, my eyes moving away from him. "What am I doing here?"

"We're about five miles downstream." Kyo whispered, still sitting on his knees beside me.

"You should really go dry those clothes somewhere, you wouldn't want to get a cold' Tohru whispered. Kyo only chuckled slightly, letting a small grin sneak across his face

"Stupid Girl" he chuckled again. He walked off, away from Tohru's view on the floor, and Tohru only closed her eyes again.

Kyo sat against the river's bank, now calm. He looked back up where Tohru was sleeping. His shirt was off laying beside him, basking in the sun. She was so afraid when she fell, Kyo wondered where everyone else was, and if they were looking for them.

Tohru's sweet sleeping, and Kyo's content resting was interrupted by the sound of a calling voice.

"TOHRU? KYO? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Tohru sat up from her spot wincing as she grabbed at herself again and Kyo ran over to her pushing her back down and he looked at her gently "Just wait okay, you're way too hurt" Kyo stood up and walked around the bend. Tohru was afraid being there alone, she struggled to stand up, wobbly as she went.

Tohru could feel every ounce of her hurt as she limped distressingly towards the bend that Kyo had left her behind. As she walked slowly, Kyo ran back around the corner with Yuki not far behind.

"Tohru what are you doing?" Kyo screamed angered and afraid.

"I...didn't want to be alone" She moaned tearing.

"Lady Honda" Yuki ran up to her just before she fell forward and he gently eased her back down. "Please rest Miss Honda, you're so frail." he whispered caressing her cheek.

"I'm fine Yuki...don't worry about me" She replied gently smiling with her loving eyes.

"Oh Tohru, please just go back to sleep, you have us all so worried"

Kyo during this conversation had found some wood or kindling, and had started up a small fire near Tohru. "Can't let her get cold" He barked to Yuki, answering the question that he hadn't even asked.

"Yes of course" Yuki replied as he scampered up to find more wood. After a while they had a nice sized fire going next to her, and Yuki had taken off his outer jacket for her to rest under, something for her to snuggle against, since she couldn't enjoy their own warmth. Tohru slept for a while, while Yuki and Kyo tried to catch some fish.

"How long have we been here?" Kyo asked Yuki slowly as he treaded in the water for some fish.

"It's nearly six o'clock at night. You guys were swept really far downstream. Five miles at the least, but there was no path for us to follow. I told the others to go find Sensei and the class, and I went to search for you two."

"Rat I'm worried, she doesn't look too good, she's in a lot of pain" Kyo replied as he darted his hand into the water pulling out a fish and throwing it onto the bank.

"I know she is, but I don't think anything is broken. She's more unstable then really injured." Yuki replied not looking at him

"I'm sorry you know" Kyo said gently. "I know you must be blaming this on me, for not getting to her in time" he added catching another fish.

"I do blame you, but I more so blame Kei and Haru. They wouldn't stop, no matter how much and even Tohru pleaded. You, you just didn't act fast enough, so its not entirely your fault, you're just part of the reason. If it had been me, I could've saved her"

"Well I'm sorry I let you down Rat alright! You know I didn't want this to happen. I was just...scared" he replied ashamed "I'm a cat, I don't do water, on top of that, I've had bad issues with heights"

"You go on our roof every night you Baka Neko" he barked

"This is different! I had a bad fall like that when I was a kid, and since then I was always afraid! You don't know my past you Rat. You don't know how much hell I went through. I'm an idiot for letting Tohru get hurt, but don't think I did it intentionally" He screamed

"That's right I don't know you and don't think I'm not going through my own hell. You're not the only one with a curse."

"Yeah, but and you're not the only one with a throbbing heart" Kyo shot back sadly. Yuki looked at him startled, but Kyo had already left with his fish. "Go to her, I'll just cook dinner." he replied walking off into the forest. "I need to find some other stuff for us to eat"

Yuki wasn't sure whether or not to be worried about the cat, but he would take this opportunity to his advantage. He walked over to Tohru, before awaking her he fed the fire, and sat down next to her, stroking her face. A small grin fell across her face before she opened her eyes gently.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked him gently.

"About two hours." He replied

"That long, I must do something to help you two" She replied trying to sit up

"Tohru please, do not worry about us. You're in no condition to do anything but rest. I don't know how long it will take Sensei to find us. I was lucky to find you to begin with, its best if you just rest."

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked nervously

"He's out finding us some food"

"Will he be alright alone?" She asked worried

"Kyo spent many months in the mountains training alone, I'm positive he will be fine" Tohru let out a sigh of relief. Yuki took her gently, laying her head in his lap innocently, so he could better help her relax. "You really scared me," he started softly

"I did not mean to Yuki" Tohru whimpered "I was so horrified. The current was so fast, and I could only see the surface right above me. I couldn't breath, it was like someone was holding me down" she recalled those painful memories

"Its okay Tohru. You're safe now" Yuki answered. "Please though, don't ever leave us again Tohru, I could not bare the thought of you're departure"

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Tohru replied smiling

"I'm grateful you aren't" He smiled down at her.

Tohru turned over on her side, mostly just gliding her finger against Yuki's knee casually, as it trying to entertain herself. It sent shivers up Yuki's spine, feeling her sweet touch. He rubbed her shoulder lightly, and Tohru just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't help but worry about Kyo's whereabouts

"Yuki...Kyo's been gone a long time, shouldn't we go find him?"

"Tohru I'm sure Kyo is fine" He replied sternly

"I'm not so sure, I have this bad feeling" She replied weakly

"Bad feeling?"

"There's a heavy feeling on my heart, I really don't think he's okay. Something happened to him I know it" Tohru replied struggling to get to her feet

_There's a heavy feeling on my heart_ "Why are you always so worried about that stupid cat?" Yuki replied angrily

Tohru turned to him confused "How could I not? He's part of the family, a Sohma."

"No he's not, he's not even part of the Zodiac"

"That past and the Zodiac don't matter. You may be cursed by the Zodiac and the past, but that doesn't mean it fully controls you. He's part of our family, and you're going to let the legends of the past guide your judgement then you're as lost in the mind as we are in this stupid forest" She turned away and started to limp for a thicket of forest.

Yuki stood in shock. Her words were harsh, and it showed Yuki that Tohru didn't care if they were cursed, to her, they were her family. It was a new sense, she honestly didn't care. When they first met, Tohru was some what troubled by it, but now, she's learned to put it aside, unlike Yuki who grasps onto it like a lifeline.

Tohru was disappearing into the forest, and he quickly sprinted after her taking her by the arm.

"You of all people should not be wandering the forest alone" Yuki replied gently. "Let me help you"

"Fine" Tohru replied, not angry, but just bland. The two wandered deeper into the forest Tohru calling out in search of Kyo "Kyo? Kyo where are you?" Yuki just walked along side her, not really calling out. Tohru was frantic, she couldn't lose Kyo in the woods. They would never find him. "KYO WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed again.

Tohru looked up from the sky as she saw a flock of birds escape the trees a little farther ahead of them. Tohru took off in a sprint, which surprised Yuki again. Yuki frowned, she was pushing herself to the limits. Yuki quickly dashed after her

"What are you following Tohru?"

"Those birds left this area, it must mean something startled them. Something has to be out here" She replied pushing aside the bushes. Yuki was surprised that she would think so far into it to check this way. Tohru continued down her own path through the forest, still calling out Kyo's name.

"Where is that damn Cat?" Yuki shouted angrily, he was getting annoyed with this game of hide and seek.

"I told you he's in trouble, he wouldn't just disappear like this" She replied worriedly as she continued through the bushes. For a moment she stepped out of Yuki's view and moments later let out a screech.

Yuki quickly ripped through the forest until he was beside her "What's wrong are you hurt?"

Tohru could only run down the bank and kneel down beside a figure, and even Yuki was stunned to see it be Kyo. Tohru shook him gently, "Kyo, please Kyo wake up" She whimpered desperately. Kyo was flat on his stomach in the bank, and no one was sure if he fell or worse. In his hand was a string of fish, and in his other fist some squashed berries.

Yuki now felt a sting of guilt as he stood there looking down at the unconscious Kyo. Kyo had gone through a lot to save Tohru, and he brushed it off so he could spend time with Tohru. But Yuki looked up, as he heard a small voice from Kyo.

Tohru heard the voice and looked to Kyo with tears in her eyes.

"Stupid girl....I'm fine....just....tired...." he started weakly.

"Oh Kyo I never should've let you gone out here alone" Tohru began trying to not cry. Kyo only lifted a very shaky hand and wiped away one of her tears.

"Stupid...I'm fine....can I just...have a hug?" he asked grinning

"A hug?" Tohru asked aloud confused, and then she realized it. Tohru bent over him and smiled hugging him close. For a moment, Kyo could feel her warm touch, one he hadn't felt in a very long time, and then with a puff of smoke, he was a small tired cat in her arms. "Lets get you back to camp" She replied softly.

Tohru and Yuki walked back to the camp, Yuki carrying Kyo's close and the food, Tohru carrying Kyo and stroking the top of his head. Kyo would fall in and out of consciousness, so Tohru laid him atop her blanket, and draped another over the cat, just in case he were to change back suddenly, he could at least be, hidden.

She sat down beside him feeding the fire, and stroking his head. Tohru swore she heard purring, but every time she looked to Kyo, he was slumbering quietly.

"Here, eat this" Yuki handed her a fried fish.

"Thanks" She replied gently smiling and took a small nibble out of it. Tohru couldn't finish it, her emotions overpowering her hunger.

"You okay?" he asked nervously

"I'm fine Yuki, just, concerned. I don't want Kyo to get sick, I have no idea where we are, Teacher hasn't found us yet, Shigure has the adoption thing to work out, and Uo still hasn't said anything to me. It just all seems to be coming to mind since I have nothing to keep me occupied. When I'm busy, I don't worry as much"

Yuki brought her close putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay to be concerned, just don't make yourself sick with worry. Everything will work out fine in the end"

"I can't help it.....what if he gets sick...and dies like Kyoko did.....what if I lose Uo forever as a friend....I don't want to be alone again" she whimpered

"You're never alone. Remember what Shigure told you, the Sohmas are here for you too..."

"I know...I know..."

Both of them looked up after seeing a cloud of smoke, and found the human Kyo asleep under the blanket still, Tohru letting out an exasperated sigh, so grateful he was decent.

"Should we wake him up?" Yuki asked

"You can. I need to go for a walk" Tohru replied weakly standing up. She gave Yuki a small wave and disappeared into the woods.

"Cat, get up stupid, or at least put your clothes back on" Yuki replied throwing Kyo's clothes onto his face

"Huh? My god my head hurts" Kyo replied rubbing his head

"Well we did find you unconscious in a creek or something. Now put some pants on"

Kyo looked down at himself under the covers and gulped. Yuki walked off to turn the other way, and in a few seconds Kyo was all zipped up and looking at Yuki's back

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know, why don't you answer yourself?"

"I think I got sick or something." Kyo replied rubbing his head groaning

"Well Tohru doesn't want you to get sick because you saved her, so I suggest you go back to sleep."

'Where is Tohru?" Kyo asked looking around for her

'She said she had to go for a walk."

"Oh...hey where are my fish?" Kyo asked looking around

"Well, you were asleep, and Tohru and I were hungry"

"YOU ATE MY FISH!" Kyo screamed angrily

"Baka Neko, we saved you one" He pointed to the fish that was cooked next to the fire.

Kyo ate it hastily and then shook his head "Was I a cat or something?"

'Why would you ask that?"

"I just coughed up a hairball"

**Author's Note**

Well here's Chapter 15. I hope you all liked it. This chapter basically reunites Tohru with Yuki, and will be fun to have the Mouse and Cat together trying to find their ways out of the forest. What ever truly made Kyo faint? And is Tohru really alright with all the pain she's going through, physically and emotionally? Will Yuki ever make his move on Tohru? Find out soon! PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chopper

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's a rainy Saturday, so away I go writing for my loyal fans another chapter! I love you fans!

**Chapter 17 Reunion **

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo slept fairly well last night. The boys slept peacefully, but Tohru found herself restless, tossing and turning in her sleep. She fell into a deep nightmare, and it only grew worse with each passing moment.

Flash! She looked to her mother in the car smiling as the windshield wipers went back and forth, she looked to the front window to see two giant headlights coming at them, screaming, the crashing and cracking of the windshield wiper "MOM!" Flash! Tohru walked through her grandfather's house being pushed around by her uncles and aunts yelling and glaring at her. "Tohru do the dishes!" Flash "Tohru its time for school lets go!" Momiji was calling out to her waving his hand. Flash "Don't resist" growled an evil Dark Haru's voice Flash Tohru fainting outside the classroom, hearing Kyo scream for her Flash Tohru slamming the star into her chest Flash Tohru singing at the bar Flash "You traitor!" Uo screaming Flash Tohru falling from the bridge, falling, slamming into the rocks. _"They don't care about you....they don't care about you...." _

"_No...you're wrong....they care about me"_

"_Who are you trying to trick....they find your burdensome"_

"_A burden...no...they don't think that...they want to adopt me"_

"_Pension and inheritance. Using you...just like your family....everyone you love will die. Everyone around you will get hurt"_

"_No stop it! They won't get hurt! I won't hurt them"_

"_Liar!"_

"_STOP IT"_

"Tohru? Tohru what's wrong?" Tohru could feel someone shaking her, but her kept her hands firmly clamped over her ears. "Stop...make him go away" She cried hysterically. That dark voice calling to her again and again _"Everyone will get hurt....everyone you love will die"_

"Make who go away? Tohru, Tohru its Yuki, open your eyes"

"Make him stop...." She cried again curling herself up into a ball, his voice was like sharp needles in her head.

"Tohru just open your eyes, its me, Yuki, I'm right here beside you, no one is here to hurt you, no one's here but us...please Tohru open your eyes" Tohru was still screaming when she felt something drop onto her face, and she opened her eyes slowly, was that a tear she felt?

Tohru felt the voice slowly fade away, and she opened her eyes and looked up, to see Yuki's lavender eyes filled with tears. She could not find words to speak, but Yuki only brought her close kissing her lips, and then quickly hugged her close.

"I was so worried" Yuki whispered stuttering on his own tears.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry Yuki....I never meant for you to worry" She whispered quietly, picking up the teary rat Yuki. Yuki didn't mention kissing Tohru, but for the rest of the night, there was a thin line of blush on his face.

'Miss Honda, please don't apologize. I was sleeping when I heard you start to whimper. When I looked over to you, you started screaming. It was like you were lost in hysteria. What happened Tohru?"

"Oh, it was nothing, it must've been a nightmare" Tohru smiled petting Yuki's head.. Tohru's mind wandered back to that voice. _No, it wasn't a dream. His voice, was so evil, and cold, like the frozen snow..._

"Tohru what's with all the racket?" A sleepy Kyo asked rubbing his head.

"Miss Tohru had a nightmare." Yuki replied, Kyo looked to Yuki and started laughing "I don't think this is so funny"

"Oh hell yes it is! You're a little mouse in her arms"

"At least I'm not an idiot cat"

"What you say Rat boy!" Kyo looked over glaring

"Now now, please guys, can we do this when later, I'm not feeling....so well" Tohru pleaded as she held her head swaying slightly.

"Cat catch her!" Yuki demanded as Tohru began to fall back. Kyo quickly scampered up to catch her, but only changed into a cat as well.

"Now is it so funny that I'm a rat?" Yuki asked triumphantly

"Yeah yeah, I only did it to help Tohru"

Tohru was unconscious against the ground near the dying fire. Yuki and Kyo didn't know what to do until they changed back, so Kyo curled up next to Tohru, resting his head on her neck, and Yuki curled up against her collar bone and shoulder.

_Tohru...what's wrong with you lately? Did Uo really have this much of an impact on you?_ Kyo thought, lifting up his head to look at her teary but slumbering face. He licked at her cheek gently and she flinched slightly but continued sleeping.

Yuki couldn't relax either. He could only replay their kiss again and again, and he was still somewhat blushing from it. Yuki was so relieved that Kyo hadn't seen it, nor that he could see Kyo blushing now.

Maybe, about half an hour passed before Tohru's hand began to twitch and she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily.

"You fainted again Tohru" Kyo answered and she looked over to her side to see him in his cat form and she sat up startled

"Eeep oh no did I do it again? I'm so sorry!"

"Its alright, I caught you when you fainted and yeah well you get the rest" he replied quietly

"Where's Yuki?"

"He changed back a little while ago, he went to go find us something to eat, since last time..."

"Kyo I'm so sorry you got sick. Everyone was trying to take care of me, and you pushed yourself too hard." She sniffled

"Hey, its okay. I had to feed myself too you know" he replied grinning rubbing his head against her leg.

"I want to be back with everyone else. I'm scared, I don't like it out here"

"Well Yuki and I are here"

"And I'm glad you are. I don't think, I ever really thanked you for saving my life"

"What was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch like everyone else did? Tohru I would never would've forgiven myself if you had been hurt, you were lucky" Kyo looked the other way blushing a little. With that a cloud of smoke appeared and Tohru shrieked throwing Kyo's clothes at him and covering her eyes. Kyo looked back at her and smirked "Nice to be normal sized again"

Tohru for the first time since she had her nightmare laughed. Kyo smiled gently and helped her up just in time for Yuki to come back around the corner.

"You find any food rat?"

"Why yes I did" He held out his hands, filled with leeks

"LEEKS! That's not food its poison" Kyo growled

"Well then you can just starve" Yuki replied swiftly taking a bite out of one of the stalks, Tohru took one and did the same. Kyo growled again

"Please just eat them Kyo, we don't want you to get sick again" Tohru pleaded. Kyo looked at her sad eyes, and he sighed shoving one down his throat and swallowing it quickly. He started to gag a little but Tohru clapped her hands together smiling "You did it!"

Kyo just spat and looked the other way.

"Shall we go then?" Yuki asked "we might be more use if we actually tried looking for the others" Kyo looked to Tohru and asked gently

"Can you walk okay?"

Tohru only nodded and walked around like a solider in a circle "I'm fine"

Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other doubtfully, but they could easily stay here forever. It was already the third day of the trip. Each took one of Tohru's hands, and together the three of them walked down the path.

It was a lovely day, and considering all that happened, Tohru was still happy to be out on this trip. She'd be at home right now probably cleaning, it was nice to escape all of it. The three decided to walk more upstream, back to the bridge, hopefully they'd find out where the others were. As they walked, Tohru took note of the river, realizing now how much she had gone through.

Kyo and Yuki tried not to let it bother her.

"Do you think Momiji has annoyed everyone to death?"

"Aww why would anyone be annoyed with adorable Momiji? He's probably just helping everyone search that's all" Tohru grinned giggling

"Every time that kid opens his mouth its annoying" Kyo groaned

Tohru only laughed again "I see you're not the big brother material"

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for living in a mountain for 4 months, he isolated himself" Yuki replied

"Hey shut up"

"I think it shows his dedication. To leave all he knew just to train, its real determination" Tohru added, and Yuki looked to her surprised, but Tohru only smiled. Kyo pretended to be unemotional about it, but he couldn't help but let a smirk come across his face.

A few hours past, and after a while the boys could see Tohru starting to fall slowly behind them, she limping but not saying. The two stopped her, and they all sat down taking a break.

"How long have we been going?"

"I guess about three hours" Yuki answered looking at the sun.

"They're nearby I know they are" Tohru added wearily. As she closed her eyes to rest a bit, she could hear the faintest sound. "What a nice voice...." she whispered smiling

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked

"I really think she's lost it now"

"Who is strolling through the forest....the birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji"

"MOMIJI?" Everyone sat up at once. Tohru quickly got to her feet, stumbling slightly.

"Which way should we go?" Kyo asked looking every which way

"I don't know, only Tohru seems to hear it" Yuki shouted back

Tohru stopped listening again for Momiji's voice, it seemed so far away. They were going in the opposite direction they were, farther away, Tohru couldn't have that happened. They needed to get back together, they had to, she was, she won't let it happen.

Tohru took a huge breath trying to calm herself. Yuki and Kyo were getting tired, Kyo had to be clinically checked out, she was worried for him.

"No no no this can't happen" She moaned to herself. She banged her fists against her head, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Momiji's voice was still growing smaller and smaller. She took in one more deep breath and screamed

"MOMIJI!" Her voice was so desperate, she was crying, she really hated this, she couldn't keep in all the pain she was feeling anymore. Tohru sank to her knees and waited for a sound. The forest was silent, no response. Tohru took in another deep breath and screamed again "MOMIJI!"

Kyo and Yuki watched her helplessly as she called out for Momiji, only to hear the silent replies. She finally drooped her head feeling defeat. Kyo and Yuki bent down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"He was so close...and I just let him slip away...we're going to be stuck in this damn forest forever." she shook her head miserably. Her chest hurt really bad, it was a mix of her breaking heart and deep pain.

The three of them were silent, unsure of what to do next, and no one wanted to move anyway. There was a small rustling in the bush and Tohru looked up quickly, and found Momiji on his knees before her.

"You heard my song!" He cried happily. Tohru looked to him, her eyes widening with such a relief. "You and I can hug Tohru, I'm only with Haru, so it won't matter" He grinned.

Tohru was so happy, she hugged him so tight, she didn't care when he was a bunny. Her tears were falling so freely, and it was the first time any of her true feelings fell.

"I'm so glad I heard you" She whispered burring her face his back fur.

"Well lucky for me, it wasn't as hard to miss your voice, I just didn't think to call back, I had already started running towards you" The little bunny whispered.

"Where's Haru?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I'm right here" Haru answered walking through the bushes, he saw the bunny in her arms and he sat down in front of her hanging his head real low. "Tohru....I never meant for....I never in a million years....I was just...."

"Being an idiot that's what" Kyo finished the sentence for him angrily

"Stop it Kyo!" Tohru shot back, Kyo surprised. "I know it really scared you when he did that, but you know that Haru would never in a million years mean to intently harm any of us!" Tohru looked to Haru gently as he lifted his head surprised "Look, the more you beat yourself up for the past, the more you miss out on the future and present times. Accidents happen, and Kyo and I are fine. Can we please just go back to the camp?"

'What about Momiji?"

"He'll change back before then I bet." Yuki answered.

The five of them stood up, and started heading back to where they were. Tohru, Haru, and Momiji, who was still in Tohru's arms, stayed near the front since they knew the way back. Yuki had Momiji's clothes folded neatly in his arms.

Haru would constantly look over to Tohru, as if he wanted to say something, he never did, but Tohru noticed it, and she'd only smile at him.

_How can she be so calm and forgiving, when it nearly costed Tohru her own life? How is she so easily able, to put aside anger and not care?_

"Is something wrong Haru?" She asked finally

"Huh? Oh...nothing...don't worry about it" Haru stuttered shoving his hands into his pockets.

Midway through their walk Momiji changed back, poor Tohru, she nearly threw him into the woods. But soon after he was dressed, but mostly everyone was silent the walk home. Haru was starting to worry about Tohru, because she was looking sort of pale.

By nightfall, finally, they reached the camp. They walked over to the fire pit, the main gathering, and everyone looked up seeing her. They all ran right towards her, especially Uo, Hana, and Kei. Kei was the first to take her into his arms, but as she was hugged so fiercely she let out a pained scream.

"Tohru? Tohru what's wrong?" Kei looked at her worried

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard." She blushed slightly but then started to cough miserably. Kei let her go as she bent over coughing, until finally she coughed out blood and everyone looked at each other terrified.

Tohru couldn't stop, and the whole class was running over to her. Sensei got to her, telling everyone else to back up. Everyone hadn't even had a chance to tell her how glad they were that she was okay, everyone wanted to just cry and hug telling her the horrible ordeal was over, but this had to happen. Namura pulled out a cell phone quickly.

"Hello. I need a chopper here at the camp ground. We have a seventeen year old girl who's coughing up blood. She had a bad fall from a bridge yesterday, we only now just found her. She needs immediate medical attention" There was another voice on the end of the line, and Namura laid Tohru down gently as she continued to cough "Tohru, Tohru listen, we're getting you some help, they're on their way now, I need you to stay still"

"No...don't worry...I'm fine, just a little cough" Tohru whispered

All of Tohru's friends hovered around her, at the distance Namura would allow. He then looked to Kyo quickly. "You should go with her, you got washed down that river too" Kyo nodded quickly, he'd use any excuse to go and watch over Tohru.

Uo was in the back with Hana. She just couldn't believe this, Tohru had always been so strong, and put everyone else's needs before her own, but there she was, she looked so horrible. Uo didn't know whether to scream at Haru, cry for Tohru, or just break down. Uo still hadn't apologized to Tohru, it most definitely wasn't helping her. But Uo couldn't do it now, in front of everyone either.

The chopped had arrived, and the medics came out with a stretcher putting her on it gently. Tohru looked to the Sohmas terrified, but Kyo climbed in with her taking her hand and sitting beside the stretcher. He was whispering something into Tohru's ear. But nothing anyone could hear. The shaft closed up, and everyone had to cover their faces as the chopper left. Kyo had a cell phone with him, he promised to call them later.

Everyone watched as the chopper slowly faded away. Hana looked to Uo sadly and then back to the dot in the sky.

"This indeed will be a test of her will to live, and I fear, that we might not see her smile again"

**Author's Note**

Dun Dun Dunnn! Love to use Hana for her tone! Anyway sorry it took so long.


	18. Blind Faces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 18 Blind Faces**

The chopper ride had not taken more than an hour, and if Tohru had been awake or not strapped down, Kyo knew she would've enjoyed the view from such a place. Tohru was miserable. The doctors told her to try and sleep, but she couldn't enjoy a few moments rest before her coughing spells would reemerge.

Kyo was debated on if should contact Shigure or not. He was indeed now, her, father. Kyo shook his head at the thought and feeling of calling Shigure her father. But still, he should know, but then he'd have to come all the way out here, and it could be nothing.

Tohru, from the side of the medical bed, took Kyo's hand gently and held it. Everything seemed so backwards, Tohru was smiling reassuringly, and it was Kyo who felt like he was in a world of torment. But there she was so frail and ill, still always smiling.

"Now you have to get better" Kyo said assertively as he held her hand.

"I will silly Kyo. I just feel bad that I'm making everyone worry when they should be enjoying themselves on the camping trip"

Kyo only let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head. The chopper had an abrupt shake, Kyo nearly falling out of his, rather uncomfortable, seat. It was a indication they were landing.

"Should I call Shigure for you?" he asked quickly as the back hatch opened up

"Oh please don't trouble him with my concern, I'll be fine I promise"

Seeing the hospital was weird. They were so used to the seclusion and loneliness of the forest, to see civilization, it was indeed such a queer feeling. The doctors wheeled Tohru away rather quickly, but one lone doctor stayed with Kyo, insisting that he should at least have a look to check for internal injury.

Kyo sat down on and threw off his shirt, which thankfully could be washed here. The doctor first had him stretch, in basic forms, to hint on any tensions, had him run, the usual. He checked out just fine, maybe one or two black and blue bruises, but they were already tinging yellow as a sign of healing.

"You're in the clear" the doctor finished triumphantly with a smile

"What about Tohru?" He asked worried.

"Well," the doctor rubbed at the back of his neck "She's a little fickle." The doctor motioned for Kyo to follow him into another room. There was a huge glass window, and Kyo pressed himself up against it, seeing Tohru asleep on a table with a few lifelines and monitors attached to her. "This girl, Tohru Honda, was lucky, there are no broken bones, sprains, or pulls. She has a lot of, internal bruising though, a lot against her head and lungs. The head, mostly gives her the likeliness to faint, something that easily can go away with sleep. Honda did however, severe and bruise at her lungs, which is more troubling."

"Oh..." Kyo wasn't so sure what to say. He desperately looked at Tohru, the glass seeming like it were miles thick.

"The bruising to her lungs, cannot medically be treated here at the clinic, she'll just only have to take it easy."

"Why did she cough up blood then?" He asked almost irritated

"Like I said, she bruised **and** severed her lung. Which means she pierced, just, a small hole, unknown on how that came to be. But, it's already been patched up"

"Then why is she hooked up to all those monitors"

"To keep in line her stability and IV fluids. We contacted her guardian Mr. Sohma, he's on his way here as we speak."

"How long does Tohru have to stay here?"

"Only overnight, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. But patching up the hole, no matter how small, is the greatest improvement and help we can give her. All the bruises will fade, she won't be coughing up anymore blood."

"Alright"

"You can go visit her if you want, but she's sleeping, it be best not to wake her". The doctor then turned away, walking down the empty hallway. Kyo left the window, leaving marks on it, and opened the door gently. He slid it shut behind him, and first only leaned back against it. Tohru was so still, he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest with the comforting breathing. His shoes made a small clicking sound as he walked across the tiled floor.

Kyo stood beside her bed, watching. He knew that the doctor had told him not to awaken her, but he couldn't help but caress her cheek "Tohru?" Tohru flinched slightly, and as her eyes opened she squinted looking at him "Tohru?" he asked again.

"Hey Kyo...are you feeling alright?"

"Hm, stupid girl, why you always worried about everybody but yourself" he grinned gently

"Kyoko...."

"Kyoko? Your mom?"

"She....talked to me, for a little while. She said, she was happy, and, glad to see me, but wanted me to...keep growing"

Kyo face softened more, as he caressed her cheek again "I'm glad you could see her"

"OH MY TOHRU! MY POOR FLOWER!" Their moment destroyed as Shigure threw open the door and ran to her beside wearing all black "SO YOUNG, SO BEAUTIFUL, SHE HAD SUCH A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF HER" sobbing with a handkerchief. "OH WHY DID SHE LEAVE?"

"Oh Shigure, I'm right here" Tohru giggled softly. Shigure opened his eyes with a pleasant grin and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Tohru dear I must say you did give me quite a scare"

"Oh I'm sorry Shigure, I never meant to worry anyone" Tohru whispered softly

"Dear, just rest flower. I brought Hatori with me as well. He will give you a quick exam,"

"Exam? For what? I didn't study for any of my tests I don't remember teacher talking about one" Tohru sat up shaking her head looking for a number two pencil

"Easy Tohru, I just meant he wants to have a closer look, I only trust Hatori's analysis, nothing too good for the Sohmas."

Hatori then entered the room quietly with his medical bag. On the side opposite of Shigure he knelt down on one knee looking at Tohru "Hello Tohru, how are you feeling?"

"Oh hello Hatori, I'm feeling okay, a bit tired, but I'm fine"

He smiled gently "Hm that's good, now just lie back Tohru, I promise this won't take long"

Hatori took out his stethoscope and began to listen to her heartbeat. He went through the usual procedure, and then looked back to Shigure, who was anxiously waiting, although his face did not portray it "She will be just find Shigure. Tohru was extremely lucky to have survived and saved." his eyes wandering to Kyo "But in the meantime, I think it is best that you take Tohru home, there will be no more camping trips for her"

"Why yes of course! My flower shall be pampered and waited on hand and foot until she has recovered" Shigure raised a fist determinedly.

"And Shigure, about Akito and your request. He says that he must meet with her first, before he makes a decision"

Shigure's face grew stern as Hatori added she must come alone "I don't trust him Hatori"

"I know you don't, but there is no choice in the matter, he is head of house"

"What are they talking about?" Kyo asked leaning over whispering to Tohru.

"They're talking about, the adoption. I must see Akito, before he allows me permission to be Shigure's daughter, I must go alone"

"What? There's no way in hell I'm going to let you go alone"

"Kyo you must. This is what he has requested. Please, I want so much to be Shigure's daughter"

"The girl is right Cat. Akito will be most displeased to see that someone has intervened" Hatori added closing up his medical bad. "Tohru here, take these pills every few hours, you should be fine though"

"Thank you Hatori" Tohru said graciously as she wrapped her hand around the bottle. Hatori, surprisingly, smiled, and he bent down and pecked her cheek smiling.

"Take care of yourself Tohru, you might be the one to free us all"

Hatori disappeared down the hallway, and Tohru rested her head back against her pillow. Shigure sat down on the edge of the bed with Tohru, and Kyo leaned up against the wall. Shigure took her hand gently, cuddling her hand, just feeling her silky skin.

"Tell me flower, how was your trip thus far?"

"Mmm Shigure...Uo and I had a fight..."

"A fight? Oh dear."

"Don't worry...I know that Uo means well...she is not....truly angry with me,"

"Oh Tohru," he squeezed her hand gently "How do you always see the good?"

"Hmm...journeying through the mountains with everyone was fun, the clues were neat too. I loved the statue...of the fox"

"A journey through the mountains, it sounds so pleasant Tohru"

"It was, the air was so fresh and clean, even Uo couldn't fully destroy my happiness"

"That is good Tohru, I'm so happy."

"Falling...it was scary Shigure...horrifying...but, when I woke up on the beach....I heard them calling for me...that's when I knew...everything would be okay" Tohru's eyes were shutting slowly, still fatigued from the past few days. But Shigure only sat with her, holding her hand so gently, his eyes were peaceful too, he was not even the joking and normal Shigure.

In his heart, Shigure was overjoyed with relief. When he had gotten word of Tohru's injury, he had left the Sohma's house without a moments hesitation, leaving his unfinished novel and the pen falling to the floor.

_So this is really what it's like, to be a father..._

Shigure's smile was so soft, and Tohru reached out to touch his face wiping away, a tear that Shigure did not know was falling. "Don't cry Shigure...please don't cry...Dad..." she whispered softly "No more tears..."

Upon hearing the word dad, he let in a quick gasp.

"I want to hold my little flower so close and dear...." He moaned sadly

"And one day you will, one day you will without changing...I promise you that. But no matter of it, I still will always love you Shigure. I love every single one of the Sohmas. I don't care about the curse, it is nothing, that can destroy. Love can confine past any boundaries...."

"My dear, my writing talents are rubbing off on you" Shigure cried proudly

Tohru laughed quietly, but then closed her eyes falling off into a slumber. Shigure patted her hand again, and eased himself off the bed slowly. He brought up the thick blanket to keep her warm, and he couldn't help but give a final chuckle.

"She looks so at ease doesn't she?" Shigure asked Kyo gently.

"Yeah. She does"

"You'd never think a girl who last her mother only a year ago, and girl who lost her father many years ago, would be as well off, and selfless as she is." Kyo looked at Shigure, with a saddened face, they both knew deep down she was hurting, but she'd never let anyone else worry about her. Shigure smiled then, asking a question. "Someone calling to her, that wasn't you was it?"

Kyo flustered instantly. "I wasn't going to just sit there like the stupid rat did and let her get washed away"

"Indeed. But it seems as though you were the one to bring her back." Shigure grinned

"Aww shut up you mongrel."

"What I did not say anything offensive" Shigure raised his hands with an innocent voice

"She really scared me...you know" Kyo said quietly watching her

"I'm sure that this incident scared everyone Kyo. I believe its time we leave for the hotel, she needs to sleep, and night is setting in" Shigure turned towards the door "Aren't you coming?"

"Can't I just stay with her?" He asked quietly. Shigure smiled

"I think she deserves some privacy to enjoy a slumber."

Kyo slumped but followed Shigure out the door.

**Back at the Campground**

Near ten o'clock at night, Sensei's cell phone began to ring; the Sohma kids, Kei, Uo, and Hana all dropped their playing cards and ran over to Sensei as he answered the phone

"Hello. Kyo? Is that you boy...okay. Alright. Good. Very well. I see...I see...very good. I'll call again in the morning"

"Well what was that all supposed to mean?" Haru barked nervously.

Sensei put the cell phone back in his pocket and sat down on one of the logs used for benches by the fire. He gathered the class and they all sat listening.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Shigure Sohma" Sensei looked into the fire, and then at the many worried faces. "Tohru is doing just fine" There was then a huge sigh of relief.

"Tohru has a few cuts, bruises, the usual. By worst was her severed lung, but it has already been treated. She will be spending the night in the hospital, and tomorrow she will be going back home with Mr. Sohma and Kyo. Kyo himself has a few cuts and bruises, and it has been recommended that both of them do not return to this campsite."

Haru, Momiji, and Yuki shot looks at each other. Momiji was more so worried about Tohru, but Yuki and Haru were more concerned leaving Kyo alone with Tohru in the house. Uo and Hana sat next to each other, Uo still silent staring down at her hands. Kei was silent. But he stood up, and walked off back towards his bunk.

Kei sat in his bed, his sketchbook at his side from the earlier days of the trip, one of Tohru smiling by the fire. He rested his head on his pillow miserably, staring at the ceiling of the two person tent. "Tohru..." he whispered quietly. He fell back into memories, shaking the bridge, she had been begging them to stop all along. There was such a nervous look on her face, strands of her brown hair flying across her face, her hands tightened and gripping the ropes, her jacket blowing with the wind.

The Sohmas had remained, listening to Sensei, and the class scattered away back to their tents. But those three sat out by the fire together. Haru was staring at the stars, cursing to himself under his breath, but Momiji smiled patting Haru's shoulder

"Tohru is fine, that's all that matters. She said it wasn't your fault. If you keep blaming yourself, Tohru will be sad, you don't want Tohru to be sad"

"No, I don't want her to be sad" Haru whispered

Yuki stared down at his hands and listened to the crackling of the fire. Being apart from Tohru made everything seem so quiet and dull. He couldn't hear her happy voice, her smiles, nor her laughter. Everyone felt the same as Yuki, but none would say it aloud.

Sensei clapped his hands and told the students to head off to their chambers, and reluctantly they all did. Sensei looked to the sky running his hand over his face. "What a trip"

**Back at the Hospital**

Tohru had just only shut her eyes again to sleep when there was a knock at the door. A nurse slid the door open and walked in and whispered quietly "Miss Honda are you awake?"

"Hmm..oh yes, I'm awake, is something the matter?"

"Oh not at all Miss Honda. You seem to have a guest, he's been standing outside waiting for you to wake up"

"A guest?" Tohru sat up slowly

"Shall I send him in?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want his trip here to be a waste"

The nurse bowed and wandered out into the hallway. Tohru sat with the blanket wrapped around her, and she let out a small gasp seeing him step through the door. _Akito...._


	19. Journeys

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Gu-tenmorugen (Good Morning)

**Chapter 19 Journeys**

Tohru was unsure of what to do, but she covered her mouth, not sure if it would block her screams of terror, or just make her stop gasping. She cast her eyes downward towards her feet and said nothing.

"Why hello. You must be Miss Honda am I right?" Akito said. He sounded, almost pleasant as he took a step into her room. She nodded furiously "I was informed by Hatori of your accident, must have been very frightening."

"It was..." Tohru's voice squeaked "But I'm okay now, Kyo and Yuki came to save me. Then I was reunited with everyone, then I just came here. No one needs to worry"

"Indeed there is Miss Honda. Your safety is the best to everyone's concerns. What would happen if you were to be gone? Many of the Sohmas seek such comfort in you, someone to pour their secrets to"

Tohru looked away nervously, his stare was frightening "Oh, I'm not so sure of that. They're just like my family. We argue, fight, laugh, and do everything together. It all, just comes with the territory."

"Speaking of family..." Akito walked over farther and sat down on her medical bed "It has been brought to my attention that Shigure wishes to adopt you."

"Oh yes, that was Shigure's birthday gift to me." Tohru lifted her head up happily

"I can understand you both want this. But this is indeed a rare proposal. No Sohma, has ever brought in an outsider, unless it were by marriage, and even then, they ended up having their memories erased"

"Like Hatori's wife..." Tohru said sadly. Akito only sneered looking away

"I am unsure if you deserve such an honor to be a part of the Sohma clan. Even if you are related to the dog, you would have no bindings or connections to any of the other Sohmas, it would only be a legal affair"

"And I am quite content with that" Tohru replied, Akito turned to her surprised. "Shigure, and the rest of the Sohmas in the house, have been a family to me from the beginning, no legal documents can change that, nor say we aren't. But, I would like Shigure as a father, my own father died when I was very young. Shigure has given me nothing but his unconditional love, he gave me a place to stay, food, and just, something I could live for."

Akito closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle "You are indeed a very simple child. I shall consider this proposal, but I warn you Miss Honda, the agreement still is at stand. Even if you were to become the dog's daughter, you would still not speak a word, or feel the wrath, of the Sohma curse" Akito then rose from his spot looking to her one last time, and then exited the room.

**Campsite**

Yuki, Momiji, and Haru all sat up in their beds, and walked outside looking to the stars.

"Did you feel that?" Momiji asked quietly

"Yeah, I'm concerned, for Tohru" Yuki said quietly.

"It felt like, Him, Akito." Haru growled

"You think we should call Shigure?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"In the morning...with all do time" Yuki said. _Please Tohru...be safe._

**With Shigure and Kyo**

The car drive to the hotel had been all too uncomfortable. Kyo continued to looking out the window at the street lights and abandoned streets, his mind far beyond his body. Shigure kept his eyes on the road, but would glance back to the Cat sighing.

"I know you're worried about her. But don't worry, our little Tohru will be just fine"

"Yeah whatever" Kyo grumbled

"I don't understand why you hide things. You're so unemotional. All Tohru ever wants is to be your friend, and for you to open up. Though you have quite a lot, you still hold back a lot too."

"Shaddup" Kyo replied

"We'll see her first thing in the morning. I promise." Shigure grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He opened the room, door handle shaking and opened. "You take a shower Kyo, I'm just going to be writing"

Kyo walked into the shower and Shigure opened up the small fridge pulling out a soda. He sat on his bed, staring down at his many notes and stories. Picking up his pen, he slowly continued to write. _As so the night drew on, and the lover's heart grew all the more unbearable. He could not stand to be alone. But the girl...she was always alone._

Kyo soaked in the tub miserably. He didn't like leaving Tohru alone. The bath was comforting and Kyo was successful in drifting off into a dream. He woke up, startled he fell asleep, and wandered back out into the hotel bedroom. Shigure had already fallen asleep, his novel tucked under his arms. Kyo jumped onto his bed, and he missed not being able to see the stars from the Sohmas roof. He wondered, what everyone else was doing right now.

Uo and Hana hadn't slept much either. Uo was feeling extreme grief. She wanted to apologize, but Tohru was so far away. There was nothing anyone could do. No one slept, except Shigure, and everyone's minds were focused on Tohru.

**The Next Day**

Kyo was awoken by the sound of Shigure's some what annoying singing. Shigure poured himself a cup of coffee and handed one to Kyo. Kyo grabbed a biscuit too eating hastily. At a quarter past nine, the two jumped into their car and began their drive to the hospital.

When they arrived in Tohru's room. She was already sitting on her bed, in her normal and clean clothes. She looked a lot better, clean, and sparkling, like a brand new toy or something. There was something in her hands, it was a pen and some paper. She looked up seeing them in the door and she smiled **"**Gu-tenmorugen"

Shigure and Kyo entered the room. Both pulled up a chair, and Shigure looked to her happily, there was a certain twinkle in his eye of adoring and relief to see his flower was fine. Kyo looked at her hands "What you got there Tohru?"

"Oh this? Its nothing I was just writing to keep myself occupied. Shigure, I had umm, a visitor last night."

"Oh a visitor Tohru? Who would that be?"

"Akito. He came and visited me after you left last night"

Shigure and Kyo looked to each other nervously, "He didn't do anything to harm you did he?"

"Oh no, he didn't do anything Shigure. He just asked me about the adoption."

Shigure frowned worriedly "And...?"

"He said he'd definitely consider it, actually, he wasn't all that mean, he seemed quite pleasant. There was just, this very worn look in his eyes."

"Well Shigure is constantly sick, that is mostly the worn look you see." Shigure started slowly

Tohru shook her head, "No, that wasn't the look I saw. He was, tired, and sad. There's something about him...everyone seems to hate Akito so much, but maybe he never wanted to be this way..."

"Yeah Tohru that is definitely the medication talking right there" Kyo answered

"Sure Kyo, whatever you say" Tohru said quietly, but she hopped off the bed "Can we go home now? This place is too white"

"Of course dear. On the way home we can even go out and get something to eat"

"Let's go" Tohru smiled happily, her beaming grin made Shigure and Kyo smile too. Kyo let out a small sigh, everything would be alright now, there was nothing more to be concerned with; now he could just enjoy his time with Tohru.

Shigure drove the three of them to a small sushi bar, where they had a brunch. Kyo ordered mainly fish, Shigure an assortments of meats, and Tohru a vegetable mix. Tohru ate hers happily and tried to get Kyo to try one "Come on Kyo its good"

"No way, for all I know there are leeks in there" Kyo leaned away from it

"Please! I'll eat one of yours" Tohru pleaded, and with her chopsticks she stole one of his and shoved it in her mouth quickly

"Hey you!"

Kyo growled laughing as she stuck out her tongue innocently. Kyo nudged her playfully, and he laughed, just in time to have Tohru stick a sushi roll into his mouth. Kyo froze on the spot, but Tohru looked so hopeful, that he chewed it and swallowed it the best he could. Amazingly it wasn't that bad.

"Can you guess what's in it?"

"Apparently it isn't a leek...."

Tohru laughed "Of course it isn't, I wouldn't actually torture you with food. Come on now, it be some sort of pepper, mixed in with seaweed."

"Yeah it's a red pepper! But the seaweed kills the strong flavor" Shigure looked over his newspaper at the two of them and grinned taking a sip of his coffee. A platter of rice balls came next, and Tohru took one and bit into it gently "It has a plum in it"

Kyo took a bite of his, and instantly his head scrunched in as if he had eaten a war head candy.

"What's the matter Kyo?"

"Lemons..." His face puckered, it looked like he could've kissed Tohru with that sort of a face. And Tohru held her breath trying not to laugh, but she broke down and laughed so hard she held her sides. Shigure saw this too, and he chuckled lightly. Kyo swallowed the rice ball and gasped for air pounding his hand against his chest, but when he look from the corner of his eye seeing Tohru smile, and small grin formed around the corners of his lips.

The rest of the meal was sort of the same. Happy laughter and small smiles. The three of them loaded back into the car, and buckled down for the three hour drive home. Kyo ended up falling asleep on Tohru's lap. He had started out just by resting his head back against the head rest of his chair, and slowly but surely he started falling to the side until he finally fell onto her lap. Tohru tried not to laugh, she didn't want to wake him, and she stroked his orange hair gently.

"He was really worried about you flower" Shigure said looking up at the rear view mirror

"Everyone's been so worried...I didn't meant to worry anyone"

Shigure shook his head gently grinning, Tohru could not see, she just didn't understand men yet did she. Too innocent. Kyo hadn't slept a wink the night before, or he had mostly on and off, but none that could surely give him a lot of energy. Kyo wasn't completely asleep, but enjoyed the feel of her gentle touch against him, and eventually, he did find comforting dreams.

**Back at the Camp**

The day had been all to empty for anyone to really enjoy themselves. Well, the class was worried, but most of them did forget the worries when they went rafting. But the Sohmas, Hana, Uo and Kei couldn't stop their worrying. When the class had left, they had all begged to stay behind, it was just no fun for them, and what was the point of ruining the other kids's good times?

Everyone was around the fire, Yuki feeding it with more small shards of wood, Haru in the back round was chopping the wood. Momiji, Uo, and Hana were playing cards, the girls some what annoyed the carefree Momiji was winning. Kei was doing another sketch of Tohru, and stopped midway through it.

"I can't stand this! I just can't do this anymore! She was taken away in a chopper!"

"But Shigure said that Tohru is okay now, she just needs time to heal back home" Momiji answered gently looking away from his cards.

"Well shouldn't we be there with her, keeping her company and crap? Look none of us are having fun here, so why don't we just go and be useful"

"Don't you think Miss Honda would enjoy this time away from the pressure?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kei barked at Yuki

"Think about it. Tohru has been more upset that she's worried us all, her own pain doesn't matter to her. Shouldn't we take that stress away, by being away?"

Kei just rolled his eyes frustrated and returned to the drawing "So we'll just leave Kyo all by himself with her?" He grumbled

Yuki and Haru sent him death glares. But Momiji shook his heads.

"You guys think its such a bad thing, when you're all just the same. You wouldn't be worried about Tohru if she was with me, Uo, or Hana, you're only worried about each other. You guys are all shallow. She could be on her deathbed, and you'd only act this worried if Kyo was there by her side anyway." Momiji looked at them, and no one had ever seen Momiji this serious about anything. "Kyo is genuinely worried about Tohru, so why can't you guys be the same way?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to look away from Momiji's, knowing that he was right. No one wanted to admit it. No one would dare say it. Uo and Hana, they were silent as well. Uo was mostly feeling the guilt, and Hana sat there thinking.

"If you all feel so concerned, why don't you all just go to her?" Hana said quietly before raising from her spot "Tohru may feel guilt for the worry caused, but right now, she's worrying about everyone here....so why not, do yourselves all a favor, and stop this childish mind games"

Everyone was still quiet, and Yuki continued to feed the fire, until he finally rose up and walked back towards his tent.

"Where are you going Yuki?" Momiji asked worriedly. Yuki simply turned around and smiled

"Home"

Momiji quickly grinned and ran after him "Hey I wanna see Tohru too!"

Everyone now dropped their things and ran after Yuki "WAIT UP WE'RE COMING TOO"

**Shigure, Kyo, Tohru**

Kyo had slept all through the car ride, and Tohru had fallen asleep midway through it. The car gently turned up the driveway into the Sohma's house, and Shigure couldn't help but smile. "Home sweet home"

Shigure walked and opened the door to the back seat and shook Tohru's shoulder gently. "Sweetie, wake up" Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly. "We're home"

Tohru looked behind Shigure, and to her delight she saw the Sohmas house, her home. She looked down at Kyo, who was still sleeping. She stroked his head gently, and awkwardly wrapped her arm around him until he transformed into a cat. He was still asleep, and had no idea of this. Tohru cuddled Kyo in her arms, and the clothes with her hand as well. They entered the home, it was only about three in the afternoon. Shigure hauled in the bags and left them in a pile by the door.

Tohru stood in the threshold of the house, looking at the home. She had only been gone a week, and still she had missed it so much. She plopped down on the couch, resting her eyes again, stroking Kyo's soft orange fur.

"Tohru dear, do you want anything to eat?"

Tohru peaked open an eye "I'm not hungry, but would you like me to cook something for you?"

"No no my dear, I'm sure this old man can learn to defrost some leftovers of yours" he grinned

"If you need help, I wouldn't mind at all assisting you"

"I'll be fine dear, if you see smoke, then you can come help me"

Tohru laughed and nodded in agreement and Shigure left the room. That, mostly left Tohru alone in their den. She looked down at Kyo and scratched behind his ears "Hey Kyo, you awake"

The cat only grumbled and purred slightly. She giggled and scratched under his chin "Silly Kyo"

Kyo still isn't aware that he's a cat, or he'd be majorly pissed off. Tohru looked up smelling smoke. "OH NO SHIGURE!" she threw a blanket on top of Kyo and she ran into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Flower!" Shigure moaned seeing the defrosted food destroyed.

"Its okay, I have extras, you just go wait in the den" Tohru replied calmly. Shigure slumped away sadly and she smiled. Tohru first cleaned the mess and walked to the fridge. She pulled out some of her leftover soup and began to warm it on the stove. After twenty minutes, she called Shigure back in and slid a bowl in front of him.

"As always dear Tohru your meals are delectable" Shigure sighed happily as he ate the soup.

"Oh why thank you" Tohru replied bashfully. "Is Kyo still asleep?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, the cat's still asleep."

"Shall I set aside a meal for him?"

"I think he'd enjoy that Tohru. For now, why don't you go rest Flower, you still, after all, are recovering."

Tohru nodded slightly and scurried off to her room. After unpacking her things, she sat down on the floor in the center of her room. She laid on her back and slipped on her headphones that Momiji had gotten her. She listened to the sweet music and closed her eyes relaxing. Tohru dreamed about falling into the river, being swept away, the fight with Uo, but she still managed to dream about all their laughter as well. Tohru knew deep in her heart, that everything would be fine. She smiled sweetly as she slumbered.

Kyo woke up downstairs on the couch, rather humiliated to find himself bare underneath the blanket, but relieved to find his clothes right there next to him. He quickly dressed and wandered into the kitchen.

"Ah so it seems the slumbering feline has awoken to fill his empty belly"

"Don't give me that writer crap, you mind telling me why I was naked in there?"

"Oh that" Shigure covered his smiling laughter with his fist. "Well lets see, you fell asleep in the car and Tohru felt bad about waking you up, so she carried you inside so you could continue sleeping. She sat with you for a while, then made us some supper, she left you some."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head, looking away trying to hide his thin line of blush. "Oh really?"

"Indeed, now eat the soup before it freezes." Shigure grinned

Kyo took the soup from the stove at sipped at it slowly, wondering how long he had really been asleep. He looked to the clock, and saw that it was chiming five. He shook his head and looked towards the window, wondering why Tohru hadn't woken him up.

"Where is Tohru?"

"Oh Tohru, I suppose she's somewhere in the house, I'd check her bedroom, I told her to go and rest" Shigure answered quietly as he scribbled more notes into his notebook.

Kyo pushed his chair back from the table and he wandered upstairs. He walked down the hallway. He came to Tohru's door, and knocked on it gently. "Tohru? You in there?"

Tohru had been asleep on the floor, her cd player had long since stopped. She awoke to the sound of gentle tapping against her door. "Tohru? You in there?" Tohru slipped off her headphones and sat up.

"Come in" She said lightly and the door slid open "Oh Kyo, you're awake" she smiled

"Yeah," He entered and sat down on the floor next to her. "Hey Tohru, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you just seemed so peaceful when you were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked like you were having such sweet dreams. So I kinda turned you into a cat, you can sort of guess the rest." Tohru smiled gently

"Well then...I guess thanks...I did have some good dreams" He said quietly

"I'm glad. You seem so more at ease, when you're dreaming" She said quietly lying back down on the floor.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly Kyo I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me"

"Yeah well, I can't have anything happening to you, then Shigure and the others wouldn't stop complaining"

Tohru just laughed staring up the ceiling and then closing her eyes "Its nice to be home"

"Yeah it is" Kyo hugged at his knees looking around her room. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, after Akito left I slept just fine. I slept a little in the car too. I'm just..." She yawned covering her mouth "back to my fullest yet I guess"

Kyo frowned slightly looking at her, but she was practically asleep again on the floor. He got down on his knees, and mustered up whatever courage he had and rested his head against her chest gently closing his eyes.

"You know, I was really worried about you"

"I know, you've told me a million times, I'm not going anywhere, I wouldn't do that to everyone" she whispered gently stroking his hair again.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Kyo said lightly, listening to the beating.

Tohru was already asleep, and the two of them spent the rest of the day in a lazy snooze. The rest of the group piled into a taxi van and began their long drive back to Tohru.

**Author's Note**

Long chapter, sorry for the delay


	20. Oppositions

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Fruits Basket (Dreams of Kyo) How cruel life is

**Chapter 20 Oppositions **

"Are we there yet?" Momiji moaned miserably

"NO!" Shouted back the rest of the group

"Momiji we've only been on the road for an hour, we still have two more to go" Yuki replied calmly

"Another two hours?! Oh god how will I last that long" Momiji moaned again leaning his head against the window "I hope Tohru's alright'

"Shut up already" Haru barked, he didn't really want to hear about Tohru, him still dealing with the guilt. Kei sat beside him, feeling basically the same crap Haru felt. Uo and Hana were in the back of the van, Hana easily sleeping with all the noise, and Uo trying so hard to fall asleep to her boring music.

Yuki gazed out his window too, but he only hallucinated more images of Tohru's delightful smile. He missed her intensely, and this taxi could not seem to go any slower. Momiji laughed and looked to Yuki nudging his side

"I'm sure Tohru is fine." Momiji said slowly. Yuki looked to him rather surprised but nodded gently, and returned to the gazing at nothing. Momiji slipped on his headphones and listened to some songs, a few reminding him of the night Tohru had sang at the bar. He wanted Tohru to go back there soon, she had looked so happy that night.

Everyone was silent, and another half hour passed until finally, Yuki nearly jumped out of his seat hearing his cell phone ring. He could imagine who was calling him, but he flipped it open anyway.

"Yuki Sohma"

"Hello Yuki!"

"Shigure?"

"The one and only. How you holding up lad?"

"Well, actually, we're all on our way home now"

"What? Everyone? Does that mean Uo, Hana, and Kei too?"

"Yes. We're all taking a taxi"

"Hmm, then maybe I should go wake up Kyo and Tohru so they can start cooking dinner...."

"They're asleep?" Yuki asked curiously

"Yeah they're in Tohru's room." The sound of shuffling feet is heard.

"What?" Yuki screamed into the phone

"What what?" Shigure asked confused

"Did you just say, they were together?"

"Yeah, asleep in her room, oh will you look at that, the refrigerator is running, gotta go" CLICK

Yuki practically dropped the phone and then grabbed the driver by the shoulders

"FASTER NOW!"

**At the Sohma Estate**

"You rang master Akito? You aren't due for your checkup until tomorrow" Hatori stated standing in the doorway.

"Tell me Hatori, what do you think of that Tohru Honda?"

Hatori flinched in the doorway. He hoped that Akito would not to anything to harm her, the way he had with his wife. He begged for anything other than that. Someone deserved to be happy, anyone. He took in a deep breath

"She seems like a pleasant ordinary high school girl"

"Indeed, extremely ordinary. I do not understand what any of them see in her"

"She is someone they can pour their unhappiness to"

"Their unhappiness?" He scowled disgusted

"Erm, pardon my words Akito sir. But I do believe, they seek great comfort in Miss Honda"

"So, shall I let this Tohru Honda truly be a Sohma? Is she really worthy of such a high title, even if it is inherited not by blood?"

"Tohru Honda is worth a title much greater than this cursed families name! She will be the one to save us all from our pathetic lives"

"Hmm, it seems the doctor has a soft spot for this girl doesn't he?" Akito smirked raising an eyebrow. Hatori scowled and changed his gaze towards the ground far off behind Akito

"You must not harm Miss Honda. You cannot go and destroy another love like you did mine" Hatori replied sternly. "As for being a Sohma, I do not think you should destroy Shigure's hopes of being a father, is not as though he can get married carrying around Sohma blood. This is something he's always wanted."

"Something he's always wanted? To be a father to a normal human? Pitiful" Akito spited again

"Pitiful to dream is it now Akito?" Hatori shot back "As I recall you too have dreams that you do not speak of"

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you Hatori. Do not forget I am the one who gave you that scar"

Hatori ran his hand over his eye and face, remembering that day and sighed.

"I would rather this scar on my skin, then the painful scar you left in my heart"

"Remember Hatori, you will never be normal, we Sohmas will never be normal"

"So why not let someone in for once? To try and help us be normal?"

"I'm am done with this discussion, return back to your quarters now Hatori" Akito turned and then disappeared into the shadows. Hatori then sighed as well, and left Akito's residence, but instead of returning to his own quarters, he grabbed his coat, and headed for his car. It was time to pay Shigure another visit. As he slumped into his car, he could not help but grin.

**Shigure's Home**

Kyo was the first wake up. His eyes focused on the blurry clock to see it read out seven o clock at night. He blinked a few times, and turned over looking to see Tohru was still asleep, and just waking up. Her eyes opened gently, her player had long since stopped, but the headphones were still on her ears.

"Good morning Tohru" Kyo replied gently getting up off of her slowly. Tohru took off her headphones, tossed them onto her bed, and then stretched raising her arms above her head.

"Oh good morning." Tohru smiled sweetly. "Or good evening. I've lost track of what hour it is."

"Yeah..." Kyo's stomach then loudly grumbled and he looked away with a thin line of blush

"I think its about time for dinner then?" Tohru giggled standing up. Kyo still blushed, but Tohru pulled him to his feet and they walked down the stairs. Kyo slumped down onto a couch, and Tohru scurried into the kitchen. She began to pull out some vegetables from the refrigerator and called back to Kyo.

"Is miso soup okay Kyo?"

"Yeah sure!" Kyo shouted back blandly, and he turned to gaze out the window. Shigure then emerged from outside his study, almost in a quick walk and then stopped seeing Kyo.

"Oh you're awake! How good! And Tohru must be cooking then." Shigure said putting two and two together, mostly smelling the delicious aroma "Well, I must warn you, that Haru, Kei, Yuki, Momiji, Uo, and Hana are on their way home right now. They should be here in about an hour"

"Yeah, whatever, seems like the Rat is homesick" Kyo grumbled

"Homesick for Tohru, I think they all are"

"Whatever, let them all come home if they want"

Shigure just chuckled to himself and smiled. He wandered into the kitchen and stood beside Tohru and kissed her forehead

"Good evening my flower, I see you must be feeling better if you're cooking"

"Oh Shigure, I told you all along I was fine" Tohru pouted.

"Indeed. But one cannot be too careful, flowers are delicate"

Tohru rolled her eyes and began to chop up some vegetables. She threw them into a pot and allowed them to boil, and just as she had done so, the doorbell rang. Tohru perked her head up and shuffled to the door and opened it, and smiled. There stood Hatori

"Hatori! Its so nice to see you again."

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to see you up and well again Miss Honda." He bowed upon entering

"Please its Tohru, no need to be so formal here"

"Of course" Tohru then took Hatori's jacket and hung it on a hook and guided him into the living room where Kyo was still sitting. "Hello Kyo" Hatori greeted gently

"Hey, what brings you here?" Kyo asked curiously

"I need to speak with Miss...Tohru and Shigure about something." Hatori looked around with his eyes 'Where is Shigure?"

"Oh, Shigure was in the kitchen with me" Tohru scampered into the kitchen delicately, there was an awkward silence between Kyo and Hatori, each one's eyes darting back and forth.

"Its about the adoption right, am I right?" Kyo asked

"That is not a matter of which I should discuss with you" Hatori said sternly

Kyo growled "Tohru is part of our family even if that stupid Akito does not approve."

"Indeed, but one must not question Akito's judgement. Betrayal, can be quite consequential."

"Yeah, but he isn't always right." Kyo growled again

"Ah my dearest comrade Hatori. What brings you to my lovely home?" Shigure entered the room with open arms.

"I have news regarding your adoption of Miss Tohru Honda" Hatori gestured to Tohru will revealing a folder. "I wish to speak with you in private, if that is all possible" Hatori glared at Kyo.

"Why yes of course" Shigure took Hatori and Tohru into his office, where he usually wrote his stories. He sat them down and Tohru served tea. "What is this about now Hatori?"

"Things with Akito, are going well." Hatori started sipping his tea. "Akito, has decided. He will allow Miss Tohru to be adopted at the end of this year. This gives him more time to examine her. The same with the agreement still applies though. He wants to see how dedicated she is"

"I don't like the sound of that" Shigure said sternly putting down his cup.

"I would not fear, it isn't something Tohru cannot handle" Hatori smiled again, rareness of smiles. Tohru then blushed

"Oh I'm sure you're just being nice"

Hatori chuckled and then looked back to Shigure "Shigure, I would be careful, there is still half the year to go, and a lot can happen."

Kyo was still on the couch so bored, he stared at the ceiling, and then at the closed door he couldn't be behind. He wondered what was so horrible he couldn't hear, but just as he began to ponder that, he heard a car door shut.

"Oh joy, the zoo's home" Kyo stood up and walked out the front door and leaned against the porch railing. Momiji was the first to escape the car.

"FREEDOM!" Momiji danced around

"Yo Squirt" Kyo greeted blandly

"Its Kyo-kun!" Momiji smiled happily. Yuki and the rest soon exited the car too, Yuki handing the driver a hefty bill.

"Hey," Kei, Haru, Uo, and Hana greeted. Yuki just glared with his famous death glare. Yuki walked up the stairs and looked straight into Kyo's eyes

"Where is Tohru?" He asked hotly

"She's inside, talking with Shigure and Hatori." Yuki began to march inside. "Wouldn't do that" But Yuki didn't head the warning. Kyo walked down the stairs and started to carry up the luggage. Uo and Hana straggled behind in the back and Kyo without looking only said this "Look Uo, I can tell you're not really hating Tohru. Do her a favor, and tell her that, because no matter how much she hides it, she's only pretending, she's really upset"

Uo stopped and looked down at the ground biting her lip _Tohru..._

Yuki stormed through the house, and stopped about the rip open Shigure's door when he heard.

"She'd have to stay with Akito for at least a week." He stopped cold. Tohru? Alone with Akito for an entire week? He could only imagine the horrible things that he'd do to her. "But I"d be there, I'd protect her Shigure, you have my word on that" Hatori's voice added

"I'm grateful for your concern to Tohru" Shigure's voice "Thank you Hatori." Tohru's voice.

Yuki stood there, leaning against the door, but heard someone rise from their seat, and he quickly hid behind a different door. It was Tohru, leaving with a tray of empty cups humming as she went back to the kitchen. "Uh Miss Tohru..." Yuki stepped out and called to her. Tohru turned around and accidentally let go of the plate.

"Oh god, clumsy me" She bent down and started picking up the shattered pieces. Yuki bent down in front of her, picking up the pieces. Both their hands reached for the same shard of the cup, and she looked up at him.

"Tohru...I've missed you so much. I've been so worried"

"I'm fine Yuki, really I am. Hatori took good care of me, and so did Shigure and Kyo."

Yuki really wanted to ask about her going to stay with Akito for a while, but he couldn't do that without revealing he was ease dropping.

"Everyone else is outside unloading our luggage"

"That's good, I started dinner, I think I have enough for everyone. I've been waiting for you to get home"

"Really?"

She nodded "Of course, now we can plant the strawberry seeds together"

Yuki's face softened, tears brimming his eyes. He rested his head against her shoulder. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms. Tohru only rubbed his head with her soft hands.

"Tohru..'

"Its okay Yuki. Don't worry about it." Tohru's voice had a very understanding tone. Yuki only gently pecked her cheek, causing blush to flare on her cheeks. Tohru kneeled there, uncertain of what to do, baffled. She could not have been more lost, or so she thought until she found his lips were pressed against hers. His eyes were shut as he leaned over, no part of them touching but their lips. Much to a pair of copper eye's dismay, Tohru's eyes shut too, and Yuki deepened their kiss.

**Author's Note**

I leave you in suspense once more, who was it, that saw them kissing?


	21. Forgiving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fruits basket characters.

OMG as of 10/19/04 I now have 101 reviews! Thank you all loyal reviewers I love you all so much. I cannot express my gratitude. Keep 'em coming!

All songs written in this chapter are written by ME

**Chapter 21** Forgiving

Yuki released himself from her at long last, and he stared at her softly. Tohru didn't look at him, her eyes were cast at the floor as she continued to pick up the shards of broken china. Tohru didn't know what to do, and much out of character, she picked up the tray and scurried off, leaving Yuki on his knees, and not even parting words.

Tohru ran to the kitchen, reminding herself she had work to do. She first, much to her dismay, saw that she could not repair the cups and dishes she had broken. She made a note in her mind, to buy some more tomorrow. She looked to her stew, which was now simmering and close to completion. She hit the timer for fifteen minutes. Tohru knew the other's were outside unpacking, so it would be better if she helped them. She pondered about where Kyo could be, but let it pass for now.

She wandered towards her front door, just in time to have it swing open.

"God these bags are heavy, what did you two girls pack?" Kei complained, Haru right behind him moaning as well.

"Just the necessities" Hana replied unemotional, as usual

"Welcome home everyone!" Tohru smiled in the doorway. She reached out and took the bags from the boys's hands "Let me put these in my room for now, you guys relax, you've had long ride." The boys were about to protest, but , didn't, knowing they probably owned her the biggest apology in their entire lives.

Tohru reappeared in a matter of moments, and soon Shigure and Hatori emerged from their private room.

"So Tohru, is that delicious meal of yours ready? Looks like the whole gangs here"

Just then the timer went off, "There's the timer now, lets go eat!" For once, everyone was in agreement. They entered the kitchen, and Tohru first served out the bowls of steaming white rice. She then passed out the trays with the small trout and wassabi sauce, and finally, the miso soup. "Dig in everyone'

"Hai!" Everyone broke apart their chopsticks, and began to eat. Tohru looked to Kyo's seat, and without much surprise, saw he wasn't there. First instinct, was to the roof. She slipped on her shoes, and walked around the side of the house to the ladder.

"Kyo? Kyo are you up there?" She called, but there was no response. Tohru began to climb up the ladder, and found it quite slick after yesterday's rain. She popped her head up the side of the house "Kyo?" To her surprise, he wasn't there. Where could he be?

She wandered back into the house, and walked upstairs to Kyo's room. She knocked on it gently.

"Kyo? Are you in there? We're all eating dinner now" There was nothing but a growl, and Tohru knew that she should leave him be "I'll send a tray up for you in a few minutes." she wandered back downstairs hearing Shigure call her

"Tohru dear, why don't you eat some of your magnificent cooking?"

Tohru sat down next to Hatori staring down at her food. She picked at it gently, only eating a small mouth full. Maybe it was the atmosphere, to be surrounded by a lot of mixed emotions. Yuki noticed this sudden quietness in Tohru, and he wondered again about Akito. But Tohru let out a squeak, as Momiji poked her in the side.

"Nine volt jolt!" Momiji laughed, and Tohru smiled and laughed too.

"Momiji! I'm going to get you for that later!"

Momiji just innocently stuck out his tongue and she rubbed his head "It was way too quiet without ya"

Dinner went by rather fast after that, everyone talking a little bit about how much they missed Tohru, or they missed Tohru's cooking, or Tohru's smiling face, etc. The table was cleared, and everyone scattered about the house. Tohru stayed in the kitchen cleaning the last dish.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you?" Tohru looked up to see Uo.

"Sure Uo..." Tohru said, rather, uncertainly. The two of them strolled out into the Sohma's estate's garden.

"Look Tohru, I should never have destroyed your happiness...."

"Its okay, I know you have a reason for it."

Uo looked to Tohru sadly "I just felt, abandoned. All of your efforts, time, worry, its all been about them lately. It felt like I was losing ya Tor. But, the Yuki, Momiji, Haru, they all really showed me how much they love and were worried about you. That's when I realized; you weren't abandoning me at all. They were your family, and I seem to have forgotten that. I guess it made me angry, because you treated them like you did Kyoko. That I didn't like much either, because I thought you had forgotten her."

"How could I ever forget Kyoko Uo? She was the one who brought me into this world; she taught me how to live, and helped me to become the person that I am now. Its only been a year Uo, and no one seems to realize that. Do you know how many morning I wake up in the Sohma home and tell myself "Kyoko's gone now Tohru, you live with the Sohmas" ? It isn't that easy. I could never forget her. Sure, the Sohmas are my new family, but they can never replace my old one"

"Hmm.. That sounds like what Hana was trying to explain to me." Uo turned her head to Tohru. "Look Tor, I'm sorry, I mean I'm really sorry, are we cool?"

"We always were Uo, and always will be" Tohru smiled gently, and then Uo smiled too. The two of them sat out in the courtyard garden for a while talking about the trip and what Tohru had missed out on.

Shigure stood on the front porch waving a goodbye to Hatori as he made the ride back to the Sohma Estate. Shigure walked around the house, until he found his books again. He turn on the computer, and slowly began to type until the words fell across the page on the monitor.

_And so their worlds began to kindle, only to have a harsh wind blow us amiss. So what shall be of thee's weary heart until the storm has thou past? Bring together in a longing hot embrace, only to be deprived to see it has be fantasy. Oh poor soul who loves thy girl, speak out, or have her be drowned in the rain._

Everyone was really tired, so they all stayed the night at the Sohmas. It made everyone a little nervous, but with Uo and Hana in Tohru's room, their only worry was Kei, who easily volunteered to sleep on the couch.

Tohru couldn't sleep much that night, she tossed and turned all night long, until the clock down the hall chimed one. Pointless it was to lie there and hope for dreams, so Tohru quietly rose from her spot. She walked down the stairs and shuffled through the den but came to a halt hearing a voice.

"Tohru?"

Tohru had forgotten Kei was asleep down here. She quickly bowed

"Uhh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Forget about it, I was already awake" Kei sat up on the couch in his long t-shirt and flannel pants. "You okay?"

Tohru rubbed the back of her head embarrassed "Oh me? I'm fine, really, I'm just uhh having trouble sleeping that's all. Hehe..."

"Is that really what's bothering you?" Kei asked gently, knowing it wasn't. Tohru shook her head a no as she bit down on her lip, tears brimming her eyes. "Tohru, you can tell me..."

"I just miss my mom, so much right now. I want to be in her arms, I want her to tell me its okay. But she isn't, and its stupid to waste time wishing she was here. But I do want her here...I really do. I'm in this house though, with all these people who care about me, and I still want more. It isn't fair..."

Tohru sat down next to him. Her hands gripped at her nightgown and tears hit her hands, she closed her eyes trying not to cry harder as she whispered quietly

"Hey, Tohru, its okay to want things. Its understandable. Tohru your mom died a little over a year ago, no one expects you not to miss her, and you'll miss her the rest of your life. You can be surrounded by everyone who loves you, but no one can take that special spot you have reserved for her. Tohru, its okay, really, its okay" Kei told her reassuringly.

"But I should be grateful, for all these things I have..."

"And we all know you are, but you're also going through a loss Tohru. No one expects you to completely ever be over it" He rested his head on her shoulder gently. Tohru continued to blubber and cry sweetly curling herself up into a ball on the couch.

"I was so scared..."

"I know...and I know, I owe you the biggest apology of my life..." he tensed slightly, his hand squeezing at her shoulder. She just opened her eyes and let out a smile chuckle

"Its not your fault. Both you and Haru, blame yourselves so much. Why can't anyone just understand, that no one meant for it to happen. We were laughing, some were worried, and it just happened. We were scared, and we were regretful, but what is left but the past..."

"But, it doesn't seem like enough. Tohru, you could've easily been killed."

"And if I had, I would have, that would have been the end. It wouldn't of matter who pushed me off, I still would have been my time to go."

There was then a loud shuffling sound of something outside, and Tohru looked to the window confused.

"That's Haru. He hasn't been sleeping much either."

"Maybe I better go talk to him" Tohru rose from her spot

"Why do you go to him?" Kei questioned looking down

"Pardon?"

"Why do you always run to his side?"

"Its not like that Kei." She told him in defense.

"You always worry about them over me..."

"I do not. These people are my family. And I'm just worried about Haru...."

Kei still looked down at the floor "So if I was your family, you'd treat me like them?"

"I already treat you like my family. Look, the Sohmas are the only family I have left, don't make me look like a bad person by worrying about them"

Tohru then opened the door to the front porch and closed it softly, leaving Kei to struggle to find more relaxing dreams. Tohru stepped outside in the brisk air, looking around for Haru. He was sitting alone on their swing and she walked over to him, her arms folded in front of her chest in a reaction to the cold.

"Haru?"

"What're you doing out here?" Haru turned to her in surprise

"Well, I just thought, I'd check up on you" Tohru sat down beside him, the swing swaying slightly.

"Oh, I was just, thinking." he said gently looking back out into the forest.

"Never knew you could put on such a serious face when you think" Tohru giggled nudging him.

"Yeah well..." Haru trailed off still focusing on the forest.

"Are you mad with me Haru-sama?"

"Eh?" Haru turned his head to look at her. He realized now she must've been crying because her eyes were still red and puffy. "Why would I be angry?"

"You seem so distant...I was worried," Tohru began "Everyone's on pins and needles, will anything ever be the same again? Everyone's blaming each other, scowls, frowns, I can't stand it!"

Haru caressed her cheek gently and lowered his voice, he seemed gentler now. "We are all on edge right now, but I promise you, things will return to normal. Guaranteed."

And so they did.

A week or so had passed, the days had just flown by. Tohru was back to being busy, and the boys were back to fighting over the first to each meal. Word of Tohru's visit to Akito wasn't discussed, and Tohru continued her writing. She helped Yuki plant the strawberry seeds, with some discomfort, but no one noted on it. Kyo was secluded as usual. But his words grew shorter each day.

Tohru came home after a day of school

"Shigure?"

"I'm in the office Flower!" His voice called from inside the house. Tohru slid the door open with a tray of tea, and cookies on it. "Oh Tohru, thank you darling" Tohru just giggled and put the tray down for him. "Something ya need?"

"Well, I wanted to know if I could go back out to the club tonight?"

"Oh, does Clarity have another gig?"

"Yes. Its so kind, they play without me all the time, but never don't mention me. They only sing the songs we've written, and nothing else. I owe it to them to visit"

"Yes dear, but bring the boys, Shigure's orders alright?"

"Hai Shigure." Tohru wandered into the den, the boys now just walking in. "Anyone want to come out the club with me tonight? I'm preforming"

"You're preforming Miss Honda?" Yuki asked curiously. He had been the only one not to see her, nor Haru.

"Performing?" Haru also asked curiously.

"Yeah, with my band Clarity" Tohru said proudly.

"TorTor is preforming!" Momiji cheered happily "Count me in!"

"I'll go" Haru added

"I'd be honored" Yuki added.

Tohru looked to Kyo "Will you come too Kyo?"

Kyo was on the couch, half asleep, and he peeked open an eye "Eh?"

"Please Kyo, it'd mean a lot to me, this is a new song I just wrote." Tohru pleaded, her eyes shimmering. Kyo sighed

"Yeah I'll go, just don't sit me down next to that rat"

"We wouldn't want that" Yuki shot back

After what took them all too long to get dressed, pile into the car, fight over who drove, and get there, at last they did eventually get there. Tohru dashed back stage, and the boys slumped into a booth.

"Ginta? Yue? Sora? Li? Kira?" Tohru looked around backstage, and she was instantly scooped up into Yue's arms, he was always the tallest.

"How are you Princess? We were so worried about you"

"I'm fine, but that's why I returned, I thought you guys needed a reassurance song"

"Ah that's my Princess" Yue smiled as the other boys gathered around her.

"Its nice to see you all again" Tohru said gently

"FIVE MINUTES" Ginta gave the warning call

"Looks like we're on soon" Li said "Ya ready?"

"Yeah...I have...some new songs too. But I know you guys already knew the beat"

"Oh yeah, we've practiced it like mad" Sora sad pretending to act exhausted.

"Well, they're done, so this is it."

"These are special songs?" Kira asked her cuffing her chin

"They're fresh from the heart" She said nervously "I hope...I don't disappoint everyone."

Everyone turned as Ginta called them. Show time. They all piled onto the stag, and Tohru took her center mike one more time. Ginta walked out

"Okay okay ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, dudes and dudets, you so get my drill. The introduction is no longer needed, my boys are back, Clarity here to preform once more, and Princess Tohru Honda has returned!" Ginta got the crowd pumped. And everyone clapped. The Sohma's all cheering for Tohru.

The lights fell onto Tohru. She looked out at the audience, and she gulped once feeling the pressure and the fear. But she calmed herself.

"Hey everyone. I know I've been gone a while. Busy life ya know." She laughed the crowd did to. "These next songs, are new ones, that are straight from my soul to the paper. I hope you all, at least understand them." Yue started to click the sticks for his drums, and after an eight measure introduction Tohru cleared her throat and looked out at the Sohmas...someone particular, with his copper eyes

"

Verse: Phone is ringing, low hused voice Tears are burning, was no choice After all the arguing and harsh words I mourn you loss, sobs unheard Verse: There was a lot of doubt Screaming at the top of our lungs Then a car crash, all was done Lying faces of sympathy, damn the bastards I made her leave Chorus: Legal loads, court and codes Plain old English, idiot: I'm an orphan; better get used to it Everyone's dead, funerals done Oceans of lowers, cold hearted sun Watch them wilt; petals fall World continues, her farewell to all Verse: Packed in boxes, shipped away No smiles, or relief today Rain and pity, packed in two I'm a really so free away from you Verse: Strange new faces None I know I'm alone now Woe and woe (Chorus) Bridge I"m sorry I'm alone I'm hated True stone My heart is purly black From a family that was wack But but now I, want them back (Chorus) False hope for me"

Tohru didn't actually have any hatred towards her mom, but it was a mix of angers she had present, and the morning of a family she lost. The audience was quiet for a moment, but the applause came pouring in, and Tohru was on a role. She moved right into the next song.

Everyday feels like a fight Struggle to keep open my eyes Waiting for tomorrow, today eternal Is it worth waking? Look at me with your eyes see right through me Broken soul who glares at you I'm a shadow in a blinded world Chorus: Curl up in a corner Peeling paint from the black walls Never want to leave our room, building up a defense staying in a fantasy, denying all reality Flakes: me against society Unforgiving nature, the beating drum same old pace to discriminate the journey to endure out to get me (Chorus) Bridge: I'm a shadow in a blinded world Curl up in the corner Struggle to fight Out to get me Out to get me Please don't give up (Chorus) Don't let them steal our dreams"

The applause never ceased and Tohru never stopped smiling on the inside, but a lot of her pain was being poured out, but she never, stopped looking, never did let go.

"This is the last one, whether it's a poem or a song, you be the judge, either way, its me."

"I'm alone

Still I thrive with no purpose at all

My Monster locked up inside

Here I scream as I begin to fall

Travel down a road that never dares to end

Killing off the others as I continue on

Pride so long since thrown away

Its not your everyday job, the sing the sorrow of the trapped mind

Desperate to find something more, and still those notes soar

No one to save me, searching for my heart

Predictable fate, how much of a trick is it?

Unless I finally start to fly, I'll be grounded till dusk

Try to stand tall as a broken spirit

Deep inside my heart still bleeds, hold my side and grit my teeth

I'm crumbling, and here I crash down on the forsaken earth

Struggle off my knees, one last breath

And now

I live"

The entire building was buzzing with applause. Tohru wiped her eyes with tears of relief. She was so relieved, that something, that had really come from her heart, had made the approval of someone else, they really liked it.

Tohru bowed once and walked off the stage with the band, where Kira scooped her up in his arms and swung her around in a circle holding tight. "You were amazing tonight" Tohru just laughed

"I did it! I really did it!" The band celebrated and cheered.

In the audience, the people piled out, or some headed to the bar, the best of the entertainment now over. Now just the stereo played. Haru and Yuki, who had never seen her or heard her perform were amazed.

"Miss Honda has a real talent"

"She was damn amazing!"

"TorTor was always amazing" Momiji piped. "What did you think of her tonight Kyo? Weren't her songs good, they were especially done by her"

"Hmph." Kyo looked the other way, worry in his eyes._ Everyday feels like a fight Struggle to keep open my eyes ,Waiting for tomorrow, today eternal ,Is it worth waking?_ Kyo walked outside the bar, but went around back, looking for Tohru.

"BYE GUYS" Tohru waved walking out the back stage door and stopped seeing Kyo there, a puzzled look on his face as well. "Kyo..." She said his name gently looking at the floor. Things had been really awkward with him lately. He had backtracked to the original ways, and Tohru felt like all that progress was gone.

Kyo looked at her his emotions were all in wack, he couldn't concentrate on what he wanted to tell her, what he really had to say. She looked so sad, and yet at the same time so adorable.

"You sounded great Tohru..." he said gently looking up at the stars.

"Oh, thank you Kyo." Tohru rubbed the back of her head blushing

"Those are really yours?"

"Yeah..."

"Wouldn't seem that way, the way you're so happy all the time"

"I guess...not everything is as it seems. We often, judge, misinterpret, and draw conclusions" Tohru looked up at the stars too, frowning ever so slightly.

"Hmm..." Kyo looked to the stars once more, and saw just one of them fall. He looked back down to Tohru, and surprising, gentle manner. Tohru's eyes widened with shock, but his warm hand stroked her hair and he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry for, I, made a mistake" Tohru only smiled as he buried his head against her shoulder , he looked out at the view, "I know, that you have to go to Akito's soon too"

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Please....be careful"

**Author's Note**

Dun dun dunnn...was it Kyo who ever really did see them kissing? And what will happen to Tohru. Sorry this is really delayed, school's just been hard


	22. A Goodbye Only She Heard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

Grrr the floppy disk I usually use unformatted itself, I lost all the data on it. Thankfully I've already posted all the chapters saved, so I can just copy and paste, save, ya know that long painful process. But I did lose a incomplete wolf's rain chapter and an incomplete Yu Yu Hakusho chapter. Anyway, here's Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 A Goodbye Only She Heard**

"_I leave tomorrow"_

"_Please be careful"_

The rest of the Sohmas showed up, and they all drove home. Tohru had managed a seat by the window, and Momiji beside her, some relief from the ever hungry boys. Tohru still had to pack for the trip; and she had no idea what to expect. The only ones who knew she was leaving was Kyo and Shigure. Yuki knew too, but Tohru was unaware of that. Yuki didn't know she was leaving tomorrow, but would at least be absent soon.

When they arrived home, most of the boys were already tired, and wandered into the house. Kyo turned around one more time to look at Tohru.

"Something wrong Kyo?"

"How long.." he asked her

"Two weeks." Kyo's eyes cast down to the ground, sad.

"You better be super careful Tohru, that Akito is bad news." Tohru brought her hands together in front of her chest, and nodded slowly looking down. "What's wrong Tohru?"

"Nothing really...I'm just....scared...that's all. But mom always told me to be brave, and that's just what I'm going to do!" Tohru said determined. She marched into the house, mumbling to herself to be brave again and again. Kyo, out of character grinned, and followed her inside.

"Tohru?" Shigure's voice called from the office.

"Coming!" Tohru wandered into his office, was again with the usual tea. She knelt down at the table and bowed respectively

"How was the evening flower?"

"Oh Shigure everyone really liked the songs I wrote! I'm so happy!"

Shigure smiled "Oh really? That's wonderful Tohru." Both of them knew this was not the reason Shigure called her in to speak. "Are you prepared for the next two weeks?"

"I guess I am, there isn't anything really to prepare except clothing, the rest is going to be at random. I have no idea what they'll throw at me."

"Tohru, let me also tell you; Hatori may be my best friend, and he really does have a softer side when you're around, but at the Sohma House he's under Akito's rule, don't be surprised if he acts rather hostile towards you.

Tohru gulped and looked to the window "If...if Akito...tells him to erase my memory...will he?"

"I'm afraid so. Akito is head of house, and his rules are law, no matter how much he personally disapproves of it."

"Oh...I...understand" Tohru said nodding. "Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Will your memories, of me, and living here be erased too?"

"No Tohru, we'll always remember you. The fact of that, is both a blessing and a curse. We won't forget the wonderful times, but then also, we'll forever be missing a part of the family"

"Did you tell others?"

"Not yet. You leave rather early tomorrow, you'll be gone before any of them wake up. Hatori will be here"

"Yes Shigure...I understand"

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be brave. I want to come home, and not forget."

"That's my good flower. I think its best if you go get some rest, you have a long day planned tomorrow."

Tohru rose and walked to the door, and stood in the threshold.

"Please, tell them not to worry about me, and tell Uo and Hana as well. I haven't, been brave enough up until now to tell them. But, I know I have to try to be brave at Sohma house."

"I will Tohru....goodnight dear."

"Goodnight"

But Tohru didn't sleep at all. She only stared at the ceiling with her cd player on, nothing would comfort her, not even her mother's picture. Mom only told her to be herself and be brave, but she truly wondered if that was enough.

A few rooms over, Kyo wasn't sleeping much either. Two weeks, two long weeks with just Akito and Hatori. Even Hatori's presence gave him no reassurance, he was the only one as well, who knew that Tohru was leaving. He figured Hiro, Kisa, and a few other Sohmas might be at the house. Maybe Tohru could avoid Akito, as long as possible. He had forgotten about the little ones, it was more reassuring. Kisa would stick to her like glue, and maybe even draw her away from the Sohma Estate all together. But...it didn't calm him as much as he had liked.

Momiji was already asleep above him, murmuring Tohru's name calling her to play with him. That kid drove him crazy sometimes, he never understood why they shared the room. But then yet again, would he really want to share a room with Haru, especially when he became dark? Plus there was no way in hell he'd share a room with the damn rat.

Kyo sat up in his bed and looked at the wall that separated the rooms. He wanted to talk to her, but then, he just laid back down, turned over, and tried miserably to find some sleep.

So the alarm went off. 4:30 AM. Tohru wandered into the shower, washed and came back out. By then, Shigure was already downstairs with his coffee. Tohru lugged her bag to the front door, and looked out the window at the rain. It was coming down hard. It wasn't the best feeling.

"You'll be fine Tohru." Shigure told her placing her hands on his shoulders.

"If it means you can be my father, it won't matter what I go through" She told him gently

"You know, you can come visit us anytime you like. You'll just, will be under his rule for a little while"

"Yes Shigure. I know that"

"It'll also give you some time to be with Kisa and Hiro! That will be a treat for them"

"Oh you're right! It'll be wonderful to see them again" Tohru smiled joyously

Shigure rested his head on her shoulder, and she let out a small gasp startled. "Just...be careful Tohru....I couldn't bear the idea of something bad happening"

With that Hatori's car pulled into the driveway. And, even knowing the curse, Tohru hugged Shigure, and gripped to his soft fur tight. Shigure whimpered and licked at her face, but pushed her towards the door. Tohru picked up her bag, and turned around with a wave "Just you wait, two weeks will go by fast"

Shigure sat there, his tail stopping its wagging, now that she was finally gone. He eventually changed back, but only secluded himself in his work. Not wanting to admit to his worries.

**Few Hours Later**

Yuki draped aside the curtain walking into the kitchen "Mmm Tohru what's for breakfast?" But as Yuki opened his eyes, he saw nothing, no food, no meals prepared, no Tohru. No Tohru, at first he ran into the den, but she was gone there too. He ran up the stairs to her room, and when he opened the door, he saw that her belongings were gone too. _Oh no..._

Yuki ran back down the stairs and ripped off the door to Shigure's office. Shigure sat there with his tea and his eyes shut

"I guess you've discovered the news. You're taking it quite well"

"Did she really go to Akito?"

"Indeed she did. This was on her own decision"

"Is you really being her father worth us losing her?"

"I have faith in Tohru, I see now that you do not. My being her father is not all that her leaving represents. You are too angry at this moment, to see what she is showing us. She, knowing of our families curse, and knowing of Akito's cold heart, still wants to be with us enough, that she's going out of the way to put herself in that danger."

"Shi...gure.."

"This is her representation of her whole heart. She really wants to be with us, and you of all people should be flattered. But now, as for my door, I do believe you shall be fixing it this morning" Shigure rose leaving the room.

Yuki hung his head staring at the now blurry floor and watched as a few tear droplets hit the padded floor. He fell to his knees and tried hard to control the twister of emotions he was feeling. Tohru was really going to Akito's?

Yuki sat down in the kitchen at the table miserably staring into the wood's abyss of nothing.

"So she really did leave eh rat?" Kyo said standing in the doorway

"I cannot believe Miss Honda would do such a foolish thing"

"Eh, it was her own decision"

"How can you be so calm about this, Miss Tohru has left for Sohma estate! FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"Look ya damn rat, people need to make their own decisions, and this happens to be hers"

"But she's in danger!" Yuki screamed slamming his fists into the table

"Tohru ain't so dumb you damn rat. You don't give her enough credit, besides Hatori, Kisa, and Hiro are there. Its only two weeks on the estate, no one says she even has to see him. Now would you cut this crap god, you're worse than pathetic"

Kyo turned and exited the kitchen bumping into Haru.

"Where's Tohru?" He asked quietly

"She's at the Sohma Estate for two weeks. Has to do with the adoption."

Haru looked down at the ground "Momiji ain't gonna like this"

"None of us are. But this is something Tohru has to do. She wants to be with him, that's all there is to it"

At that moment, it seemed everyone cast their eyes to the floor, wishing, that she was still here.

**With Tohru**

The car ride had been rather quiet, it was a little discomforting, but Tohru fell back asleep almost instantly, and at one point Hatori even stroked the top of her head, even if she had not been aware of it. He smiled, much unlike him, but Tohru was special to her. She was like the daughter he could of had. It was nice to see, a smiling face around so often.

The car pulled to a stop and Tohru's eyes jerked open

"We're here" Hatori said opening the door for her.

"Oh alright." Tohru looked at Hatori, and there was a strange glisten to his eyes. It looked like, he was afraid. What was he so afraid of? She jumped out of the car "Thank you Hatori" She smiled and grabbed her bag.

Immediately at the front door stood Kisa and Hiro.

"Sissy!" Kisa said gently. Tohru put down her bag and hugged Kisa fiercely

"Oh Kisa its so nice to see you" Tohru giggled in return to Kisa's and then she lifted her head "And its nice to see you too Hiro"

"Oh great, the stupid indecisive girl is here"

Tohru laughed "Yup, I'm here for two whole weeks"

"Joyous." Hiro said rolling his eyes. But he instantly perked up as Hatori seemed to loom over Tohru. A sweat droplet fell from his face and he laughed nervously.

"Tohru, I do believe its time to get your things inside, so you may get acquainted with the environment" Hatori said in his formal tone again picking up her one suitcase.

"Oh Hatori let me carry it it's my stuff!" Tohru pleaded

"Nonsense Miss Honda. I'm sure this will be the least of our troubles" Hatori continued as he made a turn down a hallway.

Hatori took her to a room down toward the core of the estate. He slid the door open. The room was simple enough; a bed, a dresser, and a desk Tohru could write at.

"Oh its so adorable" Tohru squealed smiling. Hatori left her to unpack her things. The clothes were easily stored, and on her night stand there stood her mother's photograph. Tohru looked at the photo sternly for a moment but then rose. She walked down the hallway until she came to Hatori's office, he looked up from his newspaper

"Something wrong Tohru?"

"Oh no Hatori. I was just wondering when I could see Akito" she said bravely. Hatori's eyes widened and he looked back at the paper, mostly adverting her gaze

"Are you sure that's what you want Miss Honda?"

"That was the entire point of this visit. I may have two weeks, but I think it'd be better to ask him now, then later"

"Understood Miss Honda" Hatori rose from his place and walked down the hallway. "This way" Tohru followed after him like a lost puppy. Deep down, Hatori was wondering if he was doing the right thing. From a far Kisa and Hatori watched with small worried children's eyes. No one liked the fact she was going to Akito. Upon entering the room, Hatori got down on his knees and bowed, and Tohru mimicked him. "Akito sir, Miss Tohru Honda has arrived and is here to speak with you"

"Indeed I see this to be true" Akito said after muffling a cough. But he did not face them "Why are you here Miss Honda?"

"To ask for your approval in letting Shigure adopt me"

"Oh that, I thought we had discussed this last time"

"We did Akito sir, but you gave me no answer"

"Eh? I didn't now. Well of course not, you aren't worthy of such an honor"

"Well then let me prove myself worthy. I'll do whatever you want" Tohru pleaded

"You are a rather stupid and stubborn girl what use could you be?"

"I can cook, clean, whatever you want Mr. Akito sir."

"Cook."

"Cook?"

"Go cook something Tohru."

"Umm is there any preference"

"This discussion is over. Goodbye Miss Honda" Akito said sternly.

Tohru rose quietly and shuffled out of the room looking for the kitchen. Here began the first test, although, it wasn't really a test in Akito's mind. The true tests would be the more painful ones to come, much more painful...


	23. So Here It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But thank you for all the reviews

**Chapter 23**

Tohru had cooked Akito a lovely meal, many different dishes, Hatori tipping her off on his favorites, but Tohru was not permitted to eat with Akito, as so understandable. Tohru quickly cleaned the kitchen, Akito did not have any tasks for her today, he was rather sick actually, and Tohru took a moment to count this brief blessing.

Tohru walked around the estate until she came up to find Kisa's bedroom. She knocked on the door gently. Kisa lifted her head and smiled "Sissy...."

"Hey Kisa dear"

"Come in come in!" Kisa got up and pulled Tohru inside. Tohru smiled and sat down on the bed with her. Kisa snuggling up under Tohru's arm. Tohru only stroked her hair gently. "Sissy, are you scared?"

"Not at all Kisa, why would I?"

"Well...if Akito gets too angry with you...he'll make Hatori make you forget everything. "

"He couldn't make me forget if I tried."

"Huh?" Kisa picked up her hair confused

"Well, even if the memories are gone, they are still a part of the person I've become. Even if they are gone, I changed because of the Sohmas. Besides, I have a few pictures of the family, you won't forever be forgotten. So tell me Kisa, how's school?"

"School is good Tohru, Hiro still blames himself, but he's a loyal boyfriend"

"Well I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad you have Hiro too, he really cares about you"

"Yes. Do you have someone special too?"

Tohru smiled "I have all the Sohmas, and I care about them all very much. And...and they all care about me too, or that's what I want to believe"

"Can't you see how obvious it is?" questioned a sarcastic voice in the doorway

"Oh Hiro...is there anything I can get you?" Tohru asked nervously

"Why do you care about other people's needs, do you ever just worry about yourself, you know, think for yourself, do something just for yourself, think on your own, without the expense of someone else?" Hiro asked

"Well...I....I mean..."

Hiro just rolled his eyes and sat down in between Kisa and Tohru.

"Wow, you really are clueless aren't you Tohru?"

"Heh? What do you mean?" Tohru asked with swirly eyes

"Can't you see how much Haru, Yuki, and Kyo love you? The way their eyes all soften when they're around you?"

Tohru blushed bringing her fingers to her lips, thinking about each time they kissed her.

"I guess...I've noticed they're a lot more gentled then when I first met them. But that's only cause we've been together for three months now."

'My god Kisa, how do you stand being around such an air head?" Hiro moaned

"Oh Hiro, be nice" Kisa pouted hugging him. Of course he blushed and hugged her gently. Tohru rose up to let them two be alone. Tohru never really thought about it, maybe she didn't want to you, or maybe she just didn't want to chose anyone.

Tohru walked back to her bedroom, and sat on the futon staring at the phone by Mom. She sat there, she missed home already, and it was only the first night. She had to be strong too, she couldn't. She instead, went to bed, school tomorrow, that was most of the day, away from this dreary place.

Tohru arrived much earlier at the school then she usually did, because Hatori drove her. The school was empty, but she felt emptier. Even without an Akito task, she felt different. Tohru sat by the entrance until, a half an hour later, the boys arrived. All four of them, seeing her alone, ran up to her. Momiji the first

"Hey Tohru, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh, hello Momiji, Hatori dropped me off early, he was on his way to pick up some more medication for Akito"

"How's he doing?" Momiji asked

"Akito's been pretty sick, he didn't make me do much last night, but...I'm sure that when he is better, I'll be busy as ever"

Kyo looked at her, something in his eyes, she put down the book and looked at him. Kyo walked into the building without saying a word, maybe he was worried, but Tohru didn't go after him right away. Haru and Yuki stopped her

"Are you eating alright?" Yuki asked

"I'm eating just fine, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, they're all there. A few others I haven't seen yet."

"Has he tried to hurt you or provoke you?" Haru asked angrily

"No. He's sick. I'm rather worried about him."

"Don't waste your time worrying about him" Yuki snapped

Tohru didn't look at any of them. Being apart for such a short time, they seemed like strangers. Tohru didn't want to cry, but she missed them already. Her ran into the building, until being stopped by Uo and Hana

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

"They...they feel like strangers"

"Strangers Tohru?" Hana asked confused

"The Sohmas, I've been gone for maybe a day, and it already feels like we've been apart for ages"

"Hey Kid, don't worry, these two weeks will go by really quickly, you have school, and work to preoccupy yourself! No worries" Uo said trying to comfort her.

"I know... I can't help the feeling....something horrible is coming." Tohru looked to the window, and then slowly crept to class. The bell would not be ringing for a while. She took her seat, and stared at the window, unaware that Kyo had been standing in the corner.

"Already, you feel far?" He asked her

Tohru jumped in fear and then looked to Kyo in the corner. "What do you mean?"

"Do you feel like everyone's far away, just from being away for the day?"

Tohru nodded guilty. "It's nothing I should worry about."

"That's what happens–when you're in his presence. His darkness, it blinds everything, and it feels like you slip away into nothing. That's why, I left that place. I felt trapped, isolated to only him and the others, that's why I wondered away"

"I'm going to stay there, and complete this! I have to, not only would he reject the adoption, he'd erase my memory. It won't be hard, I'm sure Akito isn't a bad guy, he's just sick that's all"

"Ah damn it you don't get it Tohru! He's the Sohma Core! He has all the darkness, he's a bad man!"

"No...he's just burdened with something he didn't want. I think, and believe, like mom said, there is good in everyone, and we have a choice to the way we act" Tohru didn't mention the sinking feeling in the stomach. "Kyo...?"

"Yeah...." Kyo looked out at the window, and Tohru looked down at her books, thinking about what Hiro had said "Am I important to you?"

Kyo just shrugged "Eh...without you we wouldn't have any food, and we'd be living in a mound of garbage again" Kyo wouldn't look at her, but a thin line of blush was on his face. He wanted to really tell her, but...he clenched his fists and looked to her "I mean...Tohru I really..." and then the bell rang, and it was ended.

Tohru sat at her desk, and Kyo took his in the corner and the day passed on, without talk between any of them. Tohru's sinking feeling, it wouldn't leave her, and constantly Sensei would ask her if she was alright. Tohru would just laugh, and tell everyone she was just being an air head.

By the end of the day, Tohru walked down the stairs, the Sohmas coming after her.

"Miss Honda, do you wish to visit home today?"

Tohru shook her head "I can't I'm afraid, I have work tonight, and then I promised to talk to Kisa and Hiro. But I'll try to bring them over this weekend" Truth be told, Tohru didn't have work, but she that feeling told her she better go home to Akito.

Tohru ran home as quickly as she could, and to her surprise Hatori stood at the door, Tohru slowed her run, but did not come too close to him. For some unknown reason, she feared him now, being around Akito, he wasn't the gentle person she truly knew.

"Hello Hatori..." She said gently with a wave

"Forgive me Miss Honda,"

"What?" With one swift swipe of his hand, he hit Tohru's neck, the nerve point, and she fainted instantly. Awkwardness to catch her. But he caught her by the hands. From behind the shadows, a very sad Kisa, with tears in her eyes appeared. Kisa pulled Tohru onto a stretcher of a sort, Hatori and Hiro lifted the stretcher, and walked off.

"And now it begins..." Snickered an evil Akito who watched from a far.

**About the Same Time Elsewhere**

The boys came into the house from school, Shigure at the table with his cup of coffee

"Well, how is Tohru you guys?" When there was no response, he raised an eyebrow and put down the paper. "Alright now tell me, what's going on?"

Yuki looked at Shigure "She's drifting away, she can't even control it. It's like living in hell, and forgetting what heaven is like."

"I see...well that was expected when staying with Akito at Sohma Estate. Perhaps we can get her to pay us a visit"

"She's coming this weekend, she already said she'd bring Kisa and Hiro too" Yuki said quietly

"Splendid! Now we only have to make sure she's okay for another few days. The weekend will come soon enough. Besides, she also has work and school to attend, she won't be in the house as much as you think"

There was then the crashing sound of someone's arm load of bags. Everyone turned to see Kyo, on the floor were some books, and a broken glass, it couldn't be told what it was supposed to be.

"Now Kyo what was that for?" Shigure asked confused but calm

"Didn't anyone feel that?" Kyo asked worriedly looking out the window

"No. I didn't feel anything." Yuki said calmly

"Yeah Kyo, I didn't feel anything either' Momiji said looking at the floor.

"I think the cat's losing it" Haru said non-chalantly sitting down on the couch.

"I'm telling you I just felt Tohru's presence." Kyo said looking at the window "Something happened to her"

"What are you talking about Kyo, she's at work right now" Yuki said calmly.

Shigure rose from his seat and placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder "I know we're all worried about Tohru, but what could possibly have happened at work."

"Damn it I'm telling you something's not right!" Kyo turned glaring at Shigure.

Shigure was quiet for a moment, staring into Kyo's copper eyes. "If you're really worried, just call up the company where she works at. They'll tell you she checked in and is working as we speak."

Kyo nodded slowly, he still looked sort of angry, and he wandered to the phone.

**Elsewhere...really elsewhere...no idea where Tohru is**

Tohru's eyes opened slowly...and she let out a small moan of pain "Where....am...I?"

Tohru tried to rub her eyes, but found her hands were being held down, and her legs were too. She was strapped up to some sort of vertical board.

"It seems you've awaken Miss Honda" a voice called to her in the darkness

"Where am I?"

"You're in...hell" he laughed. He emerged from the shadows "Now will begin your test Miss Honda." Akito said. Behind him, was Hatori. At his legs, were Kisa and Hiro trying to hide ashamed.

Tohru smiled at Kisa and Hiro "It's alright....you probably were scared....like everyone else is....its okay...to do things out of fear....we do them all the time....but...you know...that you do have choices....everyone's given choice..."

"Ha what a lie you brat" Akito said "I wasn't given the choice to have this curse"

"I know you're...dying...Akito. But no one said you had to hide the way you do...you could've gone out and seen the world...even with you dying...instead you hid...you made everyone hide..."

"Shut up!" Akito hit her across the face, Hiro and Kisa letting out a gasp, and Hatori looking away. "What would you know about choices?!"

"My mother died....and I was sad....but....I could've spent forever crying....wishing her here....but....even though I do at times....I moved on....instead of living in the past....."

"Was it your mother's choice to die? NO!" Akito hit her again "Stupid idiotic girl"

"No..." Tohru shook her head "it wasn't her choice to die, because no one controls death fully, but she had the choice of how to live." Akito looked away in disgust.** "**I know you're dying, but you have a choice to live. Isn't it better to be alive..."

"Be alive? Be alive with this horrible core only to know my death already coming?"

Tohru looked at him with tears in her eyes, cuts on her face, it red and swollen from his hits.

"You're alive, that's what matters. As long as you're alive. I'm glad to know you, because you could live, you could breath, and you were here."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Akito hit her again, and she let out a scream in pain, and blood began to fall.

Kyo slammed down the phone on the receiver and looked back at the rest of the Sohmas who were at the table all eating. He looked at them with fire in his eyes.

"What's wrong lad?" Shigure asked him curiously

"I told you something bad was happening...."

"And I told you to call her work office..." Shigure explained but he was cut off

"AND I DID! You know what, she never showed up! So I called the Estate, absolutely no one is there picking up! I called Uo and Hana, they don't know where she is either!"

"Are you sure she isn't out in the town?" Shigure asked still remaining calm

"You idiot dog don't you get it! Akito never leaves the estate, even he'd answer a phone! Think about it...she went there to be tested...this is it...."

"We should go find her!" Yuki now added getting up from the table.

"No you won't....." Shigure said, and they all stopped, not because he was stern, but more so, they were surprised by the calm and ease in his tone

"Why the hell not?"

"Because....she might not even be alive by the time you reach her....."

Everyone froze, no one dared to move, and no one dared to breath. Shigure, still looking at his newspaper. Now, everyone could see it, the tears brimming in Shigure's eyes. He was worried, even though he told the other's not. _Oh Flower...please be alright._

"Do I dare to ask...what you mean by that?" Yuki asked

"No, don't dare....just...hope."

**Author's Note**

I'm really sorry this took so long, with school around, I'm busy.


	24. One Moment of Relief

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any contents associated with Fruits Basket

Man did I not just sound SO PROFESSIONAL?

Hello my loyal fans, I want to thank you all again for the great reviews, and never ending loyalty. You make my writing fun, and a warm fuzzy feeling that someone out there actually likes it!

So live on loyal fans and thanks!

Just to let you know of other stories written by me

**Crescent Scar**- Wolf's Rain- Romance

**Under the Crimson Moon**- (I think that's the title)- Rurouni Kenshin- Romance- Stopped

**Summer Vacation in the World**- .HackSign- Romance-Stopped

**Love's Flame**- Yu Yu Hakusho- Romance/Tragedy- Stopped

Most of my stories were stopped because no one was reading them (tears)

If people start reading them, I will definitely continue.

**Chapter 24 **

Tohru remained still on the board she was tied to, tears falling from her eyes, and blood dripping from her cheek. Akito laughed softly, and then it grew and grew to maniacal laughter. He felt success, finally the young girl had broke.

"Do you even begin to now understand the pain that us Sohmas feel?"

"Of course not..." Tohru said gently

Akito was taken aback on this "What?"

"How could I...ever fully know...I am not a Sohma. Physical pain, is not all that your family feels; they feel rejection, fear, sadness, worry, the feel of being different. How could I know, when I'm just a simple girl. No matter the amount of torture you inflict upon me, I'll never really know."

Hatori, who had been looking at the floor in shame now looked up surprised. Tohru was not beginning to be released, wasn't crying and whimpering about the pain, not even pretending to say she did feel it, willing to take more. "Miss Honda..." Hatori looked at her, with a stain of disbelief.

"You retched girl, you actually ask for more pain? You wish to feel more remorse and agony, I shall gladly give it to you!" Akito said glaring at her, he pulled her by the ponytail. "Do you really want to die?"

Tohru remained calm, only flinching slightly as he locked onto her hair "Of course I don't...I want to live and do all the things my mother wanted me to do, but if I do, I wouldn't be sad either. People die, and people live, that's all there is to it"

Akito could not begin to understand this girl. She appeared to be such a foolish simpleton, and yet she had the complexity only comparable to his own. He could not see the pain on her face, why could he not see the pain, why was she not beginning for cease like the others Sohmas did when they were hurt?

Kisa was crying silently against Hiro. Hiro watched her, even he feeling shamefaced and sorrowful. Although he was not found of her, he did not want to see this, he did not want to relieve this guilt that he had for Kisa. He looked to Hatori for guidance, but even Hatori did not know what to do.

"You moron. You truly are a fool" Akito said releasing her hair. "I'm done with you for now," Akito turned, opening the sliding door. The door's light blinding everyone compared to the darkness, he stepped through, and shut it with a slam. Tohru let out a sigh and Hatori instantly ran over to her, beginning to untie the ropes at her hands.

"SISSY!" Kisa left Hiro's sides, bending down, and began to untie the other ropes. Hiro only followed, relieved it was over, for now.

"You idiot Tohru, why would you say such things to Akito, now you're only going to suffer more?" He told her with a small hint of anger in it. When Tohru was finally freed, she fell to her knees, Hatori wanted to catch her, but it just wasn't possible.

"Heh...its okay Hiro...its over for now" Tohru told him tiredly her blood still dripping on the floor with her dirty tears.

"Miss Honda..." Hatori rubbed her arm and rested his forehead against the top of her matted hair "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Hatori...don't feel guilty...you are...in a tough place...." Tohru fell forward, her head resting against Hatori's knees. Kisa and Hiro stood aside looking on in fear.

"Kisa go get my medical bag, Hiro, go get some blankets and things for Tohru. We have to get her cleaned up." Hatori looked down at Tohru and rubbed her head. _I have to tell Shigure..._

_Because....she might not even be alive by the time you reach her....."_

_Everyone froze, no one dared to move, and no one dared to breath. Shigure, still looking at his newspaper. Now, everyone could see it, the tears brimming in Shigure's eyes. He was worried, even though he told the other's not. Oh Flower...please be alright. _

"_Do I dare to ask...what you mean by that?" Yuki asked_

"_No, don't dare....just...hope."_

After that, Kyo had spent the rest of the night staring out the window, he had even skipped food, and put no effort in the torture the stupid rat. He couldn't just sit around, he was trying to hard, but how could he let this pass if Tohru really was in danger. Shigure came out of his room, and sat down on the couch beside Kyo.

"I know this is hard...."

"Its just damn stupid! You're telling me to wait here, and hope, when she could be dead right now. I know you want to adopt her, we all want her here, what's the point if she's been killed, hurt, everything. She doesn't have any reason to be punished and hurt by Akito."

"I know..." Shigure said looking out the window, their silence was interrupted by the phone ringing beside Shigure. "Hello, Sohma House"

"Shigure..." a sad voice asked

"Hatori?" Shigure's eyes widened and he looked to Kyo, who was just as eagerly waiting to see who it was. "What is it Hatori?"

"Miss Honda."

"Is she alright?" Shigure screamed into the phone.

"I have to be brief, I should not even be contacting you. Overall she's fine. She has a small laceration on her cheek, and is more than anything tired, both emotionally and physically. I'm not going to permit her to come to school tomorrow. Master Akito has more of his torture in store, I need her to recover fast as she can. Master Akito's illness is also growing worse, after tonight's stress, he'll be sick tomorrow as well. So, if your boys want, they should come tomorrow, when he's helpless to do anything."

"Hatori what happened to her? What did Akito do?" Shigure yelled into the phone.

"I have to go, just remember what I told you...click..." Shigure wouldn't release the phone, even though the only sound was the humming of the dead line. Medical reasoning, that's all Hatori had given them, that doesn't mean shit. He had to know, what happened, what really did happen?

"Well? What the hell did he say?" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"We're going to see her tomorrow" Shigure said slamming the phone down "I am not going to let them play mind games with me!" Shigure walked into his office and slammed the door so hard the whole house seemed to quiver in fear.

"What's with all the commotion?" asked a sleepy sounding Yuki as he walked down the stairs.

"Tohru's been hurt" Kyo said slowly

"What?" Yuki's eyes widened "Is she alright? What happened?"

"I'm not sure Rat...Shigure wouldn't tell me what he heard...but it sounded like even Hatori could not give enough information.."

"Do you think this test is really worth it?" Yuki was beginning to wonder if testing Tohru was worth it, with all the pain she'd go through, just to be with them

"I'm not sure anymore...I want her here, with us together, but, are we worth it, compared to all the pain she goes through?" Kyo asked looking away

"I don't know..." Yuki replied looking at the floor

"But don't you think, Tohru's also doing this because she wants to?" Momiji asked, he entering the room. "I mean think about it, right now, we only look at it from our angle, we want her here, but she'd never go to Akito's unless she wanted to be here too. Tohru's trying really hard, because in the end, we're all she has...she wants to be here."

"Yeah, but she's also getting hurt for our sake. What happens, if she passes, and then later on decides we aren't worth it?" Haru asked he following

"Don't say that!" Momiji turned around with tears brimming in his eyes "Haven't you heard how many times she says she's so grateful, and so happy to be here? Don't you see her smile all the time now, remember the day we sent her back to her grandfathers, she was miserable. She belongs here!"

"Shigure says we're going to see her tomorrow.." Kyo added

"Well, aren't we going to see her in school anyway?" Yuki asked

Kyo shook his head "I think Hatori's keeping her home. I've got a really bad feeling. What is this, only day two?"

"She still has 11 days left." (Yesterday, and today, leaving 11, my way of thinking))

"If she's been hurt on only the second day, and they're taking her out of school, what else will she face?" Haru asked sadly

"I don't know...I really don't know" Kyo said looking out the window "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

"Tohru...wake up Tohru..." a small voice asked

"Huh?" Tohru opened her eyes slowly. Everything in front of her was blurred, she could barely make out the outline of the figures, until slowly her eyes began to focus. "Hiro...?" Tohru rubbed her eyes again, and there he still stood beside her on the floor, his knees bent. "Hey..." Tohru smiled gently

"Tohru...I....I...." Hiro had tears in his eyes, even him, someone who had to be brave for a long time, couldn't stand with himself for what he had helped in

"Hey Hiro...its alright..." Tohru said

"No it isn't! Tohru I helped him! I helped him and look what he's done to you! You're hurt..."

"This is nothing, I fell from a bridge a little while ago and was swept down rapids."

"That's not the point you idiot! The point is we all helped, we're no better than Akito. Kisa's crying like crazy in her room, and even Hatori is ashamed. You of all people doesn't deserve to be hurt when you're the only one who accepts us for what we are!" Hiro looked away clenching his fists. Tohru took his hand again and held it tight

"It's okay. I know that you don't mean the things you do. You're obeying someone's command, even if you don't believe it to be right. I'm not mad. Tell Kisa and Hatori that too, I could never be mad at you. You're all, in a tough situation, sometimes personal emotions conflict with our jobs" Tohru closed her eyes gently

"Tohru? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine Hiro....I'm just...tired...." Hiro's hand touched her face, and her eyes opened quickly.

"Sorry...you're so black and blue...his hits are harder then you think...and the cuts pretty big too...Hatori had to stitch it up"

Tohru just laughed "Its okay..you should Kyo after he's done fighting"

"They're coming to visit tomorrow....I heard Hatori on the phone"

"That's great...they get to see me looking like a plume" Tohru laughed again

"You should eat something..." Hiro said quietly.

"I'm not the hungry right now..." Tohru answered him quietly

"Please eat something...you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. When you cook, you don't even cook for yourself."

"Since when did you worry about me?" Tohru asked gently

"Since it became obvious how important you are to everyone here. Even if you can't think for yourself, you think of us. No one has ever been, as willing and understanding about the curse as you are. I don't think, any of us could survive if you left"

Tohru smiled. "Fine...I'll eat something if it'll make you feel better. I don't want you to worry on my account"

Hiro sighed gratefully. He got up quickly, leaving the room and came back with a small bowl of hot soup. He gently placed the dish in her lap and she sipped at it quietly

"Are you still going to stay here....and face him again?" Hiro asked

"Yes" She said unemotionally staring out the open door.

"Why?! Why are you staying? He'll kill you Tohru"

"I know." She said unemotionally again

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you do this to yourself?!"

"I don't know....what is my to all the pain everyone here goes through...."

"Tohru..." Hiro lifted his head confused

"What is the one to the happiness of many....I want the Sohmas to be happy...." Tohru thought of Kyo back at home, always confined and his wishes only just out of reach. She thought of Shigure writing at home, Haru and Momiji fighting, and Yuki waiting.

"Are you serious?" Hiro asked. How could someone be so willing to give up their life

Tohru only nodded "I will finish this...never leave something unfinished, you'll always wonder about the outcome then...that's what mom said"

"Go to sleep Tohru...you're talking crazy stuff now" Hiro said with a smirk.

**Day Three**

The boys all cut school, no one cared, not even Shigure. But Shigure told them that they should at least wait around until nine o'clock, for hospitality reasons. Everyone was waiting around the house, Kyo especially pacing around the house.

"Easy there Kyo, you'll wear a hole through my carpet" Shigure told Kyo while reading his newspaper

"How are you so damn calm!" Kyo barked. But Shigure only remained looking at the newspaper, his eyes following the words, but none of them truly sinking into his mind. The hallway clock stroke nine and began its chime, in an instant, the boys all ran, leaving everything, and piled into the car.

They ran to the entrance, and there Hatori stood waiting. "Just on time I see' Hatori said looking at his walk

"Take us to her now" Shigure said with a hostile voice, even to his best friend.

"Of course..." Hatori said, turning and opening the gates. They opened slowly, moaning along. He took them through the quarters, everyone getting dark chills up their spines.

"I remember now why I hate this place" Yuki muttered under his breath. Kyo followed in the back. He truly wasn't supposed to be here, since he wasn't really a zodiac member, but it didn't matter, he had to see Tohru.

Tohru's room was near the far most edge of the Sohma's estate. Hatori knocked on the door quietly. "Miss Honda...we have company" But there was no response from Tohru. "Miss Honda?"

"She's sleeping..." Said a small Kisa. Hatori slid open the door. Kisa was sitting beside her, Hiro's sleeping head in her lap, he half outstretched on Tohru's futon. Tohru turned on her side away from them, sleeping quietly, her face content, but blotted out by the black and blue bumps on her face. "No matter how many times I tell them to wake up, they just keep sleeping"

"Do you think they're alright?" Yuki asked peering into the room. Hatori walked in and bent over placing his hand on Tohru's forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever, she's probably still exhausted. Tohru..." Hatori shook her shoulder and shook it. Tohru flinched and Hatori stopped feeling bad. Shigure walked in and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Flower...time to get up..." Shigure said gently. Tohru's eyes opened slowly and she looked at him sadly.

"Tell me this isn't a dream" Tohru said weakly

"If it is, I hope we never wake up" Shigure said gently stroking her unsmoothed cheek.

"Shigure!" Tohru cried grabbing onto him, he whimpering and wagging his tail.

"Its okay now Tohru, its okay" He said resting his muzzle on the side of her face.

The rest of the boys waited outside, knowing that she needed a while to cry and calm herself down again. Tohru squeezed Shigure so tight, she didn't want to let go, but she had the absent feeling of not feeling another's arms around her. But there was no reason to complain, Hiro woke up a few moments later, but said nothing, and only wrapped his arm around Kisa.


	25. The Price of Living

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly...**

I hate how the upload isn't working now! I'm writing all these chapters and I can't post them! Gah its such a pain! Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying the chapters. Now on to the next one!

By the way, if these chapters are one ahead, deal with it, you all get the gist anyway

**Chapter 25 The Price of Living**

It took a while, but eventually Tohru did leave Shigure's grasp to shower and change. She looked at the water that washed away towards the drain, stained with her red blood. She tried not to think about it, but as she washed herself, she ached from the pain.

Shigure too eventually changed back, which made Kisa scream, and Hiro cover her eyes like a mother does a child. When she returned, Hatori and Shigure were in private conversation, and Momiji was playing with Hiro and Kisa. Tohru smiled, and it was a true genuine smile. It wasn't so bad, they were happy. _"They're happy" _she said again, and wandered around the estate looking for the other boys.

Tohru didn't know where she was supposed to go, to see Momiji and the others, talk to Shigure, or go find Kyo, Yuki, and Haru. Tohru didn't want to decide, so she wandered around until eventually she came to a small opening. It was like some sort of meditation area, it was covered in smoothed sand and many rocks.

Tohru crawled atop one of the rocks, and rested her arms against her knees, staring out into an oblivion of nothing. The horrible images of Akito's angry face were still fresh in her mind. She buried her head against her knees "I can do this...I have to..."

"Tohru?"

Tohru lifted up her head to find Haru looking up at her, leaning against the rock she was sitting on. "Oh, hello Haru. How are you doing?" Tohru slid off the rock and stood beside him.

"I'm fine...what about you, are you okay?" Haru looked into her eyes.

"Oh I'm fine, I got plenty of sleep" Tohru smiled gently

"Its okay to say you aren't. We know what happened." Haru said his hand caressing her cheek. His voice was soft, and his eyes were sad.

"That...I'm fine. Really. Hiro and Hatori took good care of me."

"Aren't you the least bit mad at them for helping Akito?" Haru asked her

"No. I'm not. People are sometimes forced to do things they don't believe in or think is wrong, That's just what happened. It was some decision that was out of their hands. Bruises and cuts will forever fade, it'll be fine in the end" Tohru told him, but she rested her hand against his, it was the closest thing to touch that she could have now.

"Tohru..." Haru looked at her sadly "I don't want you to get hurt....you're doing this all for us...but are we really worth it. You could get hurt, a lot worse then last night...or even worse than that, you could—"

Tohru just shook her head and she smiled "I won't die. You have to believe in me. I promise you, I won't leave the Sohmas just yet"

"But how can you be so sure of that? You don't know anything about Akito!"

"Because....deep inside him...something he still denies....he wants me to succeed, so he can be released of his own burden."

"Tohru...I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt. After the bridge, I never, forgave myself, I don't want, to come that close to you disappearing forever." Haru's eyes were filled with tears that he had held in for a very long time. "I want...to hold you in my arms...without changing..."

"That's what everyone wants Haru. Its okay to want things....the curse will be broken someday" Tohru wiped away his tear with her index finger "Please, can't you leave that in the past? You made a mistake, and that's it, the damage is done, and I healed. It was an accident, nothing more"

Tohru started to shiver as a blustery wind came through, blowing her hair and her skirt to a side. Haru reached out to bring her in, like he would with Kisa, and had to stop, and it made him in a way so frustrated. He pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Haru" Tohru told him gently wrapping the jacket tightly around her.

"You're welcome" he said quietly looking at her. She looked so frail right before him. He ran a hand through his white hair. "Come on, lets get you back inside where it's warm"

Tohru nodded, and Haru took his hand and wrapped it around her waist, the two walking side by side. He pulled open a door, and sat her down in the room next to Shigure and Hatori's. Yuki walked by, and saw the two of them together in the room "Uh..Miss Honda" Yuki didn't know what to say, where to begin...Haru could sense though, and knew that any person would want some private time with Tohru. He rose from his spot

"I'll see you later Tohru, and please be strong" Haru left the room, draping aside the curtain, leaving her with his jacket. Yuki entered the room slowly

"Hey Yuki...." Tohru said rubbing her arms in cold. Yuki could barely stand to see Tohru this way, not because it was repulsive, but because it pained him. There were black and blue marks on nearly every inch of her face, and the bandage on her right cheek.

He bent down in front of her and touched her cheek softly, she did not flinch, keeping the pain she felt inside of her. Yuki looked at her, with his soft violet eyes, bent over and kissed her lips lightly keeping it short, Tohru did not have much time to resist, and a part of her was too weak to do it.

"I'm sorry..." he told her stroking her hair.

"Don't apologize." Tohru said hugging her knees and looking at the floor.

"But..."

"Everyone blames themselves, everyone feels like its their fault, well it isn't! It isn't anyone's fault! Its not even Akito's fault! I got myself into this, I knew, and I heard every warning I was given, but still I came, and still here I stay. I am not going to let him erase my memory, I won't I won't I wont!"

"Miss Honda..." Yuki struggled to say anything at all

"Scratches and face burns, nothing more, I'm still alive, I'm still alive why can't anyone just realize that. As long as I'm alive I'm fine, there are much worse things than this, many worse, just like my mom and the car crash. I wish everyone wouldn't make a big deal about it"

"But...I can't stand to see you hurt Tohru....I don't want you to get hurt...you might die...and I don't want that. No one wants to see you dead."

"I know that....I know that....but I don't want them to"

"It can't be helped. Can't you see how much everyone loves you, can't you see how much I love you?"

Tohru lifted her head and looked at Yuki surprised "Yuki..."

"Tohru I love you so much...you're the only person who understands me"

"I....."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" both heads turned to see a very angry Akito in the doorway, but them smirked "Well well if it isn't little Yuki, haven't you grown?" He took a few steps in, and panic fell upon Yuki's face "Do you remember what fun we had?" Akito came ever closer. He rose his hand up high in the air, readying himself to strike Yuki.

"AKITO DON'T!" Tohru stood up and blocked Yuki.

"Are you really so foolish, to step in the way AGAIN!" Akito looked at her with fire in his eyes. Instead of striking down, he grabbed her by the throat, and held her up in the air as she gasped for breath. "Did you think I'd ever let you be in part of this clan, and here you are still getting in my way! You're just a little pesky insect!"

"Stop...." Tohru said trying to remove his hands from her neck coughing

Yuki stood leaning against the wall still in panic, but seeing Tohru in danger he found himself helpless "TOHRU!" His voice echoed through the estate, calling out her name.

Shigure and Hatori dropped their cups and came running, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa leaving a movie running, Haru leaving a dream to run. Shigure and Hatori were the first to reach the door

"Flower!"

"Miss Honda!"

"Fools, you see this is what happens to those who interfere with our destiny!" Akito said, tightening the grasp around her neck even more. Tohru continued to choke with tears in her eyes.

"TOHRU!"

"Sissy!"

"TORTOR!" Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji were the next to rush to the aid of the distressed voice. And Kisa screamed out and tears began to fall.

"Stay back all of you, I will not hesitate in killing her!" Akito laughed crazily. Tohru squirmed less and less not, but the tears kept coming.

"I pity you..." A squeaky and stressed voice said.

Haru who had just arrived look in shock, and was more surprised by what Tohru had managed to say

"What, you still appose me you stupid girl?"

Tohru whimpered and struggled again "I pity you. You believe you're protecting them by isolating them, but how do you expect them to live if you ban them from the rest of the world? How do you expect these people to be happy if you shoot them down for ever wanting to change?"

"Why should they be happy when I am burdened with the core!" He screamed in her face

"...Who ever said...your life had to be sad? Who ever said...that you couldn't experience the world....it doesn't have to be horrible, even if it seems that way....you're alive....make a difference...do something worth while...then destroy everyone's dreams because you gave up on yours long before they even started!" Tohru squeaked again, looking at him wincing, with one eye shut.

Akito in frustration tossed her into a wall like a rag doll. Dust flew up and everyone shielded their eyes, all waiting in horror to see Tohru's condition. As it settled, the wall she had been thrown into was completely broken, she laying in a mound of wood shards, blood trickling from every which spot.

"Akito...." Shigure clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He couldn't stand this, and all the Sohmas glared at him. Shigure lifted his fist, preparing himself

"Do you see what this gets you little girl?" Akito said walking over to her frail body "You sought out approval from the only person who couldn't give it, he couldn't even look you in the eye truthfully! You knew...all along you did...but you just kept on believing, what a waste"

"I'm sorry...." Tohru said opening her eyes and looking at him

"What?"

"I'm sorry Shigure....I'm trying....I'm sorry for worrying you..." Tohru slowly began to stand back up, and no one knew what to make of it. She was hurt, it was easily scene, cuts on her legs, her face, everywhere. Seeking approval from one person who couldn't give it, what did Akito mean? Everyone wondered.

Akito reached out to grab her once again, but he stopped midway, falling to his knees in a coughing spell. Everyone in a way, was frozen, watching him struggle for air as blood splattered itself upon the wooden floor.

People often do things we do not expect, sometimes we consider it spontaneous, crazy, or uncalled for. What happened next, I don't think even the gods could not have expected. There was silence, a stillness suspending time and belief as she dropped to her knees and embraced him, "Don't die Akito...don't die yet, you have so much left to do!" Hatori turned, time as if moving in slow motion, ran down the hall to call an ambulance, this out of his expertise.

Akito lifted a hand, as if he were going to strike her, everyone turning and preparing to stop him, but he stopped, and instead left his hand fall to his side. "You're the first one...to ever embrace me" ,He said weakly "You were the first, not to fear my illness, not to fear the hatred and darkness I was band with. You were the first...to ever look inside me and unlock it..."

"Don't die Akito...please don't die!" Tohru said embracing him. He did not transform, he was not a zodiac animal. It was strange. Almost as if a part of him, that had longed to be let out for so long finally was, a look in his eyes, of relief, and almost a hint of happiness.

"You still have....ten days left don't you..." Akito asked with a small chuckle "but its over now"

"NO it isn't, live Akito! We can spend those ten days getting to know each other, letting you get to know your family, you've pushed them all away for so long, but its never to late to try!" Tohru screamed to him, but he closed his eyes softly. In that same instant, the ambulance arrived, and the stretcher carried him away. Tohru scampered to feet and tried to run after them, but she too was only pushed harshly onto a stretcher, and oxygen mask placed on her, and she was taken away too.

Just like that...time began its normal flow. Everyone looked around at the mess, the blood stains, and remembering what they had just heard, that seemed like it was a lifetime ago.

"It seems as though she's done it..." Haru said quietly

"No...I don't believe it is over just yet. It is indeed true that she made a breakthrough with Akito, but something inside me is telling me, if either of them die, we all lose in the end. Tohru wanted the acceptance and to hear it truly from him, if he dies, she'll never fully know....and even if Tohru died, Akito would never know, if someone could fully accept us, for who we are, and not lose all that they had."

"Were we really worth it?" Yuki asked looking at the broken wall, and the trail of wall Tohru and left behind.

"Now that I fully see it....I don't think so" Shigure said

"Tohru did this for us....she was willing to die for us" Momiji said quietly

"She didn't deserve this....she of all people...didn't deserve this" Hiro said clenching his fist

"How long do we have to wait..." Haru asked

"She'll be in Intensive Care for a long while, and even before that the operating room. The only person who can help us now is Hatori...even so...we might not find out until tomorrow....even the day after..." Shigure said

"Do you think Kyo knows?" Yuki asked, he had noted Kyo's absence.

"Yes....I do think he'd know, even being absent"

"Where is he?" Momiji asked worried

"Making an important decision, one that will be as calamitously important as what just happened here" Shigure looked out the window "I just pray, he makes up his mind soon"

The ambulance ride was startling, a worker with his hand over her chest. "You'll be alright, everything will be fine" Tohru wanted to shake her head and tell him to let her go, she was fine, she was fine. She looked over and saw Akito on a stretcher beside her, he trembling, and his breathing small. Fog would condense against his oxygen mask, and she didn't know what else to do for him. She took his hand gently, and his eyes opened weakly. He stared at her, he could not yell, hit her, or anything, he was completely powerless against her, yet, there was that look in his eyes again....that same strange look. "It'll be alright..." she told him. He simply turned his gaze away, looking at the medical equipment, and not her eyes, but he never once pushed away her grasp.

Kyo had been sitting on the side wall of the entrance gate. He stared at the bracelet around his right arm, forever staring, and wondering. Could he really trust her, would she still really except him? His trance was broken when he heard the distinct voice of the Rat calling out Tohru's name. He stood up on the wall "What the hell...."

He then looked down to see Hatori running from the building, cell phone in hand, the only few words he caught "Hospital...two victims...young girl" Kyo for a moment stood in place, trying to stomach what little he had heard. He turned to go to find the others, when the ambulance, and four men with stretchers run in barking orders as each other. Kyo jumped from rooftop to rooftop following them. They ran through a door, and within an instance they were running back towards the car. Tohru was on one stretcher, and much to his surprise Akito was on another. Tohru was covered in drizzly blood and Akito didn't have anything look wrong with him.

"What the hell...." Kyo ran back after them. He stopped though, now realizing, that he could either go back to the rest of the Sohmas, or follow Tohru. Maybe the significance of this decision didn't seem that important, but it was one more of emotion. Kyo took one last look back at Sohma house, and took off in a sprint after Tohru.


	26. Hospital

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I'm seriously in writers mode, three chapters in 4 days!

**Chapter 26 Hospital Visit**

When Tohru and Akito finally arrived at the hospital, they were led in opposite directions, before they split though, Tohru gave his hand one final squeeze "...You'll be alright..." She told him, but Akito only closed his eyes once more to rest.

Tohru was wheeled away, mostly for a quick biopsy and review, see what was broken, what needed bandaging. Truthfully, there was so much blood, that they couldn't visibly know what was wrong with her. Being thrown into a wall, her back many cuts on it, along with her already injured face. Sadly, she also had her left arm put into a sling. It took a while to wash away all her blood and bandage her legs, she looked almost like a half dressed mummy.

"Now tell me again what happened miss" The doctor said sitting beside her bed.

"I fell off the ladder on the side of my house and fell into the wood pile we keep below it"

"And where did all these facial wounds come from?" He asked suspiciously

"Oh these? Hehe I'm such a klutz, I walk into doors all the time!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow "Is there something you're keeping from me?"

"Why yes of course, for the protection of my family, I'd rather keep the incident within the

families boundaries. You said I was perfectly fine"

"Well in a way, you are in no life threatening danger, but you did however lose a lot of blood, and if your wounds do not close properly, you could still be in danger, however, we still have to take record..."

"No one is going to sue this hospital, and insurance doesn't matter with the family I come from,

we pay up front. Just write up the bill, I want to go see Akito"

"You mean the young man you came with"

Tohru nodded "Is he alright?"

The doctor rubbed the back of his head "Well, it's a complicated illness, but I do think he'll survive, without a doubt. He'll have to be in bed for a little while."

"That's alright, as long as he lives" Tohru said gently

"You miss, I suggest you rest, you're still pretty beaten up." but the doctor's face softened "He's important to you isn't he?"

"Indeed he is," Tohru said with a small chuckle "Indeed he is"

**Kyo Sohma**

_I've never been one to socialize that much. People only hang around with me, because they like to see me get annoyed, or compete with the Rat, they think its hilarious. I play cards with Tohru and her friends sometimes, but I don't have the respect and honor like what Yuki has._

_I get angry so easily, and frustrated too, because I have such problems saying what I really mean. But Tohru, she helped me, that smile, that look in her eyes as she tried so hard to understand me, there was something there, that maybe I did enjoy having her company. She was someone, who could look beyond the outer appearance, the cat, or the boy._

_But, even now, even if I tell her and show her, will she still accept me? She's the only person, who ever has and...I don't want to lose that now....I couldn't stand, losing her now._

Kyo stood bent over trying to catch his breath as he stood in the threshold of the hospital. Sweat dripped from his face, he had tried so hard to keep up with the ambulance's fast pace. He walked up to the front desk, before he spoke he took in a deep breath.

"Yes can I help you young man?" The receptionist asked

"Uhh yeah...I'm looking for someone....actually two people"

"Can I have their names please?" The receptionist asked again as if talking like a recording, her fingers drilling away at the keyboard.

"Akito Sohma and Tohru Honda" Kyo said quietly

The receptionist nodded and pounded away again, with her right hand swerving the mouse around and clicking on some things "I need to know your name first, we can only give information out to family members"

"I am Kyo Sohma. I am Akito Sohma's cousin. Tohru Honda is my cousin"

"Strange, according to record you and Tohru Honda have no relation" The receptionist show him a look

"Look, Tohru is my cousin, she's being adopted as we speak, legal documents are all that's in the way"

"I'm sorry but there's no way I can----"

"Look you don't understand, I was right there with her when she got hurt, you can't keep her away from me! I have to see her its urgent!" Kyo looked at the receptionist "Please, you have to understand!"

The woman was quiet for a moment, clicking on some other files and notes, as if ignoring him. She finally released her hands from the keyboard, and looked at him, her hands neatly folded in her lap,

"Your cousin, Akito Sohma, has just been taking out of intensive care. He is right now being monitored and is on IV fluid. You will most likely be able to see him, of course, there will be a nurse there standing by. As for Tohru Honda, she is in intensive care and is not permitted to see anyone at this time. The wound she were given were in many dangerous spots, close to nerves, and other vital veins. They need to monitor her a little longer, and then take a closer look at the damage to her shoulder. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do, even with me going out of my way"

Kyo looked away for a moment, with pain in his eyes "She will be alright, won't she?"

The receptionist looked away "I cannot give you an answer to that. If her wounds don't heal right, or she puts too much stress on herself, it could mean the end for her, or a very painful existence."

Kyo then turned and walked away, heading towards Akito's room, he had some things he had to say. He walked down a hallway of many closed doors people inside most likely, some waiting for death, and some just wanting to go home. He came to Akito's room, and didn't bother knocking, he just swung the door right on open and came in.

Akito was on the bed, the monitor beside him regulating his heartbeat. Akito looked at the door to see Kyo, said nothing, and continued to stare off in that dazed look.

"Are you proud of yourself you bastard? You know she's in intensive care, if she doesn't heal just the right way, she'll die, or live a very painful life? She showed you something no one else would, and you only repay her by sending her here?!"

"I did not mean to....." he said quietly

"YES YOU DID! You planned her trip all along so you could either kill her, or have Hatori erase her memories! You wanted her to suffer, just so you could feel better about yourself. You took her by the neck and watched her gasp for air!" Kyo clenched his fist, it shaking in the process "She is the only girl to ever understand us, ever give us a chance, and there you go trying to take that away from us!"

"....I'm....sorry...."

"Don't tell me that crap, tell it to Tohru, the one who's still worrying about you more than herself. Tell that to Tohru, the one who'd rather die herself than see any of us get hurt! Isn't that enough proof for you the endless love she has"

"Her love is foolishness..."

"What?"

"She clings to everyone for dear life, and disregards her own safety. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, but the lack of care she gives herself, will only end up with us losing her, and her losing us. Foolishness...in the end she has put herself for a long self-decay without ever knowing"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo slammed his hand into the nearby table, and Akito's eyes followed the movement "What would you know about her, you don't know anything, you label, brand, and without a moments hesitation dismiss her. You don't know anything"

"Foolishness..." he whispered again

"You still contradict and yet you know I'm right! Face if Akito, you are the snake, not Ayame."

"Only a fool would fall in love with a girl he knew he could not have"

Kyo looked at the ground "I.......I.......never....."

"**Paging Kyo Sohma. Paging Kyo Sohma. Please report to the front desk."**

Kyo made his way back to the front desk quietly, he probably broke a rule for screaming too much at a patient. The receptionist was standing up leaning over, as if even remotely caring and looking for Kyo.

"Ah Mr. Sohma you've returned."

"Well its hard to ignore that announcement"

"Tohru's been released from ICU. You can go and visit her now."

Kyo smiled, looks like the receptionist had a heart after all. He bowed his head lightly in thanks as she handed him a piece of paper with her room number on it.It took Kyo quite a long time to reach the back of the building where Tohru was being held.

Kyo finally came upon her room, and stood in front of it, thinking about what Akito had said.

"_Only a fool would fall in love with a girl he knew he could not have"_

Slowly, he slid the door open and stared inside. Tohru laid on her bed asleep, covers down, and from her head to toes were scattered bandages. Kyo couldn't help but frown, she looked like a wreck. She was still asleep, and quietly, he shut the door.

**Sohma Estate**

Shigure and company sat inside one room quietly, Shigure and Hatori sipping at tea, and the rest trying to focus on the tv, but their eyes would look to each other, and look to the phone, all waiting eagerly to see the phone ring. Yuki stood outside leaning against the poll, his fingers brushing up against his lips again. He missed that feeling, he needed that feeling, he missed Tohru for any moment she was away, but at the same time, he was filled with a lot of guilt and worry. He had been there with her, and it was his, longing and affection that made Akito angry.

"Miss Honda...."

The phone rang quickly and Shigure grabbed it before anyone could react "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the hospital. In regards for Akito Sohma, he is now permitting visitors, he says he knows you won't really visit anyway, such a shame, he seems so sad. As for Miss Tohru Honda, she was just released from ICU, but she is resting right now, I suggest you let her rest."

"Alright, thank you" Shigure put down the phone "We can visit Akito, and Tohru can be visited in a few hours, when she wakes up, which is fine, she needs to rest"

"Can we go now?" Yuki asked turning and looking into the room.

Shigure smiled gently "Eager aren't we?" and put down his cup.

Yuki blushed and rubbed the back of his head "Well, I uh, I..."

"Can we go please?" Kisa asked pulling on Shigure's arm "I want to see Sissy"

Shigure smiled as Haru picked up Kisa in his arms "Sure mutchkin, lets go see Tohru"

Haru, Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa made their way towards the front gates, and Shigure prepared to leave, but stopped, seeing his friend still sitting at the table with his tea.

"Aren't you coming Hatori?"

"No. I believe Miss Honda should be in the company of good people"

"And tell me, what person in Tohru's mind is not a good person? My dear friend, she understands the ordeal that you were put in, why can you not accept it?"

"How can she understand, and still be so forgiving?"

"I don't know, but maybe that's why she's so important to us" Shigure said smiling "That's why I love her as much as I do, because she can look past the faults, you don't find people like that now a days, and she's still only a young woman. If she is willing to forgive you, why won't you be willing enough to forgive yourself?" With that Shigure left the room, he too, desperately wanting to see Tohru.

**Hospital**

Tohru opened her eyes slowly, everything was in a blur. But as each moment passed, her vision slowly began to focus itself, and she found herself staring at up at one bright lamp. Her eyes wandered around the room, and slowly her mind began to piece together the events that she had not been conscious for anymore. She was sad, to find no one there to greet her.

"That's right....I'm alone...." she told herself, laying her head back on the pillow, and finally closed her eyes again.

Time passed, maybe a half an hour and Tohru's ears picked up on the sound of someone entering her room.

"Tohru? Tohru wake up..."

But Tohru was tired...and the weakness was starting to flow through her. She kept her eyes shut, and they felt as though they had weighed a ton each. It felt as though she couldn't move. She was too overrun with the pain and sadness. Slowly though, someone took her hand, held it tight, and then rested their forehead against it.

"Come on Squirt...you have to get up...please" The voice sounded so sad and it squeezed at her hand again. Tohru in her state winced and shook her head as if in pain. "Tohru please...please"

Tohru told herself, that she was alone, that there wasn't anyone here. But the voice wouldn't leave her, or the comforting feeling of someone holding her hand. There was something that made her want that voice, she wanted to feel the comfort in their voice. Who's voice was that...

"I'm sorry...that this had to happen...you...have back...."

"Don't...be sorry...." she said quietly returning the squeeze, and slowly she opened up her eyes again. It had become obvious, that the voice wasn't in her imagination as it had still remained even as she rejected it. Tohru turned her head to the side, looking down at her hand interlocked with his, "Hello Kyo..." she whispered.

"Tohru...I..," Kyo looked at her and then away, biting his lip, and hesitating to say something. But it didn't matter. Tohru's eyes continued to wander about the room, and on the counter beside her was a huge bouquet of white lilies.

"Are those for me?" She asked curiously

"Yeah. I thought you'd want, I dunno, something that reminded you of home."

"Thank you Kyo, they're lovely." Tohru smiled

"Are you okay now? I've been, waiting for you to wake up" Kyo asked, still avoiding her gaze.

"I'm...okay I guess....Kyo...what's wrong, why won't you look at me?"

Kyo's eyes shifted for a minute, looking at her for an instance from the corner of his eye. "I just...can't stand to see you that way. You don't realize how injured you are. You have bandages everywhere"

"Oh Kyo, that's quite alright, the wounds will heal"

"You don't understand! Akito was so close to taking you from us forever. I.....I don't think I could live without you in our lives," Tohru smiled again and Kyo finally looked at her "You don't know, how important you are to me, to all of us"

"I'm just glad to have met you all...that's why I went to Akito...because....I wanted to stay with you and everyone forever..."

"You never did have it easy. It never seems fair, you're one of the most loving girls in the entire freaking world, yet you've had the worst time of us all"

Tohru shook her head "No I haven't. I may have lost mom, and that did hurt, but, I have a new family now. I don't feel sorry for myself, wounds heal, I still have, all of you...."

"You have to stay here for another day or so, they need to monitor all the stitches and stuff, make sure it worked out okay"

"That's fine..." Tohru said quietly and then she looked at him again "Kyo?"

Kyo finally turned his head to face her "Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?" she asked softly

"Sure," Kyo stood up, letting go of her hand for a minute. He sat down on the bed, and pulled her over next to him, but not touching. He covered her with the blanket and finally took her hand one more time, she closed her eyes again to sleep and he pushed away a strand of her hair.

_I'll stay with you forever..._


	27. One Last Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket, but I really do wish I did. Oh Santa! GIVE ME KYO!

**Chapter 27 One Last Night**

"_Kyo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you stay with me?"_

"_Sure"_

_I'll stay with you forever..._

Their time together **_did_** feel like forever. Tohru mostly slept beside him, but he never did once let her leave his eyes. A million times over he wished he could touch her delicate lips, but she held his hand for dear life as she slumbered, and it was comprise enough for him.

The nurse came back into check on them, and Kyo only held a finger to his lips motioning she was asleep. The nurse nodded, and worded to him she'd let no others come and visit until she woke back up. Kyo rested against the bedframe, him tired for his general worrying, and his blunt rudeness to Akito.

His eyes fell back to her like they always did, and he stroked her hair gently. She was so innocent and beautiful. Tohru always was a strange one to place. She appeared to be a naive air head but there was a lot more to her than her smiles. Behind the smiles, the eyes, was truly a selfless person. Most would figure she was a kiss up, but she really wasn't, she'd do anything to help out someone. But still, she hid a lot of her pain, to help others be happy, she kept it all in, and let only the wisdom from the pain erupt.

Tohru's selflessness often times did put her in danger. Being attacked by Akito, Haru's incident, falling from the bridge, the heart thing, all these things could easily have been avoided if she had actually been selfish. It was a twisted irony that the good were punished and evil rewarded. No matter how many times Kyo told Tohru she didn't deserve it, it wasn't something she'd listen to. She never thought of herself as a good person or a bad, she only was living up to what her mother had taught her, and in a way, it was most admirable.

Kyo stroked her hand with his thumb gently. She really wouldn't wake up, there must've been a lot of stuff on her mind. He didn't want to wake her, and yet all at the same time he wished she would awake, just so he could see her eyes.

"Tohru," he whispered her name softly, but it had a ring like an angel's. Slowly Tohru shook her head, shifting it in a sense from her dreams, and slowly she opened them back up, blinking a few times to focus, "Tohru..." he said her name again gently looking down at her lovely eyes.

"Hey Kyo..." Tohru stretched with a yawn. "What day is it?"

"Tohru you've only been asleep for a few hours, a whole day hasn't even passed yet"

"Oh really? It felt like forever, this comforting endless dream"

"What did you dream about?" He asked her curiously.

"I was with my mom again."

"Oh..." Kyo didn't really know what to say, it rising up the feelings of morn since she had only lost her so recently.

"But you were there, all the Sohmas were there. It was everyone I cared about, and we were all there together. I don't think the line of death and living existed in that dream"

"I guess that's why they're called dreams"

"Exactly" Tohru said happily, resting her head against his arm. "Thank you for staying here with me Kyo"

"Its alright, I didn't mind it really" Kyo stuttered out quietly "Tohru...I..."

"Kyo I'm okay. I know you're worrying about me, you have that guilty look in your eyes. So my arm is busted, I'll be okay, I still got another one" Tohru smiled

"Tohru...." His voice was softer, softer than usual. Even Tohru noticed it, he wasn't as rough and cold like when he used to talk with Yuki.

Tohru sat up in bed and looked at him for a moment, Kyo's eyes turned away thinking about something at the moment. She leaned over beside him and delicately kissed his cheek. She pulled away quietly, a thin line of red on his face. He turned to face her, and opened his mouth, just in time to have Shigure open the door.

"Oh Tohru..." Shigure stood in the doorway with angst and pain in his eyes

"Hello Shigure!" Tohru's eyes instantly brightened again seeing him. In a sense, it took the attention away from Kyo and what he was going to say, but Tohru grabbed his hand beneath the covers and squeezed it tightly. That's when Kyo saw it, the tears that were in her eyes, whether they be of joy or they be of pain, they were there, this beautiful clear tears.

Shigure walked over to Tohru and kissed the top of her head "Flower I came as soon as they called, it seems our little Kyo beat me to you."

"Kyo kept me company while I slept, I just, didn't want to be alone" Tohru said quietly

"Well, it is indeed nice to see Kyo concerned about you, thank you Kyo" Shigure looked to Kyo smiling

"It was nothing" He whispered, not a hint of anger, embarrassment, or happiness in his voice.

"Oh Tohru, I brought guests" Shigure grinned.

Entering from the door came in little Kisa and Hiro hand in hand Kisa holding a card. Haru and Momiji came in after, Momiji of course with a huge grin on his face. Behind them entered Yuki with another bouquet of flowers, not lilies but iris's. To everyone's surprise, following in Yuki was Hatori.

Tohru smiled with joy and Kisa scampered up onto the bed.

"Sissy, you're going to get better right?" She asked Tohru uncertainly

"Of course I am!" Tohru smiled. Kisa handed her a card, an adorable get well card that Kisa and Hiro had made "Oh Kisa, Hiro I love it!" She smiled again and hugged Kisa with all her might. Hiro stood at her side by the bed and Tohru bent over and kissed his cheek too, he turning a crimson red

"Ah what you go and do that for?" Hiro asked trying to act like it was stupid. Tohru ran her hand through his hair, and he let out a small laugh "I"m just glad you're safe" Kisa remained in Kyo's lap beside Tohru as Haru and Momiji walked up to the bed next, both of them elbowing each other and pushing to get to the front, which made her laugh again.

"I love seeing you laugh Tohru" Momiji said smiling. "Here, this is from Haru and Me, well mostly Haru cause he had more money than I did"

They handed her a decent sized white box with a red ribbon on top. She slid off the bow, and gently lifted up its lid. Inside was a little glass angel. Everything was depicted in such detail, it had beautiful eyes, and long silky hair that rolled down all the way to her wings. Tohru smiled as the light refracted from it shooting little rainbows in scattered corners of the room.

"Oh its so beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed, she then put it on her mantel with Kyo's flowers and the card.

"Uh Miss Honda...I got you these" Yuki said bashfully giving her the bouquet of irises.

Tohru closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of its soft scent "They're gorgeous, they match so well with Kyo's lilies."

Shigure looked at all of them with his soft smile, and he sat down in a chair beside her bed and took the hand that wasn't holding Kyo's secretly under the covers.

"They say you can come home tomorrow dear, I hope that isn't too much time away from home"

"Oh I'll manage, I must admit though, I'm rather homesick" Tohru smiled lightly

"I do believe that we're all homesick for you, except for Hiro and Kisa who've shared this time with you."

Tohru smiled and leaned back against the bed's frame. "Can I go talk to Akito?"

"I wouldn't recommend it Tohru, you took a drastic beating, I'd at least wait until tomorrow, alright?" Shigure told her gently

Tohru nodded gently and closed her eyes again "Alright Shigure..."

Shigure sighed and rubbed his head with his hand "I do believe its time to let our young flower rest. We'll be back for you in the morning dear, first thing, I promise I'll let you see Akito"

Tohru hugged Kisa and squeezed hands with all the boys as they parted. Shigure shooed everyone out, but found Kyo still on the bed beside Tohru. He rested his hand on the doorway's wall and looked to Kyo.

"I want you to come home at least sometime tonight. Tohru should be expecting another visitor in a few hours alright lad?"

Kyo nodded "I'll just stay until she sleeps again"

Shigure nodded, and he too disappeared down the white corridor. Tohru looked back up to Kyo and she smiled "You still stayed?"

"Hey, you asked me to from the beginning" Kyo told her jokingly

"That's right I did, but, if you want to go home Kyo don't stay because of me."

"Tohru its okay, I'll stay here, its no trouble at all" Kyo told her again rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"You know, you've changed Kyo" Tohru said happily

"Really?" He asked her

"Yeah. In the smallest ways, you've opened up even the tiniest bit more, and people can start to understand you more. I'm glad, because now I can understand stand you better"

"Yeah well, I just don't trust people. My mother and father were never happy with me, the only one I really trust was my sensei, he was amazing, and...maybe I trust you too" Kyo said gently resting his chin against the top of her hair tiredly

"I'm glad. I want to be someone you can trust," She said quietly closing her eyes. "You know, maybe you should be the one to sleep"

But it wasn't even needed, Kyo was already asleep against her head, breathing calmly. Tohru smiled sincerely, and wrapped a blanket around him as he fell unknowingly, sliding down the bed under the protection of the covers. Tohru slipped out from the bed, and rather wobbly walked to the window.

The hours were so flipped flopped Tohru couldn't even remember what time it was. But now, the moon was out, how that came to be, she wasn't sure. The moon was nearly full, but shined down upon Tohru, picking up the glow in her eyes. The stars were larger than usual tonight, they seemed all to be watching her, and Tohru smiled. Mom was up there somewhere, looking down upon her with her loving grin and playful attitude. Tohru let out a small sigh.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru turned to the door quickly with sharp eyes, but then took in a breath "My goodness Hatori you scared me."

"My apologies" Hatori bowed with an arm across his chest standing within the doorframe.

"Its alright. So..you must be the guest that Shigure said I should expect"

Hatori looked up surprised. "Indeed I guess I am"

"Come in Hatori gees it's a hospital room not sacred ground" Tohru sighed with a giggle. Hatori took a step in with his jacket and sat down at the chair beside her table. He looked at Kyo who was sleeping in her bed

"Should it not be you Miss Honda who is resting?" He asked unemotionally, like always

"I will later, he needs it, I slept practically all day, but he never once left my side"

"It seems you've already had quite the crowd visit you today" He said gently looking at the many gifts on her mantel.

"Indeed I have. In a way, I'm most grateful no one told Uo and Hana. They'd be worried sick about me, they're very protective of me since my mother died."

"It seems everyone you've ever met and held dear cares about you. Of all the friends, acquaintances, and such, all of them have held you dear, for reasons I've only now begun to understand"

"Oh? Its not like I'm special or anything, I'm just a friend. I've known Uo and Hana forever, and the Sohmas are my family"

Hatori shook his head "Miss Honda, I highly refuse to believe that is the only reason. You seem to miss the points that others so highly note in you; with everyone person you seem to meet, you change them, not by force or by fury, but you allow them to change for themselves, and encourage them to be themselves. You never once judge them for the mistakes, past, nor history they had, and you enjoyed their company for every flaw and skill they had. You don't realize how rare of a person you are."

"Its nothing too hard. If we all judge, it only causes pain. The world itself, is rough, and it cries. People die everyday, we kill everyday, we fight, struggling to survive, so why do we have to burden others with even more pain? Why not ease the load, just a little?" Tohru said quietly looking back to him.

"Tohru...I..."

"Hatori, how many times are you going to use me as your excuse?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't want to forgive yourself, so you think you have to get the forgiveness from me. I forgive you a million times over. We as people, often are forced into things they don't really want to do. As long as you see your fault, and I forgive the fault, why won't you give up the guilt?"

"It does not seem just, that I walk away from this with no harm to me, and you came to the brink of existence." he said quietly

"The pain you feel in your heart does far surpasses the wounds on my flesh. You've lived under Akito's rain your whole life, doing things you wish you could take back, feelings you wish you could let out, and you grieve the loss of your own true love because fate was cruel. Hatori, you are not a bad man, life dealt you a difficult hand to play"

"I cannot understand why you forgive. You forgive the man who tried to take your life, you forgive the one's who assisted in trying to take your life?" Hatori shook his head

"If you think so negatively, your whole life will be you against a cruel and unjust world. If you don't forgive, you're forever alone, unable to trust anyone at all." her stern voice told. "Even the roughest of people trust someone" Tohru looked back at the slumbering Kyo on the bed and then back to Hatori "the reality of this world is simple; there is hurt, and there is pain, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy your existence here."

"From all the rubble rises the flowers, and from the snow comes the spring, in the end, things work themselves out" Tohru told him finally

Hatori stood in the doorway wide-eyed, never had he heard someone talk with a passion, and yet seemed to grasp the mastery of the world in a way he could not see. Yet, the snow, and the spring, something his wife used to talk about. Maybe she was what Akito feared, a girl who could help to change every person she met.

"Tohru I....even as an adult, and a grown man, I cannot even begin to comprehend how you ever thought up all of this"

Tohru just shrugged as she sat down on the bed and readjusted one of her bandages

"Everyone dies, and everyone lives. We all appear with different situations, conditions, stories and histories, but, its what you do with your life that makes the difference right?"

"Maybe you're right Miss Honda, maybe you can truly live up to the legend you've been given"

"What do you mean?" Tohru turned around, but Hatori had already left.

"It seems Miss Honda will recover quite nicely Mr. Akito sir" Hatori said looking down at his resting master.

"Good...."

"You sir, I must express my concerns"

"Send her home. Its done for now....I need time to think"

"Indeed, I'll alert Shigure now. Goodbye" Hatori bowed quickly, and then exited Akito's room. He stood outside the building watching the rain and pulled out his cell phone "Shigure? She's leaving"


	28. Winter Picnic

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket

Alright folks- I'm getting a lot of flames about how my history of Tohru is off. Let me tell you, I own the entire Fruits Basket Series, watched them with my friends, and analyzed them till kingdom come. If I made my story too similar I would've completely rewritten the Dvd's, and that's just stupid. Your flames are accurate, and I take them very seriously, I did a lot to improve the characters.

The characters, also have bits of myself and my world put into them, so if they don't fit your "Standard" for the character I'm sorry, but this is the way I write. But looking at over 150 reviews for my story, I see I must be doing something right.

I just want to say, expand your thoughts, don't think so literally okay?

As for the quotes of life, death, and living, those were my personal beliefs, the conversation with Hatori and Tohru, those were my opinions...

So I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you flame people out there, but I do hope you continue reading the fanfiction. Yes I know Tohru was at school when mother died, not in the car like I portrayed it, I did it for fun, its **my story** anyway, here's Chapter 28. I'll try to work on spelling though, cause I'll freely admit to you, I suck.

A lot of fans actually believed that the my previous chapter was the end of this series, whether you find it good or bad, I'm not done yet! Muahahahahah! So stay loyal and I love you fans!

**Chapter 28 Winter Picnic **

Tohru for a long while, thought about what Hatori had said, but found there wasn't a real reasoning behind the words. What legend did simple Tohru have? She looked up to the clock that hung above the white door, and it read a time past midnight. Why was time so screwy lately? It worked in ways Tohru could never understand.

Kyo was still asleep on the bed, most likely asleep for the rest of the night. Tohru walked up to the door, and opened it gently, the only sound the click of the door's lock sliding open. She shut it behind her, and she wandered down the many never ending hallways of the hospital. It seemed there was something she had to find, and her feet had decided to take her there. When she finally stopped in front of a door, she lowered her head and let out a small laugh "Figures I'd go looking for him,"

Tohru grabbed the doorknob and pushed it down as she walked in. Tohru mostly stood towards the entrance, looking down at the sleeping man. She wondered if he had any visitors, there weren't piles of gifts like she had, she felt bad for him. Tohru took another step into the room, and Akito's eyes opened instantly

"Oh...I'm sorry Mr. Akito sir...I didn't mean...to wake you up" Tohru bowed quickly. What was she doing here, it was the middle of the night, and she just woke up a man who should be resting in the hospital! How foolish....stupid indeed

"Miss Honda...I...." Akito forced himself to sit up

"Oh Akito don't, you shouldn't be wasting your energy!" Tohru quickly ran to his side and helped him up with her own good shoulder. "I should go, so you can rest more..." Tohru told him innocently

"No...its okay...." Akito sat up and let out a sigh as he looked down at his hands, and then looked back to her. Tohru squirmed awkwardly, wondering why he was looking at her. She stroked her arm in the sling out of nerve, like a person bites their nails or twirls their hair.

"I'm sorry Akito, I'm not even sure why I came here, I just was in my room, and then I was here" Tohru bowed again and again apologetically, and much to her surprise, Akito let out a chuckle.

"Should it not be I who's apologizing?" Akito asked her wearily

"Huh?" Tohru lifted up her head confused

"Come here," he asked her, motioning to his side. Tohru timidly walked over to him, wondering what he wanted. When she did, Akito's hand reached out for her face, Tohru closed her eyes, waiting for a slap or strike, but instead, was his soft hand caressing her cheek in a rather timid and cautious way "I really did all this to you?"

Tohru's eyes wandered away not really wanting to answer such a rhetorical statement.

"It's okay..." she told him in a whisper.

"It seems as though I've broken your arm as well" Akito said gesturing to her sling

"In all good time things will heal, wounds will fade, and only the scars will remain"

"Why?" he asked again rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone

"Why what Akito sir?" Tohru asked nervously

Akito chuckled slightly "Never mind, you're probably asked the same question so often, its natural to know the answer already, judging by the words you possess. You are truly a naive and innocent mind aren't you?"

"I'm a truly so foolish to believe there are good things in life?" Tohru asked looking down at him, not his eyes, but in his general voice direction "Am I truly so blind hoping for things?'

"You'll waste your life away wishing for things even the heavens couldn't give you"

"Without the dreams we only wander, endless purposeless wander. I'd rather live in a world where I can't reach the dreams, then live in a world with none of them at all"

"You'd rather disappointment and hurt?"

"Isn't that the reality of the world?"

"Why do you really wish to be in the Sohma home, if we are only cursed and miserable people?"

"Well...they aren't really that miserable...and...they make me feel safe....and....needed....I lived alone in a tent after my mother died....and even when I went back to my grandfather's house...they didn't want me there....at the Sohmas...I don't feel so alone...or insignificant."

"I see..." Akito's eyes wandered, they were different now, instead of being filled with depths of anger, they were now filled with more so a look of confusion, he trying to sort out all that was truthful and everything else.

"Tomorrow we'll go home and I'll make you a really great dish, I'll make whatever you want. That'll cheer you up right?" Tohru said happily looking at him.

"No Miss Honda, you will be returning with the other Sohmas tomorrow, I believe it to be best"

"But Akito...I haven't even stayed the two weeks, if I don't then Shigure can't..."

Akito just shook his head "You neither pass this week nor fail it. I've now...seen things from a different perspective. You can return home without strings attached, go back to them for now. I'm tired, and I just want only to rest. You have until the end of this year, and I'll make my decision then, with the new year. Is that fair to you Miss Honda?"

"If that's what you want Akito. I don't want you to be left all alone at the estate"

"No, Hatori, Hiro, and Kisa are there....besides, I need time to think"

"Then, I guess that's fine Akito Sir, and I hope you make a quick recovery. If you need help around the temple, I'll gladly help out" Tohru bowed and smiled innocently

"Go to bed Tohru, its past midnight," Tohru bowed again and turned, she pulled open the door and quickly wandered out ", and thank you Tohru."

Tohru wandered back to her hospital room with a queer feeling in her stomach. She was overjoyed to be going home, back to Shigure and the others, and yet, something felt so off. She felt sad, to be leaving Akito in his condition alone. The look in his eyes though, had he changed somehow?

Tohru didn't want to think anymore, the fatigue was hitting her, and her whole body ached for rest even if she had slept earlier. She gently placed herself in the bed, far from Kyo, as not to cause any problems. She found his hand outstretched across the bed, and she fell asleep stroking it with her thumb, just as she had his. It felt good to be going home. When Tohru was still, Kyo opened his eyes and looked at her closely, and then closed them again. _You're safe..._

The following morning was full of confusion and overwhelming joy. The whole family had arrived early that morning after making a trip to the Sohma Mansion to pick up her stuff. The entire family checked her out, and before she left she took one last look at Akito who was asleep.

Everyone was talking, there was this buzz of happiness that filled up the car so much you might worry you'd suffocate on it. When they did finally arrive home Tohru flew from the car and ran inside. She stood in the doorway and took in a deep breath, everything just as she left it, except a mess now.

The Sohmas were following behind her and she turned around with tears in her eyes but her famous smile on her face "It seems as though things are going just well while I was gone"

"Yup, I even learned how to use the microwave" Shigure said proudly and Tohru started to laugh. She started to laugh so hard that more tears fell from her eyes, and eventually she fell to her knees. Somewhere in the mix of it, her laughter turned to tears and sadness, but Shigure dropped to his knees and stroked her hair "It's okay now Tohru, you're home nothing bad will happen to you here, I promise"

"I was scared....I was really scared' She cried softly.

For the first time now, did the entire family truly see the vulnerability of Tohru, and now began to realize things that were obvious, but taken for granite.. Tohru wasn't a super human or angel sent for them, she was still just an average girl, and these events did affect her.

"It's alright Flower, we're home, that's all that matters, it's over now" Shigure told her again with a soft yet angst look in his eyes. Even the boys in the back frowned with concern. But eventually Tohru stood up and wiped her eyes and then remembered something

"Oh I was supposed to call Uo and Hana! They think I've been gone on a trip! It'll be awesome to hear from them." And just like that, Tohru was smiling again and happy. Everyone let out a relieved sigh and went back to their activities.

**The Next Day**

Yuki was first to wander into the kitchen, covering his mouth in a yawn. As he opened his eyes, there she stood at the stove again, even with one harm useless. She turned to him and waved

"Oh, good morning Yuki, breakfast is almost ready"

"Uh miss Honda, the house, its clean, when did you find time to..." Yuki looked around amazed

"You'd be surprised what I can do" Tohru grinned with a wink

"It never does cease to amaze me" Yuki said scratching the back of his head as he pulled back his chair to sit down. Tohru walked over with his plate, then retrieved the utensils, and eventually his drink too. One by one the Sohmas entered the kitchen, the last Kyo. As they all sat eating, their eyes would wander back to her, and they'd listen to her soft humming.

Tohru was drying off a dish in her hands when she turned to the boys at the table. They all didn't have school and she smiled "Can we do something together today? Just for the fun of it?"

The boys all looked at each other, first wondering if they could tolerate each other for that long, but Tohru had just gotten back. They all still stared at each other, and Kyo, of all people, was the first to nod his head and look back to Tohru "Yeah, that sounds alright"

Tohru beamed as she put a few more dishes away. Haru worried about the strain she was putting on herself. He got up from the table and took the last few dishes from her and began to wash them. "Haru you don't have to..." She whined innocently. He turned back around, his hands sudsy and poked her nose leaving suds on her

"You Tohru just got back from the hospital and if I recall the doctor said take it easy. This isn't like when you were at the hospital a few weeks ago, you really hurt yourself this time. I don't want anything to happen to you, none of us do" He said gently as he turned back around to wash more dishes "Sometimes you need to take the help people offer even if you are capable of doing it yourself. Let someone else hold up the world okay?"

Tohru nodded her head lightly and laughed "That doesn't mean I can't make lunch for everyone," she said poking him in the side, he flinching as a reaction.

"Hey!" He laughed lightly and flicked more water at her.

"EEEEP! The wetness ahhhh" She laughed again. Even with her eyes shut as she laughed, Haru was relieved to see that laughter and smile back again. Momiji volunteered to help Tohru. Together they cleared the table and began making rice balls.

"What kind of rice ball do you want Tohru?" Momiji asked Tohru as he made a very lob-sided rice ball. Tohru was flipping on in her hands shaping it gently

"Ummm I think I'd like a plume one," Tohru said gently thinking about it for a while.

"I'm going to make you one of each just because I missed you so much" Momiji said proudly as he worked on a second lob-sided and disformative rice ball. Tohru could only laugh to herself and ruffle his hair. Momiji looked up to her and laughed ", You're happy again Tohru, now I'm happy"

Kyo and Yuki sort of lounged around the house, there wasn't much for them to do. Yuki went to his garden for a while, and looked at the spot for the strawberry seeds, he knew Tohru hadn't forgotten, and they'd get it done soon enough. Kyo was rather grumpy today, and snoozed most of the day.

Around two o'clock Tohru came into the living room with a picnic basket all ready. She was wearing a long gray over coat, one arm sleeve limp because of her sling, and a white ski hat on her head. She looked rather adorable, innocent Tohru. Momiji was at her side holding the other arm to the basket, in all his snow gear, and Haru was behind them, a distant look on his face but always close by Tohru. Yuki and Kyo went and got on some sort of winter stuff and trudged after them. Tohru walked in the front with her happiest face on, Momiji at her side, the other three more towards the back.

"Where are you taking us Tohru?" Momiji asked curiously

"Well, when my mom was alive, she used to take me ice skating right after the first snow. It only happened to snow while I was at the hospital. But because I broke my arm, I didn't think Shigure would want me skating, but that doesn't mean I can't watch use guys. There's a hill and a natural pond we go to, everyone likes to sit there, its just a very nice place...brings back wonderful memories" Tohru said looking ahead with the basket.

Momiji continued to ask questions about Tohru's mom, and she answered them rather happily. Yuki found it troubling, how easily and freely she could talk about her mom without feeling that pain of mourn, but before he could even finish pondering they arrived at the pond.

"Well, here we are," Tohru said quietly.

Tohru was right, it was a rather quaint but lovely place. The pond had a few other skaters, and there was a small booth with an old man who gave out free skates to use. Tohru and Momiji threw open a blanket at the top of the hill underneath a bare cherry-blossom tree.

Everyone sat down beside her, Yuki and Kyo managing to get the seats closest to her. With her right arm she opened the slid and spread the rice balls, hot ramen, and other food onto the blanket along with a very large thermos of hot chocolate. The boys quickly dashed for the rice balls, and Tohru sipped at the hot chocolate

"Wow, these are really good Miss Honda," Yuki said chewing on his

"Yeah Tohru, you did a great job, you too Momiji" Haru said gently patting Momiji on the head, Momiji stuck out his tongue and the two laughed. Kyo was rather quiet today, but Tohru didn't mind, she leaned her back against the tree and looked up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about Miss Honda?" Yuki asked puzzled trying to see what she was looking at up in the sky, but found nothing but the clear blue.

"I'm just thinking about my mother, she always loved this place." Tohru whispered closing her eyes "I can still hear her laughing,"

_((Wow this is Aki here, computers are not meant to crash and then go onto a backup drive that then deletes two pages of your work, stupid machine! Damn electronics))_

Yuki looked at Tohru, and frowned slightly, he wasn't sure if he should say anything in a way to comfort her, or if the memories were enough and bringing them up would further upset her. Tohru kept her eyes closed for a little while, it was almost as if her mother was right there beside her. Momiji grabbed onto her right shoulder and gave her jacket a little tug. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"TorTor, do you think you could teach me to skate? I want to skate just like those kids!" Momiji pointed to the kids down skating on the pond.

Tohru rose from her spot and brushed herself off. "Sure Momiji, I'll teach you" Tohru took his hand and walked him down the hill.

"Miss Honda, uh do you think it's wise to skate with that broken arm?" Yuki scampered after her, however was stopped as Haru's hand fell on his shoulder. Yuki turned his head to look at Haru.

"Let her do this. Let her re-find that confidence in herself," Haru said gently

"What confidence, I don't get it"

"You really don't see it? Tohru has always worried about protecting us, she always wanted the best for us. She feels as though she failed, because we were hurt"

"How were we hurt, she was the one in the hospital?"

"Think Rat think. Emotions can be more severe than flesh scars. She didn't want us to face that pain, we were all so scared when she was sent away. She blames herself, yet she did all this to help us"

Haru's eyes watched Tohru as she skated around, trying to help Momiji. Momiji took one step onto the ice, and his feet flew out from under him and we fell, he began to anime style cry. Tohru flailing her arm skated up to him and ruffled his hair. Momiji got back up and Tohru took his hand skating on the ice.

"Now remember Momiji, just like I told you," Tohru skated backwards holding his hands "Left, right, left, right, there you go!"

"Look TorTor I'm doing it!" Tohru slowly skated away and let go of his hands and he laughed with joy as he skated off on his own. Tohru skated too, slowly with the gentle winter breeze. Kyo watched from a far on the hill and ate another rice ball. Tohru had made so many, he couldn't help himself that they were his absolute favorite food.

Haru eventually came onto the ice too, a good skate sounded like fun. He skidded out onto the ice, Tohru and Momiji skating up to him.

"Haru I didn't know you could skate!"

"Yay Haru's gonna skate with us Tohru!" Momiji chirped

"Yeah well, I've skated once or twice, I'll see if I can keep up" Haru said meekly. Momiji started off, quick as could be, and even when he fell, now that he had confidence he laughed and only got back up.

Haru took Tohru's hand and together they skated for hours and hours, Momiji jumping about at their side until soon the sun began to go down. Around five o'clock, they returned their skates and all sat down with Yuki and Kyo.

"Did you have fun Tohru?" Haru asked with a tired sigh as he sat down

"I really, did, thank you" Tohru smiled as she handed a cup of hot chocolate to Haru and then one to Momiji. Tohru sat on her knees with her jacket draped over her shoulder, and she looked up at the sky and the beautiful pink colored sky. Tohru took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled.

"You think we outa get back soon, Shigure's probably wondering where we are" Kyo mentioned.

"I guess so," Tohru said stretching as she stood up. The boys cleaned up the rest of their mess, and Yuki carried the picnic basket home.

When they arrived home, Shigure was actually rather pleased when he heard Tohru had been out doing something fun all day. She quickly defrosted dinner for him and he simply pecked her cheek "I'm glad you're back Flower,"

"It's good to be home," Tohru whispered as she served him dinner.

She wandered into their living room and popped in a movie that she Momiji started watching. A little while later Kyo came in to find Tohru asleep on Momiji's lap. She seemed rather content there sleeping, no real traces of emotion on her face. There was a blanket draped across Tohru too. Kyo looked over at Momiji who's eyes were on the television, but he looked up when he heard Kyo.

"I guess Tohru isn't completely back to her old self again," Momiji said deplorably as he looked down at her.

Kyo stretched on the couch that Momiji was leaning his back against. "So, what are we watching runt?" He asked Momiji staring at the screen.

Momiji's eyes were still down on Tohru as he stroked her hair gently, feeling worry for her, like a brother and sister "I haven't the slightest clue"


	29. Flakes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Ch. 29 Anxious**

The days passed by, and the Sohmas normal life with Tohru slowly did return. She went to physical therapy to work on her arm, and they told her she could have the sling off in a matter of two weeks, just a few days before Christmas

Tohru woke up early like she always did and stretched. She walked to the bathing chambers and showered. By seven she was downstairs preparing the boys' breakfast. Kyo was the first in the kitchen today, which was rather peculiar, but not something Tohru noted on.

"Good morning Kyo, how would you like your eggs?" Kyo asked him with her apron on and a lovely smile

"Sunny side up I guess," Kyo said tiredly "Hey Tohru...?"

"Yes Kyo, change your mind?" Tohru turned back to him flipping the egg in her pan

"No...not that...why do you always help us and cook like that?" Tohru looked at Kyo puzzled, it was a rather weird question

"That was my job silly, that was the whole reason I came here. In exchange for my housework I'm allowed to live here."

"But things aren't like what they used to be..." Kyo told her quietly

"Oh I know that, I just can't help myself. It's routine now, I don't mind it at all"

Tohru returned to her cooking, humming as she went along with it, she seemed to hum a lot lately. Kyo watched her with his copper eyes lost in a world of thought. Tohru slid his food in front of him "Thanks Squirt" he shoved a piece into his mouth

"Squirt? I haven't heard that nickname in a long time," Tohru giggled

The rest of the Sohmas scampered in, Momiji and Haru racing to make it in first. Tohru laughed as she avoided their charge and slid their meals in front of them as well. Shigure walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek gently with his newspaper under his arm

"Ahh good morning my little Flower, up bright and early again I see" Shigure told her fondly as he sat down at his normal spot at the table.

"I'm always up this early," Tohru told him laughing

"Indeed maybe you are, I'm getting so old, it seems that I sleep in a lot more" Shigure sighed, "Of woe is the day that a man admits he's old"

"You're hardly old Shigure, you just like to be lazy" Yuki told him bluntly taking a sip at his tea.

Everyone laughed at that, and everything seemed happy again. Shigure went back to his office to work on his novel, and the kids grabbed their things and walked out the door towards school.

"It feels like I haven't been to school in years, and it was what only a three-day weekend?"

"Time flows differently with moods or something I guess' Haru said shrugging

"Christmas is coming soon! That means vacation time!" Momiji smiled jumping around

"That's right, we only have to get through the next five days, then two weeks of vacation"

"That means my sling comes off too!" Tohru was happy, and everyone smiled, but still pitied her in a way. "I wonder how Akito's doing..." Tohru thought aloud looking about at the sky

"Hatori told me he's doing a lot better, he's still withdrawn, but he isn't yelling as much" Momiji said almost happily "You really did change him Tohru..."

"I doubt that Momiji, I think it changed me more than anything," Tohru said quietly

"Changed you?"

"It taught me to voice how I feel better, if I hadn't said those things to Akito, and kept them all inside, he'd still be so miserable"

They all continued walking to school but Tohru stopped looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Momiji asked tugging on her sleeve

"It's snowing," Tohru looked up at the clouds, and it was, slowly the flakes falling. Tohru spun around in a circle laughing like a little girl "It's really snowing!" The snow began to cling to her hair and eyelashes, and the boys too had to brush the snow away from them

"Tohru lets get to school," Kyo said shaking his head to get the snow off

Tohru pouted but then grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him towards the school, the other's, even Yuki didn't seem to mind it or see it as favoritism, Tohru was just being, well, Tohru. Kyo smiled though, and even allowed himself to laugh as Tohru ran to the school with him.

"Tohru slow down already" Kyo told her as he ran with her

"You have to see this!" Tohru took him up the steps of the building. Because they ran they were really early. She took him through the school running by the classmates, teachers, everyone. Kyo was curious to know what had Tohru so excited. They climbed up many many flights of stairs, and then Kyo shielded his eyes as he saw a bright light. That's when he figured it out, they were on the roof of the school.

Tohru took him to the gated fence and pointed out to where they're friends were. That's when he smiled even more, "Look Kyo! Isn't it great? All the rooftops and are being covered with snow, and the world is white!"

Her words didn't reach Kyo's ears, because his eyes were already hypnotized by the Hallmark Card like picture that was before him. He was rather surprised, that Tohru would have known about this sort of view, but it was indeed something that even captured his breath.

Below them, the sidewalks were covered with the quickly falling snow, children, parents and adults alike, all leaving their footprints behind in the snow. Couples walked hand in hand together, their exhaling breath causing clouds of snow. Even the streetlights that were now shutting down made the snow glow as it hovered under the streetlight.

The snow clung to Tohru's eyelashes as her eyes too followed the lovely scenery. The tops of the leafless trees were covered with their own blanket of snow, and seemed as if their branches stretched up to the heavens asking for the sunlight. The people bundled together with their hats and umbrellas made Tohru smile, she admired and envied those that could be with their loved ones. From a far she could spot the other Sohmas coming, the three of them walking together and she grinned. She turned to Kyo "What do you think?"

Kyo turned back to face Tohru. The flurries had clung to her hair, almost like a poke a dot sort of way, and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. The snow on her eyelashes made her look even more innocent then she already was. Kyo smiled and let out a small sigh and watched the cloud drift away

"How did you know about the view from here?"

"Uo took me up here one year a long time ago so we could see the design they had been put up in the school's garden, I always come up here when they first snow arrives. Everything looks, softer somehow" Tohru smiled as she turned back to see the schoolyard.

"Well Tohru, it's beautiful I'll give you that," Kyo told her. Tohru nodded, but her eyes were watching the rest of the Sohmas walk closer to them, their dots soon becoming outlines of figures. "Tohru?"

Tohru turned her head back to Kyo quickly "Yeah Kyo?"

"Are you really okay?" He asked her

"What do you mean?" She asked him puzzled

"I'm not sure how to say it. I mean, after all that happened at Akito's, you cried the one time you got home, and then you went back to being normal Tohru like it never had happened. Sometimes it seems like, you hide it all, are you hiding it now?"

"I don't think I am, its not like I'd be doing it on purpose" Tohru said slowly thinking about it

"But sometimes you do do it on purpose, you do it to protect us,"

"So? Is that a bad thing to be doing?" Tohru asked still confused

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck "It's not like it isn't, but Tohru, you got to worry about yourself once in a while you know. We all are capable of taking care of ourselves you know. There is the saying lean on me and I'll lean on you and that crap, but it doesn't mean you have to carry the world on your shoulders"

"I just want you guys to be happy that's all, isn't that what everyone wishes for?"

Kyo smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes I think you wish for me than a normal person does. I'm sure everyone wishes for peace in the world and things like that, but you seem to want it more than anyone else."

"I don't want to see someone else get hurt...I want you to be safe. When my mother died, I had been up the night before, and usually morning I'd tell her "bye mom, be safe" but I was too tired to even say that, and then that day, she died in her car accident. I couldn't wake up enough just to tell her to be safe? That's why, I want the Sohmas to stay safe. If I wish hard enough, I'll surely get what I wished for, I heard that somewhere. If you believe in something with all your heart, its bound to come true"

Kyo's eyes softened. Tohru didn't talk about her mother like this that often, it meant something if she ever brought this subject up at all. His hand left her shoulder and he dug his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as he turned to look up at the snow

"If we believe in something with all our heart, its bound to come true," Kyo repeated the words slowly "Well Tohru, it seems like your wishing has been working so far. I wouldn't worry about it that much, you've done more for us than you could probably imagine."

"HEY TOHRU!" A voice from down below called to her, both of their heads turned to see Momiji calling to her "TOHRU! CAN WE BUILD A SNOWMAN AFTER SCHOOL?"

Tohru laughed and cuffed her mouth with her hands and returned to him a very loud "SURE!" Momiji then gave her the thumbs up and she threw her head back and laughed.

"He's really close to you isn't he?" Kyo whispered softly.

Tohru lowered her hands and looked down at Momiji below, he already running around in the snow. Haru was chucking snowballs at him, and you could see a fountain of his anime styled tears, Haru and Yuki both laughing.

"He can't have a close bond with his mom because of the curse, I guess cause I'm around so often, he can seek comfort in me. I love him like a brother, even if he's almost our age, he seems to be world's away in so many ways. Most of the time he's so much fun, like a real little brother, and then at other times he has a maturity and outlook on life far beyond the expectations I had in him. It's interesting, you Sohmas never cease to amaze me"

"Is he the only one you see as a brother, that sort of connection?" Kyo asked her curiously

"I'm not sure, it's rather hard to say. Haru...he's sort of like a big brother I guess, and you are too, so is Yuki. You three, are more like my protectors, you're around somewhere, watching me from the shadows. It feels like there's a spotlight on me all the time," She laughed "Sometimes its rather intimidating. It makes me anxious to do things"

Kyo finally looked back down at the rest of his "family" who were now talking to Uo and Hana. He had one last question, and he rested his hand against the iron chained fence.

"If you had a choice to start it all over again, would you still chose us over a normal life?"

Tohru turned to him one final time, her hair blowing with the wind, and a gentle smile on her face as she finally whispered to him "Every time Kyo, every time"

Kyo smiled, and Tohru smiled too.

Halfway through the school day the administrative board let the children out, since it hadn't stopped snowing they wouldn't want kids trapped in the school. Momiji was thrilled about this, and he practically dragged Tohru all the way home.

Of course once they arrived home Momiji had them start immediate work on the snowman. Tohru had to show him how to begin, and she started with a simple small snowball in her hand

"Aww Tohru that's not going to help us his build a snowman," Momiji protested

"Just watch!" Tohru told him patting his head. She plopped the snowball down into the snow, and she began rolling it around. Before Momiji's eyes the snow began to stick, and soon she had large growing ball of snow.

"Let me help!" Momiji ran over to the ball and hit it full force, it beginning to roll and him stuck on top of it. "Weeeeee!" He laughed and Tohru ran after him and the rolling ball of snow for guidance.

When Haru, Kyo, and Yuki returned the could only laugh seeing Momiji having the time of his life.

"Tohru what have you gotten Momiji into now?" Haru asked walking over to her laughing

"Oh he wanted to build a snowman!" Tohru clasped her hands together

Momiji had made the base of the snowman so big, he couldn't push it back to where Tohru was standing. He shoved with all his might but he found it rather hopeless "Tohru will you make Yuki and Kyo help me?" Momiji begged and pouted

"Will you two, please, it'd mean a lot to him if we can get this done before dinner?" Tohru asked Yuki and Kyo with begging eyes

"I'd be honored to Miss Honda"

"Alright I guess" Kyo with his attitude voice

Together Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo pushed the snowball back to where Tohru and Haru were standing. Together, Tohru and Haru build snow around the ball so it wouldn't roll away later, and Momiji went on to create the second large snowball.

For a moment Tohru backed away to watch as they put on the second snow mound which hadn't taken that long to make, much to her surprise. She was smiling again, her jacket sleeve blowing with the wind as she kept her injured one close to her protected. Yuki turned his head, his eyes catching a look at her but was then hit in the side of the face with a snowball

"Yeah Haru we got him!" Haru and Momiji gave each other high-fives

"Well, two can play at this game!" Yuki said calmly but with a small chuckle as he dipped his hand into the snow and made a quick snowball and threw it at Haru who had to wipe the snow from his face

"Oh its war now!" Haru said with a grin. Momiji ran to Tohru to protect her, armed with many snowballs as Yuki and Haru went back and forth hitting each other with the snowballs. Kyo was in the background too, until Yuki accidentally hit him.

"Alright Rat now you're going down!" the three were in a rage, and Tohru began to whisper to Momiji their own special plan of attack.

Tohru and Momiji secretly built up a large defense wall a few feet away from the boys. Momiji made a million zillion snowballs, or that's what it looked like. Tohru nodded and the two of them began to throw

"It's raining snowballs!" Haru exclaimed as he turned around to duck and avoid being hit by the raid of the snow

"Oh dear" Yuki said with a laugh as he ran to hide behind the snowman.

Kyo fell onto his stomach and squirmed below the raid until he popped his head over the wall of snow "BOO!" Momiji laughed and Tohru screamed like an innocent girl and they both threw snowballs at him until he looked like a real snowman.

Kyo wiped the snow from his face, but it was rather pink from the cold and Tohru wiped the snow away from the area near his eyes

"You want to go in and dry off, I'll make everyone some hot chocolate" Tohru told " Kyo pretended to act dramatic and Tohru pulled him to his feet, her hand felt warm against his frigidly cold hand. He squeezed it before he could realize what he had done and he looked away with blush on his face.

Tohru brought them into the house where they threw off their soggy boots, jackets, and outer layers. The guys all retreated to their rooms to change while Tohru put on the kettle. Kyo was slipping on his shirt and Momiji was sitting on his top bunk waiting

"Kyo?"

"Yeah you annoying little twirp?"

"Why do you always get so tense when Tohru's around?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You seem different when you're around her, tense uhh wasn't the right word. You...your eyes change, like they're, what's a word I can use that you won't punch me for, oh well...softer. Does Tohru make you feel accepted, like the way she makes me feel?" Momiji asked him quietly

"I guess so..."

"Is it only Tohru who makes you feel that way?"

"The only one so far I guess..."

"You don't think she's special?

"Twirp, you ask a lot of questions ya know that?" Kyo rubbed Momiji's head and opened the door "Let's go, Tohru's waiting"


	30. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket

Aki-Shinko: Hello loyal fans and readers, I just wanted to wish you all a humble holiday, I thought I'd be better if I sounded politically correct, but you get my message right? Thanks again for being a loyal. I have other stories, I'd like some input on them too if you all aren't so busy reading this one!

**Chapter 30**

Without even knowing it Christmas came up and caught almost everyone off guard. Tohru's sling was finally removed and she couldn't be happier. She stretched and did every precaution she was given anyway, but you could see it in her smile that she was even more happy then naturally.

Christmas was only two days away and most of the boys were frantically trying to figure out what to buy Tohru. The Saturday before Christmas Kei had arrived at their house dragging in a large tree. By the end of the day Tohru had the whole house decorated from outside holiday lights, to the Christmas tree, and even just simple indoor decorations.

"Alright Tohru I'm done with the tree" Kei told her panting from carrying it.

"You're amazing!" She told him with a smile "Thanks for your help"

"It's no problem," Kei said straightening himself out. Tohru walked him out to the front door where she stopped him. Kei looked over his shoulder to look at her, expecting her to say something but instead she was pointing up. Kei turned a cherry color seeing a mistletoe and Tohru kissed his cheek quickly

"Merry Christmas Kei-Kun" She then handed him a wrapped gift. Kei smiled and from his pocket pulled out a small box for her. "Oh Kei you didn't have to get me anything!" She told him innocently

"You deserved it, Merry Christmas Tohru" He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently before he took off for home walking "Enjoy the holidays Tohru, I'll see you after New Years"

"Bye Kei thanks again!" Tohru stood up on her tip toes waving to him until he disappeared around the corner. She quickly scampered back into the house, it was starting to snow again. Tohru came into the house and left Kei's gift underneath the tree.

She ran up into her room and opened the closet that had all the gifts inside ((a/n remember? Chapter called Connections? Such a long time ago right?)) She pulled them all out, and wobbly she got downstairs. She arranged them perfectly around the tree and then ran to go get her jacket cutting through the kitchen

"Miss Honda you've been running about the house all day, what on earth could you be up to now?" Yuki asked her laughing

"I've got to go give Uo and Hana their gifts before they leave to see their relatives" Tohru told him as she slipped her jackets over her shoulders, she had the gifts tucked under her arm

"But Tohru its snowing out!" Yuki said pointing at the window

"It's only a little snow Yuki!" Tohru protested pulling out an umbrella.

"At least let me escort you, I'd feel horrible if something bad were to happen to you" Yuki pushed back his chair at the table.

"Alright Yuki, it'll be nice to have someone to walk with" Tohru handed him his jacket. The two walked out after Tohru left a note. Yuki held the umbrella over the both of them and Tohru could only smile "I love the holidays"

"Why's that Tohru? For the free things?" Yuki joked

"The holidays bring everyone together, and the problems that bother us on usual days are pushed aside for a short time. Everyone's happy, and everyone's smiling. Even the people less fortunate are given things, I always donate stuff to the shelters around this time, so at least they get something too, even if it is a visit from a stranger" Tohru told him looking at him as they walked

"Are you sure you're not a Saint or something?" Yuki asked smiling with his gentle violet eyes

"No, I'm far from that" Tohru laughed "Oh look here's Uo and Hana's house!" Yuki waited by the entrance as Tohru walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and Uo smiled

"Hey kid how are you?" Uo smiled wearing a red Christmas hat.

"Yes how are you Tohru?" Hana appeared behind her

"I'm great you two, Merry Christmas!" Tohru handed the two girls their wrapped presents "And don't open them until Christmas"

"Okay okay here let me get yours," Uo disappeared for a moment and returned with a decent sized wrapped gift "This is something really special we found, we really hope you like it."

"Thank you so much you two!" Tohru, Hana, and Uo hugged, and Yuki watched from a far, somewhat deplorable that he couldn't share that sort of bond with Tohru. He looked down at the ground until Tohru pulled on his jacket sleeve "Why the long face Yuki?"

((A/n I'm not sure if you remember but in my fanfic in earlier chapters I explained the two of them shared one apartment. The Three Amigos chapter))

"Hm? Oh nothing Miss Honda, I"m afraid you caught me daydreaming!" Yuki rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Shall we be heading home then?"

"Yes. I have to get home and get ready for the show" Tohru told him happily

"What show Tohru?" Yuki asked

"Well at the bar of course! We never play on Christmas eve since everyone wants to be with their families, so we always do it two nights before. We get the biggest turn-out at this one concert alone compared to an entire month! It's so much fun!" Tohru smiled

"How long are you going to be out tonight Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her

"It's a rather late performance, I'll probably have to get a ride home from Kira, I'm thinking three in the morning" Tohru said thinking out loud as she looked up at the sky

"Three in the morning!" Yuki asked her amazed "Why ever that late?"

"Well, first off we don't start the singing until 10, and we usually stay with it until one..."

"Then come home at one!" Yuki told her

"Not so simple, we always exchange our gifts for the holidays as well. We all buy each other small gifts with the money we make singing, and then we do want to hang around and talk. I haven't seen them since last month, we have to catch up with the times"

"Can't you do that some other time?" Yuki asked her again.

Tohru frowned this time "Well, its just be a tradition we've had. I've been doing it since I was almost twelve years old"

"Well its not safe, they're going to get drunk and they'll start to do horrible things"

"They won't do that Yuki" Tohru shot at him "You shouldn't make accusations about my friends"

"You don't understand the way drunk people work!" Yuki told her fiercly "You should home and just have someone drop of the gift for you"

"You're not to tell me what I can and cannot do Yuki Sohma!" Tohru told him not screaming but in a serious tone "Shigure has already given me his approval and that's all I need, I did not ask for yours' Tohru took off walking

"Shigure doesn't know what he's saying either!" Yuki told her angrily

Tohru turned back around

"Shigure is the closest thing to a father, he IS my father in my heart, and I only need his approval. Second off Yuki Sohma, the Clarity band doesn't drink any form of liquor, not after Ginta's friend was killed while he was drunk. You shouldn't make such irrational accusations. I didn't judge you when I first met you, and I still didn't judge you even after the curse! You say you hate the way you are and being isolated, well if you're so quick to judge others no wonder you are the way you portray yourself! You need to learn to trust people, especially me!"

Tohru then ran off, leaving the umbrella on the sidewalk as she took off running towards the house, leaving Yuki in the center of the sidewalk with a gaping jaw and a horrible feeling that him wanting to protect her just drove them even farther apart. Tohru ran through the house and up into her room, slamming the door, she curled up in a ball against her bed, on her bed the outfit for the concert already laid out and perfect.

Shigure looked up from his novel and stared at the ceiling as he heard Tohru, or well someone, storm up the stairs and slam their bedroom door shut. He rose from his spot and cuffed his hands together with his giant kimono sleeves. He hummed slightly, his book going quite well, and looked at the doorway, "Seems Tohru's home" He said gently seeing her shoes still wet by the door. He climbed up the rickety old stairs until he found Tohru's door and knocked on it gently

"Flower? Are you alright in there?" Shigure put his ear to the door and listened to the scampering of someone's feet as they slid open the door, Shigure nearly fell head first into the room but Tohru caught him, and of course he transformed into a dog

"Well. I guess this is what I get for ease dropping" Shigure said on the floor as he whimpered. Tohru only rubbed behind his ears "Well at least I can say you look beautiful Tohru"

Tohru laughed "Thank Ayame for this outfit" Tohru spun around to model it. Tohru wore a traditional red Christmas hat, one with the pompom on top and the fuzzy white border around it. Her dress matched it perfectly, it was strapless but had the white fuzz border going around the top and at the hem line. It was a good length that it ended only two or three inches before her knees and she even wore red heels to match and put it all together.

"Unfortunately Tohru, now that I am like this I won't be able to drive you to your little performance without changing half-way there. Is Yuki around maybe he can drive you"

"No, Yuki hasn't gotten home from his errands yet" Tohru told him sadly, avoiding Shigure's eyes.

"Well that is indeed peculiar, he must be running late with all this Christmas mob. Well, Momiji is too young to drive, so lets see....HARU!" Shigure turned his dog head to call for Haru. There was then the sound of someone falling off their bed, grumbling, and walking into Tohru's room.

"What's with the yelling Shigure?" Haru looked around for Shigure, then looked down seeing him as a dog. Shigure simply wagged his tail and Shigure bit his lip to keep from laughing

"Yes indeed laugh all you want young Haru, but I do believe Miss Tohru needs an escort to her performance tonight." Shigure told Haru

Haru sighed and looked down at Shigure "Alright, I'll drive you Tohru" Haru lifted his head and looked at Tohru for the first time since he had entered the room. She looked absolutely lovely in her outfit and she smiled and even her eyes seemed to sparkle "I'm guessing you're really looking forward to this?"

"I do every single year, this used to be my mom's favorite part of the holidays, hearing me sing the traditional Christmas tunes" Tohru answered proudly.

Haru grabbed the keys from their hook and threw on his jacket and Tohru did the same. They walked to the red convertible and Tohru slid into the passenger street. The buzz admitted from Tohru never faded and she seemed so excited, like a little kid on Christmas. They drove along the roads and Tohru's eyes followed the Santas on the streets for the salvation army and the many people walking around with arm loads of bags.

"You really love this time of year don't you?" Haru laughed teasing her at the stop light

"Of course I do! Can't you see it, how happy everyone is, and how much more willing they are to be a little nicer, and go that extra mile?" Tohru looked at all the decorated buildings and streetlights.

Haru only grinned again, maybe she was the Christmas angel or something. When they arrived at the bar Tohru jumped out of the car and tried to wait patiently for Haru. She wanted to get going so bad. Haru hurried himself and they walked in together. Clarity was still setting up the equipment and she was scooped up by Li and spun around in another circle

"Hello Angel!" Li grinned kissing her cheek and squeezed her tight

"Hey Lei, you're squishing me!" Tohru squirmed in his arms until he finally set her down. "Lei, this is one of the Sohma's, Haru." Tohru walked over to Haru and she pulled him onto the stage. "Haru this is Lei, our base player, the best in all the world."

"Why hello, finally I can have the honor of speaking with an infamous Sohma." Lei held out his hand to shake, Haru looked down at Li's hand and then took it, grasping onto it and shook it hard.

"Hello, nice to meet one of the members of Clarity" Haru smiled lightly "Tohru's very fond of you all"

"And we're found of our angel" Li said wrapping his arm around Tohru's shoulder "She's our own little daughter since we all couldn't settle down and have families" Li laughed

"You meanie! You know you'd love me even if you were already married" Tohru protested poking him in the side

"Okay you got me, I never was for lying" He rubbed the top of her head gently

"HEY LI HELP US WITH YOUR EQUIPMENT" shouted Yue in the background. Lei sighed and left Tohru with Haru on center stage. Tohru instantly began dragging the microphones all over the stage.

"What exactly are you doing Tohru?" Haru asked as he helped her with a microphone

"Well we need to put up 5 microphones for the band and then we have to do a sound check for each of them" Tohru put one in front of the somewhat assembled drum set belonging to Yue.

"So you must know a lot about the electronics and sound systems right?" He asked her curiously

"I guess so, its just about second nature by now" Tohru plugged in the second microphone while Haru plugged in the third. Tohru and Haru finished off by plugging in Tohru's mike, and she gazed out at the empty audience "This is what I live for"

"Why?" Haru asked

"Why what?" Tohru asked rather confused

"Well, what about singing makes you feel so alive, I've never seen you so much happier except for when you first came back from Akito's"

"I'm not sure, maybe because I can put a piece of my heart into it," Tohru smiled again.

Haru nodded slowly looking around the bar. The place was decorated head to toe with lights, it had been a while since he had last visited this place the first time Tohru sang. Tohru helped put the keyboard on the stage for Sora, and Haru noticed that some customers were starting to arrive and take their seats

"Are you going to stay for the show Haru?" Tohru asked curiously

"I think I just might, I haven't heard you sing yet" Haru smiled with his hands in his pockets. He took a seat in one of the front booths. A waitress in an elf outfit came up to him asking him if he wanted to order a drink, and just like that she scurried off to retrieve it.

The next hour was a little chaotic as everyone ran about setting up the last of the equipment and doing sound tests. Kira was in the back giving Tohru his usual pep talk and reassuring shoulder rub as she took in deep breaths

"What if I mess up again, I haven't been around this place in a month, its always once a month..."

"Tohru its okay, you're going to just fine, you went through a lot of problems last month, according to your letters, and still you're dedicated enough to show up here for us." He leaned over her shoulder and smiled at her "You never once worry about yourself"

"Well I can't break a tradition can I?" Tohru said laughing as she closed her eyes enjoying his shoulder rub "Gees you're too good at this, are you sure you're a singer and not a therapist?"

"No I'm sure I'm a singer," Kira laughed again. "Ready to go Princess?" Kira asked releasing her shoulders

"As ready as I'm ever going to be I guess," Tohru rose from her spot. They all walked on stage and took their positions, the lights out on the band, but on Ginta who was beginning the introductions. He took his time, from the corner of his eye watching as Tohru flexed her fingers while she took in her deep breaths again and again. She hadn't seen Yuki enter the bar, who took a seat next to Haru. Haru simply rose an eyebrow, but said nothing and waited for Ginta to cut the crap and get to the singing.

".....And now what you all been waiting for Clarity's holiday spectacular!" Ginta moved aside and left the mike for Tohru. The lights flashed on; Kira and Tohru took the two front mikes.

"Welcome one and all to our second year tradition Holiday Bash. Remember first drink tonight's on the house, but I don't want to see you all too drunk, that's for new years buddies!" The audience laughed at Kira's joke.

"Welcome all and sit back and enjoy our show!" Tohru piped it with the jingling of the bell atop her red santa hat and all the boys hooted at her adorable outfit. With the clicking of Yue's drumsticks the group started off with an old traditional (no offense to any non Christmas folk) Tohru began her song, just swinging the cord of the microphone as she swayed side to side.

"**J**ingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun.

**J**ingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

**W**hat a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh   
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock."

Tohru took her little curtsey and Kira stepped up beside her as the two shared one mike and began their second song. Tohru would constantly play with the cord to a point where they both pretended to get stuck and wrapped together as they danced in place, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"**J**ust hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring ting tingling too.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you.   
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling "Yoo hoo."  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you.

**G**iddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
Let's go, Let's look at the show,  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow.  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,   
It's grand, Just holding your hand,  
We're gliding along with a song  
Of a wintry fairy land.

**O**ur cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you.

**T**here's a birthday party  
At the home of Farmer Gray  
It'll be the perfect ending a perfect day  
We'll be singing the songs  
We love to sing without a single stop,  
At the fireplace while we watch  
The chestnuts pop.

**P**op! pop! pop!

**T**here's a happy feeling  
Nothing in the world can buy,  
When they pass around the chocolate And the pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like a picture print  
By Currier and Ives  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives!

**J**ust hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring ting tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you,   
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling "Yoo hoo,"

**C**ome on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you.   
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
Let's go, Let's look at the show,  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

**G**iddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
It's grand, Just holding your hand,   
We're gliding along with a song  
Of a wintry fairy land.

**O**ur cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you."

"I'm sure you're all on your third round of drinks, you drinkers you, tsk tsk" Kira and Tohru joked. "Lets keep it going, and we hope you've enjoyed it so far! Here's one more, and if you're all so bored afterwards you can all sing Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph!"

Tohru took the center mike again and smiled

"**I** saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.   
Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night."

The audience roared with applause as Tohru held out the last few notes and they all jumped to their feet. They loved the Christmas Jam more than any other time in the whole world. Many of the fans held their beers and wines up high, and the dainty ladies sat at on their bar stools even they appreciating it. But as Tohru finished off the her final note Kira came over to her and pointed up at the mistletoe kissing her and holding it as the audience roared even more. Haru watched with somewhat envy Yuki in fury. Yuki wanted to run up to the stage and rip them apart, but he stopped as he heard the most peculiar sound, he looked beside him, and found, Haru clapping. Haru continued to clap and looked to Yuki

"He loves her, and he ain't afraid to hide it"


	31. Tinsel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket! Happy New Years Eve! AND OMFG 200 reviews! I love you fans I love you so so so much! throws confetti

**Chapter 31**

After Tohru and Kira's kiss the audience filed out of the room slowly but surely, some drunk, some buzzed, other's worn and tired. Tohru made a note to stay away from everyone, locking away the equipment in the back of their van. Yue of course came out to wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head

"I don't care if Shigure adopts you or not you little Squirt, you're always gonna be my special little Princess, you're practically my kid sister" Yue told her rubbing at her hair

"I know that you silly, you guys have been here long before my mom ever died, and even now we're all still here together, I couldn't ask for better friends, or better family" Tohru laughed holding onto his arms as he spun her around

"You were marvelous, another great holiday session, now we can all take some time off to spend it with our own families after tonight" Yue smiled placing her down "I haven't seen my real sister since I left for college a few months ago, I'll tell ya, you're a lot like her,"

"I'm glad you get to see your family again, everyone's a little older than me, most of you are in college, going home for the holiday's always sounds like fun" Tohru smiled "You make sure to tell them hi and wish them the best of health" Tohru told him before shoving a guitar case into the van.

"I'll make sure it's the first thing I do Tohru," Yue told her leaning over to throw his drums into the car. "Real surprise there what Kira did to you wasn't it, look on your face, priceless!" Yue was holding up his hands like he was trying to capture Tohru within the frames of his hands.

"Oh please, I was so embarrassed, I think this mistletoe thing is abusive! I mean , oh well come to think of it I did use it on my friend, but I only pecked his cheek. But Kira does it in front of an entire audience! I don't want them all to get the wrong idea about it all?" Tohru was blushing and looking away trying to hide it.

"Ya know your little boyfriend was sitting in the audience tonight" Sora told Tohru pushing his keyboard into the van

"Boyfriend, who and what are you talking about?" Tohru stuttered looking at him still embarrassed.

"Well there was one boy with white hair, and another with violet hair, violet eyes to match" Sora told her over the grunt of him locking down the keyboard and other equipment

"You mean Haru and Yuki. They aren't my boyfriends Sora I live with them!" Tohru laughed

"Well that Yuki fella did seem awfully mad when Kira kissed ya" Sora told her turning around with a wink "Bet ya he's gone off all jealous on ya" Sora chuckled "I didn't realize you had so many suitors"

"I don't Sora! The Sohmas are my family!" Tohru protested

"Sometimes things are blind to the eyes of girls, we hold pride too high don't ya know" Sora smiled cuffing her chin "I'd look a little harder the next time you see your family, sometimes things are deeper than we could ever imagine, that's where the truth is"

Tohru was quiet for a while, thinking about what Sora and Yue had said to her, but she just smiled as she hopped into the back of the van with Li and Sora. Kira sat in the passenger seat, and Yue took the wheel as usual.

"Another lovely show Tohru," Li told her rubbing her shoulder, her shoulders now draped and warm with Kira's jacket, a strapless top and skirt aren't the best attire for wintertime.

"Please you make it sound like I'm the only one up there, you guys were amazing and right behind me the entire time" Tohru rolled her eyes again "You seriously give me way too much credit," Tohru laughed

"So, what did you get us this year Tohru?" Li poked at her side and she squirmed

"I can't tell you, that's the whole surprise!" Tohru stuck out her tongue

"I hope you didn't waste all your work money on us again!" Yue told her looking at her through the rear-view mirror

"When doesn't she?" Kira told him sarcastically, but smiling

"It wasn't that much really, since I'm living with the Sohmas, I don't have to pay for a lot of the stuff I used to, just tuition. Plus, I've worked overtime almost everyday for the past two months. I'm actually thinking about switching jobs soon, something closer to the Sohma Home." Tohru told them

"Really, no more being the janitor lady?" Sora joked squeezing her knee

"I was thinking about working at this ice cream parlor, I know that sounds very un-fabulous, but they're a little more flexible with the job, and that way, I get to see kids more often. The hours work better, I won't be coming home at midnight, but I'll still work the same amount of hours" Tohru explained to them

"Then it sounds like a grand idea Tohru, you go for it, maybe keep both if you can" Sora told her

"Ice cream parlor after school, and on the weekends janitor, somewhere in there I can handle the rest of my life right?" Tohru laughed

"Just don't overwork yourself that you get sick again alright dear?" Yue told her gently

"Don't worry about me!" Tohru pounded her chest "I can handle it, I'm tough as an ox!"

The whole group cracked up at that and Li just squeezed her shoulder again "You truly are an angel that fell from the sky, I'm sure your mom would be very proud of you" Li told her gently bringing her onto his lap

"You know...this is the first holiday I'm spending without her...." Tohru said quietly "Everywhere I go...something reminds me of her....everywhere I think its her....I took the Sohmas ice skating where we used to skate, mom and me...."

"Tohru...." Li squeezed her extra tight "I know you miss her,"

"More than anyone could imagine" Tohru told him quietly wrapping her arms around his neck and looking out the back window.

**Sohma Home**

Yuki came storming through the front door, almost slamming it shut on Haru. Haru just walked in casually, hands in his pockets, nearly bumping into Kyo and Momiji

"How was Tohru Haru?" Momiji asked excitedly

"How did she do?" Kyo asked as Haru plopped onto the couch

"She was great, you know she really loves singing up there, I even got to meet some of the band, they're really nice guys, they treat her with a lot of respect and dignity, they're like, her second family" Haru smiled thinking about it "They were there, long before Kyoko ever died, those are real loyal friends."

"Loyal friends..." Yuki spat fuming

"What's with you Rat?" Kyo asked laughing seeing how pissed off he was

"That stupid jack-ass Kira kissed her in front of the entire audience" Yuki spat glaring

Haru only laughed "I must say it was a genius stunt, mistletoe no worries" Haru told them

Kyo could only smile "Clever move, this guy seems to have a few tricks"

"And you two are just fine with that!" Yuki shouted at them

"Rat, its just mistletoe and its one kiss, its not like he proposed to her or something, would you relax?" Haru told him

"Yeah Yuki, let Tohru have some fun with her friends" Momiji told Yuki gently

"You are all idiots, he's going to swoop her up and take her away from us" Yuki stormed off

"Jealous isn't he?" Haru asked with a broad smile on his face as Momiji nodded in agreement

"Jealous indeed..." Kyo answered gently, his mind wandering off to other things. "When's she coming home?" Kyo looked at the clock it was already 1:30 in the morning

"Three, don't worry so much, they're just exchanging gifts, Tohru said it was their tradition" Haru smiled

"You know...this is Tohru's first holiday away from her mother right?" Momiji asked gently "She probably wants to be with those friends more than anyone, especially since Uo and Hana left on their family vacations"

"I guess..." _But doesn't she want to be with us too?_ Kyo asked himself quietly looking back out the window

**Clarity**

The whole group had somehow gotten through the front door and they were all sitting by the fire and the tree smiling and laughing passing around the apple cider and hot chocolate. Tohru was closest to the fire, she was rather cold, and Kira was right beside her, his head back laughing.

"So Tohru, where is this amazing gift you're talking about?" Kira asked her nudging her side eager to see it. Tohru put down her cup and laughed

"Let me go get it" She disappeared to the van and came back with a very large rectangular objec

"Eh what's that Tohru?" Yue asked rubbing the back of his head

"TADA!" Tohru pulled it away quickly, it was a very large framed something....it originally looked like the whole band, Tohru included, but on further inspection in every place she could fit it there were pictures of them performing, setting up equipment, in the van, a few even with Kyoko

"I was working on it with mom for a little while before the accident and I've added a picture for every concert we've been together afterwards." Tohru smiled, there was a brand new picture in the bottom left corner that she had grabbed from Ginta before leaving the bar, one of Kira and Tohru under the mistletoe.

"My god love its absolutely wonderful" Yue told her, his natural accent always came back when he was really excited about something. "Come here you!" Yue told her. Tohru put down the picture, leaning it against the wall and the whole group jumped onto her and hugged her as tight as possible "You're amazing Dovie!" He told her, his full accent now back

"Amazing Tohru!" Sora and Li chimed in

"You're too amazing to be human" Kira told her

Tohru just smiled. No one would know how much these people meant to her, and how even right now, she was hurting for her mom. But being around friends who felt that same mutual pain, made it less lonely, and she was with people who really cared about her, and understood her. Every last one of them kissed her cheek and smiled, proud men with happier tears in their eyes, because they knew how much it meant to Tohru when she made this, a living memory of her past with Kyoko, the two working on it until she died, and Tohru still being strong enough to finish it.

"One more surprise!" Tohru told them finally breathing and squirming enough from their grasp to get her message out

"What would that be?" Kira asked her curiously

"You know in the spring, the cherry blossom festival that my high school has every year? Well it's the biggest event all year, booths are set up and each class tries to raise money and stuff right? I got us a gig! We can perform at the school, they're paying us double the money we make at the bar an hour!"

"Are you serious? DOUBLE AN HOUR?!" Sora and Li's jaws dropped

"Yup, Ginta told them we were the best band in town, and that he wouldn't let us go and sorta tricked them into bumping up the price! Are you guys surprised?" Tohru wanted to make sure they were happy with it

"Are you kidding me Tohru! That's absolutely amazing!" Kira told her hugging her again. Yue, he just started laughing, laughing so hard until he was crying, proud man like himself, accent and all crying and laughing

"You are so brilliant my god, can you believe how much money we'll make, we'll be there all day, 5 hours at the minimum, Tohru that's almost a year's pay in one day! Do you know what we can do with that kind of money? I can actually pay off some college loans!"

"You guys deserved it. You've been here for me before I can remember, and you still kept me strong even after Kyoko died. I know she agrees with me when I say, you guys really do deserve it" Tohru told them happily adjusting her hat from her embarrassment

No one could thank Tohru enough, hugging her again and again, telling her how amazing she was, and Tohru only laughed it all off until three o clock rolled around in the morning and she yawned covering her mouth

"Ready to go then Princess?" Kira asked her rubbing her right shoulder, Tohru practically falling asleep against him

"That would be nice...I still have to get ready for the Sohmas Christmas...." Tohru stretched and yawned

"Its two days from today, you've still got time" Kira told her gently

"I still have to cook up all the food, wrap the gifts, buy a few more...." Tohru started to trail off thinking about it "I just want to sleep..." Tohru told Kira tiredly

"Let me take you home than, I'm sure your family is still waiting for you" Kira pulled her to her feet and walked her towards the door. Everyone hugged her and kissed her one more time, each one like a brother and she smiled and waved as she left. They walked out to the car and Kira opened the door for her and she slid in "You know, your gift was really something, I think you really did touch their hearts" Kira told her sliding into the driver's seat

"I thought they'd like it...and it reminded me of Kyoko, so I wouldn't forget about her. It reminded me of the, happier times" Tohru told him lazily as they turned onto the main road. The drive home was nice, it was a little warmer in the morning compared to the evening and there was a light breeze that blew Tohru's hair around lightly. By the time they rode of to the Sohma Estate it was already 3:30

"Well here's your stop Tohru" Kira told her gently shaking her

"I'm awake I'm awake, just very sleepy..." Tohru laughed hopping out of the car "I hope they didn't stay up waiting for me" Tohru looked at the few lights that were on in the house "Poor guys, they should be sleeping" Tohru turned back to Kira and hugged him gently "I had a great time, tell the band that for me again alright, I'll see you guys what, in a few weeks right for the Spring Festival?" Tohru smiled

"I still can't believe you pulled that off!" Kira told her gently stroking her cheek

"It wasn't that hard, I saw the advertisement in our main office and jumped on the chance for it. Ginta got them to double our pay, not me" Tohru laughed

"Still...you actually thought enough to even try to get us in, that still shows your dedication to the band" Kira told her

"Heheheh no big deal really!" her watch beeped "Oh boy I gotta get inside Kira, but I'll see ya soon right?"

"Of course, I'll be counting down the days. Enjoy the holidays with the Sohmas Tohru," Kira kissed her lips lightly and then turned jogging back to the car waving "See ya later Princess!" Just like that the car sped away and Tohru sighed softly and walked inside.

Tohru looked around as she stood in the doorway, no one was awake, so it seemed. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room. It was dark and she fumbled around, she was too tired to go upstairs, she had planned on just flopping onto the couch to sleep but she nearly died when she heard a quiet voice

"Did you have fun Tohru?"

Tohru jumped back in alarm and snapped on the light, just to see a sleepy Kyo stretching, he's eyes told her he'd been sleeping too

"Oh Kyo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I...." She fumbled about for an excuse

"It's okay Tohru, I'm just..." He yawned and stretched "A light sleeper,"

Tohru sat down beside him on the couch and Kyo stretched the blanket around both of them.

"So how was your concert?" He asked her sleepily

"A lot of work I'll tell you that much, but it was also a lot of fun. It always is, there's such a large crowd and smiling faces." Tohru didn't mention Kira and the mistletoe, mostly because she was trying to forget about it. "The after-party was great too, they really loved the gift"

"Was that the one you showed me, the one you and your mother started on but didn't get a chance to finish?" Tohru nodded a yes to Kyo's question and he smiled "I knew they'd like it, everyone likes things that you put your heart into."

Tohru yawned again and yearned just to lean up against him to sleep but instead resting her head in his lap, her hands folded neatly underneath her head. Kyo. "They're the oldest friends I have besides Uo and Hana. Its hard to explain really; Uo and Hana are my best friends, I've known them since I was a little girl. I've known the Clarity band for about four years. I've known this family for almost a year. Each one is so different but in my mind you're all important to me in some sort of way, does that make sense Kyo?"

"Sure it does, each person you meet you have a different fond memory of, each person makes you feel "special" in their own way," Kyo found himself stroking the side of her cheek.

"You make me feel important too you know..." She told him practically asleep

"Really now?" Kyo sounded some what surprised but continued to stroke her hair still.

"I don't feel pressured when I'm around you...you don't seem to mind what I say or what I do like Yuki and the others. I dunno...I can just, relax around you. You're...not like them...that's what I like best....about you...."

"Tohru......Tohru I...." Kyo looked down at her trying to finish his sentence, but she was already asleep. He couldn't help but smile gently, then finally he leaned back against the couch and close his eyes, all the time the two of them beside the Christmas tree and underneath the tinsel light.


	32. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 32**

Kyo kept watch over Tohru all night as the two of them went along with their innocent dreaming, unknown to Tohru all the time he stroked her cheek and had a gentle smile on his face. Though he slept through the night he'd wake up every once in a while, by nature, to check on Tohru. She didn't move much when she slept, that he noticed, she was just sleeping like a baby and it was easier for him, he wouldn't have to worry about the curse.

Tohru opened her eyes sleepily and gave them time to turn the blurry visions that she saw form themselves into solid things. She was still in her Christmas dress, that much she remembered because her legs were immensely cold even under the shelter of the blanket. She rose from the couch and stretched her arms across her chest. Even though it was winter break, and on top of that a Friday, Tohru saw the clock still read six in the morning, right on time.

She crept to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower putting on some comfier clothes, hip hugger jeans and a simple green shirt that had three buttons up at the top that could be undone for cleavage, but Tohru never opened more than one. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and then wandered into the kitchen. She rummaged through a cookbook, wondering what they'd all like to eat.

Traditionally most people either had a ham or a sort of bird (In America at least ) and she decided a nice honey roasted ham would be a very good idea. She decided a list would be the best way to go when it came to her supplies and she pulled out a paper and pen. Honey baked ham, or was that too traditional, would they rather a normal Japanese meal? Tohru had her traditions, but the Sohmas might of had their own. "I'll do both then!" Tohru said aloud, writing down everything for TWO meals. She left a note on the kitchen counter with some rice and curry for them to eat. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door pulling her coat from the rack just before she shut the door.

The winter air was stale and cold and as she let out each breath it left a steamy cloud that disappeared almost instantly. Tohru smiled, she really was hoping for a white Christmas, something magical like in a childhood story book. She skipped down the street and men who walked by tipped their hats and waved and women too waved with smiles, everyone was feeling the Christmas cheer. She walked into the food store and grabbed a wagon that was nearly as tall as her, she felt so short, and almost out of place as busy moms made their last stops within the store picking up food. It took her almost an entire hour finding all the specifics for her food, and unfortunately, she didn't have enough arm strength. A kind college aged boy from behind the counter said he'd carry them home with her and when they were done she thanked him heartedly even tried to pay him, but he told her "All in the Christmas Spirit, take care"

((Since I know nothing about cooking we're going to say Tohru spent the next few hours baking)) The foods now only needed to be cooked, so she put them in the spare refrigerator. She smiled feeling rather accomplished, looking to the clock that read a little past noon.

"Well, that was fun," her gently voice sang out as she began cleaning up the pots and pans. Haru walked into the kitchen stretching looking around for lunch "Oh hey Haru!" she smiled looking up from the dishes

"Hey Tohru, where were you all morning?" He asked after he took a dish from the sink and started rinsing it off, standing on Tohru's right with the dish towel in his hand.

"I left a note, I went out to buy all the Christmas food for tomorrow, its all set, just needs to be cooked tomorrow," She smiled handing her dish for Haru to rinse off.

"Gees you're like a one woman army, don't you ever need help?" He asked nudging her laughing

"I like cooking I only do it every single day for every meal in this house!" She told him smiling triumphantly "What's an extra special meal to any other? Besides, you're all going to the Sohma New Years Eve party, so I wanted our Christmas together to be extra special!"

"You treat us like royalty, I'm surprised we're not all fat from all the food you give us!"

Both of them laughed and talked together finishing up the enormous mound of dishes, pots, pans, and utensils Tohru had to use to make all the food. By the time they were done Tohru's hands were like dried raisins.

"So Haru, where is everyone?" Tohru asked finally hanging up the dish towel

"Well, I know Momiji is up in his room wrapping his gifts, Kyo's with him helping. Shigure's in the office writing like always, I'm right here, and Yuki...uhhh I think Yuki is out somewhere, he kind of slipped out when none of us were looking,"

"Alright, then that gives me time to wrap my gifts without anyway walking in on me and catching a glimpse!" Tohru smiled clasping her hands together

"OH Tohru, I wanted to tell you, you did a great job last night, you always look so happy when you're up there," Haru smiled "You shine in a way you don't normally do when you're up on the stage."

"Awww thanks Haru!" She smiled "Haru....can I hug you?" She asked him gently. Haru instantly blushed, with almost a confused expression "For a long time...you were really distant, and I just...."

"Go ahead Tohru...I don't mind" He told her. Tohru practically knocked him over as she jumped into his arms and hugged him becoming lost in the cloud of smoke, and Haru standing on all fours. Tohru wrapped her arm around his neck and she smiled stroking his fur

"You've changed Haru, the Dark inside of you is completely gone, and you don't have to be afraid anymore. You've always watched out for me, thank-you, for not scaring me"

"No, Thank-you Tohru, it was you, who allowed the darkness inside of me and let the good in me come out. You were afraid, but you didn't run away, even with the curse, Dark Haru, and my cold personality, you stayed. Thanks," Haru told her.

Tohru told Haru she wanted to go out for a walk and left Haru a few minutes before he turned back into his normal self. She seemed to be coming and going all day, she liked this business and she was counting down the hours to Christmas day. Tohru walked the back paths of the Sohma property looking around for Yuki. She wandered to his garden, and there he was, sitting beneath a tree looking at the cold and frozen ground, nothing grew in the winter.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked up from his trance, rather surprised to see Tohru standing before him in her long black jacket "Oh, Miss Honda, what are, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was going to go visit Kisa and Hiro and I went down the back trails, I was talking to everyone in the house and I hadn't seen you all day," she smiled sitting down beside him "I figured you'd be here."

"Well, I just had some thinking to do that's all..." Yuki told her quietly, still enraged and disappointed about the mistletoe kiss. How was he supposed to tell her? He hugged at his knees and looked down at his garden.

"Its sad though...."

"What's sad?" Yuki asked quietly

"You...you seem so sad now that its winter time. Is it because nothing is growing?"

"There are things growing..." he started quietly "Many weeds that are getting in the way of me and my beautiful blossom" he told her. Tohru was completely confused, she had no idea that he was talking about Kira and herself.

"Don't worry Yuki, spring will be here soon enough you know, the seasons are always changing," Tohru looked up at the sky "I do hope it snows though, so it can be winter a little while longer,"

Yuki was so angry, she didn't understand any of it, she could be so dense sometimes. He looked to her with hurt eyes, but , they softened seeing her innocence. She was too beautiful to stay mad at, too gentle as well.

"Miss Honda....I...I uh...." Yuki started but Tohru interrupted him

"Why do you still call me Miss Honda? I'm Tohru remember?" She told him lightly looking back at the sky "I feel like a stranger to you when you use such a formal name, you still call Uo Uo and Hana Hana, so why am I, never Tohru?" She asked him looking directly into his lavender eyes.

Yuki bit his lip "I'm not really sure, I don't want you to be a stranger Mi...Tohru, I never considered you that at all, its quite the opposite! You're the only person that matters to me, as long as you understand me than I can keep on living! I'm just...worried"

"What could you possibly be worried about Yuki, its Christmas Eve!" Tohru told him happily "This is the time of year where your worries should melt away like the snow, and you should smile like everyone else!" She shook his arm trying to get him to understand "I want you to be happy, don't ruin your own holiday!"

Yuki smiled and let out a sigh, she only wanted him to be happy and smiled "See, I can smile too."

"You aren't just smiling because I mentioned it are you?" She asked him questioning him

"No, not at all, I'm smiling because I'm with you, no one can be sad when you're always so happy"

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"Was I ever sick to begin with?"

"No, I was just, worried. In your eyes, you seemed so far away...."

"I'm right here, I always will be" He told her resting his hand atop one of hers.

"I'm glad Yuki, it would be lonely without one of the Sohmas," She smiled and then rose from her spot "I better get going before it gets late"

"Where are you going Tohru?" Yuki asked as he stood up next to her, watching her dust herself off

"I want to go see Kisa and the others at Sohma Estate. I know we're seeing them tomorrow but I felt like I should go check up on them, I haven't seen them since....well you know..." She shifted from foot to foot looking at the ground

Yuki frowned slightly, knowing that it still brought Tohru horrible nightmares and screams from time to time. "Would you mind if I went with you?" Yuki wanted to apologize to her, even though it seemed that she had forgotten

"Sure Yuki," Tohru started off down the pack and Yuki walked beside her "I'm surprised you'd want to go, I know you aren't fond of Akito, you especially I mean"

"Well, that's why I'm not letting you go there alone, I don't trust Akito alone with you, even if the other's are there," Yuki told her sternly "He's a horrible man..."

Tohru closed her eyes and kept walking "In a world of black and white we wander the misty grays..."

"What does that mean?" Yuki asked curiously still a hint of anger in his voice

"Well...think about it; for some people the world is in black and white, what not to do, what to do things like that. For others, like myself, things are often times unclear, whether I'm a good person or a bad person, smart or stupid, I think I'm the gray, a lot of people are. We spend our lives walking around the misty gray trying to figure things out, and that' what I think Akito is too"

Yuki looked at Tohru "Why do you defend him! Why are you always defending him! He tried to kill you!" he was trying to stay calm and Tohru opened her mouth

"I'm...not sure really Yuki..." she stuttered quietly " I feel sorry for him, burdening the peak of the curse and not knowing what to do, having no one to rely on. Its scary being alone Yuki, you of all people should know that...:"

"But Tohru...." Yuki protested, but he remembered how he had sent her running when he yelled at her about her friends and he sighed "I'm sorry,..."

"What are you sorry for?" Tohru looked ahead of herself, she wanted to hear every apology, not just one big one

"I'm sorry for yelling at you about your friends, you're right, I don't know them, and I didn't even make an effort to even begin to know them. At least Haru went with you to introduce himself, but I was just too prideful and angry. I should have trusted your judgement, and I'm sorry, for not being as open minded"

"Its okay Yuki." She stopped walking "I've said before, no one sees the world exactly like another person, its okay if you don't always see things the way I do" She started walking again "Lets go, I want to get there before three!" it was already two thirty

Much to Tohru's delight they arrived at three. She rang the intercom button, the place was so big it was a signal that someone was here, since the main building was so far away. Hiro was the first one to open the door and when he saw Tohru he said miserably

"Oh great, the air head is here" he waved her away

"I'm here too you know" Yuki told him gently rubbing Hiro's head

"Great the Rat came too!"

"Hiro be nice please," A soft Kisa begged him holding onto his hand popping her head over her shoulder, she saw Tohru and left Hiro to jump into her arms "SISSY!" Tohru fell back onto the pavement and laughed

"Hey there Kisa, nice to see you too" Tohru hugged her back as Yuki hesitated to pry Kisa away

"Be gentle Kisa, she just got her sling off a few days ago" Yuki told her gently

"Its okay Yuki I'm fine" Tohru laughed sitting up as Kisa jumped onto her shoulders, Tohru stood up slowly and walked into the estate looking down at Hiro

"How are you doing Hiro, I've missed you not being there when I wake up in the morning"

"He's missed you too Sissy but he won't say it out loud" Kisa told her gently

"I did not!" Hiro's cheeks were flushed with red

Everyone laughed and Tohru continued with the questions

"How's Hatori doing then?" Tohru asked

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Hiro pointed ahead and there stood a very surprised Hatori

"Miss Honda, what a surprise!"

"Hey Hatori!" TOhru smiled waving one hand, her other was still holding onto Kisa's leg "How are you Hatori?"

"I'm doing quite well, and the master has been doing well thanks to you. I see your wounds are nearly gone, and the sling is off too"

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Tohru told him smiling

Hatori nodded slowly with a great relief on his face and he turned to Yuki and bowed his head "Hello Yuki, I see you've been watching over Tohru"

"Indeed Hatori, I couldn't live with another injury, she's had enough"

Tohru put Kisa down and rubbed her head looking to Hatori. "Uhh, pardon my interruption, but can I ask where Akito is? I'd like to talk with him if that's alright"

Hatori frowned like he always did, a worry in his eyes, but Tohru's pleading eyes overwhelmed him and he pointed north to the grand hall "He's in his study reading, I think he'd be happy to have a chat with you. Yuki and I will watch over Hiro and Kisa," Hatori looked at Yuki who was about to protest but was silence by Hatori's idea, Hatori was always one step ahead

Tohru thanked Hatori and ran to the study and knocked on the door, she waited to the sound of a book closing and then his voice "Enter," Tohru turned the nob to the door and opened it quietly. Akito was sitting in a large chair looking out a grand window, the light pouring through it. "What is it Hatori?" Akito asked, he had no idea it was Tohru.

Tohru walked over so she stood beside him "Hello Akito,"

Akito's hand on the armrest tightened its grip and he turned his head to look straight at Tohru. Akito looked better, his eyes weren't as dark and endless, they were softer, but tired too. His skin wasn't nearly as pale, but his body told the story that he had been through a lot. "Tohru..." Akito was rather surprised to see her here

"Hey...I wanted to see how you were doing. I can see already you look much better than before, I guess Hatori and the others have really been taking care of you. How are you, in general Akito sir?"

Akito could feel a small smile curve on the sides of his lips, "It's true, I am doing a lot better. I am happy to see you are doing fine too Tohru. Tohru I wanted to say....thank you." Akito stood up, stood in front of her, and took her hands, "You've shown down upon me a whole new view of the world,"

Tohru shook her head "I only opened your eyes Akito. Sometimes the sadness and hurt inside of its blinds us from the beauty of the world, its easy to see the bad, it takes a stronger person to see the good, you don't have to thank me, you were strong all along,"

Akito smiled and stroked her cheek lightly "What are you doing here on Christmas eve, shouldn't you be at home with the other Sohmas?"

"I was worried about you. I didn't mean for you to get so sick while I was here, I should have tried to take better care of you and...." Tohru was silence as Akito's finger pressed itself against her lips

"Tohru, you don't have to worry about me. You've healed me in ways I don't think any doctor could have. You truly are amazing, and I thank-you."

Tohru was going to tell him again not to thank her, but instead she only wrapped her arms around him and Akito, startled, slowly wrapped his arms around her too. "You've given me a gift that no amount of money or length of life can replace,"

"Merry Christmas Akito," Tohru whispered gently. Even if it was an early gift, it was one that would change the Sohmas's lives forever, for better, or for worse.


	33. Unwrapped

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket

After much delay, here's your chapter folks!

**Chapter 33 Unwrapped**

"_You've given me a gift that no amount of money or length of life can replace,"_

Akito's words meant more to her than she ever truly let on, some sort of approval, and thanks from Akito was given to her. Tohru and Yuki left Sohma estate a short while after that, but they knew they'd be back tomorrow to deliver all the Christmas gifts. Tohru hugged Kisa goodbye, shook hands with Hiro, and exchanged a long meaningful stare with Hatori, and just like that they were on their way home again.

They returned home around five o'clock, and Yuki once again abandoned Tohru to find a place to think somewhere in the house, it was getting too dark and cold to stay outside. Tohru started up supper and she hummed along as she made a simple dinner, tomorrow's would seem even more extravagant if she went light tonight. Rice and curry, so simple, but they wouldn't mind.

Tohru left the food to simmer and she wandered around the house, everyone was still hidden about. Tohru went to her room and opened up her closet where her Christmas gifts nearly fell out of the closet on top of her. They fumbled to the floor in a thud and Tohru rubbed the back of her head groaning "Ouch...." Tohru scooped up the gifts and brought them downstairs and arranged them under the tree beside everyone else's. She smiled, her gifts seemed massive compared to everyone else's, she could also recognize, who taped the gifts, like Momiji's covered with bunnies.

Tohru wandered around the house, where is everyone? She turned the corner to a hallway and bumped into Kyo's armful of gifts which she desperately tried to catch a few of them. Kyo watched all his gifts fall towards the floor and Tohru tried to reach a few, and Kyo ran forward to catch a few himself. The two of them ran into each other and they were blinded by a cloud of white smoke! Tohru shrieked, and ended up catching Kyo instead of the gifts. Kyo had a twitch mark on the side of his head and Tohru looked down at him and hung her head

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't even see you coming!"

"_Aw its okay Tohru..." Kyo told her sighing_

Tohru stroked the top of his head and he purred on reaction not even realizing it. Tohru put him up on her shoulder and he let his nails come out far enough to cling to his clothes "Stay up there and I'll put these gifts downstairs."

"_Tohru you don't have to..." He started quietly_

"Don't worry Kyo, you were on your way to do this anyway, its no trouble at all" Tohru smiled scooping up all his gifts "Seems you did a lot of holiday shopping too Kyo" Tohru reached the bottom of the stairs with the bundle load of gifts and the orange tabby cat was now more of a reddish one. She eased the gifts down beside the tree and went back up to Kyo's room, letting him jump onto the floor and she putting his clothes beside him. She'd never actually been in Momiji and Kyo's room and she walked around it slowly. It wasn't that extraordinary, a bunked bed, matching dressers, closet, desk, mantel. On the mantel was a photograph, old and worn of Kyo and an older man "This your sensei, the one you've talked about?" Tohru asked gently

"_Yeah, that's him alright, greatest guy ever,"_

"He seems nice, you have a nice smile you know Kyo," Tohru replied gently looking at the photo. Kyo was a few years younger in the shot, and he was grinning ear to ear with Sensei's arm locked around him. Tohru's eyes softened seeing him in this photo "You look so natural and happy with him,"

_Kyo wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to such a comment. He was really happy in that photo, and he really liked being around his Sensei. At the same time though, he was happy to be here, mostly because of, well Tohru. She had put an entire new atmosphere and way of life onto him, and even though he resisted it a lot at first, he had grown quite attached to it, and to her. He slowly crept over to her and rubbed at her bare leg and she smiled putting the picture back on the frame and rubbing the top of his head. _

"Who knew you were so much more affectionate as a cat?" Tohru laughed softly and scooped him up into her arms again. She sat down on his bottom bunk, lowering her head not to hit the frame and sat scratching the top of his head "You know this is our first Christmas together? It seems like I've been here forever though, it guess it reminds you of how long a year can seem,"

"_Really been that short? You've turned all our lives upside down, I don't think I can remember a time before you came," Kyo rolled his eyes "I think I remember it being quieter though..."_

"I like the chaos here, it keeps things interesting, who'd want a boring life anyway?" Tohru smiled. She stopped petting him to roll over on the bed leaving Kyo to stand on the bed

"_What are you doing?" He asked her confused and irritated as she laid on the bed and looked up at the bunk above him._

"I want see what you see the first minute you open your eyes, and the first thing you see when you close them," Tohru looked at his ceiling "You see a lot of black, you should put something there you really like, that way, you'll be happy when you sleep and happen when you wake up," Tohru traced her fingers along the top of his ceiling, aka the bottom of Momiji's bunk bed.

"_Sometimes I really do think you're crazy you know that Tohru? I mean who really cares what the first thing or the last thing I see is? Doesn't it matter what I'm thinking about, that's what's important?" He scratched his head confused_

"I guess it isn't that important..." Tohru trailed off thinking about it "I'm just curious I guess," there was then a puff of white smoke and Tohru screamed covering her eyes before she could see anything.

Kyo threw on his clothes relatively quickly, but he stood in the center of his room looking at her, her hands over her eyes, just lying there on his bed. He crept onto the bed, the bed sagging from their combined weight, he crawled over until he loomed above her, looking down at her,

"Tohru...its okay now..." he told her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him silently. She didn't want to say anything and she just stared up at his face and orange hair, "Every minute that I close my eyes, or open them up again, I think about this house. This house, that's filled with all these people, who might actually care about me, and in this house is, is you Tohru, and I know, that you care,"

Tohru smiled softly, she still was at a loss for words. He allowed his hand to stroke her cheek just once still gazing down into her eyes "Before you came along, this house was a wreck, we fought, never cleaned, it made me feel like I didn't even matter, that if I disappeared off the face of this earth, no one would notice it for a second. But...I was wrong," Kyo looked away slightly "You made me, appreciate them more, and open up to them more....I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks Squirt," Their faces were so close...

"Every morning, I see this house, and every night, I leave it to dream. After mom died, I felt really alone, even my grandfather's house felt lonely and distant. But everyone here, Shigure, Haru, Momiji, Yuki, you, you've all made me feel like I was part of a family again. Every time I close my eyes, I see everyone...but the first one I see...."

"TOHRU? KYO? Come on Shigure wants us to all eat together and stuff!" Momiji called up the stairs to them. Kyo looked back down at her, and Tohru let out her breath in a relieved sigh. Kyo smiled down at her and hopped off the bed, taking her hand and pulling her up

"Let's go Squirt, before Twirpy comes looking for us with the national guard"

Kyo walked down the stairs and Tohru followed a few strides behind him. He let his hands linger in his pockets, but he was still wondering about what Tohru hadn't finished saying _Every time I close my eyes, I see everyone...but the first one I see.... _Who Tohru, who do you see?

Tohru and Kyo sat down at the table for dinner, and Yuki eyed them suspiciously, wondering why they entered at the same time, saying nothing. He took a sip of his water and Tohru started to serve the food.

"I'm sorry its so simple, I just have something extra special for tomorrow"

Shigure grinned "Don't worry at all Tohru, by any means serve us anything you like, anything is better then our disgraceful food." With that, everyone laughed, and everyone ate. It was a happy night, surrounded by happy smiles, and gentler voices. Everyone went to bed, and Tohru stared up at her ceiling. "The first thing I see...the last thing I see...both are one in the same,"

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Even on Christmas Day Tohru woke up bright and early. She rose from her bed, brushed her hair, and threw on her baby blue bathrobe. She wandered down the stairs and looked at all the gifts, a few more than yesterday, most likely Shigure's and she smiled. She turned on the tea kettle and sat down on the sofa quietly until Momiji came running down the stairs looking at all the gifts

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TOHRU ITS CHRISTMAS!" Momiji thundered up the stairs again and she giggled as he ran into each room telling everyone to wake up. Shigure walked into the room as Tohru began to poor the tea

"I'm afraid he does this every year Tohru, its his favorite holiday," Shigure told her gently

"Oh its alright Shigure, I used to be the same way, mom would moan I never let her sleep." Tohru smiled and handing him a cup and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Flower, and Merry Christmas," he smiled and she grinned

"Merry Christmas to you too Shigure," Shigure sat down on the sofa with his tea as the boys trouped down the stairs all looking tired except for Momiji who was bouncing off the walls "Merry Christmas Momiji!" Tohru bent down and kissed his cheek and he grinned and blushed

"Aww gees Tohru Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Of course I did, you're just too adorable!" Tohru laughed as she handed the other boys their drinks. All of them wishing they were as innocent as him so he could get a kiss from Tohru. Tohru sat down on the couch beside Shigure and smiled "So, do you wanna open the first gift Momiji?"

'Oh can I Tohru?" Momiji's eyes widened with excitement, he looked to Shigure for approval, and Shigure nodded. "All right!" Tohru handed him her present and he smiled "So this one is from Tohru..." He undid the ribbon quietly wondering what is was. He opened the top of the box to find three things inside; a box of Churros, which seemed to be a tradition now, a stuffed bunny that looked just like him, and his new music cd "Oh Tohru its wonderful!" he grinned "Thank you so much!"

Tohru just smiled and rubbed his messy blonde bed hair and laughed "Merry Christmas Momiji, I'm glad you like it," Tohru decided to be the one to pass out all her gifts. Tohru handed a box to each of them, but saved Kyo's for later, he told her that a few days ago, to save his for later, he wasn't one for that emotional crap, but she understood.

Haru opened up his and got his new bike helmet, in complete awe of it and he smiled and her and laughed "Thanks Tohru! I can't believe you even thought to get me one!" Deep inside the helmet was another star, not Clarity, but this one said Will. He smiled to himself

In Yuki's box were five different varieties of seeds, and three new books on how to take better care of your garden the natural way. Shigure's gift was the many ties she bought in Chapter 9, and inside of it, was her book, the one she had written all her songs and stories in. Everyone was almost a little too stunned for words, every gift hitting them in somehow or someway.

There was a small silence, a silence with grace, but soon after Momiji grabbed his gift and handed it to Tohru "Momiji you didn't have to get me anything,"

"Come on Tohru its Christmas! Take it just this one time!" He smiled as she unlaced the ribbon. Inside his box was a photograph of Momiji and Tohru, sitting together under a large oak tree, it was the kind of painting that looked like a photograph, and she smiled running her hand over it. It had been a long time ago, this photo/picture, one of the first days she had lived with them.

"Thank you Momiji...this means a lot to me," Tohru smiled at him trying not to cry from the emotions. Haru was the next to hand her a gift, from the help of Ginta, the two days that Tohru had been at the bar and Haru had been there too, he had gotten photographs of her on stage, she shone in a whole new light in the photographs, and she wanted to cry again, the collage about the size of a computer monitor, big, but not something that had to be hung and she looked to Haru "Thank you Haru, really, thank you, this must've taken a lot of work,"

Yuki was the next in line for the gift giving and he handed her his. His was a small envelope, but inside was trip for her and her friends to the hot springs for a week off, it was actually large enough for the whole family, but she of all people deserved a break. "Use this and _relax_ for once, take some time off like you deserve,"

Shigure was last, finally, and he smiled. "Now, I must say, I didn't think anyone could ever really top the birthday gift with the adoption papers, especially since the adoption had more complications than normal families. But I talked to Akito, and in the spring, he said he will give you one final test, and then after that, the white gloves will be off completely. I knew that also wasn't a materialistic gift, so I got you something else too flower," He handed her a small box. Inside the box was a small glass rose and she gasped at its beauty, "You're just like the rose, beautiful, dangerous, and something that will never wilt away, even if time does"

Tohru wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed and the rest of the Sohma boys went around exchanging gifts, from shirts to food to cat nip to movies. Tohru never stopped smiling, and she would think of Kyoko every now and then, but she knew, that Kyoko would be happy too. At around ten o'clock Shigure told everyone to go and get changed so they could go over to Sohma Estate. It seemed the boys were all in alternating turtlenecks and sweaters, but Tohru didn't say anything but smiled. Decided to actually wear jeans, in what was too cold for dresses. She wore dark blue jeans and a light pink top underneath her jacket.

Tohru was the first to hit the intercom to hear Kisa and Hiro scream Merry Christmas at them and open the gate both of them jumping into her. I don't think Hiro even minded being a sheep while Tohru brushed herself off "Merry Christmas to you too Kisa, and you too Hiro" Tohru smiled and tickled Hiro's fluffy wool stomach and he laughed and squirmed. They walked into the courtyard where their outdoor tree was standing tall and proud from the children's decorations. Hatori was standing beside the tree with a cigarette, he was allowed, it was holiday, but when he saw them he threw it to the ground and put it out. He ate a breath mint, and today, although he'd deny it later, he had on a real smile. "Merry Christmas Hatori!"

Tohru pulled out the huge santa bag that she had used to carry all the gifts here, and she stuck practically her whole arm in to reveal a gift and handed it to Kisa "This one is yours...this one's for Hiro...this one's for Hatori....and this one is for Akito...." Tohru stacked her gifts up in a nice pile beside the bag and she grinned, Hiro was still a sheep, but he remained snuggley warm beside Tohru.

Kisa opened her gift first, and she folded the paper as she went along, neat and tidy, adorable every second of it. Kisa's gift from Tohru was an adorable stuffed tiger. The tiger was big, so big you could sleep on it like a giant pillow. Kisa screamed with joy and hugged Tohru and everyone smiled. The process was mostly the same with every gift, minus the hugs from the guys. Tohru was starting to wonder about Akito, and she left to go and find him. She knocked on the door of his study one more time and he called her to enter.

"Merry Christmas Akito" Tohru told him as she stepped inside.

"Merry Christmas...I've been watching you Tohru, you and them, you all seem to have a lot of smiling, when I'm not there"

"Akito that's not fair!" Tohru told him gently walking over to him and standing by his chair. "You're a changed person Akito, now is the time to go out there and show them that! They'll never know you any differently if you hide away. I know you're different...."

"They would be happier if I wasn't there, they've lived a lot of their lives in fear,"

"SO for what little life they have left now, give them time to live without the fear!" Tohru told him this time with a little more emotion. "People can't forgive if they hide from each other,"

Akito just sat there in his chair, looking out the window at the rest of the Sohmas. Though he did not say it aloud, there was a sinking feeling in his heart, the feeling of wanting to be out there, but knowing he couldn't because of all he did.

"Akito....people forgive....I forgave you...." Tohru whispered in a weak voice "If we don't forgive...we live the world alone...and no one wants that..." She sat down in his lap and locked her arms around him "Don't live the rest of your life alone like this, I can't bare to see it"

Why? Why did Akito always feel so weak when it came to this girl? This little girl who could barely begin to understand what he felt or knew, why was she so different, why was she so forgiving? This girl he had planned to hurt, and had hurt, in almost every way possible. This girl had forgiven him.

"Why?" He asked weakly holding her in his arms "Why are you doing all this? Why are you forgiving me?"

"Because....no one deserves to be alone...." Tohru buried her face against his neck "....being alone, no one can bare it, people say they want to be alone, its not true, it breaks hearts, it makes people sad. You should be out there, they're your family, you have a family, I lost mine, you'll never know how important they are until they're snatched away from you, then, its too late. Don't make that same mistake"

"Where's Tohru?" Haru asked "She's been gone for a while,"

"I believe she's inside, talking with master Akito," Hatori told them

"Why does she always go to him like this?"Yuki asked rather angry "After all he's done, why does she...." Yuki's fists were shaking thinking about it

"Well, I do believe Tohru wants to help him," Shigure began handing a cigarette to Hatori while he smoked on his own.

"Why would she, want to help, that monster?" Yuki asked in his rage

"As Tohru understands and believes in us, she is called to believe in him." Hatori told him blandly "It be wise of you not to waste energy on such pitiless things"

"That man will hurt her, I'm telling you I can feel it!" Yuki barked

"Why don't you place your faith in Tohru instead of Akito? This is her destiny, she's a healer, the way every person she meets she changes them in the best possible way," Hatori added blowing out a ring of smoke

Tohru appeared from the home and she smiled. Her hands where behind her, pulling someone behind her, and much to Yuki's complete rage was Akito. He looked, healthier, sad, like a lost puppy, but Tohru looked back to him and smiled. She pulled him all the way to the group and she stood beside him, and he wrapped his arm around her like she was his protection

"Hello everyone...Merry Christmas," He told them quietly, his eyes towards the floor feeling embarrassed, what was he doing? How did he let Tohru talk him into this?

"Hello Akito," Shigure waved smiling "Good holidays too you too, its nice to see you up and around again," Shigure felt uncomfortable, but as an adult, he didn't mind it. Little Hiro and Kisa were surprised and looked at Tohru, but Tohru's eyes told them they'd be okay, for now.

"Hello Mr. Akito sir!" Kisa and Hiro told him standing before him. Akito, his eyes softened more and he reached out and rubbed Kisa's head gently, Hiro watching him all the time, not forgetting what he did.

"Hello to you too Kisa, and you too Hiro. You've both grown a lot." he squatted down so he was at their level "I'm sorry you too, I know I've been a very bad man," he whispered "but I want to make it up to you, Tohru says she will help me, if you'll give me the chance"

Hiro glared at Akito, that hostility present, but, he couldn't help but remember, how Tohru had given this entire family a chance. Even Akito deserved one. Kisa took Hiro's hand and squeezed it and smiled at him. Kisa was willing to forgive, even after he had hurt her, maybe it was a girl thing.

"We forgive you Akito," Kisa told him quietly and she hugged him gently, Akito was startled, the only person he ever really had hugged was Tohru, but he let his arms enclose around her for a minute before she jumped away again back to Hiro with a smile "Merry Christmas!"

Hiro nodded finally "Merry Christmas sir."

Akito smiled and from his pocket pulled out a roll of bills "No, this is not a bribe, I feel guilty for not getting you two gifts. Tohru's told me you've both been really good kids. I want you to use this and get yourselves something nice."

Kisa nodded and took the money folding it up and putting it in her kimono "Thank you Akito! We'll make sure to get something really nice to share!" Kisa grinned

Akito stood back up straight and he rubbed their heads again. Hiro and Kisa picked up the stuffed tiger and ran off to play with it. The rest of the Sohmas, watched in awe, and tension waiting. Akito started to cough again, and Tohru ran up to him and supported him

"I think its time you return to the indoors Akito sir," Hatori told him gently and Tohru nodded

"Yes Hatori, of course," Akito told him and he smiled down at Tohru. He looked back to the Sohma boys, minus Kyo and smiled "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your holidays."

"We will, and thank you for coming out to speak with us Akito' Shigure told him kindly.

Tohru and Hatori helped him back inside, and Momiji let out an exasperated gasp "Whoa, that was a weird encounter, but...Tohru really seems to believe in him....and even though, he's not completely better...he seems...gentler....I really do think....that he was kind to Kisa and Hiro"

"Yeah, Tohru's changing him...slowly..." Haru rubbed the back of his head watching them leave

"It's all a lie," Yuki growled "He's trying to trick us all, he's trying to fool us so he can get to us when our guard is down"

The Sohma family waited outside by the gate for Tohru, and she walked down the pathway towards it when Kyo jumped down from his ledge on the roof. He wasn't really supposed to be inside the Sohma Estate's territory, but he always relaxed on the roofs anyway.

"I saw what you did," he told her gently "Do you really trust him?"

"I believe in him, I believe he can change. But he won't, until he believes in himself," Tohru told him gently.

"Then I'll keep believing in you," he told her gently. From behind his back he handed her his gift, small, but not that tiny, with a small red bow on it. "Merry Christmas Tohru," Tohru smiled and Kyo waited for her to open it. She tore of the bow, and lifted up the case, and found a locket inside of it. She opened it up, on the left side was a picture of Kyoko, and on the right, was a picture of him and her, a picture that Shigure had taken of them for the photo album. He took the chain from her after she held up her hair, and clipped it around her neck. "Tohru, I want to protect you, from every harm possible,"

Tohru smiled and squeezed his hand. She would have hugged him, but then the others would have known, and their tradition of exchanging gifts for each other separately, was a sort of, secret; besides, she didn't want to make Yuki angry. Kyo smiled softly and rested his head atop of hers "You be careful Squirt, he has a way of playing games with people,"

"I will Kyo," Tohru told him and he left his resting place to look down at her who was holding up his gift. "Merry Christmas Kyo," He took the box and he smiled looking down at her, she was so innocent it almost drove him crazy.

"TOHRU, KYO, LETS GET GOING!" They heard Shigure call and Tohru pouted

"I'll open it when we get home later tonight okay? Just you and me" Kyo told her laughing at her face

"Promise Kyo?" She asked him ingeniously

"Yup. Lets go already," He ruffled her hair and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the entrance. Kyo managed to slip Tohru's gift into his inner jacket pocket, and Tohru did not mind freely wearing the necklace. Tohru walked up in the front with Shigure and smiled taking his hand, it truly was the scene of a father with his daughter, Haru edged his way over to Kyo and looked at him

"Did she like it?" Haru asked nudging him in the side, Kyo laughed and nudged him back

"Of course she did Cow," He whispered, "Thanks for the help,"

"Doesn't take much to make scans of photos, you're just computer impaired," Haru laughed

"What are you two whispering about?" Momiji jumped up between the two of them

"Nothing Momiji, nothing at all," Haru told him gently scooping the twirp up and putting him on his shoulders "Feel any taller Shortie?"

"Hey, Tohru says I'm not that short, I'm practically her height!" Momiji protested

They laughed the whole way home. When they did get home Tohru ran to the kitchen to start preparing their two dinners. The boys mostly hung out watching Christmas specials of movies from when Shigure was a boy, those shows that just have to be on every year, like Frosty the Snowman.

At exactly 6 o'clock Tohru called everyone in for dinner, and everyone was amazed at what they saw. Everything you could have imagined was there, traditional Japanese food, to traditional American Christmas meals. Everyone sat, but everyone was almost too afraid to touch it, it looked too good to touch

"I didn't know what you all wanted to eat, so I made a little of everything, is that okay?" Tohru looked at them all nervously from her seat beside Shigure

"My goodness Flower, you surely have outdone yourself this time," Shigure smiled looking at her "It looks almost too good to eat," but his stomach growled telling him otherwise "Like I said, almost, but not completely" He laughed

Thanks to Shigure they all ate, ate their fill, and there were still leftovers that Tohru stored in the fridge. By the end of cleaning up the table and everything it was ten at night and Tohru stretched in the kitchen. _See mom, I had a great Christmas, even if I miss you every second of every day, I moved on, I have the Sohmas, they'll protect me._

Tohru crept up the stairs to get some long deserved sleep, passing by Kyo's room. In Kyo's room, her gift remained unwrapped in his hand in his bed, only because, he had been so tired he fell asleep before he opened it, but as he slept, there was still, a happy smile on his face, dreaming about Tohru.


	34. Ill Truth

**Disclaimer: **Hello my loyal fans! I love you all so much! Life is so stressful you know? I'm on the brink of my sanity and sometimes I wish that I'd disappear. Still I search for that special someone, but I know that I have people who can at least read my words. As long as my words affect someone, even if its just a silly, fun, and cute story, then so be it. I do not own Fruits Basket, but my heart is still in this story, and that is something, no one will ever take away.

**Chapter 34**

It seems Christmas day came and went, but the happiness in the air lingered for the next few days. Tohru was as chipper as ever, humming it seemed every other minute when she wasn't talking. Even Kyo and Haru, broke out of their shells to be around the rest of the boys, and not _too many _words of bickering were in the air. Tohru returned to normal meals, normal days, and some lazy naps on the couches.

Today was three days after Christmas, and the sixth day into their break. They had a few more days remaining, and right now Tohru was lounging on a couch reading a novel; a pillow to her back, and a pillow resting on her chest. Momiji was on the opposite couch clicking away at a portable video game, and other than that the atmosphere was quaint and tranquil. The others had gone out on their own errands, and Shigure remained in his office typing away at the keyboard, much like I am.

_And so the heart grew warmer, opening itself to a town with no people. That warmth, and that love, could not be accepted, we no longer understand innocence. _

Tohru turned a page, the sound of the edge crisp and delicate in the peaceful air and she continued to lose herself in the depths of pages and words. It just seemed to much like an old rural styled novel, her happiness on the sofa away from work. Down the stairs came Yuki and he took the opportunity of her alone to sit down on the couch beside her feet. Tohru felt his presence as he sat, but stayed with her book. Yuki watched her, waiting, until finally he could wait no more. He leaned over and with his index finger, pulled the book down a few inches so she could see his eyes.

"Is something the matter Yuki?" Tohru asked in her usual innocent manner

"Tohru, it's a great day out, wouldn't you rather be outside, take a walk maybe?"

Tohru closed the book letting out a sigh "I guess it is a lovely day out, I doubt wasting it would be fair," She smiled and then looked over at Momiji "Hey Momiji, do you want to come to the park with me, and Yuki too if he'll join me"

Momiji looked up from his game "Sure Tohru!" Momiji instantly threw the game over his shoulder like it was nothing and ran to get his stuff on. Yuki frowned, wanting to spend private time with Tohru, but looking at Tohru's smiling face he couldn't keep it there for that long

"Well, will you join us Yuki?" Tohru asked him smiling

"Of course Tohru, I would be delighted" Yuki smiled softly and pulled her onto her feet. Tohru threw on her jacket and white winter hat, and Yuki threw on his jacket and a black scarf. As they walked to the park Momiji frolicked ahead of Yuki and Tohru. Yuki's eyes never seemed to leave Tohru as she smiled and strolled along with them

"I'm really enjoying this break from school. Midterms were such a killer Yuki, I'm so lucky that you helped me study for them." Tohru smiled trying to pick up some sort of a conversation

"It was no trouble at all Tohru," He told her gently with a smile "You would've done just fine even without my help. I have complete faith in your abilities"

"I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do, then maybe I'd have a chance" Tohru laughed. Her breath would constantly condense into puffs of air and then disappear in a quick moment. Almost like spirits who came and went, like the wind. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and they continued walking down the street. Tohru's eyes followed the other travelers, some old, some young, and her eyes followed especially a young couple, college students maybe, and she smiled as the two of them held hands as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Umm Tohru, what exactly are you looking at?" Momiji asked jumping to see over the parked cars, wondering about the mysterious something that had caught Tohru's attention. Tohru came out of her dream to look down at Momiji and smiled "What's so funny Tohru?"

"You are silly, I'm not looking at anything that important!" she laughed softly

"Oh come on Tohru, tell me!"

Tohru pulled Momiji up the street, so the parked cars would not block their view. She knelt down on one knee, so she was at Momiji's view and she pointed to the couple

"You see those two, the two happy people. I was just, admiring them. They each have someone completely there for them. A special someone just for them. It's a beautiful sight right?"

"It is, its nice to see people smile like that." Momiji's eyes followed the happy couple, the boy with brown hair, the girl with a beautiful blue. "What about you Tohru, do you have a special someone?"

Yuki was watching them a few steps away. He watched the couple too, wishing he had his special someone. She could be right beside him, and she still felt worlds away. He watched her, and he watched Momiji. Waiting silently for Tohru's final response.

"I believe...we all have someone special, that special someone just for me. He's out there, and he's watching silently, waiting until he wants to show himself. In a city with no people, are they happy, I wonder sometimes...."

"What are you talking about Tohru?" Momiji asked her softly

"Sometimes it feels like, we aren't people. Too busy, to see the beauty, so it all dies, it fades away, until nothing is left, but this world of grey. Are we our own monsters, sometimes I wonder. But then," Tohru lifted her head to the sky "But then you see happy people, who can still see the color in this world, I envy them, that they can share it together, and spread that happiness."

"In a world of black and white, we wander the misty grays." Momiji stated slowly "Wasn't it you who said that a long time ago?"

"Maybe I did, but the world isn't truly in black and white just yet....I hope it remains bright and vibrant, before we lose it all" Tohru stared at the sky, watching snowflakes begin to fall again.

"I have hope Tohru, if people like you can see the color, and spread it as much as you do, then the world will be fine" Momiji told her gently, staring down at the sidewalk "I know, that I am not that special someone just for you. But that does not mean, our bond is faltered. Our bond, is special. Tohru, I'm glad to have met you, I'm glad you came into my life, and everyone else's."

Tohru smiled and together they stood up, and she took his hand gently and held it in hers. They walked together into the park, through the gate with a silent meaning. Yuki watched them, and he stood there wondering. _I am, her special someone? _He coughed a few times, then ran to catch up with the others.

Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji returned home an hour later, trying to avoid the snowfall which had gotten heavier on the way home. Tohru suggested she made them all some soup and they happily took up the offer. Tohru wandered the kitchen, allowing her soup to settle on the stove and she hummed along quietly. Her voice, even the humming, filled the corners of the room, and everyone seemed to smile in their own way.

She grabbed a tray, and served the soup into two bowls. She wandered into the den, and Momiji was curled up in a blanket like a marshmallow, and even Yuki had his own blanket draped across his legs.

"Hey Eskimo, I have your soup silly" Tohru bent over looking into Momiji's cave.

"Alright soup! Thanks a lot Tohru!" Momiji took the soup and ran up to his room to eat it in front of his computer.

Tohru laughed and watched the marshmallow go mobile to run up to his room. She walked over to Yuki next, and frowned softly looking at him. His eyes were glossy, and indication that he was getting sick. She put the tray down on the floor and rested her hand on his forehead, which rather startled him

"Uh Tohru what are you doing?"

"Oh Yuki, you're burning up. I bet that walk outside in the cold air made you sick. Come on, you should go upstairs and get in bed!" Tohru pulled at his hands.

"Please...Tohru...I'm fine!" Yuki stumbled as he was reluctantly pulled to his feet. He quaked forward and started coughing, crippling forward until Tohru grabbed his shoulders. He lifted his head up to look at her with a weak smile "okay...maybe I'm not as great as I thought"

"Yuki...." Tohru's eyes were full of concern. She walked him up to his bed slowly and watched him get under the covers. She ran into her room and came back with an extra quilt for him and draped it over him "Stay here, I'm going to go get your soup and some other stuff"

Tohru ran downstairs into the medicine cabinet. She grabbed the thermometer, a dish and rag for the warm water, some medication, water, and her soup which was still in the middle of the den. She grabbed all the stuff and ran back up to Yuki's room, edging the door open slowly with her foot. "I'm...back...Yuki..." Tohru balanced on one foot until the door opened far enough that she could squeeze in.

Yuki looked like he was asleep on the bed, but he opened his eyes slowly hearing Tohru's voice. There was sweat on his forehead, his fever was worse than Tohru had imagined "Hello Tohru..." He told her gently. Still Yuki was smiling.

Tohru first dipped the rag in the warm water and wiped the sweat off his face. Her face, was filled with concern, and at the same time her deep concentration. She dipped the rag in water again, rinsed it, and left it on his forehead. She returned to her tray of materials and she turned back around with a cup of water and a pill "Hey Yuki...eat this for me okay? It'll make you recover quicker" Yuki nodded and slipped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with his water "Good Yuki..." She took the cup back from him.

"Tohru...this isn't all necessary...I'll just sleep it off, don't worry about it..." He told her laying back down against his pillow

"No Yuki let me help you, I don't want you getting any worse," Tohru told him gently. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth. She waited for a few minutes, watching the snow fall until she pulled it back out again. "102.3, its kind of high" She left the lid on his soup and put the thermometer away "You sleep okay Yuki, and I'm going to see what else I can do to help"

Yuki nodded slowly, and closed his eyes and slept. Tohru left the room and skidded to a stop before she nearly slammed in Haru "Oh sorry Haru,"

"What's up Tohru, you seemed stressed" He rubbed the back of his head looking at her

"Oh its nothing, Yuki's got a fever. But he's going to sleep for a while. I just need to go do some other things. Maybe you could..."

"Keep watch over Yuki for a while?" He finished her question

"Could you please?" Tohru asked him

"Of course Tohru. Anything to help you out."

Tohru bowed "Thanks Haru, I owe you" she sped down the stairs to attend to her things. Haru slid open the door and sat down in the chair where Tohru had been and looked at Yuki

"Come on Rat, I know you're not really asleep, even if you are ill" He told him unemotionally, and on command Yuki's eyes opened

"Hello Haru."

"Are you sick or is this your asthma?" Haru started

"I think its from the cold weather, just the flu, not asthma, I haven't done anything that would aggravate it. That's usually in the spring"

"Alright. So you aren't faking it at least, you do look on the paler side, even for you."

"I'm glad to see you so concerned" Yuki shot back hotly

"No reason to get defensive. She's worried about you, at least you've always got an ally on your side" Haru looked out the window at the snow. "She'll be here for you," he told Yuki blandly again

"What are you saying, you make it sound like she wouldn't care about you!" Yuki implied

"No, I know Tohru cares. That I grasp onto more than anything in the world. She has special place for each of us, but you and Kyo, have special places in her heart. Momiji and I, we're different from you two. Momiji and I, we love her, as brothers. Somehow, I took on the older brother role, and Momiji instantly takes on the younger one. In a way, I like it that way"

"Why?" Yuki asked confused

"I don't have to compete. There is no stress to show my feels, I can show them as I please. The same with Momiji. She will never feel reluctant to embrace me, to keep me close, because there is nothing I have to prove"

"So, are you saying, Kyo and I are hurting her?" Yuki asked delirious

"I'm not sure really. She loves us all like family. But somewhere deep inside of her, she's uncertain around you and Kyo. I can see it. To me, its obvious, to see that she hasn't placed you two just yet. You two, are such unstable people"

"Unstable?!" Yuki got angry

"Look. I will always be there for Tohru. Momiji will too. We have our designated roles. But what about you and Kyo? Kyo is always leaving, yelling, fighting, she can't figure him out, and you, I don't know what it is about you, but you always hold back."

"Shut up..." Yuki looked away

"It's because of Akito isn't it?"

"....."

"You don't trust him. Even though he's giving Tohru this chance, you don't want her to take it. You don't want to take it, for your own selfish reasons, or selfish hostilities you have against Akito."

"Get out,"

"Fine, I'm going" Haru rose from his chair, no sign of anger or emotion "She wants to figure you two out so bad, be your friend, but if you hold back like you do, she'll never be able to get close to you like she has with me and Momiji" With that Haru left, and walked out of the room.

Tohru came back into his room maybe twenty minutes later, and he was practically asleep. He listened to her dip the rag into the water and rest it back on his head again after wiping away the fever sweat. She stayed by his bedside nearly the whole day. He snoozed on and off again until late into the night. The snow hadn't stopped, there was a good foot outside now.

Kyo walked into the room at maybe five o'clock and Tohru looked up smiling

"Hey Kyo! Oh look you're all wet" She left sleep Yuki to give me a towel "Now I don't want you getting sick too!"

"I'm fine Squirt." He told her rubbing the towel against his hair "It's murder out there, the snow never stops" he yawned and covered his mouth "It feels like I shoveled the sidewalks fifty times and I never make any progress."

"Don't worry, we'll end up stuck at home in the house tomorrow, we'll tunnel out if we have to" Tohru smiled as she slumped down resting against Yuki's bed

"How is the Rat?"

"His fever has dropped, its nearly gone. It should be gone by tomorrow morning"

Kyo sat down next to her, Yuki listening all the time "Well, looks like you've done it again"

"It's the medicine..." She yawned "Oh dear, sorry Kyo"

Kyo threw his arm around her shoulder and rubbed it gently, sort of in the gesture of a brother. "Maybe you should rest Tohru,"

Tohru rested her head against his shoulder "I'm okay, I'm going to stay right here until I know his fever's gone. Then I'll go and sleep"

"You're extra cautious now, aren't you?" He asked her looking out at the snow

"What do you mean?"

"After Kyoko died. You're careful now....you'd do anything to keep anyone safe"

"....I guess so."

Yuki opened his eyes, and felt sorry for Tohru. Remembering, the day her mother had died, he had thought something bad had happened, and hadn't cared at all. He hadn't cared, because he didn't know Tohru then, now he regretted it...

"Do you know that I was born on a day like this Kyo?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was snowing hard the day I was born. My mother said I was the winter's gift, and from it came something beautiful"

"You?"

"No, the spring."

Kyo laughed "Stupid girl." and he rubbed her head in the process. "Well, you may be staying here, but I'm going to go eat and then go to sleep. You should think about that too, I doubt you've eaten since you started taking care of him"

"I ate a pop tart"

"Does that really count Tohru?" He asked laughing and walking out of the room. Tohru got up from off the floor and changed Yuki's rag, he had closed his eyes maybe seconds before she had gotten up, not to be caught for listening. Tohru placed the rag back on his forehead and stroked the side of his cheek, him trying hard not to flinch as a bodily reaction

"Come on Yuki, you have to get better" Tohru sat down in the chair and waited some more. The hours rolled on, she keeping herself busy with the book she had been reading this morning. Around seven o clock she shook Yuki gently trying to wake him up "Hey sleepy head, I just wanna take your temperature"

Yuki moaned and grumbled and sunk under the covers so only the top of his violet hair stuck out. Tohru smiled and sat down on the bed and let her fingers rub the top of his soft hair "Now come on Yuki, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can sleep again"

Her hand was comforting against the top of his head, and he honestly didn't want to move. But of course for Tohru he squirmed until his head popped out and Tohru shoved the thermometer into his throat. The same beep of the thermometer was the only sound to fill the room as Tohru checked the reading.

"Well Yuki, you only have a 99.4 now. So I say you're nearly out of the woods" Tohru smiled swinging her legs up onto the bed and resting against the headboard.

"Thank-you for taking care of me Tohru,"

"Don't worry about it Yuki, I'm just relieved to see you're okay."

Yuki squirmed some more until his head rested on her lap, the rest of him submerged under the warm covers. Tohru stroked the side of his face and his hair smiling

"I'm sorry I worried you Tohru."

"Yuki, everyone gets sick once in a while! Remember I fainted in school! Its only natural, we're not super people"

He closed his eyes "But it seems, you worry about us so much, you forget to take care of yourself"

"Were you listening to me and Kyo talking?" she asked him stroking his face again laughing

"Maybe..." He told her childishly

"I'm fine Yuki. No need to worry" Tohru smiled

"Mmm your hands are so soft..." he sighed quietly drifting farther off back to his dreamland "Tohru?"

"Yeah Yuki...?" She asked looking down at him. He was practically asleep

"Am I the special someone just for you?" He asked her sleepily, but he was completely lost in a dream before he could ever hear the real answer.


	35. Distractions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket, and school midterms suck!

**Chapter 35**

Slowly their holiday break began to wind down. Yuki recovered from his fever the following day, much to the relief of Tohru, and the disappointment of Yuki. He had not been able to hear what her answered was, and it was constantly wandering through his mind.

The snow was beginning to thaw itself to slush, so Tohru spent most of the day cleaning clothes, counter tops, and the bed spreads. The sun was out, so she let the sheets hang outside on a line. She bent over with two clothes pins in her mouth and draped them up to hang in the soft breeze. Hatori and Shigure sat on the back porch, sharing a smoke watching her in all her beauty and grace.

"Tell me Shigure. What are you going to do if she doesn't pass Akito's final test?" Hatori asked

"I don't know, and I don't wish to think about it. Tohru will not fail, she's changed us in ways, I don't think even you thought were possible. I have faith in Tohru's abilities"

"Indeed, we place a lot of faith in Tohru. I sometimes ponder if that is only added stress to her" Hatori's eyes followed Tohru as she bent over to put up another sheet

"Maybe. But I do think Tohru performs well under her stress. She handles it extremely well, and she always knows that she doesn't have to do everything herself." Shigure watched as Kyo walked up to her from behind and picked up another sheet and stood beside her hanging it up. Tohru smiled up at Kyo, and Kyo blushed a little and looked away like his cold embarrassed self.

"It seems they've all grown very much attached to her" Hatori spoke again after letting out a puff of grey smoke

"Yes, I do believe so. Even the other extended family has, especially little Kisa and Hiro." Shigure took in another heavy breath of his cigarette

"Does she know of the truth yet?" Hatori asked Shigure gently

"No. I do believe, that this truth, shall remain between us, old friend. We're the only two who remember, besides Akito," Shigure told him gently "I think, telling, would only change her outlook on us. The boys don't even know. Lets just, leave it in the past" Shigure put out the stub of his cigarette.

"Indeed, maybe for once, the author makes sense" Hatori smiled laughing. Shigure pretended to stab himself through the heart

"Oh woe is me, my best friend has betrayed me!" Shigure rolled his eyes

"Tell me Shigure, how is your newest novel coming?" Hatori asked

"Oh you know how it is, my publisher is always begging me to finish" Chibi like movie in Shigure's head of his producer yelling at him, and then she falling to her knees and crying "But this one, is a very special novel" Shigure ran his hand through his hair

"Oh? No more of those kinky comic books you found so much humor in publishing?" Hatori rose an eyebrow

"Those were off the shelves in weeks they were so popular! And yes, the series ended thank-you very much, and they're still on back order!" Shigure rose his head proudly. Shigure looked back to Tohru and Kyo, who had now been joined by Yuki. "This story, cannot be completed just yet though, I still have...more research to do on the topic"

Hatori watched the three, until Momiji came running and slammed into Kyo, who knocked into Yuki, who fell into the sheets until it all sprang off into a big pile of mess and Tohru laughing.

"Research indeed." Hatori put out his cigarette "My dear friend, take advice from someone who's lost their love by Akito's dirty hands, be careful with her. We don't want a repeat"

"I know Hatori, I know" Shigure replied blandly. Watching the group get up, and Tohru droop her head finding her sheets covered in mud all over again. Momiji started crying and Tohru hugged him and picked him up as a bunny. Kyo and Yuki got stuck carrying the muddy sheets, and brought them inside for Tohru to wash again. "Tell me Hatori, do you think, Akito can truly change?"

"If Tohru can make Kisa speak, Hiro forgive himself, allow me to forgive myself, make Kyo open up, Yuki have confidence, and much more, I don't see why she can't do it again"

Hatori and Shigure wandered into the house and continued their conversation between old friends. Tohru wandered around the house with Momiji in her arms.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Momiji?"

"Are you coming with us to the new years eve party?" He asked her quietly twitching his nose

"Nope." Tohru shook her head "That's something for the Sohmas."

"But aren't you a Sohma now"

"Not until the filing for the adoption goes through, and I still have Akito's final test. I, just want to stay here this year. Maybe next year"

"But why...?" Momiji whispered to himself.

Tohru walked out onto the front porch with a blouse draped onto her shoulders. She sat down on the swinging bench with a cup of tea and Haru turned to look at her.

"Hey Tohru, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright I guess. There's only a few more days left of our vacation. Three right? Then New Years, then back to school again. So I guess, in total there are only four days"

"Seems like we've been out of school forever though. Time seems to flow differently when the stress of academics are gone."

"Do you think everyone would mind a trip before the New Year?"

"Hmm?" Haru raised an eyebrow "What did you have in mind Tohru?"

"Well, Yuki got me that pass to the hot springs, and we're never all together at the same time that often." Tohru looked up at the stars "We're usually all here and there with our jobs, and its understandable too, cause its mostly me out with my job. I thought I'd be nice, if we all went somewhere together, before we had to go back to reality"

"Well, that's sure sweet of you Tohru." Haru looked out at the stars "I wouldn't mind a trip myself, the hot springs sound very relaxing." He rested his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars "Let's just hope Shigure remembers to behave"

Tohru laughed and a water droplet fell down the side of her face "Well...I'm sure he will....either that or I'm sure Kyo and Yuki will throw an awful fit." Tohru could imagine it all in her head and she laughed again weakly

"I'm sure he'll behave, its only you after all. A father peeking at his daughter," Haru shuddered and they both laughed. She took a sip of her tea and let out a small puff of air. Haru examined her, she looked tired, but at the same time, she was still so beautiful. "You doing okay Tohru?"

"Hmm?" She looked back at Haru "Of course I am, just did a lot of house work today. I think I want a vacation, that's why I want to go on the trip"

"Seemed like Hatori and Shigure had a nice conversation, Shigure never smokes unless the conversation is something really deep."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not going to bother asking. Those two are best friends. Its nice to see, them relax just for once." Tohru closed her eyes "I miss Uo and Hana, I hope they come back soon"

"Once they're back, you'll have plenty to talk about with them, all these great things that have happened. You girls' will go on for hours" He told her reassuringly. Tohru smiled and together Haru and Tohru spent some time just staring at the stars. It was a clear night, and the moon was only a crescent., it was the sort of view a painter would use. Around seven Tohru went back into the house to cook dinner, and Haru wandered to Shigure's study and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, the door's open" Haru slid in the door and walked in, sitting down at the low table. "Oh hello Haru, what brings you into here?"

"Shigure, I think Tohru wants to take a trip to the hot springs, I know for a fact she won't say anything, she'll be busied with something and it'll completely slip her mind"

"Hmmm how very kind of you Haru." Shigure looked away from his computer with a grin

"Hey, don't give me that look! You know she deserves it! Besides, with us all going to Akito's for the new years eve party, she's here alone. We should do something together before then"

"Alright alright, I'll bring it up at dinner tonight if you so wish" Shigure told him returning to typing up his story

"What are you working on, it must be something really good to have this psycho path leave you alone for so long"

"Heheh that's a secret young fellow" Shigure swished a finger "I will only release it once it's complete"

Haru rolled his eyes and threw a book at Shigure and walked out the door. "Weirdo"

A half an hour later Tohru called everyone in for dinner. She took her seat after serving everyone and that was when Shigure cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Yeah umm, I know your vacation is drawing to its end, which means school," There was a group moan there "So I figured, let's all go to the hot springs to celebrate the end of this year"

Tohru looked across the table at Haru, who was whistling and looking up at the ceiling. She poked him under the table with her leg, and Haru looked down at her for a moment and smiled before turning back to Shigure.

"So we'll leave early tomorrow morning. So after this delicious meal Tohru made for us, I suggest we get some sleep."

When everyone finished eating, and Tohru finished cleaning, she snuck into Haru's room finding him at his desk. She walked up behind him and ruffled his hair, and then kissed the side of his cheek. "You loser, thanks" She laughed. He ran his hand through her hair and rested his face up against hers

"Anytime Tohru. Can I call you sis every once in a while? Imouto maybe?"

"Even though I'm older?"

"I'm still taller, you're always going to be my little sis even if you are older"

Note that in my fan fiction version, all the kids are in the same grade, however, Tohru is still older than the others by a few months. Sorry if that confused anyone! Imouto is a translated version for the "little sister"

"Okay Haru, okay" she laughed leaning over him, not touching him, the chair's back separated them. From the doorway, Yuki's violet eyes watched, and he remembered what Haru had told him.

_No, I know Tohru cares. That I grasp onto more than anything in the world. She has special place for each of us, but you and Kyo, have special places in her heart. Momiji and I, we're different from you two. Momiji and I, we love her, as brothers. Somehow, I took on the older brother role, and Momiji instantly takes on the younger one. In a way, I like it that way._

_I don't have to compete. There is no stress to show my feels, I can show them as I please. The same with Momiji. She will never feel reluctant to embrace me, to keep me close, because there is nothing I have to prove_

"Is it really better that way?" He wondered, before walking off and returning to his room.

"LETS GOOO LAST CALL BEFORE WE HEAD OUT!" Shigure called to the Sohmas at six in the morning. Tohru was already piped up and ready standing beside Shigure. Haru and Momiji came down the stairs next, Momiji complaining how early it was.

"How is he awake.....and energetic...." Yuki mumbled

"Damn dog...." Kyo groaned as they piled into the car.

"Cheer up guys! It'll be worth it!" Tohru chirped happily. When the group did pile into the car, the boys went right back to sleep. Tohru spent the time looking out the window at the changing scenery from the city to the mountains. The ride was long, but not anything the boys couldn't tolerate. Tohru had taken the precaution to pack a cooler for them with goodies to munch on. Momiji started playing his video games and the others just sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Five hours and three bags of potato chips later the car pulled to a stop at the top of the mountain. Tohru jumped out of the air and took in a deep breath of the country air. She stretched out her achy and cramped self until the hostess arrived.

No this is not the one from the tv series, whole different place

The hostess in her black kimono bowed to them all, and then especially bowed to Tohru

"Hello Miss Honda, welcome to Hideki Hot Springs"

"Oh, why hello," Tohru bowed too "Umm, thank you for having us here"

"Don't be so formal Miss Honda, today is your day to relax. You're the princess today. No working for you, as your friends have so easily described you as doing all their chores. Today, it will be the opposite" Tohru turned around to look at the boys, who must've blabbed and said she was such hard worker, and they all whistled and looked up at the sky. The hostess cleared her throat "Shall we get your bags Miss Honda?"

"Hmm oh, don't worry, I can carry it, I only brought one"

"Nonsense Tohru, today you're the princess' Shigure reassured her as two men came outside to bring in the luggage off the top of their car

"If you're sure...." Tohru answered unsure. The hostess took her hand

"Let me show you to your quarters where you'll be staying for the next few days. My name is Miki, I'm your personal hostess for the next few days,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it makes you sound like you're my servant,"

"Not at all, don't apologize, its my job, I love my work" Miki looked over her shoulder and smiled "Just like you, I like helping out others"

Tohru smiled as she continued to follow Miki. It seemed the two of them had plenty in common. Miki looked like she was only a few years older than Tohru, maybe 18 or 19, 21 tops. Miki led Tohru to her room smiling and giggling. "Well, here's your room Tohru" Miki eased open the door. Tohru let out a surprised gasp at the elegance of the room.

The room was fairly large, it must've been one of the master suites. There was a master bed, with a canopy above it that fell with laces of violet and ivory colors. There was a huge circular window, one with a balcony rest on it. On the opposite side of the room, there actually was a real balcony, two huge glass doors that flew open and led out. From the balcony's view, you could see the city miles away and below them, and the clear night sky. It wasn't like the city, they were completely isolated, and in such a strange sense, Tohru really liked it. The room was truly a magnificent place taken out of a magazine or photo brochure.

"Wow Miki, this room is so amazing,"

"Well, that's what you got from your package" Miki held up the brochure and passes she had given in.

"Wow, Yuki really went all out on this trip for me" Tohru felt sort of guilty for it. But Miki sat down on the bed and laughed "What's so funny?" Tohru asked confused

"I think your Yuki friend has the hots for you!" She laughed with a smug look on her face

"Is an employee really allowed to say that!" Tohru asked defensively laughing

"Hey, I'm only 18, I can still tell when a guy is eyeing someone" She laughed running her hand through her dark blue hair.

"Eighteen, oh wow, it seems like we're worlds away, even if separated by two years" Tohru sat down on the bed and pulled out a photograph of her mom and put it up on the mantel

"Judging by how you take something of your mother around with you, I get the vibe she's not living anymore. No offense, I'm sorry, I'm prying, grandpa always said I did"

"No, its alright. My mom died last year, in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry, its Tohru right, I'm sorry Tohru. My parents died when I was little too, in a plane crash. I don't even know how it happened, and I can't remember them. But I've lived here with my grandparents my whole life, I don't regret it, not once"

Miki looked out the window staring at the sun, which now stood at the peak of its rise. She got up from the bed and grabbed Tohru by the arm again "Come on Tohru, we'll unpack your stuff later, lets get into the hot spring before the boys"

The girls stripped of their clothes, tied up their hair in long towel buns, and slipped into the hot spring. Miki let out a refreshing sigh and Tohru allowed herself to let out a silent one. The hot springs felt lovely, they were so warm, it felt like every pore and achy bone could be relieved.

"I work here, and the feeling is still awesome," Miki commented letting out another great sigh.

Tohru laughed "You have a great job. I'm just a janitor up at some business complex. I plan on quitting that though, and getting a job at an ice cream parlor. My uhh cousins they love going there, and I love working with other people"

"I thought you _liked_ to clean" Miki asked her raising an eyebrow

"I do like to clean, but I like working and helping kids more" Tohru told her "Kids, and smiling faces, just makes me feel better, than picking up trash in a city tower that has no emotion"

Miki nodded "I guess I see your point"

Tohru and Miki left their conversation at the sound of shuffling feet into the hot spring beside theirs, the two separated by a tall fence. Then there was "CANNON BALL" and a huge splash and a few other screams

"Looks like Momiji and the other's finally got in" Tohru let out an exasperated sigh

"TOR TOR! Can I come swim with you?" Asked an innocent Momiji

"NO!" The other three screamed and shoved him under the water

"Well, they all seem to love each other" Miki commented laughing

"Yup...one big happy family" Tohru laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Indeed indeed my dear flower" Shigure stated off in his own section

"How come he has his own area?" Haru asked curiously from over the fence

"He's the one who drove us," Yuki commented

"Nor do I want to be distracted and disturbed by such innocent play" Shigure stated in his sophisticated voice.

The rest of the night went on that way, but Miki handed Tohru a pair of water proof headphones, and together the two listened to music in the sanctity of their hot spring. They'd swish their right legs left to right with the beats like synchronized swimmers.

The girl's stayed in for hours, but the boys got out after a few hours. They all had on matching maroon and golden lined bathrobes. They all looked rather handsome, they all had to walk by the girls. (No stop don't think that you bad people!) The water covered their bodies, except for their one leg swishing left to right. They all stared, the girl's didn't know, they had their eyes shut. They had such long slender legs, until Momiji shoved them out of the way and kept going. Tohru and Miki opened up one eye each and just laughed.

A few hours later, the two girls were living prunes, they left their hot spring, and put on loose bathrobes. Miki told Tohru she had to at least go and pretend she was doing her job, so she ran off to make Tohru's dinner. That left Tohru rather embarrassed, since Tohru had changed into a different outfit Miki had given her. The robe was a V necked style, which released and showed a good peak of cleavage. Miki had told her to wear it to dinner. Tohru tied her hair up in a bun in front of her mirror and sealed it with a ribbon. Only one strand or two of hair fell from the bun, it caressed the side of her cheek. She wandered out onto her balcony and rested her hands on it. The night air was so fresh here, and the wind blew and she closed her eyes

"It's so beautiful out here..."

"Uh Tohru dinner's ready" Someone called from the entrance of her room. She turned around quickly and smiled seeing Yuki

"Okay Yuki...Yuki?"

Yuki was stunned. Tohru looked, in the gentlest way, absolutely gorgeous. Everything was so simple, but when put all together she looked like the perfect angel. Yuki walked up to her, not too sure what to say, but brushed aside the fallen strand of her hair

"You look...great Tohru..." he told her with a smile

" Uhh thanks Yuki, it was Miki's idea" she rubbed the back of her head blushing. Yuki's hand eased its way to her ribbon in her hair "Also Miki's idea"

"Well, she has lovely ideas for you, you look, cute." He told her simply kissing the edge of the ribbon. "Shall we go to dinner then"

Tohru's stomach growled and she laughed, completely killing Yuki's mood he had set up. "I guess that's a yes"

Tohru and Yuki walked into the dinning hall for dinner and Miki saw her and winked. Tohru had to remind herself to nag at Miki for doing this to her. They all sat down at the traditional Japanese-styled table. Everyone's eyes were on Tohru and she started turning red

"Tohru, you look very nice this evening flower. I'm assuming your new friend Miki helped you." he laughed and nudged her. "So dear Princess of the vacation, ready to eat?"

Tohru nodded slightly still peach flushed as Miki and the others entered with bowls of rice and many other delightful plates. Tohru got a sample of each of them, and in the end it turned out to be a very nice evening. In the end, Tohru returned to her balcony after dinner, most of the boys had already gone to sleep.

Tohru stared up at the growing moon and smiled closing her eyes one more time. Her necklace rested against her bare flesh and she opened her eyes up again thinking. She heard someone ease open her door but she didn't say anything. He walked up to her, and stood by her looking up at the stars.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked quietly.

"I did."

"Can't you sleep?"

"Nope."

"Any reason why?"

"The stars are too distracting. Is this why you sit up on the roof all the time?"

"You know it"

Tohru laughed.


	36. Miles of Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 36**

Tohru had slept so peacefully that night, it was nice knowing, there was no work, no school, no chores to do the next day. She slept in an extra hour, which was her waking up at about seven o'clock, but to her, that was her paradise. She showered and changed, putting on another comfy kimono, with a T-shirt underneath it, she didn't want a repeat from last night. She stretched her arms over her head, gave one last wave to her mother, and wandered out to the hallway.

It was another lovely day, the sun was shining so brightly today. The mountain air was fresh too, far better than the cities Tohru decided, she could still see the city from the mountains, but it was practically specks in the horizon. She was walking down the hallway, and she could hear the clicking of a keyboard. She poked her head in, and she found Shigure typing away on a keyboard

"Shigure?" Tohru called to him curiously

"Oh, Good Morning Flower!" Shigure looked up from his laptop and smiled. Tohru walked in and sat down beside him "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good Shigure. I'm glad we came out here, its so, peaceful." She smiled and picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip out of it

"It is very peaceful here, I'm glad we could all come" Shigure rubbed her shoulder "You enjoying your new friend?"

"Miki? Miki is very mischievous, but she's fun"

"So that outfit wasn't your idea?" He raised and eyebrow laughing and Tohru elbowed him

"Honestly Shigure!" Tohru rolled her eyes.

"It seems your not the only one who woke up early today. I heard Yuki wandering about this place around 5 this morning. I thought you were the early bird, it seems someone finally beat you to it flower"

"Really? That's surprising," Tohru told Shigure

"Maybe you should go keep him company," Shigure suggested

"Am I interrupting you Shigure?" Tohru asked sadly

"No flower dear, you never could, I just think, he'd be better company than an older man like myself," Shigure rubbed her shoulder and laughed "Go on now, and I'll see you at breakfast."

Tohru nodded and kissed his cheek, and she scampered out the door.

Tohru wandered down the hallway. She wasn't sure where to look to find Yuki, but her ears picked up the sound of someone whistling. Tohru followed the whistling quietly, spinning along down the corridors as she heard it. It was quick and fast paced and she smiled as she floated to it. Her hair blew in the wind and she smiled looking up at the sunshine. She walked down another corridor until she came out to a big garden, it was still living even in the winter, probably from the warm soil and hot springs. There Yuki sat in the grass whistling staring up at the sky.

"Yuki?" Tohru titled her head to a side and called to him. Yuki stopped whistling and turned around surprised to see Tohru. His hair blew in the breeze too, but seeing Tohru he smiled

"Oh, good morning Tohru," He turned around to face her, "What are you doing out here?" He asked still surprised to see her. Tohru sat down next to him and looked up at the sky

"Well, I woke up, and went to Shigure's room. Shigure told me he heard you awake a few hours ago. So I came out to find you, then I heard you whistling so I followed that, and it led me to you" She folded her knees against her chest and she smiled "So, what are you doing out here Yuki?"

Yuki smiled, she was always so happy, he never saw the real sadness, whether that was her blessing or her curse. He looked back up at the sky "I woke up early, I'm not sure why, and I couldn't fall back asleep. So I was wandering around, and I came across the gardens, it reminds me of home, ya know?"

Tohru nodded and smiled "Don't worry Yuki, spring will be here soon and then we can go and plant all of those seeds you got,"

Yuki smiled "I'm looking forward to it,"

Tohru started humming and enjoyed the cool breeze, it was still the early hours, and the sun was still starting to rise. Yuki slid next to her and he started whistling along with her humming. Tohru smiled looking at him and then went back staring at the sky as clusters of blossoms flew across it and she laughed standing up trying to catch one. Yuki sat on the grass watching her, she spun in circles trying to catch the blossoms inches out of her reach. She spun and danced like an angel and he couldn't help but smile softly.

Tohru reached up and laughed, knowing she was too short to grab one. Yuki stood up and leapt up once and grabbed at the air. Tohru looked down at his closed hand surprised, but he opened it gently to show a perfectly untouched blossom. He slid it into a tuft of her hair and smiled.

"Thank you Yuki!" Tohru grinned

"No problem Tohru, the blossom suits you, its as vibrant as the glow in your eyes," He smiled lightly. "Shall we go get breakfast now?" He asked her softly. Tohru nodded and he took her hand and escorted her to the dining hall. Miki was already there to greet them, but apparently none of the Sohmas were awake or was like Shigure, trapped within their rooms.

So Tohru and Yuki sat together quietly, Tohru having a small dish of fruit, and Yuki traditional rice and other foods. As Miki turned and walked behind them she gave Tohru a small flick. Tohru looked up at her and Miki was drawing hearts in the air around her and Yuki's heads. She smiled and laughed. Yuki looked up to see what was so funny but Miki just ran down the hallway laughing.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked curiously. Tohru laughed and shoved a cherry into her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer. Yuki raised an eyebrow and poked her side and she squirmed and laughed "Come on now,"

Tohru gulped swallowing her food and she let out a sigh "Oh Yuki its just talk between girls, don't worry about it," Tohru sighed rubbing her head. Yuki stared at her a moment longer, and then went back to eating his rice. Tohru sighed again and went back to eating.

A while later Tohru went walking again, she had somehow lost track of Yuki. She laid down on the grass, hands behind her head as a cushion, and she stared up at the clouds that passed her by. One of them looked like a bunny, and she laughed thinking about Momiji. He was probably swimming in the hot springs right now, he really did love it here. Tohru stared at the clouds, but her view was blocked by Yuki hovering over her. "Tohru, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching the clouds." She told him smiling. Yuki could never understand her sometimes. He sat down next to her

"What do you see?" He asked looking up at the clouds. To him, they were just shapes, odd formed shapes with no purpose.

"Well, that one looks like a bunny," Tohru pointed to one to the left of Yuki. "And that one looks like a hat," Tohru pointed to the one to the right of the bunny. Yuki rolled his eyes and laid down next to her resting like she did

"I'm sorry Tohru, but I just don't see them," he told her staring up at the clouds.

"Use your imagination or something. Maybe its just me being strange again." Tohru laughed at herself and smiled.

"How can you so easily smile and laugh at yourself?" Yuki asked watching her

"I dunno..." Tohru shrugged "I am a little strange. In someone else's eyes there will always be someone who thinks I'm strange. That's just the way it is. If you can learn to laugh at yourself the criticism of others won't bother you nearly as much"

"You really do think the weirdest things out don't you?" Yuki laughed

"I'm just...accepting of other's opinions, that's all. I know what's important. People can all think differently. It's their right as a human after all. So let them think. It'll all be fine. We have to be understanding, if we don't, that's the underlining cause to every war and disagreement"

"Are you sure you're not an angel?" He asked her quietly

"Yup, last time I checked," Tohru told him closing her eyes. "I could lay here forever, and let the world drift away. It's so peaceful up here on the mountain"

"I knew you'd like it. I think everyone needs time to disappear for a while. Like I do in my garden" Yuki watched the clouds still, even though Tohru had closed his eyes. "Even if you can only escape here once in a while, I just wanted...you to experience it, that's all"

"Well, I'm glad I met Miki. She'll be a great friend to have. We already exchanged e-mail addresses and home addresses. That way, we can keep in touch whichever way we like."

"It seems you make a friend wherever you go," Yuki noted smiling. "That's something to be admire for"

"Heaven high above, me trapped in this desperate world, not so far from it, yet still a mile more."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki sat up asking her

"Well, heaven is so very close, its just beyond the clouds. Even though its so close, its always just out of our reach. So here we stay, on a world where we're desperate to find ourselves. I guess that's what it means. I'm sorry, that was random. I wish I had work to do, I feel like I need to be busy."

Yuki just started laughing and Tohru sat up next to him. He held his chest, not in pain, just his immense laughter. Tohru couldn't see what was that humorous but Yuki just smiled and rubbed her shoulder "My goodness, I don't think I've ever found someone so willing to do chores. You seriously are my angel from the sky," Tohru took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "Where are we going Tohru?"

"I'll show you!" Tohru pulled him over to a garden maze. The garden's hedges were nearly six feet tall, and each wall seemed to be lined with a different flower. Tohru sped down a corner, and Yuki wandered around trying to find her. Tohru laughed, knowing he was probably more distracted by the flowers. Tohru turned a corner, and found herself falling face first after she tripped on something. "Owww..." Tohru rubbed her head and turned around.

"Oww..." Someone else was moaning the same as her, and he sat up rubbing his head

"Kyo!"

Kyo turned around and looked at her grumbling "What's the big idea stepping on people Tohru?"

"What are you doing out here!" Tohru asked completely confused

"The roofs are too steep here, it's the architects purpose design. So I came out here last night, you can see the sky so well, and then, well I fell asleep. Is that so odd?"

"Well for you it isn't...but for anyone else it would be," Tohru sighed

"Tohru? Where are you?" Yuki called from deeper in the maze

"He's here?" Kyo asked moaning

"We're kind of playing a game," She rubbed the back of her head

"A little old for games Tohru?"

"No, its fun!" Tohru protested

"Fine. What are you playing?"

"Umm...me run away!" Tohru got up and ran back deeper into the maze. Kyo sat there for a moment, for a moment utterly confused, until he heard Yuki call for her again.

"Alright...if that's the game" Kyo got up "I'll beat the Rat at that"

Tohru turned down another two long twists and turns, her arm brushing up against the rose petals. She could hear the others running through the thickets. Yuki turned a corner and slammed into Kyo as they both fell to the ground with a thud

"About time you caught up Rat," Kyo grinned smugly dusting himself off

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked panting

"Oh nothing, just playing a game with Tohru," Kyo grinned walked down another corner

"So Miss Honda ran into you?" Yuki ran along side him, he wasn't going to let this loser win.

"Yup, said she was in a hurry to play. Thought I'd join in" Kyo grinned, knowing it would tick him off.

Yuki took off in a sprint to beat Kyo and he sped down a corner. Kyo threw his head back and laughed. How easily that guy got ticked off. Kyo just trudged along, hands in pockets, grin on his face. Tohru had finished the maze, and was so amazed by what she saw. There was an overhanging cliff, and from it, she could see the sea beside the city.

Yuki finally caught up to Tohru, panting from his run, and soon after Kyo showed up after him. Tohru was looking over the cliff and turned around smiling "Look guys, you can see the ocean from here"

"Wow, its beautiful," Yuki noted standing beside her

"I hate the water," Kyo complained, but Tohru looked up at him and smiled

"Its okay to hate the water, but its still really beautiful," Tohru told him

"I guess so," Kyo mumbled.

It was supposed to be a picture perfect moment, her between the two of them, but there was the sound of loud thunder and Tohru gripped onto both their hands the minute it crashed. They all looked up at the sky, and rain began to fall from the sky and then the sky boomed again with thunder.

"Oh no..." Kyo mumbled hanging his head "Rain always makes me sleepy"

"Can you sleep when we get back to the lodge you baka neko?"

Kyo was already stumbling forward, and Tohru was shivering in the rain "I hate thunderstorms" She told Yuki trembling. Kyo threw off his button down shirt and threw it onto Tohru to give her an extra layer, and they started back into the maze. Unfortunately now, the maze wasn't as fun, or nearly as easy when they were running and laughing. The sky was dark, and they were miles into the hot springs property.

Tohru and Kyo were both a mess. Tohru was scared, it was easy to see even if she didn't say it enough from the start. Kyo, he seemed almost dazed, but he tried to keep Tohru calm anyway, hovering over her like her shield from the rain. Tohru was worried, Kyo could get really sick from being out here.

She braced and held their hands shivering as they came to another fork in the road. "Which way now?" Tohru looked from left to right, but to no avail could she remember which way she went.

Kyo was practically toppling over them. Like a sickness from rain. Yuki took her hand and pulled her to the left, and Tohru took Kyo's other hand.

"Don't worry Tohru, we'll be back in no time"

No time seemed like forever. They went in circles a dozen times, but eventually they got to the end of the maze. Everyone was dripping wet, Tohru's hair was one big mat of wetness. Kyo, no one knew how he was still conscious, cats hating water. Now they were through the maze, it was a nice hike back up the hill that Tohru had run them across. It didn't take more than another twenty minutes, and they arrived under the overhanging roof of the lodge just in time for another lightning crash and for Tohru to scream.

"Hey its okay, we're here now," Yuki told her gently. Tohru looked up at him, and stared at his face, lined with dripping water. She looked up at Kyo, who now wasn't a total useless noodle. But he being shirtless worried Tohru. She took both their hands and pulled her to their room.

Tohru sat them down on her bed and walked into her personal bathroom pulling out towels and bathrobes for the both of them. (Since of course this place gave out complimentary stuff, I love freebies!) Tohru changed in her bathroom, and Kyo and Yuki threw off their soaked clothes in a pile and threw on the robes.

"Tell me how we're so unlucky that it had to rain when we were in that maze?" Kyo asked rubbed his hand through his wet hair

"It wasn't that unlucky, I'm just surprised at how startled Tohru was," Yuki added rubbing his hair with the towel.

Tohru came out from the bathroom with her bathrobe on. She scooped up the wet clothes in a lump. "I'll go give these to Miki to dry and stuff, you to can go if you want, I just didn't want you all to get sick on account for my silly game," Tohru disappeared down the hallway

"You leaving Rat?" Kyo asked yawning

"I don't think I can, my legs are dead," Yuki matched him with the yawn

"Same here..." Kyo looked out at the rain "Ugghhh I hate the rain"

Tohru wandered back into the room with a bowl of popcorn for herself and she smiled as she threw one up and caught it in her mouth. "Wow, you guys actually stayed." Tohru was surprised

"Well, do you want us to leave?" Kyo started to get up

"Nah, you don't have to. I figured you'd all want to be in your lodge rooms or something. We sorta missed dinner. I didn't realize how long we had run and how long it had taken us to get back. I was just going to pop in a movie." Tohru motioned to the tv and dvd set

"Yuki...how come Tohru gets all this stuff...and I'm stuck sharing with Momiji?" Kyo inquired with an evil glint to his eye

"Uhhhh..." yuki went on whistling and shifting his eyes away to the ceiling.

Tohru laughed and hopped onto the bed beside them. They were a trio of white towels and bare legs to an extent. Kyo was tall, it didn't fit him, Tohru well, was Tohru, and Yuki's ankles stuck out. Tohru folded her legs in under her so they'd have room, and they rested against the zillions of pillows Tohru seemed to have against her headboard

"I'm sorry you had to get wet Kyo, I know you really don't like the rain."

"That's alright Tohru, it was fun in the end"

"I'm sorry too Yuki, I know it was no more fun for you than it was for him."

"Don't worry, it was all fine in the end."

The three watched some movie. I can't think of a title... and the rain slowly settled to a simple rain, the thunder clouds rolling away across the sky. They shared the popcorn, and basically threw half of it at each other, aiming for their mouths. Halfway threw it Kyo fell asleep with his head in Tohru's lap, his head almost in the popcorn bowl. Tohru rested her head on Yuki's shoulder and together they continued watching the movie, all the time, Tohru stroking Kyo's head, wishing he would purr like a kitten.


	37. Ice cream!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters

Why hello everyone, terribly sorry its taken me so long to write a chapter for this story. I was off writing one for my other story, not to mention all the trouble I've been having in school. I hope you can all forgive me! Thanks :)

**Chapter 37**

Tohru said her goodbyes to Miki, and hugged her a million times. The two girls cried and hugged like they'd known each other their whole life, and promised each other they'd write.

"I'll write as soon as I get home Miki," Tohru smiled finally releasing her

"Send me more of your beautiful poems, I want to read about your tragedies," Miki pretended to rub her eyes like she'd been crying. "You really do have a gift for it Tohru, pursue it"

"You're starting to sound like Shigure, and we've only been here for two days!" Tohru laughed and gave her one last hug "Thank you so much for all the hospitality. I really hope we come back again soon, maybe I'll get another birthday trip here," Tohru smiled, knowing her birthday was about 10 months away since they'd only celebrated it a little while ago.

The Sohmas all piled into the car once more for the long car ride home. Shigure would look up in the rear view mirror to watch Momiji and Haru jam out to music while Yuki and Kyo stared out the windows. Sometimes Haru would glance up to look at Tohru, but she was already asleep in the car, it always made her sleep.

Hours later the Sohmas arrived home. The first thing Tohru did was check the answering machine. There were the laughing and screams of Uo and Hana saying they were home, and about a bazillion from Shigure's agent. Tohru looked at him with her hands on her hips. But Shigure shrugged and smiled sheepishly. The boys trudged in with the bags and threw them upstairs in their rooms, Tohru's included. Everyone sort of floated about the house aimlessly and bored, Tohru made them fast food styled dinners that they ate in front of the tv.

"Tohru aren't you going to eat?" Momiji called from the couch

"No thanks, I've got some stuff to take care of" Tohru called running up the stairs to her room.

"Hmm I wonder what that's about..." Momiji questioned watching her run up the stairs.

"I think Miss Honda just wants to talk to Uo or Hana on the phone. She's probably glad to know they're back," Yuki answered looking at the stairwell where Tohru had disappeared to.

Tohru wandered into her room and turned on the PC. She wrote a quick e-mail to Miki and signed it, then she picked up the phone and called Uo and Hana.

"HI Uo and Hana!" Tohru laughed and smiled into the receiver

"Hey hold on a sec," Uo told her as she clicked a button "Speaker phone, now we can both talk"

"Yes, hello Tohru-san, I'm feeling good electric waves from you, how are you?"

"Oh I'm great you guys! I made a new friend at the hot springs I visited, I told her all about you two and she says you guys sound amazingly cool!"

"That's great kiddo, how are the boys?"

"Yes, how are your mysterious Sohmas?"

"Oh they're great. We all got to go to the hot springs, they're all really relaxed. So, how was your trips to see your families?"

"Ehh, it was alright, gifts, old people drinking eggnog. The usual"

"Yes, I was nice spending time with my family. We enjoyed our good energies"

"I'm glad you enjoyed your holidays, it stinks though, school starts up again"

"Yeah, what a drag,"

"Indeed"

"But think of it this way, it'll be spring soon and that means white day and all those fun holidays are coming! We can watch the Yuki fan club fight over who's gonna give out the best chocolates for him"

Uo and Hana laughed into the receiver.

"So kiddo, you got any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes Tohru, are you free?"

"Tomorrow?" Tohru got up from her chair and looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was Saturday, the last weekend before school started up. "No, that's all free,"

"Good, we think its time we come back for another inspection"

"Yes, it is been far too long"

Tohru laughed "Oh okay, you gotta make sure these boys stay in line"

"That's right girl"

"Yup"

"So what time can I expect you tomorrow night?"

"Six thirty good Hana?"

"How about earlier?"

"Well, I have to go out and look for a job for a little while, you guys want to help me? We can make it a whole day event"

"Help you find a job?"

"Aren't you working in the building Momiji's father owns?"

"Yeah, but I'm sort of tired of that job. I don't get to see any kids, just the other nice old ladies"

"Alright!"

"Do you have any ideas Tohru?"

"There's a new ice cream parlor in town, its small and very cute. I figured I could try there"

"Sounds good"

"Yes, wise choice indeed. Free Ice Cream!"

"Hana for shame!" Tohru taunted her

"Alright, then we'll see you tomorrow at three in front of the parlor"

"Yes, three o clock"

"I won't be late"

"We know you won't, later kid"

"Bye"

Tohru listened to the moan of the receiver for a moment longer, and she shuffled downstairs to find Shigure. She knocked on his office door and waited for him to give her the okay

"Come on in"

"I come bearing tea and cookies!" Tohru smiled as she laid the tray down on the table beside him.

"Oh, thank you flower, seems as though I'm back to work like I had never left the office"

"You're very dedicated Shigure," She grinned "Uo and Hana are coming here tomorrow, for their usual "Inspection" I hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't!" Shigure grinned, high school girls staying here oh what fun! "I would just put the warning out to the other's so they know"

"Thank you Shigure!" Tohru smiled and bowed leaving the room to find the others. The boys were still on the couches, drained from the car lag and the trip. They looked up from the tv to see her smiling.

"I'm not sure if I like that smile, that smile is sort of mischievous" Haru noted looking at her

"Uo and Hana are spending the night tomorrow! Its time for another one of their random inspections!" Tohru grinned

"Man, we just got home..." Kyo grumbled

"Oh come on Kyo! I haven't seen them in over a week! Its hard sometimes being around all guys!" Tohru pouted staring at him with puppy eyes "Pretty please?"

"Oh Tohru, why do they have to inspect the house? Do they think we have rabies?" Kyo groaned at her.

"Of course they don't think you have rabies! They're just protective of me, and they're my best friends! I'm sure Uo will want to play cards with you, so will you play with us tomorrow, please Kyo-kun?"

Kyo twitched, he wasn't called Kyo-kun very often, frankly it was rather rare. Tohru only called him that when she really genuinely wanted something that was important to her. Somehow, it made him smile, that she really would come to him and ask for something she really wanted, instead of being so selfless. "Alright you little squirt, only cause I owe you one," He rubbed her hair and she laughed.

"You'll play with us too, right Haru?" Tohru looked over at him on the other couch

"Sure I will, It'll be fun to have something to do," Haru smiled softly

"I'll play Tohru I'll play!" Momiji added jumping into her and transforming into a bunny

"Wow Momiji, its been a while since I've seen you this way," Tohru laughed a little post shock going on. She looked at Momiji who just smiled and licked at her

"_Tohru you should get used to these forms of ours. We're always going to be cursed, and you have been so very careful. But if we ever did change, I'd want to know you would be able to identify us"_

"Well it wouldn't be that hard to find Haru, he's the only cow that lives in this town" Kyo joked and laughed, him then being wacked in the head by a pillow Haru threw. "Damn cow!"

The following day Tohru waited patiently by the ice cream parlors entrance. Tohru had her bag in front of her and she rocked on her heels whistling as she waited. The boys had followed her, interested to why Tohru would meet her friends here and not at Shigure's house. They were a few buildings away, their heads around the corner of the wall watching her.

Uo and Hana came walking down the street the opposite way the boys were watching from waving at Tohru. Tohru ran up to them and they all hugged, Uo rubbing Tohru's hair and Hana by their side laughing.

"So, lets go see if we can go get you a job Tohru!" Uo smiled

"Agreed"

"Lets go!"

The three shuffled inside, the brass bells above the door ringing as the door opened and then closed. Tohru smiled looking around, there were many booths filled with kids of all ages and sizes smiling and laughing. Tohru walked up to the counter, a boy turned with his back to them cleaning off a utensil of some sort. He had a blue striped apron and a hat to match.

Kyo and the boys had slipped into the ice cream parlor, and grabbed some menus to hide themselves as they watched. It was like being a spy, and Momiji had to try really hard not to giggle with all the excitement. Kyo nailed him in the ribs to silence him.

"Umm hello? I saw the sign outside that said help wanted, I was wondering if you were still hiring." Tohru stood in front of the counter leaning over to talk to the boy. He turned around and smiled at her, and she was rather surprised at who she saw "Ki–Kira? What are you doing here?"

"Whoa hey Sakura!" Kira grinned waving the spoon around. "Well, I needed a job too, I can't pay off my loans without them don't ya know? I work here weekends mostly though, you want a job here?"

"Uhh yeah, I was kind of hoping to. I like working with kids, this would be better than my old job. But wow, this is like so weird, I didn't know you worked here!" Tohru laughed, and she was nudged by Uo. "Oh right sorry, Kira, these are my best friends Uo and Hana. Hana and Uo, this is Kira, he's from the band, you saw him perform with me once right?"

"Oh right, you just look different in a uniform. Its nice to meet you,"

"Yes, very nice to meet you. You have good waves"

"Right, and over there are the Sohmas. The shortest is Momiji, the one with the white hair Haru, you met. The purple haired boy is Yuki, and the orange haired boy is Kyo." Tohru pointed to where the boys were sitting. They threw their menus up and let the anime sweat drops drip down their faces

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" He called to them and waved with a chuckle.

The boys fell over in the booth and sighed "Busted..."

"Well Tohru, just fill out this application and we'll see what happens. I'll put in a good word for you, I know how hard you work." Kira winked and grinned

"Alright!"

"Can I interest you in some ice cream, free of charge for my princess" Kira flipped the spoon in the air. (Spoon meaning like that scouper thing...)

"Sure Kira, surprise me!" Tohru smiled. She wandered over to the booth with the boys, and the three girls grabbed some chairs and sat down with them as Tohru filled out the form

"Tohru, are you not going to work in daddy's building?" Momiji asked

"No I still will work there. I'll probably work there during the week, and this one on the weekends. This way I have more money to pay for school tuition and stuff. It was hard buying all those gifts and still making my deadline," Tohru told him with a smile as she continued filling out the form "Hey guys, would should I put down as a good quality in myself?"

"Well, why don't you say you're kind, or generous, or extremely hard working?" Kira suggested leaving a bowl of ice cream in front of her for her friends. He gave out spoons to each of them. The ice cream was like a mountain, but he grinned

"Oh Kira! This is so much I should pay for this! Its not fair!" Tohru gasped in awe at all the ice cream.

"No, don't worry about it, this one's on the house," Kira took the form. "Looks like you're all set, I'll call you with the results, then we can start planning for that festival thing."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your call then" Tohru smiled and she took a spoonful of ice cream. Kira gave a wave and jogged off to help the other customers

"Well, he's pleasant" Uo told Tohru with a spoonful of ice cream

"Yes, very nice" Hana smiled, she loved ice cream.

"He's very nice Tohru," Haru added eating his share of the ice cream

"Eh, he's alright, loved the apron" Kyo teased with his mouth full.

Yuki didn't say anything. He watched Kira as he laughed and smiled with the kids. Yuki still could not rid the horrible picture of Tohru and Kira kissing under the mistletoe from his mind. He took a bite of the ice cream, but to him, it tasted bitter, just like the idea of the two of them working together. They already had the band, now it seemed like Kira would snatch Tohru away forever.

The group left, all waving goodbye to Kira and they wandered home.

"Alright, you ready for some hard core old maid!" Uo slammed the deck of cards in front of Kyo.

"Oh yeah bring it on wench!" Kyo growled. Their eyes connected and a bolt of static came between them.

The card game went on for hours, the others long since quitted after the fifteenth hand. They mostly watched in awe as Kyo and Uo went back and forth. Yuki all the time would look back to Tohru, but Tohru was always laughing and smiling. He didn't have the heart to warn her, or at least be mad at her for her naive ways.

In the end, Uo and Hana made a clean sweep out the house. Uo checking for food and dust while Hana checked the waves within the place. As usual, they got the all clear, it mostly just an excuse for them to come over. The boys were almost used to the visits now, and thankfully, there were not accidents. It had been a very eventful day.

Tohru was so glad, and happy with all that happened. She had run into Kira, such a coincidence and such a great surprise, she applied for the job, and mostly, she got to be with everyone she really did care about. The Sohmas, Uo and Hana, all together at once, laughing and screaming within the chaos of the home.

_Thank you mom...for such a great day_


	38. New Year Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 39**

Tohru was so ecstatic to be working with a familiar face at the ice cream parlor. She had received the phone call around nine in the morning and she practically screamed into the phone with joy. Most of the Sohmas could only laugh at her joy, but Yuki in the background sighed.

She bounced around the house waiting until noon, where she would go to work for the first time, than later at night, would be new years eve, the perfect way to end a long bumpy year. Tohru turned a corner to find Momiji waiting

"Oh, Momiji, is something wrong?" Tohru asked looking down at him with a smile

"No Tohru of course not! I'm just not going to have as much time to play with you!" He pouted somewhat sadly

"You silly, you can come to the parlor and see me anytime you like, and, there's ice cream there!" Tohru smiled again rubbing his hair

"Really?" He asked hopefully

"Anytime you want Momiji, I promise!" Tohru smiled, and then looked down at her watch "Wow look at the time, I got to cook you all an early lunch before I leave for work" Tohru ran into the kitchen and started up a stew for them while Kyo and Yuki sat in the living room

Momiji sat down next to Kyo, just to annoy him and Momiji smiled "I'm glad Tohru can be happy with Kira at her job'

"Yeah, I think this might help her keep her mind off of the past. She won't be so eager to go to Akito's now," Kyo replied blandly "Plus, she'll have the money, and she won't have to worry as much"

"But that Kira kid's just going to steal her away from us!" Yuki told them angrily

"Someone's a little jealous..." Kyo noted with a smirk

"Shut up, you can't honestly tell me you aren't worried either!" Yuki shot him a glance

"Oooh someone is very touchy!" Kyo smirked again

Yuki blushed and rubbed his head "Shut up, at least I don't purr when I get petted!' Yuki shot out

"Hey, that is a natural Cat instinct!" Kyo growled at him standing up

"But you only purr for Miss Honda isn't that right?" Yuki told him standing up

"She's the only one who CAN since she's the only one besides us who KNOWS!" Kyo replied defensively, blush forming on his face. Momiji was on the couch, eating popcorn laughing.

"Oh Sure blame the curse on all this!" Yuki shouted

"Hey at least I'm not the one who purposely runs into her just so you can change and be with closer to her!" Kyo shot back, there was static between their eyes

"STUPID CAT!"

"STUPID RAT!"

They both growled and then Tohru popped her head in "Lunch's ready!" Tohru looked at them with a water drop, seeing them yelling. It had been a long while since they'd fought. Momiji left them to feud while Tohru spooned him some soup

"Those two will never grow up Tohru," Momiji sighed taking a sip of his soup

"That's okay, I don't want them too. I like everyone the way they are. This craziness is fun. I just wish they wouldn't fight as much." Tohru sighed resting the tray in front of her apron.

"Don't worry Tohru, they only fight about you," Momiji whispered under his breath, but it wasn't something Tohru heard. Tohru ran past the still feuding Ky and Yuki to go get into some better work clothes and then grabbed her bag by the door putting on her shoes

"Momiji, tell Shigure I'll be back at 5. You can visit me tomorrow, but today I have to learn. I'll see you all later" Tohru waved and was out the door before Yuki and Kyo even realized to look up.

Tohru skidded down the street trying to make it into the store on time. She slipped in just as the clock struck noon and she smiled with a wave. "Sorry I'm a little late, I wanted to get here earlier but I had to make lunch for my family" Tohru bowed as she stood in front of the counter. Kira turned around handing a cone for a little boy next to her and laughed

"You aren't late, you're right on time," Kira smiled waving and threw her uniform at her "Just throw that on over your clothes and I'll give you the grand tour while someone covers out front of me."

Tohru strapped on the apron and the little cute hat that went with it and walked behind the gate feeling somewhat important. Kira first took her into the back, and gave her the key so she could come in the back entrance. He hung her jacket on the rail with his and stood back with his arms open. "Tada, here beings the tour Tohru"

"Okay!" Tohru raised an arm in joy and he linked their arms and started walking

"Well, this room, on the left is the freezer. Please for goodness sake don't get locked in here. This is where most of our storage is kept. The bottom shelves are dedicated to the individual flavors as you go up, you start to get to ice cream pops, bars, those sorts of things. They're all labeled, and we even a ladder around here somewhere I think for short people like you," Kira grinned as Tohru nudged him in the side. She was shivering in the cold and Kira laughed at her again pulling her closer.

"I won't get locked in, and I'm not _that_ short thank you very much." Tohru protested

Kira led her over to the next room "Alright, this room is other storage. In here is where the extra cones, sprinkles, candy toppings. Oh yeah, and in this small fridge is all those whip creams, caramel toppings, chocolate syrup toppings. You get the basic idea?"

"Yes, I understand" Tohru told him obediently.

"Then lets get you out front and serving some of those customers!"

Kira led her out front, where the manager had been covering. She gave a gentle smile and went back to work on other things. Tohru stood in front of the counter waiting patiently, and Kira leaned against the back counter smiling. About ten minutes into waiting a little boy and girl walked in together smiling. "Hey there, how can I help you?" Tohru bent over and smiled.

"Me and my sister want to share an ice cream!" the little boy exclaimed happily "We saved it all by ourselves."

"How good of you! Okay what flavor do you and your sister want to share?" Tohru asked walking over to the glass where the flavors could be displayed.

The little sister was whispering into the boys ear and the boy was whispering back. Tohru had never seen anything so adorable. She pressed her face against the glass waiting and made some faces. Kira was watching her from behind, raising an eyebrow. But when the siblings saw they started giggling and smiling, pointing and laughing while Tohru pretended to be a penguin.

"Me and my sister want whatever you like!" They shrieked laughing

"What I like? Oh, lets see," Tohru looked at all the flavors smiling. "Well, me and _my_ little brother like to split a dish of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. That way, you get two flavors to taste." Tohru raised a finger smiling

"Okay!" They handed her their money and Tohru smiled

"You guys have just enough for a topping, do you guys want one?" Tohru smiled gently

"Can we have rainbow sprinkles?" The little boy asked

"Oh course you can!" Tohru smiled. They smiled too and Tohru went over to the counter. Kira was going to help her along but stopped watching her. She grabbed a medium sized dish and scooped the ice cream into the air and caught it. Making the kids laugh and applaud. She walked over to the sprinkles and spread them on. She put in two spoons and bent over the counter handing them the dish

"Thanks lady!"

"Thank-you" The little girl whispered.

Tohru rubbed both their heads and pointed them to a fun booth that they'd like.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be so good at this" Kira told her with a smirk

"What, did you think I was all voice and nothing else?" Tohru puffed

"No. I guess you get it from living with all those guys at that place," Kira shrugged

"You mean the Sohmas. I guess I do get a lot of practice cooking and cleaning there, after all that is the reason I originally was allowed to stay there"

"I still think its weird you live with five guys. That must be hard"

"No, not really. We learn to work it out in the end,"

Tohru spent the rest of her shift serving up dishes of ice cream like a real pro. It was an average day, people coming and going, cones to dishes and everything else. Tohru was always smiling and everyone would comment on the way out what a perky girl they had hired. At five thirty Tohru punched out with Kira and they both parted their separate ways. Tohru walked in the door with a sigh and smiled looking around. It seemed like the boys were getting ready for the New Years Celebration they had at Sohma Home she'd been told about.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Tohru slipped off her shoes and apron putting on her soft slippers

"Hey Tohru," Haru peaked his head around the corner carrying a box, "Momiji will be looking for you."

"Do you need help with that?" She asked sweetly seeing he had four boxes stacked up.

"Sure I guess."

Tohru took two of the boxes and they walked down the hallway outside with them. "So what are these for Haru?" Tohru asked looking down at them. Haru didn't answer and Tohru squirmed "Oh I'm sorry, that was a really rude thing to ask entering in on your privacy I'm sorry!"

"Heh, Tohru its okay. These are just the last of my things from Sohma Home. There's no going back now, that's all."

"Oh..."

"I guess, I was never really sure if I wanted to stay here or not. Whether I'd miss Kisa and Hiro so much. And I do, I do miss them, but I've grown, to love this place too," He looked down at her with a soft smile "I think I have you to thank for that. I like being somewhat like a big brother, just like I am with Kisa, it gives me someone to, protect." he looked back ahead of him and Tohru looked at the floor with a smile blushing.

"Well, at least you get to see her tonight right? " Tohru asked

"Yup. Everyone's finally together again,"

"I hope you guys all have fun," Tohru smiled.

Haru looked at the floor feeling guilty. Even if Akito had changed, he hadn't changed a lot. According to Hatori he had gone back to being a royal jackass, he just didn't seem as evil. He still locked himself up in his room, he just didn't hit. It was like, the danger and violence was gone, just leaving an angry dying man. Haru really didn't want to leave Tohru here all alone, but he also really didn't want to get on Akito's bad side.

"We will...we will" He told her.

The hours sped on faster then anyone imagined, and at eight o'clock the Sohmas were dressed and ready to go. Tohru leaned against the doorframe smiling and waving watching them disappear.

"We'll be home late Tohru, so keep the door locked," Shigure told her as he walked backwards to wave.

"Don't worry Shigure. I'll be fine!" She waved with a yawn "I don't even know if I'll make it to new years! Have fun and tell me about it when you get back!"

The Sohma boys turned the corner with a sigh "I feel like we ditched her on the side of the road or something," Kyo grumbled under his breath.

"Don't feel bad Kyo, Tohru wanted us to go," Momiji noted quietly

"Still...I cannot help but feel..." Yuki started

"...like we left something behind..." Haru looked back behind his shoulder.

Tohru waited until the boys were gone and out of sight. She stepped back and closed the door locking it tight. She locked all the doors actually, knowing Shigure would be startled if she hadn't. She made herself a lite dinner enjoying it as she watched Charlie Brown reruns. (Absolute favorite show) The hours rolled on until eleven, when Tohru went outside and disappeared.

**Sohma Home**

"Shigureeee Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried

"That stupid pest won't stop popping those streamers behind me" Kyo growled

"Now now you two, you can't be so irritable right before the new year" Shigure waved his hand

Haru and Yuki were both sitting down on the porch looking up at the stars with their cups in their hands. The banquet wouldn't begin for a while but they both sighed. Kisa was in Haru's lap and Hiro was wedged between them

"Dear god why are you both so miserable sighing, its like you two lost a million dollars on a lousy bet or something," Hiro growled watching them

"Oh Hiro, they miss Sissy," Kisa told him gently, taking his hand and looking up at the stars "I wonder what she's doing right now,"

"Whatever it is...I wish we were all there with her..." Haru told Kisa gently

"It just...doesn't feel right not to be anymore..." Yuki noted.

Kyo watched the four of them look at the stars, and he took snuck a glance and sighed.

Tohru had scurried onto the roof with a lamp and looked around. She shuffled over to the chimney and left the lamp shining. She turned up the dial and smiled. It was like Tohru had her own star shining right beside her and she turned her head to look up at the moon. A smile fell across her face and the moon's gentle rays picked it up. Tohru sat, watching the stars and moon.

"I hope the other's can see the light from Akito's place." Tohru scanned the horizon, and on the far edge of town she could just make out the Sohma Home. She hugged her knees

Haru?" Kisa tugged on his shirt while looking out a window

"Yeah Kisa?" Haru asked looking down at her away from the conversation he was having with Yuki.

"Can stars be on the earth?" Kisa asked gently

"You mean like celebrities?" Haru asked confused. He had no idea what Kisa was getting at.

"No look Haru, look out there!" Kisa told him, her eyes just barely could see over the ledge of the window. Haru picked her up and sat her on the frame.

"Now what are you talking about?" Haru asked again

"Look there," Kisa pointed out at the horizon towards their house, and there it was, a star shining in the distance "Isn't that your house?"

Haru's face softened and rubbed her head. "Yeah. Yeah it is"

"Why is there a light on your house turned on so brightly?" Kisa asked as he rubbed her hair.

"It's not a light Kisa, it's a star."

"What are you two looking at?" Hiro asked walking over to them.

"Look Hiro, there's a star on Haru's house!"

"What?" Hiro asked hopping up onto the ledge too. His eyes scanned the horizon and finally he found it. A large light blasting out and piercing the darkness "Well...that's new"

"It's the New Years star, it falls from the sky onto the house with the most love inside of it" Haru told them

"And it fell on your house? I think it missed" Hiro laughed

"No, it didn't..." Yuki started walking up behind them

"...it hit the place where she's waiting..." Kyo added

"The home where that girl stays, the one who can love everyone, the one, where Tohru's waiting" Kyo and Yuki finished together.

"Haru... I know Sissy can't come here yet," Kisa started "But shouldn't you be with her? Isn't she your family too?" Kisa questioned

Everyone looked away "Kisa, there are things that aren't right in the world. Tohru is part of our family, more than anyone knows, but to Akito, she isn't a Sohma. She doesn't have the blood, and she's just an average girl."

"But...why does blood have to do with anything?" Kisa asked "Sissy is just that, Sissy, aren't we all made of blood anyway?"

"That's what we think Kisa, but everyone thinks differently," Haru sighed "I wish he could see her the way we do," He grabbed Kisa and put her down on the ground. "Why don't you go and play with Hiro and find Momiji. The banquet will be starting soon," Haru looked at the clock, a half an hour to midnight.

"Should we go to her?" Yuki asked quietly

"I don't know. I want to, we all do. But Akito.." Haru looked away

"After all she did to help us, and protect us from Akito. After all that she sacrificed, do you think its right just to make him angry again and destroy all she worked for?" Kyo told them.

"Kyo. You can't come to the banquet, you should go to her," Haru told him gently

"What?" Kyo looked at him.

"Do you think, its right to leave her there all alone? When people are alone, they reflect on the past. They start thinking about those times, and you know what she'll think of,"

"Her mom..." Yuki finished looking back out the window.

"What should we do?" Yuki asked quietly

Kyo picked up his jacket "I guess I have no choice then...I'm going. Do you want me to say anything for you guys?" He asked as he threw on the coat.

"Just tell her. We're sorry and Happy New Years," Haru told him. With that Kyo nodded and was out the door.

Tohru wrapped a blanket around her legs as she watched the sky grow brighter with each new coming star. She looked down at her watch, 12:41, it was almost here. She laid back against the roof with her hands behind her head. She felt like Kyo and she laughed lightly.

Tohru's ears picked up the sound of someone giggling at the door handle downstairs. She didn't know who'd be at the door. It wasn't the Sohmas they were all out. Could it be a burglar? Tohru sat up on the roof and listened again.

"Damn door, the one time she decides to listen and lock it!" Someone grumbled shaking the door. Tohru listened to his footsteps go around the house to the backdoor and try the same thing "What's with this! She finally listened!"

Tohru listened to the footsteps coming back to the side of the house, and someone's hands clamp onto the metal ladder. Tohru squeaked and squirmed up against the chimney and lamp. She turned the lamp off and hid herself against the chimney hoping she'd blend in.

"Hey Yuki, look the light went out," Haru pointed to the light by the house as it had vanished from view.

"How strange. Should we be worried?"" Yuki asked leaning against the window. "It's nearly midnight," Yuki pointed to the clock 12:46

"Wait look!" Haru pointed again, and the light relit itself slowly, the glow a little brighter than last time.

"Guess it was nothing," Yuki shrugged

"Tohru? Tohru are you up here?" Someone called as their feet clanked against the rungs of the ladder as their voice came closer

"Who's there?" Tohru whispered curling up more her words not able to be heard

"Tohru?" Someone's figure had made it to the top of the ladder. The figure walked over to her and Tohru hid her head. He bent down on a knee and his hand touched the top of her head "Hey, its just me"

Tohru looked up, opening up her eyes to see Kyo, "Oh its only you Kyo, you scared me. I thought you were a burglar. How come you don't have a key to the house?" She asked confused

"I sort of left mine inside. But, what are you doing out here?" He asked her gently, his face cast in shadows from the moonlit sky, only his eyes glowed lightly

"Well..." Tohru sat up and turned so see the sky again "Every year I make a wish on the coming sunrise, its just a tradition. It's also said if you see a falling star on New Year's Eve, you'll have that same wish granted"

Kyo sat down beside her resting his hands by his sides for support "Is that so..." Kyo looked over The lamp that wasn't on "What was that lamp for?"

"So I could see silly..." She told him lightly laughing. Her watch started to beep "Looks like we have a minute until midnight," Tohru looked at Kyo and then up to the sky "Do you know what you'll wish for?"

"I have an idea" Kyo smiled watching the sky.

Tohru yawned and then looked down at her watch "Thirty..."

"Haru! Haru its almost time what are you going to wish for?" Kisa asked pulling on his shirt.

"I'm going to wish that Tohru becomes part of this family forever. What about you?"

"I hope this family stays happy. I want Sissy to be happy!" She smiled

"I just hope that girl gets some common sense" Hiro sighed with his arm around Kisa

"I hope Miss Honda is never sad again" Yuki sighed holding up a cup in cheers

"Look Hatori, less than a minute until a new year. I pray that we all make better choices this year, don't you agree my friend?" Shigure looked over to Hatori.

"I agree. Let us all learn from the mistakes of this, and learn to make better memories"

"Hey Shigure, do you think Tohru will be awake when we get back?" Momiji pulled on Shigure's sleeve

"I'm not sure Momiji, but I'm sure we can wake her up for the occasion, she'd want that"

"YAY!" Momiji danced around Shigure and rejoiced

Akito at the moment was leaning against a wall in the back of the party room. His eyes were the only visible feature that the shadows had not completely engulfed. The rest of the Sohmas had seemed extra perky this year, and not nearly as hostile. He wasn't that hostile, he could only feel his fatigue growing more and more. Constantly in every conversation, Akito heard more and more of Tohru.He covered his mouth to cough, and after took another sip of his drink. What would he wish for this year...probably the same every year... his own death. _15_

"Did you see that?" Tohru asked standing up shouting with joy.

"No, what did I miss?" Kyo asked opening his eyes back up

"Honestly Ky you really missed that shooting star? Must have the worst timing ever!" Tohru sighed still staring at the sky

"I'm sorry Tohru," He rubbed his head and stood up beside her "I swear I only closed my eyes for like a second to blink and it came and went"

"Well, at least my wish gets granted," She grinned at him

"Hey that was a little mean don't ya think?" Kyo asked her raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure your's will be granted too," She sat down beside him again

"Look!" Kyo grabbed her hand with his and his free hand pointed up at the sky "Did you see it?"he looked at her with a small smile. It was a more laid back smile, one most people didn't get to see.

Tohru nodded and smiled, not even noticing the fact that Kyo still held her hand. She just shook her head a yes again and smiled 'Happy New Years Kyo..." _0_

_I want them to be happy. I want...him to be happy._


	39. Fools

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket

Whoa everyone **I'm sorry **it's taken so long to update here.

I've updated all my other stories, I just go in order and the other's had been neglected too.

I've also been trying to actually have a life; honestly its rather hard with all honors, x boyfriend troubles and theater.

I've finally figured out my ending for the story! Hurray! I just hope I can write it well enough.

**Chapter 39**

Tohru and Kyo ended up falling asleep inside the house after new years. Tohru slept on the couch and Kyo rested quietly with his back to that same couch. After Tohru had fallen asleep Kyo draped a blue quilt over her. As he was doing so, his eyes caught sight of his locket resting on her neck. Kyo smiled softly and tucked away a piece of her hair.

Around two in the morning the rest of the Sohmas arrived home. Kyo was watching tv as the opened the front door. They looked to Kyo and he raised a finger to his lips jerking his head towards Tohru, telling them to be quiet.

Shigure was the one to creep over to Tohru. He eased himself to his knees and rubbed her back gently whispering to her, "Flower...time to wake up...Flower..." His voice was calm and soothing and slowly Tohru's eyes opened back up. She smiled but didn't say anything and Shigure just stroked the side of her cheek, "Happy New Year Tohru."

"Happy New Year to you too dad," She told him lightly, smiling as she eased herself to a sitting position. "Happy New Year everyone," She extended her joy with another warm smile. Everyone sat around on the floor as Tohru made tea for them. Soon they were all enjoying a nice cup basking in each other's company.

"So tell me, how was the banquet?" Tohru asked eagerly..

Haru sighed "The same as always, Yukito didn't say much, but he had a nice toast, it sounded like something you told him," Haru took a sip of his tea "It was nice to see Hiro and Kisa, they send their hellos and love,"

"That's nice of them," Tohru smiled sipping at her tea beside Kyo "What about you Yuki?"

"It was a pleasant evening I suppose, the stars were exceptionally beautiful tonight," Yuki noted holding his cup in his lap.

"Did you see any shooting stars?" Tohru asked excitedly

"No, we didn't sadly, but we still made a wish on the new year," Yuki told her sipping at his tea.

Tohru found that strange, that only she and Kyo had seen the shooting star together and no one else. Tohru looked over to Kyo, but he just smiled gently, still thinking about how long he got to feel the warmth of her hand.

"Well, tell me you guys at least made a wish?" Tohru smiled and turned back to Yuki and Haru

"OH course we did! Kisa wouldn't let us forget to make a wish. She was really excited," Haru smiled. Momiji was still snoring on the couch and she smiled. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'll take Momiji up with me so Kyo doesn't have to do it."

"Thanks," Kyo gave him a head nod gesture. Haru threw Momiji onto his back and he stumbled up the stairs.

This just left Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki sitting together on the couches sipping at tea. Tohru smiled and curled up in a ball. "This means we have to go back to school. Homework, normal band concerts, the white day festival, there's a lot to look forward to this year."

"You know, Akito did seem different this year," Yuki started taking a sip at his tea, "He didn't seem as vengeful, more, angry and sad than someone willing to hurt."

"Well, that's good isn't it? He's slowly improving," Tohru smiled.

"I'm not sure...I still won't trust him..." Yuki looked out the window.

"No is expecting you to Yuki. I know he put you all through a lot of pain, I just think, people can change that's all," Tohru looked down at her cup "I think, I've changed."

"You? How so?" Yuki asked surprised. Kyo turned to look at her.

"Well. After my mom died, I wasn't really the same. I know no one ever is after a death, but I found I much more resistant to talk about anything that really was important to me. I was, afraid of getting close to people in case they died too. The band helped to open me back up, but I think the Sohmas have too. Everyone had their problems, and if I wanted to help them, I had to open up. It was a positive affect for everyone."

They left the evening like that. Everyone went off to bed while Tohru stayed downstairs cleaning the last of the dishes from tea. Tohru was in the middle of a yawn when the phone rang at four. She let out a surprised yelp and grabbed the phone before anyone else would wake up. "Hello?"

"Hello Tohru." Tohru felt a shiver go down her spine. Akito.

"Is something wrong Akito? It's almost five in the morning," Tohru twirled the cord around her finger.

"I do apologize for calling at such a strange hour. I need a favor from you Tohru." His voice seemed tired. Maybe he wanted to sleep too.

"Ummm...sure what can I do to help you?"

"Can you tell me, when does school start back up for you and the boys?"

"Well, technically tomorrow. Two days after new years if you understand what I'm saying."

"Monday then?"

"Yes that's it!"

"Very well. Tohru?"

"Yes Akito sir?" She sat down in a chair at the dining room table.

"Can you...please come by the estate after school Mondy?" His voice sounded, strangely desperate.

"I have work after school until eight, that's when the ice cream parlor closes."

"Oh..."

"I can come after if you want. It's only a short walk, and I'm sure Shigure won't mind. Would that be alright Akito?"

"Yes," Tohru could hear him let out a sigh of relief, "Are you okay sir, I'm worried."

"Innocent Tohru don't worry. It's just my cough, I should be sleeping by now. I believe you should be too."

"Indeed, so Monday it is?"

"Indeed."

"Goodnight"

"...click..."

Tohru had found that whole conversation rather peculiar. Maybe he was drunk from the new years party. She finished up the dishes slowly, wondering why he would want to speak with her still. There was a faint chance that he might have finally accepted her, but Tohru knew those were only her hopes. What if Akito's illnesses were becoming too much for him to recover from?

Around five Tohru wandered up to her bedroom. As she passed by Kyo and Momiji's room she stopped to stare at the door. She smiled, so glad they were just a room away, she sighed once and finally got herself some well needed sleep.

Sunday came and went, easy day for writing letters, and cramming in homework none of the kids had done earlier in the week. I mean, seriously, who doesn't cram homework the night before it's due? Tohru was happy with the laid back mood, everyone still hung over from the excitement the night before had brought. Kyo spent his day training, Yuki with the garden, and Haru and Momiji just played video games with each other.

Tohru was up at the crack of dawn before school. She showered quickly, got dressed, and was downstairs making breakfast before even Shigure's alarm clock went off. She was perky and even happier than usual, dressed in her school outfit humming

"Who's to say we're not good enough  
Who's to say that this is not our love

Mother don't tell me friends are the ones  
That I lose, Cause they'd bleed before you  
Sometimes family are the ones you choose  
It's too late now, I hold on to this life I've found"

Tohru spun as she sang, flopping the eggs onto their dishes with the fried rice.

"It seems as if my flower is even more beautiful and perkier than usual," Shigure entered the kitchen with a smile. "Good morning"

"Good morning Shigure," She turned and smiled, there was a glow in her eyes. "I'm glad we can go back to school, so I can see Uo and Hana again. Break is fun, giving you time to be with your family, but I miss our normal and chaotic routine," She slid his breakfast in front of him.

"TorTor Good morning!" Momiji was the next to shuffle into the room. She rubbed his head with a smile, handing him a plate of food and a drink.

"Good morning to you too Momiji," She dressed the rest of the table with the remaining boy's plates in their rightful places. She grinned and looked at Shigure "You wanna call them, for old time's sake?"

Shigure stood up and cleared his throat, like a professional who was going to sing. "FFOOODD"

Tohru tried not to laugh, there was the sound of pounding footsteps. Shigure and Momiji on the other hand, were laughing till kingdom come. Tohru sat down in her chair as the thudding feet made it to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Rat!" Kyo called and there was a very loud sound of two bodies falling and crashing into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh dear, more of my house is being broken," Shigure moaned.

Kyo and Yuki managed to scramble across the floor right to the border line of the kitchen and living room. Each was lost in the cloud of dust, pulling on hair and biting arms. "Damn you foolish Cat release me!" Yuki screamed pounding against him. Meanwhile, as usual, Haru is strolling in.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Both Kyo and Yuki screamed, dragging him slowly into the abyss of their fight.

"AHHHHHH" Haru screamed and then the fight continued.

The others had grown bored and we're munching on their food. Momiji and Shigure complimented Tohru and she simply laughed and blushed. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru suddenly stopped, all three were exhausted on the floor, none of them had crossed the line. Tohru smiled and picked up their dishes. She placed them on the floor in front of them. She spoon fed them slowly each one groaning and mumbling about the others.

"I know this is fun to watch, but you guys should ease up once in a while," Tohru told them still feeding them. "You're all going to end up as mounds of pulp. Besides, what are you going to tell everyone when you get to school? One day you might not be able to get up," Tohru's eyes wandered away as she continued to feed them "Just take it easy, boys are rough, but you should know when it's enough," Tohru got up slowly taking the dirty dishes with her.

Momiji helped Tohru with the dishes and Shigure's eyes were wandering about from his daily paper. Tohru was a fickle girl sometimes, she loved them, and at time the real Tohru managed to slip through. It was a given, losing her mom, she wouldn't want them to hurt too much. Shigure sighed and sipped at his coffee.

When they group arrived at school Tohru ran up to her friends and hugged them to death.

"This year is going to be great," Tohru exclaimed smiling at them.

"Yeah, hopefully you won't as hurt this year," Uo told her gently

"Indeed, it seemed as though you were beaten a lot last year," Hana added quietly

"Oh I'm just unlucky I mean come on, who in their right mind can actually fall off a bridge?" Tohru stuck out her tongue and laughed. Uo and Hana smiled too. It had been a rough year on Tohru, losing her mom, the fights with the boys, fights with Uo, still somehow she's still smiling. She skipped up the steps and turned around looking at all her friends and family "Let's go already!"

Everyone filed into class, taking the seats that seemed so old like no one could remember they existed. Tohru was happy again, smiling at her left to Uo and Hana, and turning to her right to see Kyo. Namura-sensei called attention.

"Welcome back class. I know you're all just so happy to be back," The class moaned, "Let's talk about something interesting, like the upcoming White Day festival!" The class perked up. "As you know each class is in charge of a booth to help raise money for school funds. Our own Yuki-  
Shoma is in charge of monitoring the stands. Another thing that you might not know, is Tohru is going to have a live performance for us."

Everyone's heads turned toward Tohru and she started to turn pink.

"Tohru is part of a band called Clarity, they've been performing at a local bar in town, what's the name, you know where all you 'hip' and 'cool' kids like to hang out. Her bands growing more popular by the performance, especially, I heard, after the Christmas Jam. Anyway, they'll be performing throughout the day. So, back to the booths, who's got ideas?" Namura smiled, pleased he had made Tohru so embarrassed.

((This stinks...I wanna do rice balls but that's such a copy of the manga/anime..grumble..))

"Why don't we cook something?" Uo asked raising her hand.

"Yeah, everyone loves food," someone else in the classroom added.

"Tohru should cook, she's phenomenal," Momiji added. Tohru blushing again.

"Remember how she cooked on our class trip?" Another kid added

"Alright alright, so it's decided, we will cook," Namura raised his hands silencing them "Now, what shall we cook is the real question?"

"Well, I can drop food off to be sold, but I'm going to be performing," Tohru told Namura.

"That's alright, we'll have burners to keep the food warm if needed," Namura smiled.

"We need like fair food or something," Kyo mumbled enough to be heard

"Kyo has a good point," Haru added stretching his arms above his head.

"We should cook something that has variety..." Yuki added "Or something a lot of people like."

((I'm hoping I'll come up with an idea soon...lol))

"We should make pastries," Someone added.

"That's a good idea, pastries vary so we can be creative," Tohru chirped and then a thought dawned on Tohru "I think Kei should paint for us too."

Kei looked up "Huh?" He had apparently been doodling in his book.

"Kei is amazing at portraits. You know when you go to an amusement park and they make those fun distorted pictures? We should have Kei sit beside our stand. It would be a lot of fun, and it would double profits," Tohru added

"What do you think Kei, it's your decision," Namura looked at him.

Kei didn't really know what to say, his eyes wandered the room filled with eager faces. He found Tohru and she was smiling, she really wanted him to do this. "Alright I guess..." Kei said reluctantly and the whole class cheered.

"But wait, back to pastries, we need to be more specific." Namura added

"Does it have to be something cooked?" Tohru asked raising her hand "Could do ice cream? I work at an ice cream parlor, there has to be a way to make homemade ice cream. I mean, sure you'd start out with oh a vanilla flavor, but we could put our own special things into it."

"Ice cream might melt though," Namura pointed out.

((I really can't think of anything...god damn))

"Let's fry dough!" Momiji called out.

"What?" Namura turned surprised.

"I know it's out in left field, but everyone loves fried dough. I see it in street fairs all the time, it's also very simple to make too. What if we made shapes out of the dough, that might attract more customers too!" Momiji added grinning.

"I like his idea," Uo added "If we had different designs it wouldn't be as boring, it also makes it easier for all us who really aren't that great at cooking. We could even have an assembly line, some kids mixing ingredients, pouring stuff into shapes, fryers, the people who put the sugar on, and other's just to work the counter," Uo ran her hand through her rich blond hair. "I think Momiji's got a great idea."

"What shape though?" Yuki asked curiously "There would have to be something with a wide variety."

"What if we did stuff centered around White Day? Hearts, flowers, stuff like that?" Tohru added.

"I think that's a great idea, it promotes the whole idea of the celebration," Namura clapped his fist into his hand. "Alright, all in favor of the White Day Shaped Funnel Cakes say I"

"I!" The whole class was in agreement.

The rest of the day was spent drawing up basic plans for the stand, construction, supply lists, etc. When the final bell rang Tohru grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Momiji asked tugging on her sleeve.

"Oh, I've got work today Momiji. I can't keep Kira waiting. Come visit if you like!" She smiled gently as she skipped down the hallway. The Sohmas dispersed to their lockers and Tohru to hers. She was running the combo when a strong hand pressed itself up against her locker. She looked up into the eyes of Kyo.

"Shigure says I have to pick you up after work this week, makes up for me breaking his door or something, so don't go walking home without me getting you alright?"

Tohru bit her lip and looked up at him nervously, "Umm actually Kyo, I have somewhere I need to be after work, so you don't have to walk me home. It'd be a waste of a trip for you to come get me when I'm not even coming home."

"What are you up to Tohru?" Kyo asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing Kyo nothing!" Tohru waved her arms in front of her with her bag. "I've just got...to pick up some supplies for the booth."

"Then I'll help you," Kyo told her.

"No no no it's alright Kyo, I can handle myself," Tohru protested. Her watch beeped and she looked down at it and her face went grim "Oh no I'm going to be late! I gotta run Kyo, but don't worry I'll be fine," She ran down the hallway with a wave.

_What are you up too Tohru?_

"I'm here!" Tohru sprinted through the door and threw on her uniform in a clean sweep somehow still managing to skid under the counter. Kira was holding an ice cream watching with a confused look on his face. Tohru panted and put on her uniform cap and smiled "Hey Kira."

"I swear you're crazy Tohru," he told her with a chuckle handing the customer their ice cream. "What are you so giddy about?"

"The White Day festival! My class booth is going to be amazing, I'm so excited, performing with everyone on such a great day," Tohru smiled as she started dishing out a customers order.

"You know that's like three weeks from now?" Kira told her with some what of an implying tone.

"Well of course, but my class prepares early, we always want to be the best!" Tohru grinned. "Besides, think about the band and stuff, we'll probably have to get in some practice performances!"

"That's what Yue was talking about, Sora too," Kira mentioned handing out another ice cream cone, "So tell me, how are those boys doing?"

"Those boys? You mean the Sohmas, my family, they're all great. Momiji's a little bummed that I'm always here working and not playing with him. Usually my other job wouldn't start for a few hours and I'd come home later."

"Which one's Momiji, I only remember the white haired one and the violet haired one."

"The violet haired one is Yuki-Sohma, and the white haired one is Hatsaharu-Sohma, but we all call him Haru for short. Momiji is our age, but he's on the shorter side, he has adorable eyes and the cutest blond hair. He usually wears a sailor hat that's how I recognize him. He's so loving," Tohru sighed "He's like my little brother."

Tohru went on through the rest of their shift telling Kira all about her family. Kira listened carefully; he might have been scooping out his competition, but Tohru wouldn't have noticed it. At exactly eight Tohru's shift ended and with less than ten words to Kira she was out the door again heading towards the Sohma Home.

At eight thirty she was knocking on the front gate, and Hatori opened it, rather surprised to see her.

"Greetings Miss Honda, what are you doing here so late on a school night?" He asked her blandly.

"Akito called last night and said he needed me to see him. It sounded really bad," Tohru told him quietly.

"Indeed, the young master has been on the lower end of his days, the illness seems to be getting worse. Come in Tohru," Hatori stepped aside and Tohru walked in with her school books. "I'd gladly let you talk with Hiro and Kisa but they have homework to attend to."

"That's alright, if I did talk with them I wouldn't be home until tomorrow!" Tohru laughed modestly. A smile crept across Hatori's face.

"The master is in his library, just knock before you go in," he told Tohru gently.

"Thanks Hatori!" She took off in a slight job and waved. Hatori smiled, but his eyes looked burdened, forlorn.

Tohru found the library door as usual and knocked on it. "Enter," his usual voice called out. Tohru slid in and stood at the door. "Akito sir...you wanted to see me?"

Akito rose up from his chair and Tohru was startled at how pale he was. There was barely any flesh left to his bones, and his eyes looked so tired. He tried to small, but it seemed as though even that required too much energy. "Welcome Miss Honda."

"Akito sir, you really should sit down, you don't look that great," Tohru urged him. Akito sighed and sat back down in his chair, Tohru walking over to properly see him. "Are you alright sir?"

"Considering how this illness goes I'd say it's one of the worse days. It hurts simply to breathe," He told her quietly, his eyes closing as they rested in his hand.

"Should I come back another day?" Tohru asked him gently.

"No, it's alright. I just need to feel your presence Honda-san. You admit so much energy and life," He sighed again holding back a cough. It was unfair, someone who was only two years older than her was nearing his own death while she was so full of life.

Tohru took one of his hands and fell to her knees. "Is there anything I can do for you Akito sir?"

"Just stay with me here Tohru...just for a little while..." he leaned forward, resting his head against the top of hers. "Just stay with me..."

"Kyo?" Shigure called through the house. Kyo stumbled down the stairs, that dog's voice so piercing it drove needles through his head.

"What do you want dog?" Kyo grumbled.

"Weren't you instructed to go get Tohru?" He asked in a most disciplinary tone.

"Yeah I know, but she said she had somewhere to be. She said something about purchasing supplies for our school booth," He scratched the back of his head "It was weird though, because I mentioned going with her and she sort of freaked, I don't think she's buying stuff. She's up to something."

"Indeed, it appears little Tohru might not be telling us something," Shigure rubbed at his chin. "Here, you go and still pick her up, if she left you should run into her on the way back okay?"

Kyo nodded "Alright."

"Akito..." Tohru's hand reached up and stroked the side of his face. "You have to get better."

"I'm the core, I am all the darkness bottled up into a person, I've done many wrongs, I deserve this," he told her gently, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Kyo wandered into the ice cream store finding Kira polishing a bowl with a cloth. "Hey, did Tohru leave already?" Kyo asked quietly.

"Who's asking?" Kira turned around and looked at him.

"I'm Kyo...Kyo Sohma. Tohru lives with me and the others. You're Kira right? We sort of met when Tohru first applied here."

"Oh, you're a Sohma. That's right I remember you," Kira smiled "Tohru left about an hour ago, sorry."

"Do you know which way she went, she hasn't come home yet," Kyo tried not to sound worried.

"She went off that way," He pointed to the left, the opposite from where Kyo had come from. "Said something about seeing a family member."

"Oh, thanks Kira," Kyo waved and walked out. Tohru was headed towards the Sohma Home, he was sure of it now. But why?

Akito started coughing violently, pulling away from Tohru as she watched him with panic. She stood up and he waved his hand trying to shoo her away. His breathing was raspy and sounded like it was being held back. Instead of leaving Tohru held his hand and watched him still.

"Akito..." her voice was soft, forlorn, with the idea of such a torturing disease. "I'm going to go put the tea kettle on," she rose from her spot and made a dash down the hall for the kitchen.

Kyo arrived at Sohma Home and knocked on the door. Hatori opened it and again his eyes opened with surprise. "Well, it seems tonight is full of unexpected visitors."

"Yo, is Tohru around here?" Kyo poked his head in "She never came home after work, Shigure's worried."

"She's with the master last I saw of her. He's rather ill lately, she's most likely tending to him. That's your best bet," Hatori told him emotionlessly.

"Thanks," Kyo started walking in but Hatori had an added comment.

"You know that he isn't fond of you, especially after you ran away from the home, I'd be careful if I were you.'

"I'm kind of used to the 'not being adored' factor," Kyo told him blandly. He started back up his stride towards the library. _As long as she cares...I'm fine being hated. _

Tohru was still in the kitchen, setting up a nice tray of tea for the Akito and herself. She waited by the stove, watching the kettle as the bubbles began to float to the surface.

Kyo opened the door to the library and closed it again as he went inside. He simply stared at the back of Akito's chair. "Where is she?" He asked sternly.

"You're back again..." Akito stated.

"Cut the crap, where is she?" He asked again.

"You're still such a fool..." Akito told him.

"Shut up! What would you know about anything! When was the last time you ever left the walls of this home?" Kyo hissed.

"Only a fool would fall in love with a girl he knew he could not have, still you are that fool, the rat as well. You do not understand the multitude of your curse," Akito told him sternly.

"I said shut up! What would you know about love? The only people you've ever known was the Sohmas, the one's you've tortured through and through. She's holding a hand out to you and you refuse to grasp onto it!" Kyo was furious, why the hell did he come here again? To find Tohru, not to talk to this bastard. "I'm going to ask you again, where is she?"

Akito got up from his chair, and slowly turned to face Kyo. "She'll hold out a hand to every person in the world if she had more than two, you think you're special? You think that she really cares about you? She cares about the trees and the wind, this whole world she cares about, even the murderers and rapists. Did you honestly think you were special?"

Kyo looked down at Akito's feet, clenching his fists, "I _am_ special, even if I'm not worthy in your eyes, I'm worthy in hers. To her, everyone is special, the level and multitude doesn't matter. You can be a monster, like you bastard, and she'd still love you."

"A monster?" Akito's eyes seemed to lite up at those words. "Yes. You'd know all about being a monster wouldn't you Kyo," he looked at Kyo's bracelet. "You'd know all about it."

"Fuck off! You're a bastard, lying to her, lying to everyone! You think you can be redeemed for your sins because she cares about you, but you only be redeemed if you yourself face the past and hell you've given us!" Kyo screamed, a low growl in his throat.

"Am I really the one who's not facing his past?" Akito walked up to him limply, a glint of anger in his eyes "Or is it Kyo who won't face his past?" Akito's hand rested on Kyo's bracelet. Kyo cursed himself for not keeping his guard up.

Tohru opened the door with her side the moment that Akito pulled off his bracelet. He could feel the pulsations run through him and he grabbed his chest in a wail. Kyo fell to his knees screaming, the pain of his transformation, his eyes dilating and widening. Tohru dropped the tray with the tea. "Kyo? Kyo what's wrong?" She ran up to him, kneeling down at his side. She couldn't stand hearing him scream. "Kyo talk to me, tell me what's wrong?"

_No...she can't...she can't see me this way..._

Kyo let out another loud scream as his back arched. Tohru held onto his arm and screamed. "KYO? What's wrong! You've gotta tell me!" There was desperation in her voice, but his eyes shifted again and he pulled his arm away from her.

A bluish black smog was pouring out through Kyo's skin and it shifted to a deeper brown color. From his ears and head his ears began to grow, his shirt being completely torn from him. Tohru scurried to her feet watching him, tears spilling from her eyes, almost as if she could feel his pain. His eyes grew larger, becoming a violet color and finally his ears fully grown, the rest of his body taking on its final shape. He looked at her, teeth gritted and snarling. "Kyo..."

_Toh...ru..._

His voice was barely human, but she heard her name. She tried to smile, and reached out to touch him, but he turned and smashed straight through the wall and ran off. "KYO!" She screamed after him, watching as rain began to fall from the sky. She turned back to Akito "What did you do to him?"

Akito grinned and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Fool"

He rose from her and snickered again, stepping over her and the shards of broken wood, silently leaving the room. Tohru stood up, almost to topple over again, it felt like her knees would buckle below her. She looked out at the storm and Kyo's large footprints. She held her locket, and quietly started out into the rain.


	40. Heaven's Crying

**Disclaimer: **Alright I'm seriously in writer's mode. I'll update this one first fans!

Holy crap forty chapters? I'm crazy! **Don't worry, the end is drawing ever closer, my aim is maybe 5 more max**! Keep the reviews coming!

**Thank you for the White's Day Comment**. Sorry for that confusion! I'll switch it or something don't worry! I'll make like a month pass or something in some chapters. Speed time up a little.

I guess my last comment put people under the impression I was finished, ARE YOU KIDDING?

Tohru still has to tell you who she loves! Duh! But you probably have figured out who it is by now but hey it's all good.

**Chapter 40**

Tohru still couldn't fully grasp what had happened just moments ago.

Kyo...he had suddenly... transformed.

Transformed into a horrific monster, he looked like he was in such much pain.. Akito had wandered to his bedroom, and Hatori threw open the door, his hair plastered to his face from the rain.

"Master, what is going on?" He asked gasping for air. He had heard screams a little while ago. Hatori had run to the library moments before, knowing that was where Tohru and Akito had been, and he found the bracelet on the floor.

Akito looked groggy, like his illness was slowly constricting him like a snake. "Her final test has begun. Those fools, there is no salvation for the ones who live on hope."

Hatori stared at Akito, droplets plunking against the floor below him. "No..." His hand gripped the bracelet in his pocket. Hatori turned and ran out the door, not even caring his white lab coat would be ruined after this. He ran straight to Shigure's house and bursted through the front door.

Momiji who had been watching a movie screamed seeing him enter. Shigure had been watching the movie and was rather surprised too. Shigure was the first to speak after a long silence, worry in his voice, "What's...wrong Hatori?"

Hatori had an arm propping him up against the threshold and he panted, "The bracelet..."

"The bracelet? I don't follow Hatori," Shigure ruffled an eyebrow looking at his friend. "Perhaps you should sit down at relax."

"There isn't time!" He shouted "Kyo's bracelet's off! He ran off...Tohru went after him!" Hatori gasped again, his breath rapid and he ran his hand pulled out Kyo's bracelet.. "Her...test!"

Shigure dropped the book he was holding and looked at Hatori. "Dear lord you can't honestly mean **this **is the test Akito had planned for her? She's never witnessed anything like this! Tohru's not ready for this!" Shigure was screaming now, the rest of the boys were running towards his screaming voice.

"What's going on?" Haru asked rather confused.

"Kyo's bracelet's been taken off..." Shigure answered as Yuki fully entered the room, everyone's eyes widening with surprise, "Tohru's gone after him no doubt." Shigure knew he was restating what he had just been told, but the boys needed to know as well.

Yuki walked over to the coat rack and pulled off his jacket. "I'm going after her, there's no way she'll be able to handle his other form." Haru and Momiji followed his example and grabbed their jackets too, a small smile coming to Yuki's lips.

"Momiji, come with me and Hatori, we'll drive around. I need to keep an eye on you in this storm," Shigure noted and Momiji did not protest. Haru was already through the door, the sound of his motorcycle being revved up . Yuki simply grabbed an umbrella and took off down the street in a sprint.

(Yes in my fic he has a motor cycle!)

_Why...why...why did she have to see me this way? Everything we've accomplished...the bonds...everything is gone now...damn it why?_

Kyo ran through the forest, slashing the trees as he went along with his powerful arms. Whether it be because of the rain, water dripped from his eyes down the sides of his demonic rabbit like form. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to get far away. The city soon became specks in the fleeting horizon and the scenery changed to pine and trees. He smashed through the trees until he came to the beach. _The beach..._ Kyo took a few padded steps out until the waves of the beach touched his feet. He looked down at his reflection, staring at the monster he had become and he let out a loud cry. His hand shot into the water, causing ripples to blur out the reflection, his other hand covering his eyes as the monster whimpered more. He was a monster. This was Kyo's true self, a monster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru had walked straight through the rubble of the Sohma Home and onto the sidewalk. She didn't know which way Kyo had gone, craning her head from left to right trying to guess. The right led to home, the left to the outskirts of town. Tohru chose left, Kyo was too upset to freely walk home. Her socks were soaked from the rain, her shoes still by Hatori's room where she had first entered from. She stumbled as she ran down the street, all the time calling out his name. "Kyo? Kyo where are you?"

Tohru could rid herself of Kyo's horrible screams, the pain he felt, it was so overpowering. She turned the corner and continued walking, it sounded like people were calling her name, but she couldn't stop, she had to find Kyo. She sprinted past the ice cream shop, Uo and Hana's house, the bar, everywhere she went she knew Kyo wasn't there. It was almost like she was following his trail. But his trail wasn't footprints or anything, it was like Tohru was falling the pain he left behind, it lingered like an invisible aura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Yuki ran to the ice cream shop, it nearly nine o'clock and Kira was locking up for the day. Yuki grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around "Did Tohru come by here after work?" Yuki asked out of breath.

"Dude who the hell are you?" Kira shot. Why were so many people looking for Tohru, it was like they popped out of no where. Yuki had no idea Kyo had come looking for Tohru a little while ago.

"Yuki Sohma, I don't have time for this, just tell me if she came by, please!" Yuki begged

"I haven't seen her since she left work. Sorry, now if you'll excuse me I've got to get home," Kira started walking down the street with an umbrella.

"Don't you even care if she's in trouble?" Yuki screamed at him. This was the same Kira right? The one who wanted to take her away and kissed her?

Kira turned back around and shrugged. "I'll always care, I'll always worry, but I've watched you all, and listened to the way she talks about you Sohmas. She loves you guys, and I know you're all going to take care of her," with that Kira turned and walked off.

His comment left an impression on Yuki as he stood there for a moment. The rain was bouncing off against his umbrella. Had Yuki really won this? Kira had given up Tohru...he shook his head and stopped his fantasies, Tohru couldn't be his if she got killed by Kyo. He took off in a sprint again, calling her name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you think's going to happen to TorTor?" Momiji asked Shigure looking out the window for any sign of her.

"I really don't know Momiji, he could easily kill her in that stage. That part of Kyo is not supposed to be released like that, he'll be lost in such a rage," Shigure spoke harshly, he had no intention of upsetting Momiji but he was far too distracted thinking about Tohru. "Hatori where could she be?"

"I'm not sure Shigure, we've already checked with Uo and Hana, the bar, the band, I'm not sure where else she'd be," Hatori replied emotionlessly, staring at the windshield wipers. He ran his hand over his eyes for a moment at the stoplight. "I should have known he was up to something, I'm such a fool."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Haru didn't have anyone to talk to, he was speeding down the streets, trying not to flip his bike on the slippery roads. All of Tohru's familiar places had already been covered, but it wasn't Tohru that he had to think like, it would be Kyo. Where would Kyo go? That was also a difficult idea to work with, because not only was Kyo not even in his real body, the real Kyo wasn't open to begin with! Haru gripped the bar and sped off again as the light turned green, where did those two go, it was like they had disappeared!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru continued running around the town, she was going crazy, "Oh Kyo where are you?" she whimpered as her hands swung at her sides mid-jog.. Her feet ached, and she was frigid from the rain but she continued running until she came to the forest. This wasn't her forest, but just another one. She slowed herself, taking light steps into the forest, she just had this gut feeling that Kyo was nearby.

_Kyo...what happened to you...what did Akito do to you?_

Tohru wandered deeper into the forest, thinking she'd be lost forever. The trees blocked out most of the rain for her as her feet sloshed against the muddy earth below her. She climbed over the many growing roots that entangled the walkway. Much to her relief, there was a bright light up ahead, a clearing in the forest. She brushed aside another branch and squinted. The sound of water was the first thing to hit Tohru. She was at the beach.

She wandered out onto the sand and looked around. The sound of a vicious scream drew Tohru in the right direction. There he...it...there Kyo was, thrashing at his reflection again and again in the water. The sound of lightning from above caused Tohru to scream, and Kyo's head instantly whipped to look in her direction.

"Kyo?" Tohru's voice was weak, shaking just like her terrified body was. She took a step towards him and he growled at her, fangs all showing. She stopped, and stared at him. "Kyo...Kyo it's me...Tohru...Let me help you" She took another step. Kyo stood up and growled at her.

_Get away from me Tohru...don't look at me this way..._

Kyo stumbled back, her eyes looked so pleading and he only grew terrified of them. How could she really be so willing to see such a repulsive monster? Tohru took another step and he threw out his arm to hold her back.

"_Kyo...Kyo it's me...Tohru...Let me help you"_

_No...don't come closer Tohru...stay away._

Kyo hissed and growled again, Tohru grew closer still, her knees were ready to buckle with fear. She was shivering, both in fear and in reaction of the cold. Tohru knew the real Kyo was in there somewhere, somewhere deep inside whatever he had become. She took another step towards him, leaving her footprints in the sand, "Kyo. I know you're not happy this way. I want to help you..." She kept approaching him.

Kyo's violet eyes widened and he growled more, his teeth glistening in the storm. Tohru was scared out of her wits, so scared, she hadn't heard Yuki appear at the edge of the forest. Yuki craned his head until he found Tohru. He dropped his umbrella and ran in a sprint. "Tohru! Get away from him!"

"Yuki?" Tohru turned around surprised. Yuki ran up and stood in front of her, slowly urging her to back away. "Yuki what are you doing?"

"Tohru you must get away from this monster!" Yuki commanded trying desperately to push her back without touching her.

Kyo snarled, seeing Yuki's face enraged him. _Monster? I'm a monster? What about you! The one who does everything possible to steal Tohru away from anyone who gets too close for your liking? What about Akito, the bastard who did this to me, the one who pained all of us? I'm a monster? ME? Just because I look this way? _

Kyo growled and hissed taking a step closer to them, his violet eyes now just slits, and the hint of violence and rage in them. He raised one of his enormous arms in the air, he looked like he wanted to pound Yuki like wack-a-mole. His arm looked like it was about to sling shot down when Tohru jumped out in front of Yuki again.

"Kyo stop, don't hurt Yuki," she voice was squeaky and scared, but her arms were spread wide out to block Yuki.

_Tohru..._

"Kyo I know you're angry but don't hurt him. You're better than that," Tohru squeaked again.

Kyo snarled at her still, saliva dripping from his inner jaw and between the gaps of his sharp fangs. Tohru was really shaking and still Kyo snarled. Yuki stepped out in front of her and practically knocked Tohru over. Instead Tohru stumbled a few steps and fell to her knees. "Tohru, I'm telling you to run! Listen to me and get out of here!"

_Don't touch her like that...Don't touch her like that!_

Kyo howled and broke out into a real rage. The choler from earlier had finally been released. Yuki's eyes widened, now seeing he really had angered Kyo. His large claws glistened from the refracting thunder and took a quick swipe at him, too quick for Yuki to even react to. Yuki was sent flying in the air, his left shoulder now having three open wounds from Kyo's claws. He landed roughly in the sand, half submerged with the tide of the sea.

"YUKI!" Tohru got up from her knees and scrambled over to him. She sat down beside him, the water drenching her skirt even more as she ran her hand over his wound.

"It's okay...Tohru...just a scratch..." Yuki winced trying to sit up. Tohru grabbed his back and eased him up slowly. The "Scratches" were more than just scratches. They weren't deep, something at least Hatori could take care of, but it wasn't good for him since he angered Kyo.

_Why is she helping him? _Kyo let out another piercing howl. His arms were flailing about, he went for the closest thing he could find, a pile of logs and driftwood. He began smashing and clawing them to bits and Tohru let out another scream.

He was going mad, he was smashing and smashing he didn't even notice the shards that pierced his hard face. Yuki had managed to stand back up, and was struggling to walk over to Kyo with his limp shoulder.

"You may be a monster, you may be family, but I made a promise, that nothing would ever hurt Tohru," Yuki exclaimed bringing himself to a fighter's stance. Kyo looked up at Yuki, remembering what Kyo too had promised her.

**Flashback**

Back on Christmas...and the promise he had made

"_I believe in him, I believe he can change. But he won't, until he believes in himself," Tohru told him gently._

"_Then I'll keep believing in you," he told her gently. From behind his back he handed her his gift, small, but not that tiny, with a small red bow on it. "Merry Christmas Tohru," Tohru smiled and Kyo waited for her to open it. She tore of the bow, and lifted up the case, and found a locket inside of it. She opened it up, on the left side was a picture of Kyoko, and on the right, was a picture of him and her, a picture that Shigure had taken of them for the photo album. He took the chain from her after she held up her hair, and clipped it around her neck. "Tohru, I want to protect you, from every harm possible,"_

_A promise..._ _A promise I broke...I can't protect her...from the monster that I am._

Kyo let out another loud screech, one that caused Tohru to hold her ears and Yuki who did the same. The rain was pouring harder now, harder than Tohru had ever seen it. The rain; it was like the heavens were crying, crying over what was happening. He looked at Yuki, so much hatred was in his eyes, he brought his arm up to swing. Yuki opened his eyes, they were closed from the screeching and he looked up in fear.

"You really are a monster,' Yuki exclaimed, his voice barely heard in his own fear. He wanted to move, but his legs wouldn't. He wanted to scream, but his voice seemed to vanish. He wanted to defend himself, but the wound prevented.

The hand came crashing down, lightning flashed, and there was a scream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Hatori stopped the car. Stopped it completely and abruptly. Shigure and Momiji were thrown forward in their seats, their seatbelts were the only thing that kept them from flying straight through the windshield. Haru had been following them, they had met up at the center of the town. He leaned to the side, the soul of his boat being worn away as he too came to an abrupt stop. He rolled his bike up to the window and knocked on it.

Hatori rolled down the black window and looked out at the street in front of them.

"There is nothing we can do now..." Hatori told Haru blandly, "This is between the cat, the rat, and Tohru...I'm afraid...it's too late for us to intervene" With that, Hatori rolled the window back up, and silently, they returned home. Waiting for them to return. For some unknown reason, everyone understood. Momiji started crying in the back seat resting his face in his knees. Haru just stared up at the sky and wished the sun would return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Tohru's Point of View**

_Is it so wrong...to be fond of everyone? Mom died only such a short time ago...but I loved her so much. I didn't cry that day at the funeral, because, it wasn't in me to cry. Uo, Hana, grandpa, everyone was crying. I was right there beside them, staring down at the same grave, same flowers on the top, and still, it didn't seem real. Even now, a year and maybe a half later, I still can't grasp it's real._

_I wish I could visit her grave more. If I could drive I would. I don't want to ask the Sohmas for rides, because they would try to comfort me. Not even Clarity. I just want to sit one day, just me and here, and have a heart to heart. I want to tell her my secrets, my fears, my pains, and everything. I'm okay...I am. I'm sad...and lonely...but I'm still here. That's what matters, that was what mattered to mom._

_Is it wrong, to love my band and the Sohmas together? Clarity, my second skin, the skin my mom had introduced me to. She loved hearing me sing like that. "Great job kiddo, let those true colors shine," she'd always tell me that. She loved them from the moment she saw them. I think our parents were all friends, I can't even remember anymore. I do love them. I love them a lot. They're all like Hondas to me, real family._

_Uo and Hana too, even if I did fight with Uo, she was doing it to protect me. Heh, it's funny, everyone's so worried about me. They thought I'd be in therapy for a long while after mom died. But no, I'm just gonna keep on smiling and keep on living. That's all there is to it right? Remember who you are, and where you came from, but keep living. Mom will never leave me, and the necklace around my neck is my constant reminder. Mom goes everywhere I do, both in my heart, and around my neck._

_Sometimes I wonder about dad. Mom didn't show me pictures of him, he died when I was so young, that even if I had the best memory I wouldn't remember him. She never told me how I died. I think, she was waiting for me to be older, and then we just didn't ask anymore. My father helped and gave me life, but it was mom, who sustained that life for me. I wonder...am I like dad?_

_Where do I even begin with the Sohmas...my saviors. They took me from the rubble and gave me a home. They didn't have to be as sweet as they were too, they might have just given me a room. In most cases, people would have to pay for their food, the rent, the water, everything. Instead, all I have to do is cook, clean, and keep the secret. Cooking and cleaning is so much fun away. Keeping the secret is hard, but not impossible. There have been times I've wanted to tell Uo and Hana or the band, but never so badly. I was afraid that Akito would erase my memories even if I did keep the promise. Maybe I still am afraid..._

_Even if I did leave the Sohmas, like I moved away, at least I could keep the happy memories with me, but losing them all together, would be losing a piece of me. I would hate for that to happen. They are so kind...and I love them all so much...but now..._

_But now they're fighting...now Akito's gone too far...now Kyo is in so much pain. I can feel it, it pulls at my heart strings and it makes me want to cry. The cat and the rat, I know they're destined to fight in the stories, but shouldn't life be different? This isn't a story, this is real. No one said they had to fight. Yuki is wrong, Kyo is wrong, why can't they just see that?_

_Kyo's staring at Yuki now, I can see the thirst for blood in his eyes. Kyo's hungering for pain..._

_This is all my fault. It really is my fault. If I had never been so selfish, if I had never accepted to stay, in my selfishness, so much pain as emerged. I've made the Sohmas miserable. Kyo was only at Sohma Home to find me, and look what's happened now. Yuki, he was looking for me, and now he's hurt too. I really am a fool... I only cause hurt. I only cause pain_

_Stop...you all both have to stop...this isn't right...it just isn't. I've got to stop them...I will...I want to help. Stop...and just for once...don't worry about me..._

Yuki's eyes opened timidly, he had been expected a catastrophic hurt, and found there was no harm to him but the previous wound. He looked ahead, expecting to see a vicious Kyo ready to retaliate, or maybe he was inches from his face. Instead, Kyo's face was staring down at his sanguinolent hands. No, Kyo wasn't looking down at his hands, but what was below them, resting quietly on the sand. Yuki looked down too and took in a sharp breath.

There she was lying on the ground. There was a cut on her side, just above her hip. The pieces were slowly coming together about what just happened. Kyo had started the attack and Yuki had closed his eyes because of the lightning. At that same moment Tohru had run out into the line of fire, and screamed upon the impact of his assault.

Kyo fell down to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "Tohr...ru..." his hand reached out to her, and he rested it on her back gently. "Toh...ru..." His words were like their own language, Yuki could only barely figure out he was calling to her. Yuki fell to his knees and watched; Kyo was rubbing her back, accidentally smearing her blood on her clothing. He called to her for at third time and Tohru let out a muffled moan of pain.

Tohru opened her eyes and slowly pushed off her arms like she was doing a push-up. She turned over slowly, and landed back on the sand with a thud so her back rested against the water drenched sand. She looked up at Kyo and let a weak smile crawl onto her face. Her hands worked their way up to her locket. Kyo's eyes regained a red glow, his real eyes, as he started to remember what the locket actually was. She popped it open with her weak hands, and pointed to the picture of her and Kyo.

"See Kyo...that's you...that's the real you. You think...that this monster is your real form...you've got it all wrong. This is...the form Akito branded you with...the one you keep inside...because you know how to control your anger now...This is the curse...but you _aren't _the curse. Do you get it?"

The monster shook his head in a no.

"Kyo... you were born on your own...your mom and dad...with you _came_ the curse. It's like a the story of the perfect angel. A little angel was born on an autumn night. She was born with beautiful white wings , so beautiful that everyone loved to stare and admire her. But that angel was sad...eventually she faded away...do you know why? People couldn't see her past the wings...they couldn't see the girl who was standing there right in front of them, just the shiny wings..." Tohru winced slightly as she took in a breath. "I don't pity her."

His monster eyes widened with confusion.

"Kyo...you have the monster, but you're _more than _justthe monster, just as the girl is more than the wings. I see you Kyo...you're in there somewhere. That little girl died, without ever trying to show her true colors. She should have tried. Don't let those people see the monster Kyo, make them see the real you, the one I see everyday," Tohru's voice was growing softer, the rain still pelting against her as she held the locket in her hand. Her hands slowly rested down against her chest and closed her eyes.

_You're more than the monster Kyo...show the world the real you, the one I see everyday._

"Tohru?" He called to her but got no response. "Tohru...please don't leave me..."

"I'll try...but I cannot promise you that anymore..." Tohru sat up slowly, Yuki taking one of her arms and hoisting her up. "Thanks Yuki..." She whispered quietly.

"Thank you...for saving me," Yuki told her gently.

Tohru turned to face Kyo. He was finally back to his human form, shirtless, a little bloody and bruised, but human. He was frowning, looking away, his bangs covering his eyes as he cried softly. Tohru walked up to him and stared up into his eyes. Slowly, Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist and held him tight until a second later he popped into a cat in her arms. She bent over and picked up his clothes, and together Yuki and Tohru limped home, Kyo all the time crying into Tohru silently.

Together Tohru and Yuki entered the home somewhere in the middle of the night. The walk from the beach back home had been excruciatingly painful for them. Yuki opened the door with his good arm. Hatori and Shigure were pacing back and forth inside, Haru was trying to take care of Momiji, and Momiji's eyes were so red and swollen from his tears. Everyone looked up, not sure what was more startling, Yuki's wound or Tohru's. Hatori ran up to them but Tohru shook her head.

"I'll be right back," She told Hatori in a whisper. She slowly began her climb up the stairs, she wouldn't tell them how painful that walk was. She walked over to the closet, grabbing a towel and bandages, and then walked into Kyo's room.

His room seemed plainer now since the last time she had been inside it. Tohru ran the towel over the soaked tabby. He had long since fallen asleep in her arms, lost in his exhaustion. She rubbed him dry, and then slipped him under the sheets to sleep. He would have a lot of bruises tomorrow on his face. Tohru said nothing and walked out quietly.

She went into her room and peeled her clothes from her. She wrapped the bandages around her side in a circle wrapping layer over layer. She tied a note to finish the bandage and then slipped on a black nightgown and slipped into her own bed.

Yuki was downstairs with Hatori and the other's, explaining what had happened as Hatori mended his shoulder.

"Well young Yuki, I think you're going to be alright, just give it time to heal," Hatori finished off the bandage.

"Hatori, do you think they'll be okay?" Shigure asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Shigure...I really don't..." Hatori looked down at the table that Yuki was sitting on. He sighed and ran his hand over his damaged eye. "Akito...has a way of changing people in the most opposite respect of Tohru's. What happens...when you break an angel?"

"The angel disappears...because no one can see past his wings," Yuki replied, staring up at the ceiling.

If one of the Sohmas had strained their hearing hard enough, they could hear the constant crying of Kyo through the rest of the night. But even if the Sohmas tried their hardest, no one could hear the sound of her breaking heart.


	41. One Simple Word

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Baskets. As usual grumbles

Thought I'd say Hi first.

I'm so glad that everyone has kept up with reading this story. I know its _very_ lengthy.

I never thought I'd write this much, my guess was like 25 chapters in all honesty. The criticism has been constructive and very helpful. It's especially helpful because I don't live in Japan, so I'm not accurate with a lot of their customs, like the White Day mix up.

I hope you've all figured out the pairing, I mean come on! I cut out Momiji, I cut out Haru, I cut out Kei, I cut out Kira. That leaves two people. Yuki and Kyo, the traditional love triangle! If you haven't yet, oye you make my head hurt just thinking about it.

**Chapter 41**

The tempest storm ceased in the early morning. Shigure urged Hatori to spend the night, wanting him to look over Tohru's wounds the next morning. Hatori did not protest, a night away from the mad man would be nice for him. Even after such an exhausting traumatic day Tohru still woke up at six, and was on her way downstairs before the clock even chimed 6:30.

She had to walk quietly, passing Hatori who was slumbering on the couch. He looked so much more peaceful when he slept, she figured all people did. She draped a blanket over him and wandered into the kitchen. There was an extra plate set on the table, but she had a distinct hunch that Kyo wouldn't want to eat anyway. Tohru made simple curry, and nearly jumped out of her socks when Hatori wandered into the kitchen.

"Gomen, good morning Hatori," she whispered quietly. Hatori could see it in her eyes, the fire in her eyes was gone. She looked so vacant, her blue eyes looked a dreary gray. "Would you like some coffee Hatori?" Tohru asked holding out a pot of fresh coffee.

Hatori nodded as Tohru began to pour "Thank you Tohru," He took a sip of his coffee and watched her as she turned back to start cutting some fruits. "I need to check out your wound sometime today."

"I have school Hatori, can we do it afterwards?" Tohru pleaded, she sounded weak. He couldn't understand why she was still thinking about school.

"I'd rather check you out before you leave for school, it gives the wound less time for infection," he told her blandly before taking another sip of his coffee. "I also have to get back to Master Akito, make sure he hasn't destroyed the whole house."

Tohru flinched hearing Akito's name. Hatori's face softened, his usual cold exterior melting as he watched tears form at the rims of her eyes. She continued chopping at her vegetables, "Okay Hatori, just let me get the curry going, I'm sure the other's can serve themselves."

"That's fine Tohru," He told her gently. He had the newspaper in front of him, but he couldn't do anything but let his eyes follow Tohru, just to be sure.

About thirty minutes later, Tohru had everything on a simmer mode, leaving the fruits basket on the table for them to pick at just in case. Hatori followed her up to her room, somewhere at least remotely private. Hatori sat down on a chair in her room and asked her to roll up her shirt. She did as instructed, leaving herself decent but enough that Hatori could see her very basic bandage job. He unknotted the bandage and let the rest unravel to the floor. "You're very lucky Tohru, it's not that deep," He noted pulling some rubbing alcohol out of his bag.

"It was because I was running, I wasn't standing still so Kyo...so the claws only caught the edge of me," Tohru whispered, her eyes avoiding Hatori.

Hatori could see how she could barely talk about it, how Kyo being a monster was so upsetting. Kyo had hurt her before, by yelling, or that little cut on the forehead, but this was something so much more different. He sighed and rubbed the alcohol over the wound, Tohru biting her lip and wincing. Hatori remained silent as he put on some new bandages. When he finally finished Tohru was still staring away from him.

He stood up and wandered over to her, resting his head on top of hers, stroking the right side of her hair and face. "It's over now Tohru, it's okay..." His voice was soothing to Tohru and she closed her eyes gently.

"Yes...it's all over now," She whispered a hint of pain stricken in her voice, "Thank you for tending to my wounds Hatori," she added, pulling away from him and wandering back downstairs.

Yuki was the first one to enter the kitchen, there were black rings under his eyes, and he looked very tired. As he sat down in his chair Tohru wandered over with a plate of food for him. He looked up at her, but she wasn't looking at him. He took her hand gently and squeezed it. "Tohru?"

Tohru flinched and looked away. "I'm fine Yuki. Hatori did a quick check up on my wounds."

"That wasn't what I meant Tohru," He told her softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tohru turned and faced him, fear stricken in her real eyes, but she smiled softly and pulled her hand away. "I've got to get the rest of breakfast ready. We're all going to be late at this rate."

"Kyo, Kyo you've got to get ready for school," Momiji sighed desperately, rubbing the grumbling cat's shoulder. "Tohru's waiting for us downstairs."

Kyo tensed hearing her name, the horrible guilt of what he had done hitting him hard as he let out a horrible moan of sorrow. "Not today Momiji..." Kyo's voice was just as desperate as Momiji's. "Please Momiji..."

Momiji frowned but nodded "Okay, I'll tell Tohru you're staying home today," Momiji slid open the door and disappeared.

Kyo stared at his wall, remembering faintly all that had happened. Her touch had been so warm and comforting, even after he had injured her. Being carried in her arms as he peacefully cried, he finally felt safe. He didn't remember much after that except for the soft feeling of her hands and a towel against his skin. When he woke up he found himself naked from the curse, but he was so weak, he didn't even care.

Even though he was being comforted by Tohru through their journey home, he could still feel so much pain in his body. The pain of his transformation already took a huge toll on him, but he felt, his heart hurting more. He'd hurt Tohru, in ways he wasn't aware of just yet, and he felt as though he couldn't be forgiven. Just for today, he wanted to fade away and never come back. He closed his tired eyes, and slept miserably.

"Tohru...Kyo isn't going to school today," Momiji told her weakly at the table. Tohru stopped mid-scrub of her dishes. "Tohru?"

"It's okay Momiji, I knew he wouldn't be up to school," She smiled lightly as she finished the dishes, "I'll bring some food up to him before we leave, don't worry."

Everyone was silent again. Somehow, Tohru had put up such a barrier around herself, that not even Shigure could get through it. Maybe it was just a reaction to yesterday, everyone prayed it didn't last. Hatori whispered to Shigure about her test, and Shigure just growled. Tohru was already walking out of the room with a tray of food, and everyone just bit their lips and sighed.

Tohru climbed the stairs gently and wandered to Kyo's room. She knocked on the door lightly, but got no response.

_Should've known _Tohru sighed. She put the tray down on the floor just in front of his door.

"Kyo...I left breakfast for you...please feel better soon..." she sighed, "and I'm sorry Kyo..."

Her voice was very soft, maybe she didn't want to wake him or maybe she was still afraid. Her head remained pressed against the door as she remained kneeling there. She wanted to cry right now, just being near his presence, made her want to cry. She felt a warm hand grip her shoulder, and she looked up to see Shigure's deep black eyes.

"Tohru..." He bent down to face her and cuffed her face in his hand gently. "Time for school Flower." Tohru nodded, and followed him downstairs. When she got home from school that day, she found all the dishes neatly stacked, the food gone, that made Tohru smile, just a little.

That's what Tohru's daily life became. The fire in her eyes replaced by a broken soul. Even Yuki, who had been with her on the beach, couldn't figure out what had happened to her to, traumatize her, like it had. It took her a while to smile for real again, it was like she had to learn all over again. A few weeks passed, and Tohru was laughing and smiling. Even though she was slowly inching back to the old Tohru that she was, a part of her, was still, missing.

Each day she'd bring food up to Kyo, every day she got no response. He still went to school, he only stayed home that first day. Kyo would leave after Tohru and the others had left and somehow arrive right on time. No one asked any questions about him, especially Tohru. Tohru couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes anymore, nor could he. Both were broken souls and it pained everyone else to see them this miserable.

January came and went. Tohru continued her job at the ice cream shop and was happy with the money she was making. Kira was always questioning her though, he wanted to know what happened that night. '_You've known me for so long, we're practically brother and sister! Tohru, what happened that night? What happened that could make you act this way? _Tohru still couldn't answer him. She practiced with Clarity too, her songs were great, her performance was great, but the joy she used to get from it was completely gone. It was like, all the fire inside of Tohru had been sucked away.

February arrived, and Yuki couldn't stand it anymore. On an early Saturday morning, Tohru was in the kitchen cooking when he strolled in. "Tohru?"

"Good morning Yuki!" She smiled softly flipping a pancake. "How many do you want?"

"Tohru. I can't stand seeing you this way anymore! You go about your daily life like nothing's happened, or your trying to, but it's only hurting you! You know you're allowed to cry here once in a while, it's okay to come home crying!" His voice was stern, but he stumbled with pain in them.

"Yuki..." she smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not pretending, and I'm not forgetting. I can never forget what happened. I'm not hurting anymore, I don't feel it at all. We've all got to keep on living, and stop worrying about me," She smiled again and flipped the pancake onto a dish. "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Tohru!" Yuki was so angry that he knocked the dish straight off the table and it broke in half. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're not the same Tohru you used to be! The bubbly girl that we all knew, its as if she was stolen from you. Who are you!"

Tohru picked up the dish in her apron and dropped it into the trash. "I'm sorry that I'm not the girl you want me to be," She told him quietly taking off the apron and hanging on its hanger. "But my life wasn't made to make you happy even if it's all I ever wanted. I'm trying Yuki, I really am. But you can't expect me to be the same," She sighed "I'm going to be fine. Give me time to find myself again."

"How much longer..." Yuki asked clenching his fists. His arms were violently shaking at his sides as his squinted shut with small tears "How much longer are you going to live this lie?"

"Until I can find the truth again Yuki," Tohru told him.

She sighed miserably and ran her hand along his cheek. He looked up at her, straight into her eyes, and she was smiling. "Yuki, I lost a part of myself that day, just as I did the day my mom died. It took me nearly a year and half, to find my old self. It's going to take awhile to find me again. You have to be patient. And really, honestly, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Akito hasn't won yet."

"I've given you time! I've been patient! I've given you nearly a month and a half! We all have!" Yuki shouted. "I was right there beside you when you got hurt, and I still don't get what hurt you so badly! What happened to you! You know Kyo's sorry, he's been like this for far too long. What really happened? Why are you like this?"

"Don't shout Yuki, you're going to wake everyone up," she whispered. "I'm right here in front of you. I may seem far away, but I'm still right here, don't shout, I can hear you," she looked down at the ground. "What really happened...I can't really explain. But I won't let Akito win. I promise you that."

Tohru walked over to the back door and grabbed her coat off the hook.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"A few places; the beach, where it all began, the graveyard, where she's waiting, and maybe another visit somewhere else. I've neglected it far too long." She smiled again. Yuki felt a smile creep across his face, because for even the slightest moment, he saw a small hint of the real Tohru.

Tohru walked outside, she didn't need her coat it was so lovely out, but she brought it anyway. It was a long walk to the graveyard, and the beach was along the way. Her boots clicked against the ground as she grinned up at the blooming trees. Everything was green again, and from the rubble of the dying winter life was being reborn. She hoped things with Kyo could be this way, a chance to start over. Tohru decided, it would be better to see her mother first, someone she hadn't spoken too since her birthday that night with Haru.

It took Tohru nearly an hour to walk through town and way past, but she found the graveyard and it's key and wandered inside. It was very quiet in the graveyard, the souls of the deceased resting so peacefully. She found her mother's grave, and a box of her favorite foods were resting there. Tohru smiled, that meant grandpa had been here. Tohru got down on her knees and prayed in front of Kyoko's grave.

"Hey mom...I guess it's been a long while. Too long even. You know I think about you everyday. Your picture on my mantel, and the locket around my neck, I think about you all the time. Sometimes I think you're lucky, being up there in heaven, it must be so beautiful..." Tohru paused and brushed away a tear in her eye.

"Mom...it's so hard. Yuki's so angry with me, not even angry, just truly worried about me. Mom I feel so lost. Kyo...he won't even look me in the eye. I can't look him in the eye, not without thinking about all the pain he had to go through. Mom it's all my fault! It's all my fault! All the Sohmas are getting hurt because I came into the picture! Kyo's so secluded now, and Yuki's pressuring me. I should be happy I'm alive, and I should be happy that I have such loving family and friends but I feel so guilty. I feel like my own selfish desires are making them suffer. If I keep on smiling, they'll be happy. They just want me to be okay, if I can show them that, they won't have so suffer anymore..."

Tohru couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "I wish you hadn't left, no matter how selfish I may be for saying it. Even above that, I wish you had died a better way, it was so cruel and fast. I wish you could've died in bed, easy, in your sleep. I should've told you to be safe. It' s my fault your dead! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! Everything's my fault.

"I thought I could help them, I wanted to help them, I'll I've done is hurt. Mom...I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry I didn't wish you to be safe, I'm sorry I didn't say that I loved you more, or how much I really was glad you were my mom. I'm sorry that I failed the Sohmas, I'm sorry I didn't take better care of them. Please...forgive me..."

Tohru ran her fingers over the carvings on Kyoko's grave as she continued crying. She cried for a long time, the early morning melting into noon. She felt horrible, she had forgotten to make breakfast, and now even lunch for everyone. She wondered if Kyo was on the roof, he hadn't been up there in such a long time. She remembered watching New Years come with him, and she cried again cursing herself.

Time had no measurement as she cried, but she did eventually get up. She left the graveyard silently, and only looked back once after she walked past the huge iron gates. Tohru trudged on to the beach.

"The beach..." her voice was light, she wanted so smile at such a beautiful spot, but remembering that night her lips curved downward. She wandered along the shoreline and picked up a shell. It was a beautiful opal color, and she slid it into her pocket for later. Was it a memory of it's a beauty? Or a piece of the attack scene being carried around with her as a reminder?

She found the pile of driftwood Kyo had destroyed, still there where he had left it a month ago. Her hand rested itself just above her hip, where the wound had been. It had long since healed, but she still shivered thinking about it. She sat down on the pile, and for a long time just watched the waves wash up against the shoreline.

"Tohru?"

Tohru turned around quickly, but smiled seeing a little blond haired boy. "Hey Momiji, I'm surprised you found me here."

"I asked Yuki," He mumbled sheepishly. He trotted over to her and sat down resting his elbows on his knees staring ahead. "What were you looking at Tohru?" He asked

"Pardon?" Tohru asked confused

"I watched you for a little while. The look on your face, it was like you were lost staring off at the water. But that wasn't it was it?" Momiji asked her softly.

"No, it wasn't." Momiji took her hand.

She smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder. "TorTor, when are you going to be able to laugh and smile again?"

"I do laugh and smile Momiji," She insisted.

"I know you do, but you don't laugh all the time. I know you're still healing, but I feel so useless. I want to be able to help you, like the little brother I'm supposed to be. It's just not fair Tohru!"

"...Momiji..." His name came out in such a light whisper.

"You've been through so much Tohru, more than you ever deserved. Your mom died, and we took you in. I was happy we took you in, because I'm happy to know you, and in such a sick and twisted way I was happy that your mom had left you. But then, every time we mentioned her, I watched your eyes grow really big with sadness. I know what its like not to have a mom, but she never knew me, and I still have my real dad. You don't have either."

"It's okay..." She told him.

"But it's not! You've lived with us for a long time, it seems like forever. I can't remember being any happier before you came. You pulled our lives back together, you made us smile and be ourselves. I don't think Yuki and Kyo could look each other in the eyes without fighting, and now they barely fight. All you wanted was to be part of our family, and instead Akito made you witness two of the worst things in the world,"

"..."

"You had to watch someone you love get hurt, you had to watch Kyo scream and holler with pain and transform into such a basic evil creature, you know he isn't that creature. And even if Akito's a horrible man, even as he was beating you and hurting you, you still had to watch him gasp for air and nearly die at your feet."

"...Mo," she was cut off as Momiji continued.

"I want the old Tohru back as much as Yuki, but he's being so mean to you. I heard him yell at you this morning. Tohru he doesn't have a right to do that!" He looked in her in the eyes "You were hurt, he doesn't understand it. I don't think you do either. All of us Sohmas, we're selfish. When you first met us, and even still to this point, we've felt hurt, we've felt a lot of it, but no one ever thought about anyone else like you do."

"I don't understand..."

"You hurt twice as much as we do. You love all of us, you can feel our pain. We never think that way, instead, us Sohmas we're like 'We're hurt, someone love us' But you, you'll love us all anyway. Even now while you're hurt, you won't ask for someone to love you."

"How can I ask them to love me?" Tohru asked him quietly as she turned and watched the ocean again. "How can I ask them to love me, when all I brought was hurt to them?"

"Tohru that's not true!"

"Kyo...poor Kyo...was turned into that horrible beast because he came looking for me. I lied to them, I wanted to protect them. Instead he had to run all over town looking for me, just to have Akito snatch off his bracelet. Yuki too, he had to search for me, just to get slashed up by Kyo's alternate form. I brought Dark Haru out...I made them all hurt."

"But you made Dark Haru go away! The only reason they went looking for you is because they CARE about you! Don't you get it Tohru?" Momiji persisted squeezing her hand.

"No...I don't..." Tohru sighed looking down at her knees. "Why would they care about me, this klutzy air head who brought them all that hurt?"

"You gave us something no one else would..." Momiji told her, Tohru looked down at him. "...you gave us a chance..."

"A chance?"

"Tohru, we're cursed people. Not even the zodiac curse, we're cursed with sorrow. You came to us, and even when you knew, you didn't turn us away. You took us all in, and you loved us all, for every imperfection. You gave us a chance to be ourselves, to cry to you when we wanted to, to go to you when we needed you, and never once did you turn us away. Even after you got hurt, beating after beating, you still never turned us away. Tohru, you're the only one who's ever loved us. You haven't failed one bit. You've been caught up in a few bumps along the way, but you're still here. That's all that matters to me," Momiji was rubbing his eye, probably trying to keep the tears from falling. Even if he was her age, he did so much resemble a little brother.

"Momiji..." Tohru was crying again, but this time she was smiling. She bent over and squeezed him so tight until he popped into a bunny. He snuggled his face under her chin and she cried. "Thank you Momiji. I think I found what I lost."

Tohru walked in the door with Momiji a little past three o'clock. Haru was the first to find them, he had a rather surprised look on his face seeing Momiji as a bunny. Haru looked up at her face, and she was smiling. She was really smiling, the glow was back in her eyes.

"You found it...you really found it..." Haru was smiling, grinning ear to ear, and Tohru nodded a yes. Haru turned and ran to the stairs and shouted up them. "SHE FOUND IT! SHE FOUND IT!"

Tohru started laughing, squeezing Momiji tight again. Momiji squirmed and smiled up at her, she kissed his forehead and looked up to see Yuki and Shigure who had just sprinted down the stairs. She looked up and smiled at them. "I'm sorry I didn't make lunch, I'll make a really great dinner tonight."

Shigure and Yuki smiled. Shigure walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "I'm so happy Flower. You've found what had been lost," He caressed the side of her cheek.

"Now I just need to fix what has been broken," She whispered to him. Shigure nodded solemnly and Tohru screamed as Momiji popped back into his little boy form. She threw his clothes at him and Yuki covered her eyes.

"Heheh Sorry TorTor!" Momiji laughed and pulled on her sleeve. "I'm all better now."

Yuki removed her hands and Tohru bent down on one knee looking at Momiji. "I gave you all a chance, and you gave me a second one. We're even now right?" She winked.

"You bet."

Tohru decided she'd made an early supper. Everyone seemed to help out tonight. Shigure was setting the table, Momiji was pouring the drinks, Haru and Yuki were peeling vegetables and Tohru was stirring the soup. "When are you going to talk to him?" Haru asked as he funneled some of the chopped carrots into the pot.

"When I bring him up dinner in a little while, a month was far too long to be avoiding him," she told him quietly.

"Better late than never, I think that saying applies perfectly," He smiled and she ran her hand through his hair. She held out the spoon for him and he took it. Tohru waited for his inspection looking hopeful. Haru laughed "It's perfect, like always."

That dinner was perfect too, or as perfect as the evening could get in the absence of Kyo. Somehow, they'd all gotten used to it. It wasn't like they had forgotten about Kyo, but more, they accepted how he was acting. Later in the evening, as the boys laid around tired from their meals, Tohru came upstairs with a tray as usual. She knocked on the door twice and waited. Nothing. Like always.

"Kyo...I have dinner for you. I'm really sorry that I didn't bring up breakfast or lunch...I kind of...had a breakdown..." Tohru didn't know why she was confessing what happened to a door and not Kyo's face but she was. "I hope someone else at least brought you food, I was worried all the time I was gone just thinking about it."

There was still silence on the other side of the room, but silence didn't mean he wasn't listening. Kyo had been in his room nearly all day, he'd only been woken twice, once when Momiji ran into the room getting his jacket, and just now. He turned over slowly, trying not to groan. He stared at the outline of her frame in the doorway, he could even make out the tray that she was holding.

"_Kyo...I have dinner for you. I'm really sorry that I didn't bring up breakfast or lunch...I kind of...had a breakdown..." _

_A breakdown? Tohru? What happened?_

"_I hope someone else at least brought you food, I was worried all the time I was gone just thinking about it."_

_You don't have to apologize for me. _

"You don't have to apologize for me," Kyo sat up, did he really just say that out loud? He saw Tohru freeze. He knew she wanted to reach for the door and open it up, but had he forgiven himself enough to let her in.

"Thanks Kyo," She whispered from her side of the door, she stared down at the ground. "I'm glad you're at least active in school. Everyone likes the booth, the plans I mean, you have great input with that stuff. I don't worry as much then, because you smile and laugh more. It's almost like, this home is a prison for you, just like Sohma Home..."

Kyo watched her still, and said nothing. She bent over and left the tray at the foot of the door. He wanted her to come in, he wanted to call out her name, but it was if someone had stolen his voice again. "_I don't worry as much then, because you smile and laugh more. It's almost like, this home is a prison for you, just like Sohma Home..._"

Tohru wiped her eyes slowly. She wanted so much to talk to him, but she wouldn't come in until Kyo was ready. He probably wouldn't be ready for a long time. She sighed again and looked down at the wooden floor, and the few tear drops that had splashed against the floor. "I don't want this home to be a prison for you. I feel like...it's me...that makes you so unhappy. Maybe if I wasn't here it would be easier for you to recover..."

"Tohru..." finally, he had said her name. It came out squeaky and shaky, but it still managed to be loud enough for her to hear, because he watched her shadow lift its head up and stare at the door. "You don't...make me unhappy...I just...have to find out who the hell I am again..."

"I know the feeling...believe it our not," She smiled thinking about it. "Take your time Kyo..."

"I'm afraid you'll leave..." he whispered woefully. "After what you said..."

"_Tohru...please don't leave me..."_

"_I'll try...but I cannot promise you that anymore..." _

"The truth is, I won't be here forever Kyo...we all have to die eventually, we all have to grow up and live on our own accord. But I think I'll stick around here," Tohru smiled again "At least for a little while longer."

Kyo let out a sigh of relief. He watched her disappear after bowing at his door. He walked up to the door and slid it open. He looked down at the tray of food, bending down on his knees, and for once really looking at it. She always had his favorites for him, a special herbal tea, no leeks, everything. He took the tray inside and ate quietly.

When Tohru came back upstairs to collect his dinner dishes at seven, she found them once again stacked neatly, and a small piece of paper on the tray. Her name was written on the front, it folded in half. She opened it up with her index finger, and smiled and its simple one-worded message.

_Thanks._


	42. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 42**

Kyo's 'Thanks' had made all the difference for Tohru. The following morning she was chipper and happy. That was a step in the right direction, progress was finally being made. That made it all worth while. In the kitchen as usual, Tohru was packing up their lunches before the boys got downstairs. She was in the middle of wrapping a sandwich when the telephone rang.

Tohru flinched for a minute; remembering how that one phone call in the early morning had changed her so much. She wandered over to the phone, listening to it ring once, and then again. Slowly she picked it up and clicked the button. "...Hello? Sohma Residence."

"Well, aren't we professional?" Kira's voice chuckled.

"Hey Kira!" Her voice brightened and she smiled. "What's up?"

"I thought I'd just remind you we have rehearsal tonight after work. Remember, our shift ends at five today, and I can drive you over for practice. I know you're busy, you'd probably forget"

"That's not true! I have a sticky note right here in front of me!" She protested. She listened to Kira laugh in the background

"Okay I'm sorry. But anyone I thought I'd just let you know,"

"Thanks Kira, that's very thoughtful of you,"

"I wanted to make sure you came, we have something important to announce."

"We?"

"The other guys. It's great news. Oh crap I'm going to be late for my class. Later Tohru."

_An important announcement? I wonder what it would be about_. _At least it's good news._

Tohru went back to packing lunches before Shigure walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he picked up his usual cup of coffee. "What was that Tohru, I heard the phone from down the hallway."

"That was Kira, he wanted to remind me I have work and rehearsal. I'll be up late tonight with homework," Tohru explained as she set up a plate of hash browns and eggs in front of him. The other boys wandered in slowly, still half asleep, it made Tohru smile. She served them their food and drinks and she wandered upstairs with Kyo's tray. She knocked on the door and smiled at the silence, for some reason unbeknownst to her.

"Kyo, your breakfast is here. I'm going to be out all night so I won't be making dinner. But with me gone you might be brave enough to venture downstairs and grab yourself some food. Your lunch is here too. I guess I'll see ya later," Tohru bowed at the door, again another mystery why, and wandered back downstairs.

"Tohru who was on the phone?" Haru asked yawning, "They woke me up."

"That was Kira, I just have rehearsal tonight for the White Day Festival," Tohru turned to the calendar and squeaked "Oh my gosh"

"What?" Haru asked getting up to see what she was staring at.

"Valentine's day is THIS FRIDAY! Oh my gosh I've got to get you all something," Tohru was already looking for paper and pen to write herself a list of the people she had to get gifts for. It was growing with each second that ticked by.

"Wow Tohru don't worry, you still have a tomorrow," Haru told her trying to calm her down, patting her shoulders with his hands.

Tohru sighed and hung her head, "Alright, I guess I can go tomorrow, that's my day off," The timer above the stove went off "Oh my god we're going to be late!" Tohru ran to the counter and threw the lunches to the boys, all who which caught them, ran and grabbed her jacket and wandered back to the table. "Lets go guys!"

Haru, Yuki, and Momiji dumped their dishes into the dish washer and started throwing on their shoes. She pecked Shigure on the cheek and smiled before rushing out the door, the boys not far behind her. Shigure wandered over to the phone and picked it up, dialing for the advice of a friend.

"Hello," an impassive voice called out.

"Hello my friend, you seem bright and dandy!" Shigure exclaimed, he couldn't help grin at his friends emotionless voice.

"Hello Shigure," his voice sounded a tiny bit more relaxed.

"Hatori, my dear friend, I need your help," Shigure suddenly went serious, "It's been well over a month and Kyo nor Tohru have said anything to each other's faces. Kyo takes every precaution to avoid her. He's going to revert to his old self and all we've been through will be for a waste...also..." Shigure's eyes fell to the floor. "I don't think Tohru can heal from it without his approval. Deep down she still is hurting."

"Forcing them into interaction will cause you more harm then good. Your worry is also justified, being her, father. The transformation took a toll on Kyo's body, which explained his first week of isolation. Other than that I conclude that he feels guilt for what happened. Hurting Yuki-san and Tohru-san was more frightful for him then he imagined. He has transformed before, but he had never harmed anyone until this point. For Tohru's sake, she too was wounded from the encounter, her confidence isn't with her anymore, it was the same when she first came here to Sohma Home."

"I know...but how much longer will it take them to heal Hatori?" Shigure sighed desperately. "I know this curse comes with its problems, but I want us to feel like a family, not a war zone."

"You know the young master hasn't even signed the documents for her adoption?"

"Akito...that bastard...why are we still loyal to him?" Shigure hissed, "I've had enough of him. He has no power over us. If he exposed us it would be his demise as well! He isn't my father! Heck I'm older than him, I could be _his _father!" Shigure sighed and sat down in a chair at the table. "I've wasted enough of my life away living by his rules, its time for me to live for myself."

"I understand that my friend, but don't you think Tohru wanted his approval? There's some twisted reason she was acceptance. She was a foreigner in an already strange world."

"He's to tenacious! I know she wants approval but why did it have to be him?" Shigure growled running his hand over his face.

"I blame the curse. Either that or we were all born under ladders and broke mirrors."

Shigure managed to laugh, "Oh my dear friend Hatori, where would I be without you?"

"Probably in the psycho warren"

"Probably," Shigure smiled. Shigure lifted up his head seeing Kyo wander into the kitchen and out through the door. Through the window Shigure wanted him sprint to school.

"Something the matter?"

"Kyo just left for school."

"And?"

"And I can't stand this anymore!" Shigure yelled half-heartedly. "I will make them talk to each other! Otherwise, I'll never be able to finish my book!"

"What was that last part? You're not writing about the curse are you?" Hatori's voice sounded almost diabolical.

"Nope. It's just another trashy romance novel," Shigure laughed into the phone and hung up.

School was like any other day for Tohru. Everyone was growing more and more excited about the White Day festival, with it only be a little more than a month away. Tohru just wanted to go get the Valentine chocolates, but she kept reminding herself she had work and the band meeting. At her desk Tohru tapped a pencil to her desk until Namura cleared his throat.

"I know you're not used to work you slackers, because of the fair, but I want to read a poem. This poem was part of the creative writing homework I assigned you a couple of days ago. I just finished grading them, I wanted to read you my personal favorite," He smiled gently clearing his throat

"The stars stop

The clouds gasp in the moment

Willow-trees pay witness

A sonnet of quiet love fills the page

Pristine tears slide down the slopes of her face

Moonlight floods the mahogany desk where the pen is dancing solo

Her tears sully the paper

Crisp fades to damp as the pen dances faster

All is silent past her forlorn

No one will visit to prevent her drowning

He's lying on the yellow couch

Sleeping only to dream of reality

No relief as folk blues play

He's still living in yesterday

She loves him

But he's so blind

He can see no future as she stands only three feet away

He longs for the love he can't leave behind

Even though she left years ago

But he doesn't know because she doesn't speak

She hasn't uttered a word of her truest feelings

Her disguise paper then, being his support as he copes with death

Her heart is breaking shard by shard

He calls for his lover, and she only forces a smile past the tears

His words flow freely, hers as restrained as forbidden text, the very text she's writing

Her feelings are finally making it to the page

The stars are still and watching, but they're not the only ones

His eyes are watching

She thinks he's sleeping

But he's standing in the door, guilt as he listens to her whimpers

He never knew, Was never aware

Now it was right in front of his eyes as she continued to write

He could see no words, and hear no voice, but he knew

His heart twisted and turned

Wasn't aware as his feet moved

He was only feeling her pain

He wrapped his arms around her and cried,

It wasn't love, it wasn't hate, it wasn't regret, it wasn't guilt anymore.

It was just

Them"

Namura grinned, the boys were bored, and the girls were grabbing tissues and wiping their eyes.

"So class, what do you think?"

"Who wrote that?" Uo asked "That person's got _skills_."

"That will remain anonymous," Namura answered gently "I wouldn't want to embarrass the poor writer. Besides, you can tell this came from her heart right?"

Uo rolled her eyes and looked over to Tohru, "I swear, that man never gives a straight answer right Tohru?"

Tohru looked up from her paper and smiled, "Yeah, he's such a mysterious guy," Tohru laughed lightly. There was a hint of red on her cheeks, but no one commented on it.

Kyo remained looking out the window, he was so bored with school. Ever since Tohru had mentioned his easiness being in class it had only made him the exact opposite. When Namura had cleared his throat, Kyo had managed to pick up on the poem. _He longs for the love he can't leave behind_ Kyo shook his head and dismissed the thought, thankful when the bell rang. He got up from his desk and wandered towards the door, Yuki bumping into Kyo on their way out.

"Watch it you Rat!" Kyo spat angrily.

"Well it seems someone is rather grumpy," Yuki huffed calmly.

"Hey shut up!" Kyo turned around to glare at Yuki.

"I suggest you shut up, before you cause a scene again with your loud mouth," Yuki shot back.

"Why you..." Kyo growled and raised a hand up in the air.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to upset Tohru would you?" Yuki asked evilly.

Kyo looked up, and low and behold Tohru was in the background just beyond Yuki's shoulder. Kyo looked down at Yuki and growled, pulling him by the color of his shirt. "You bastard, you know that was an accident, and you know that I didn't mean it!"

"I'm so sure, the cat was merely attacking the rat, you finally had your chance and you took it," Yuki shot back cooly.

Kyo threw Yuki back and growled. "You are the lowest of bastards I have ever met!" Kyo turned and stormed out of the classroom.

Tohru watched with terror in her eyes. She watched Kyo raise his hand, and she thought back to what had happened. She remembered Yuki's fear and she remembered the hurt. She closed her eyes and wanted to scream. Instead she simply heard Kyo's words. "_You are the lowest of bastards I have ever met. _She opened her eyes back up, and Kyo was gone.

She walked up to Yuki and stared at him, he turning around rather surprised to see her. "What happened to Kyo?" She asked worried.

Yuki was discouraged, she wouldn't worry about herself, and she was always worrying about Kyo. Why did Tohru do that? Yuki simply shrugged, "He's just mad that he didn't do that well on his creative writing project."

"Oh, okay," Tohru knew he was lying but she didn't say anything. Kyo didn't come back after that, he must've skipped and went home. Tohru stared out the window the same way Kyo did, just waiting for the day to be over.

"Honda-chan?" A voice called to her. Tohru shook herself of her daydreams and looked up to see Sensei Namura staring down at her with a soft smile

"Gomen, yes sensei?" she asked uneasily.

"The last bell rang, you can go home now," He chuckled.

Tohru looked around to find the desks deserted, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for work," She started to gather her things and Sensei laughed.

"Honda-chan you are priceless, though I must ask, are you alright? You haven't been yourself in the past month. Something going on at home?" His voice was gentle now, he seemed concerned.

Tohru shook her head and smiled, "No Sensei, I'm just a little tired. With work and extra practices before White Day it doesn't leave much time to relax after you add in homework and making dinner for everyone everyday."

"Why don't you just have someone else make dinner?" Namura asked gently.

"No one else can cook or believe me I would have had them on it in a flash. I'll be fine Sensei, but thank you for your concern," She rose from her desk, "But please excuse me because I have seven minutes to get to work," She ran to the door and gave a wave, "Thank you Sensei for caring!"

Tohru was sprinting out the doors and down the steps of the school when she stopped seeing a familiar boy standing outside waiting for her. "Kira? Kira what are you doing here?"

"Hey there Tohru, aren't we a good little girl running to work?" Kira grinned lightly walking up to her, "I thought I'd pick you up from school and drive you over, since you always seem to come in out of breath. I swear you must sprint the mile into town everyday, did you ever consider running a marathon?"

Tohru laughed as Kira opened the door to his convertible for her. She nodded a thanks and sat down, letting out a sigh. "At least I don't have to run."

Kira started up the car and turned onto the main road, stuck at a red light, "So, how was your day, you're not usually that late getting out."

"I was daydreaming again, seems as though I do it a lot. Sensei finds it funny really. Today was fine, quiet, but it was fine," Tohru was resting her elbow on the window, her hand tucked through a tuft of her hair.

"Well that's good," Kira finally answered, his eyes still on the road as they pulled into the back parking-lot behind the ice cream parlor. Tohru hopped out and they wandered into the back, throwing on their aprons and hats. Tohru was in the middle of moving some storage materials, and Kira was tying his shoe, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened last month, that night you left work and both Kyo and Yuki came looking for you?"

Tohru was walking, her back to him, and she dropped the canister as he mentioned that date. The canister which was apparently filled with sprinkles scattered all over the place. Tohru did not turn around, nor bend down to start cleaning. _That day...everything changed... _"I know you care about me and stuff, but I don't see the relevance in something that happened such a long time ago," she finally answered. After that she grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"Tohru it so is relevant! You know it is! You haven't been the same since that day, and it was nearly a month and a half ago. Don't lie and say something else changed you, I remember that day, they were so worried about you, and you barely spoke to me the next day!" Kira grabbed the broom to stop her, looking in her eyes, "What happened to you that day?"

Tohru looked into his hazel eyes and she frowned, "I'm trying to leave that day behind me, but I can't if you keep bringing it up. Let me get over it first, then I'll tell you," Tohru removed his hand and finished sweeping. She walked to the door and looked back. "Now lets go, there are customers waiting for us," She smiled sweetly.

**Following Kyo**

"_**Careful now, you wouldn't want to upset Tohru would you?" Yuki asked evilly.**_

Kyo slammed his hand against the wall of his bedroom, "Damn that Rat!" Kyo growled irritated. He looked around his room, trying to find something to distract him. Valentine's day was two days away, which worried him that Kagura might come and visit. He hadn't seen Kagura in a while, thankfully. Maybe she had finally found herself a good boyfriend.

Kyo remembered Tohru mentioning she'd be out all day, so he slid open his door and walked downstairs. Haru was on the couch and looked up from his book, "Well well, you actually don't melt when you leave your room." Kyo still looked around, he didn't want Tohru to magically pop up like she usually does. "Don't worry, Tohru isn't here. She actually called to say she'd be out kind of late tonight."

Kyo slumped onto the couch and sighed "Where's that damn Rat, I have a bone to pick with him."

"He went out a little while ago with Momiji, I think they're getting Tohru white day gifts early."

"Yeah a freaking MONTH early," Kyo scowled.

"Kyo why haven't you talked with her? You both were affected by what happened, you should talk about it. It would help her, and especially help you," Haru inquired.

Kyo scowled again, "Shut up."

"No," Haru answered sternly. "I can't sit by forever and watch you two drift farther away!" He closed his book and sat fiddling with his hands in his lap. "Do you know how worried we are about her? You wouldn't know because you're always in your room. She isn't the same Kyo, no matter how much she acts it. She always wore a mask, but this mask is paper-thin. She's on the verge of burning out. She's made so many sacrifices, the one thing she wants she can't have."

_Only a fool would love someone they could not have. _"What do you mean?" Kyo asked looking at the floor.

"She wants your forgiveness Kyo! Kyo, you can't even look the poor girl in the eyes anymore and it makes her want to cry every time, but you know what, she doesn't, she doesn't cry Kyo. Do you know why?"

"No..." Kyo answered quietly.

"Because that's weakness in your eyes!" Haru replied almost at a shout.

Kyo jerked his head up, "What?"

"Kyo to her, you're the toughest guy she knows. You lock yourself away from the world everyday, now more than ever. She's part of the family now, we don't even measure how long she's lived with us, and still on one hand can she count the number of times she's seen you cry. You hardly ever show your real emotions!"

"It only got me hurt..." Kyo whispered. "Every time I opened up to someone, or reached out, that bastard took it away from me. He took my mom and dad away, he took sensei away, now he's taken her."

"But you're wrong! She's still here!" Haru was on his feet now, angst boiled through him. "Everyday she brings you food and everyday she stares at that door hoping you'll open it back up for her! Akito hasn't taken her away, if he had she wouldn't still be here! She's waiting for you Kyo, she's going to wait her whole life if she has to! She won't be happen until she knows you're truly alright! You're making her miserable. I didn't give stop loving her just to have you hurt her, I gave her up because I knew..." Haru clenched his fists and looked away "I gave her up so you could have her..."

Kyo rose from his spot on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Well that's a damn waste, because I'm not interested."

**Following Tohru**

The shift went by in silence, but thankfully the silence didn't last because the shift was short. Tohru and Kira hopped into the car and sped along the highway towards Yue's house where they'd be having the meeting. Kira's eyes were on the road, but he couldn't help but catch glances at her.

"Tohru...I'm sorry if I unsettled you."

Tohru turned to him and smiled, "Don't worry Kira. The only way to move past a bad memory is to face it head on. Denial only prolonge the pain." _Just like Kyo..._

"I'm glad you've forgiven me," Kira smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

"Oye Tohru, Kira, good to see ya!" Yue greeted them, patting Kira's shoulder and squeezing Tohru to death.

"Heh, it's nice to see you too Yue. But it's also nice to breathe" Tohru squirmed in his arms. Yue sat down on the couch placing her in his lap. "So what's going on?" She asked.

"Well we have a surprise," Sora began.

"A very wonderful surprise," Li added with a grin.

"Well don't leave me in suspense tell me!" Tohru protested tugging on Yue's sleeve.

"Well, we've been performing at the bar for a while now right? A couple years?" Li asked Tohru grinning.

"Well yeah, it's been at least a year, it seems like forever. Why? We're not leaving are we?" Tohru asked confused.

"No no no," Sora waved his hands. "It's just, our fame from the bar is finally paying off."

"Fame?" Tohru still didn't understand.

"Yeah. At the Christmas gig there was a talent scout. He watched us perform and absolutely loved us. It took him a while to talk with his manager and yadda yadda but he contacted Yue last week. He has a record deal for us!" Sora finally finished.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Tohru's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah! He loved the Princess of Clarity image and he said we had amazing sound and vibes!" Li added. "He wants us to meet his manager. His with Aniplex and Tokyo Pop Music!"

"Oh wow..." Tohru was amazed. She never thought playing at a cute bar would lead to such excitement. "When should we meet him?"

"He wants us take the train to Hiroshima on Friday so we can meet with his staff," Yue continued.

"Friday? That's Valentine's day..." Tohru's eyes fell to the floor. "I wanted to give the Sohmas something nice."

"Tohru...I'm sure you can give them their gifts before you leave in the morning. I know they'll understand," Kira insisted gently, "I mean, they'll be amazed. Their little Tohru is going to be famous!"

"Wait wait, we don't even have the deal in writing. We shouldn't jump the gun," Yue warned. "There might be a conflict or something."

"Tohru...you are coming with us...aren't you?" Kira asked her gently.

"Of course! I can't let this opportunity slip by, you've all worked too hard! There's always next year's Valentine's day!" Tohru grinned, "I'll buy their gifts tomorrow and give them out early just like Kira said!"

"YES!" Li and Sora gave each other high-fives and got up to dance. "Record deal here we come!"

Tohru laughed and hugged Yue, "If it makes you all happy, then I'll do it," she whispered under her breath. Tohru walked into the door a quarter to ten and yawned. She shouldn't be going out so late on a Wednesday night, especially with her homework waiting to be done.

Tohru was heading towards the kitchen when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Tohru turned around quickly, a little startled, and even more surprised by who she saw. "Kyo..."

"Hey."

"What are you doing up, did someone forget to feed you?" She asked.

"I'm not a pet Tohru...I can feed myself."

"Oh...sorry..." Tohru bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "Well I'm about to make myself some tea, do you want some?"

"Sure."

Kyo waited quietly on the couch until Tohru came in with two cups. She handed one to him gently and smiled softly. She sat down beside him on the couch and took a sip of her tea.

"Tohru?"

"Yeah?" She smiled again.

Kyo stared down at his cup and sighed, "Umm. What was that big thing your band had to tell you?"

"Oh that?" Tohru smile broadened. "We've been asked to come to Hiroshima on Friday about a possible record deal."

"Wow," Kyo tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, the band's really happy, I'm glad," She stared down at her own cup before taking another sip.

"Are you happy?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I'm glad that we've been successful, but I never thought we'd get this far," Tohru stared up at the ceiling, "It's scary in a way. What happens if we do become famous, and do get this deal? That means recording cds, going on tour, things I was never even prepared to think about. Going on tour means I'll be away, and going on tour means they'll want to know about my personal life, which puts you all..."

" at risk..." Kyo finished her sentence. "What are you going to do?" Kyo almost gasped when he saw a tear drop down the side of her face. "Tohru?"

"I don't know..." Tohru whispered, her voice shaking, "I really don't know."

Kyo stared at her, torn at what to do. He brought her close to him, and rested her head against his neck without hugging her. "You'll work something out...you always do."


	43. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

Can I say I own Kei? Kira? And that whole Clarity band?

Hehe Can I say that I also kidnaped Kyo against his will? I'm probably worse than Kagura .

**Chapter 43**

Tohru sniffled and cried against his shoulder, her tears staining his blue shirt a darkening midnight hue. Kyo's hand found itself against her back, stroking her gently as he rested his head against the arch of her neck, "Hey...it's okay..."

"I want to protect the Sohmas...I want the Sohmas to be happy. I want Uo and Hana to be happy, I want Kei, Kira, Yue, Li, Sora, I want everyone to be happy," She sniffled weakly.

"Tohru, it's okay to be selfish every once in a while. You can't please everyone..." Kyo managed after a long pause.

"But I hate to see them sad...I hate seeing you sad Kyo..." she whispered.

"Well...all of us hate seeing you sad...you're like the sun...and when you're sad its sort of like a rainy day...and I hate the rain..." Kyo added with a mumble. Tohru giggled and he stroked her hair gently, "I hate seeing you sad Tohru..."

"I'm only sad because you are; you've been so distant from me, from everyone. I'm worried about you, you haven't said anything worth while to me since...since that day..."

"The day Akito betrayed us again..." Kyo finished her sentence, "Damn that bastard," Tohru sighed, her warm breath brushing up against his neck "Tohru?"

"I've missed you...being near you..." she whispered "Kyo what's been bothering you...I want to help you..." she pulled away from him, and looked up into his ruby colored eyes. "Let me help."

"Tohru..." He turned away and stared at the carpeting. "That day...I never...in a million years meant to harm you..."

"I know Kyo..." She whispered quietly.

"I really am a monster..." he finished, angst in his voice.

"That's not true."

"It is Tohru...when I stared down at you, as you protected Yuki, all I could feel was rage. I had the thirst for blood, and it ran through me like crazy. All I wanted was Yuki's body to be covered in his blood, lying lifelessly on the sand," Kyo ran his hand over his face, "I really was going to kill him. It's different then us fighting, I could've done a lot worse to him," his voice shook with his final sentence.

Tohru took his hand and squeezed it tight against her chest, "But you're not a monster Kyo. Every person as a monster locked inside of them, and your's just happens to be more destructive then others. We are all people; its in human nature to hurt, but it's keeping your monster at bay all this time that makes you a good person. My wounds have faded, scars remind, but we all keep living."

Kyo didn't say anything as he watched Tohru speak. She looked so beautiful, her hair down sloping her shoulders. Tohru continued speaking,

"For what around sixteen years, how many times did this monster come out, twice?"

"Yeah..."

"That's amazing Kyo. Sure you get annoyed all the time, but I don't think that's bad, that's just your personality. I know you care about people deep down," She whispered.

"How would you know that?" He asked her surprised, more surprised that the hand she had been squeezing was laced through hers resting on his leg. Had he really done that on his own?

"Because...when I was at the hospital...both times you stayed with me, and you only left when Shigure made you. When you hurt Yuki that night, you cried, you felt horrible. A mean person would never do that," She smiled.

Kyo gazed into her hazel eyes and smiled, his hand caressing the side of her cheek, making both of them turn a pinkish color from blush, "You're the only one in this whole house who cares about me, of course I'd return that favor. Do you remember when I gave you that locket, I told you I wanted to protect you from every harm possible?"

"Of course I remember Kyo," the necklace was around her neck right now, "I think you've done a great job so far," Tohru finished, leaning towards drifting off to sleep.

He wrapped and arm around her waist and comforted her best he could. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but found she already was sleeping. _She's probably tired from all this crying. _Kyo picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. She could do her homework tomorrow morning if she had to. He opened the door to her room and eased her onto the bed. He pulled the covers over her and after that walked out quietly towards his room.

The next morning Tohru woke up in her bed and sat up, "What am I doing here? Last thing I remember I was still with Kyo..." She slipped out of bed, showered, and changed. Tohru walked into the kitchen, bright and early as usual, and was really surprised to find Yuki in the kitchen reading the paper. "Yuki? What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, good morning Tohru," Yuki smiled gently, "I just found myself up early this morning, I just could not fall back asleep," Yuki explained; watching Tohru as she wandered over to the sink to start washing her hands.

"Well I hope you got enough sleep Yuki, you don't want to over-exert yourself in school. I know you have a lot of student government meetings you need to be at," Tohru began to chop up some vegetables for the morning omelette.

"Yeah, we're working really hard for the White Day Festival. Everyone's really excited to hear you and your band to," Yuki added.

Tohru stopped chopping and ended up slicing part of her finger. Yuki had noticed that, and Tohru simply wrapped it in a towel, "Clumsy me..." she didn't mention anything about the band.

"Are you alright Tohru?" Yuki rose and walked over to her.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming again hehehe," Tohru totally avoided the subject of her band. Still Tohru bit her lip, because she knew that written on the board write beside them was the things to do list, and one of them was to pack.

"Just be more careful next time Tohru alright?" He told her gently.

"No problem! Now sit, your breakfast is nearly ready!" Yuki did as he was told as Shigure walked into the room.

"Oh good morning my Flower! Please give me plenty to eat, I have a busy day today!" Shigure announced hitting his book against his chest with a grin.

"What are you up to today Shigure?" Tohru asked curiously as she flipped some eggs in her pan.

"Well tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I figured I'd go and buy some chocolates!" Shigure smiled as he took his seat.

"Are you going to get one for your producer?" Tohru questioned again as she slid food in front of him too.

"Mihi?" (Pardon my spelling I really couldn't remember how) Shigure scratched his chin, "Maybe I should."

"After all that torture you put that poor woman through I think she deserves a million dollars," Haru added walking into the kitchen with Momiji.

"Hey now that wasn't very nice," Shigure protested with his fork in his mouth.

"Well neither are you, you old perv," Kyo added as trudged in. Kyo sat down and grabbed Shigure's plate and started munching on it with Shigure's spoon, not fork.

Shigure opened his mouth to protest, but he caught sight of Tohru who was smiling with tears in her eyes. She wanted to scream for joy, or thank Kyo, or something by she was afraid she'd send him away again. Finally, after two torturing months, he was back downstairs. It didn't seem like much, but it meant the world to Tohru.

Yuki glared at Kyo, Kyo sitting beside him most unintentionally. Tohru went back to the stove and finished cooking Shigure's breakfast in time for her to grab a cup of orange juice.

"YAY Kyo's downstairs for once, he's not a grumpy head!" Momiji exclaimed jumping onto Kyo's back as Kyo had risen to drop his dishes off in the sink.

"Ah you annoying little bunny!" Kyo growled nearly falling back from the surprise, "I never was a grumpy head you baka!"

"Weee!" Momiji laughed and clung to Kyo's shoulders as he spun around trying to grab Momiji.

The others simply laughed, in all the commotion Tohru tugged on Shigure's kimono sleeve, "What is it Flower?"

"I can I talk to you...in your office please?" She asked gently.

"Well sure Flower," Shigure turned to watch the boys who were still squabbling, "They'll be okay a few minutes without us," Shigure took her hand and pulled her into his office. Shigure managed to sit down on his desk, somehow in all the messy papers that were scattered across it, "Now what's troubling you Tohru?"

Tohru adverted her gaze to the floor, "Well...last night I went to see my band as you know, and they had that announcement. Ummm it seems, a scout saw us perform, and wants us to go to Hiroshima tomorrow to talk about a possible record deal..."

"Well that's amazing Flower! A day in the city away from school and my little girl's gonna be famous! We should celebrate!"

"Well I'm going to have to miss all of school and Valentine's day. I've already missed three days of school this year, from the days I was attacked and stuff. I promised mom I wouldn't miss any!" Tohru answered in dismay, "Plus, Kyo's finally come out of his room, if I leave now he might just go right back to isolation! I also...have to talk to Akito." Tohur's last sentence caused her to avert her gaze.

Shigure rested his hands on her shoulders, "Tohru look at me okay?"

This was serious, since he hardly ever called her Tohru now over Flower. Tohru looked up at him hesitantly, "I don't want you anywhere near Akito ever again. If you see how willing he was to cause Kyo that pain he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you! He could have your memories erased the minute you least expect it!"

"I'm not going to let him win," Tohru answered back, staring up into his eyes, "I'm going to protect the Sohmas. I might have failed Kyo, but I managed with Yuki."

Shigure shook his head, "You protected Kyo, you helped him change back to normal, there might've been bloodshed, but you've done more for us than you can compensate for. But still, he's a bad man! We thought he was changing, but he betrayed us, Tohru he'll do that again! Promise me; Promise me you won't go near him!"

Tohru sighed, "I promise...dad..."

Shigure smiled hearing dad, and released her shoulders, "As for missing school, I think Sensei would understand your absence if it meant your chance at a record deal! These are once in a lifetime opportunities. Also, I'm sure Kyo won't go back to his room after one day..."

"Are you sure? Can you all manage without me for a day?" Tohru looked up at him concerned.

"Yes Flower, I'm sure one of the boys can use a microwave."

"I hate leaving on Valentine's Day," Tohru mumbled.

"Don't worry dear, if you want to give us gifts, leave them for us when you go early. The thought and love is still all the same," He smiled and caressed the side of her cheek fondly. "After school you pack up your things and then you and me can go and get some chocolates alright?"

"Okay Shigure!" Tohru smiled. She was happy to do some 'father-daughter time' with Shigure. The sound of a dish smashing caused both of them to jump and Tohru ran back out into the kitchen. Someone's breakfast was on the ground along with Kyo and Momiji who were wearing it. "Oh dear!"

"Sorry TorTor, I made Kyo loose his balance, his breakfast hit the dish," Momiji pouted sadly.

Yuki began picking up the plate grumbling about stupid animals. Tohru walked over to the two of them with a clean dish towel, starting with Momiji she started wiping the egg from him, "It's okay, accidents happen after all. Just be more careful, you could've hit your head or the side of the table. Silly boys, I know you're all innocent ruffians." Momiji laughed as she wiped his face with the towel, making faces as she went along with it.

Tohru shifted over to Kyo, his face stolid as she ran the rag up the side of his cheek. His eyes found the bandage on the tip of her finger, but remained taciturn. She started to wipe around the edge of his eye she decided to speak, "Thank you...for coming down to eat with us..." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah...whatever..." Kyo looked down, he wasn't sure what he was feeling inside of him; he wanted to blush, scream, and cry all at the same time right into her arms. Tohru finished Kyo's face, irresolute on what to say she simply smiled and got up. She held out a hand to him to help him up. Kyo was surprised with the gesture, but took her hand lightly and allowed her to hoist him up. Her hand was warm, just like the last time, but he let go of it quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets trying to hold onto her warmth.

"Well lets go everyone, you don't all want to be late for school!" Shigure announced. The five grabbed their bags and hustled out the door.

On the way walking, it was Tohru in the middle of Kyo and Yuki, picture perfect as usual for Tohru. Momiji bounced around and Haru tried to keep him under control. Momiji was the one who asked her all the questions: "Tohru, what are you doing for Valentine's day tomorrow huh?"

She laughed and ran her hand through her soft brown hair, "I'm going to Hiroshima."

"Are we going?" Momiji pipped bouncing around "Do you have some elaborate gift for us?"

Tohru giggled, "No, I have to go with Kira and the band."

Yuki's ears picked up on Kira, "Whatever for Tohru?" He questioned uneasily.

Tohru turned to him with a smile, "There's a chance my band can get a record deal. Tomorrow we're going to talk to the manager."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Well this is a surprise."

"Well nothing's definite yet! I'm hopeful though, this is the break the boys have been waiting for. If we become famous then we don't have to worry about money."

"Well money isn't everything..." Yuki interjected.

"Oh I know it isn't, but it can pay for everyone's college tuition, and the remainder of my high school tuition. Not to mention they all don't come from rich families, it would go home too, to help out their brothers and sisters. I would have enough to pay for every door you or the other's broke at Shigure's house," She grinned.

Kyo laughed at that, thinking about all the doors he'd broken fighting with such a stupid loser.

"Have fun in Hiroshima Tohru, and don't forget to tell us anything," Haru finished.

**After School**

Tohru wandered into the house, her bag and shoes left by the door. She ran into her room and put on some fun jeans and a t-shirt and wandered downstairs. "Shigure?"

Shigure popped his head out of his office, his glasses still on from his work, "OH you're home Tohru! We should get going then yes?" He disappeared into his office and then reappeared without the glasses smiling. He held out an arm to Tohru, "Shall we go daughter?"

"Yes we shall!" Tohru smiled linking arms with him.

Together the two of them walked down the street together, Tohru laughing as Shigure told another story about how he spent the day running away from his editor. "Oh Shigure, that poor why do you torture her?"

"I wouldn't call it torture, it's all fun because in the end I already have a chapter ready," Shigure insisted waving a finger.

"Shigure, what is your newest novel about? You've been working on it for almost two years, you usually have one of your less than appropriate books out," Tohru questioned tugging on his sleeve.

Shigure chuckled and looked into a candy-shop window, "It's taking so long because I cannot find the best words for the ending, the ending is the most important part. There can be errors along the way, as long as the final outcome is at its prime."

"Shigure that still doesn't answer my question!" She rolled her eyes definitely "Can't you give me a little hint?"

Shigure poked her nose and smiled, "I'll give you one and only one hint Tohru. My story is about a young girl with a colossal heart, in the end someone is going to take it away from her, but in the best way possible."

Tohru's eyes went all shimmering, "Oh how cute! It's a love story! I hope the girl finds the right boy!"

"I'm sure yo...I'm sure she will heheeh I'm sure she'll find the right guy, I mean after all, I'm the one writing it!"Shigure chuckled quickly and pulled her inside the chocolate store.

Tohru skimmed the isles with him, everything looked scrumptious! "Shigure what should I get everyone?" She asked eagerly as she picked up a sample.

"Well, how many do you need?" He asked her as he nibbled on his own.

"Let's see; there's Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and you just for our house. Then I need some for Uo and Hana. Then I'd like to send some over to Hatori, Kisa, and Hiro," Tohru was counting on her fingers, "That makes nine in total. Oh wait, then I need some for Yue, Li, Kira, and Sora. Oh and Kei too, oh and I bet your producer would want some, and maybe even Ginta at the bar," Tohru whimpered "Oh dear, I've run out of fingers!"

"That makes...sixteen at the max Tohru, can you afford all that?" He raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Shigure knew that Tohru always paid for her school education above everything, and he wouldn't want her to not be able to pay because of a few chocolates.

"It's fine, I even paid next month's tuition just in case I spent all my money. Since I work two jobs now and have the band, I actually have a little side cash with me. Most of it goes right to bank, well, ninety-eight percent of it does. But there's still enough for me, don't worry Shigure,"

Tohru grinned as she turned down another isle.

"Alright...if you're sure..." Shigure didn't completely buy it, but he knew that Tohru had been working really hard, so for now he'd let it slide.

Tohru ended up finding some very adorable chocolate roses, each one white with one dot of red in the middle. They were a fair price, and each were gift wrapped. She hoped everyone would like them. Tohru smiled as she paid for them with Shigure, but she wished more than anything she'd be with them tomorrow on Valentine's day. One of the gifts wasn't wrapped, the lady sadly had run out of paper, and as a consolation Tohru got another one free, she didn't mind, Shigure was sort of annoyed but Tohru's smiling face with more candy made him laugh.

The father-daughter pair returned home in the early evening. She quickly scampered to her room, depositing the chocolates there, and then went into the kitchen to make dinner. Kyo was up in his room, but Momiji insisted it was because he was doing his homework. Haru came into the kitchen as Tohru's dinner started to simmer,

"Hey Tohru," Haru smiled gently.

"Oh hey!" Tohru greeted happily. Haru grabbed an apron and stood beside her pealing some extra potatoes. "Do you ready for your plans for tomorrow?"

"I am actually," She began stirring the curry slowly, "I've got everything packed and ready...well almost I mean...:"

"That's a shame, I'm sure Yuki wanted to be with you on Valentine's day, even if he has to wait until White Day before he can give you his gift."

Tohru blushed furiously and continued stirring, "Well, I'd rather be here with the family, but this is a once in a lifetime offer that we need to take. They really want this, I can't hold them back. Besides, I got you all something anyway."

Haru stroked the top of her head and smiled, "Well I'm glad to see all these wonderful things happening to you, you're finally getting the joy you truly deserve."

"Thanks Haru," She smiled sweetly, "I hope you get everything you deserve and more."

"You know, when you become famous, there's a chance we might not be able to see each other a lot anymore. You'll always be on tour and stuff," His voice seemed sad now but he smiled, trying to cheer her up, "But I'm glad to have been able to know you, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. Even if you aren't my blood, you're so very important to me."

Tohru laughed lightly and rested her head against his shoulder and smiled, "Well I'm happy to know you too.

**Valentine's Day Morning**

Tohru woke up earlier then the morning doves. She was really excited but nervous all at the same time. It felt strange, waking up a Friday morning and not having to put on her school uniform. Tohru hadn't been exactly sure what to wear; the scout had only seen her in costume, but when she called Kira about it he told her not to worry. After ripping apart her closet Tohru found a blue turtle neck and just wore jeans.

She cooked breakfast early too, apologizing it would be cold by the time everyone woke up. Tohru had a small backpack with her, pens, cell phone, note pad, camera, picture of mom, picture of Sohmas, and some money because she promised to get a souvenir for Momiji. By a quarter to six all the boys, Kyo the exception, were downstairs to say goodbye.

"We tried to wake him up Tohru," Momiji whispered, "But he was like threatening to kill me _in his sleep_! I didn't want to risk it"

Tohru smiled and rubbed his head, causing his hat to cover over his eyes and he laughed forcing it back up, "You tried Momiji, that's all that matters."

The sound of a car honking outside made Tohru run to the door. She opened it to see a familiar car waiting outside for her. She waved quickly, Shigure was on his way out towards the car. "Oh I forgot something upstairs!" Tohru realized suddenly, "Tell them I'll be right there okay?" She quickly sprinted up the stairs.

Shigure wandered over to the car, Yue had already gotten out, "Hello Mr. Sohma, well, I'm figuring you're Mr. Sohma since judging by this crowd of people you're the oldest. Tohru's told us all a lot about you and your family," He held out his hand to shake, "It's an honor to meet you sir."

Shigure took Yue's hand and smiled as he shook it, "I believe the pleasure is all mine. I've only seen you from my seat in the audience, it's nice to meet the almost famous band that Tohru is so fond of. You're Yue, I remember all the pictures she has of you guys," Simaltaneously the two of them released their hands just in time to have Tohru run outside, "Are you ready to go darling?"

"I sure am Shigure!" Tohru smiled gently. She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek gently, "I'll be home early tomorrow morning, so you don't have to stay up waiting for me, I want you all to get some well deserved rest."

"I think I'll stay up and wait for you anyway, you can't expect anything less of me can you?" Shigure grinned lightly. Tohru smiled and he pecked her cheek, "You be safe Tohru, we're only a call away, and sweetie...follow your heart," the last bit was whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Well keep her safe, don't you worry, she's kin to use too!" Yue grinned pounding his fist against his heart as a reference.

Tohru turned around and gave one last wave to the boys, "I'll be home soon; there are leftovers and frozen meals in the fridge, and please don't destroy the house while I'm gone. Tell Kyo sorry I didn't say bye to him, tell him not to be mad. I'll call you all later!"

Tohru was almost dragged into the van, and she plopped down next to Kira and Li. While they drove to the station Tohru told them the usual, what was going on at school, the performance, everyone that was considered idol chit chat. Everyone paid for their tickets and jumped onto the train.

((A/N: I'm not exactly sure where Tohru lives right now, it's never really talked about in the books or the show, if it was I missed it. I'm just going to say they live in Tokyo and are taking a train ride to Hiroshima somehow. If its geographically incorrect, or Hiroshima is actually on another island sorry!))

Tohru waited by the loading station as the boys insisted to buy her ticket. Kira had decided to wait with her, and he smiled down at her watching her. Her eyes were glowing, she followed every person who walked by, almost like she was analyzing them or something. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, "Can you believe it? We're going to get a deal! It's like a dream right Tohru?"

Tohru smiled down to the ground, "Yes, it's very hard to believe. I never thought we'd get noticed in a small town like ours. It seems like everyone asks that question, the Sohmas couldn't stop the questions it was amazing."

Kira squeezed her gently, "You know we have you to thank? I know our band is good, but we'd never be that great without your voice or lyrics. You're the whole reason we're here."

Tohru shook her head and closed her eyes, "That's not true. You are all so vital to the band, a song is just a poem if it has no beat. Don't...devalue your talents."

"We've got the tickets!" Yue beamed waving them happily. Yue picked Tohru up and spun her and literally carried her onto the train. The conductor took the tickets and watched them puzzled, but laughed. Together the five of them squeezed together in two booth like seats that faced each other.

"So tell us Tohru, what do you think your boys are up to?" Sora asked grinning.

Tohru sighed, "You make it sound like I'm their mothers! Honestly, they're probably getting eating breakfast and getting ready for school. They did wake up a whole hour early before they usually did just to see me off."

"Except for Kyo," Kira interjected.

"Yeah, I can't believe he wasn't awake to see you off," Sora added rubbing his chin.

"Oh _please_ I'm sure Kyo was sleeping, he always sleeps late. He sprints into classroom just to make sure he's on time. I don't mind. I know he cares either way, that's what being a family is like. Besides...he's been going through some rough stuff right now. I can't expect a lot from him, it's understandable."

"Still, you think he would at least. I mean Yuki looked like he wanted to snatch you away and hide you forever!" Li teased.

"Can we stop please?" Tohru blushed furiously, "He's just protective. He's always been protective. Yuki thinks...I've done so much for his family, and I've lost so much, that I need to be watched over constantly. It's a sweet gesture, but sometimes it's like he won't even let me live and see the world."

"Well of course not! He wants you all to himself, he's completely in lo–"

Tohru covered her ears, "Enough I'm not listening. I'm not listening, la la la la la la la"

"Guys leave her alone!" Yue protested taking Tohru into his lap removing her hands, "They're done I promise. Us men are fickle things, don't let them bother you."

Tohru turned and stared out the window, "It's not boys...it's just the Sohmas."

Tohru slept against the window in Yue's lap for the rest of the trip, no one seemed to mind. If Shigure hadn't gotten to adopting Tohru first, Yue might have really considered it. But they'd always be close, no matter what.

A few hours later the train came to a halt and everyone got up to stretch for a while. After stretching Clarity called for a taxi and drove to the studio. Tohru took pictures of the scenery and the people as they drove by, she'd use them in her album later for something. They hopped up into an elevator, and reaching the proper floor were escorted to a private room where the CEO of Tokyo Pop Music was waiting.

"Mr. Folds this is the Clarity Band," The curator explained.

Mr. Folds turned around and smiled, "Sit down please, don't stand there after a long trip. I'm happy you've come on such sort notice. I apologize Miss Honda, for taking you out of school. Your band members told me the importance of your education," The group seated themselves quietly after everyone shook his hand, "I've heard a lot about you all. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Mr. Folds," Tohru answered with a smile.

"One of my scouts filmed your performance for me. I'm amazed with the power. Bands can always be strong, but you never see a co-ed band like you have. Usually there's a girl singer, and a band back there for the sound, but you boys sing along with them too, especially you Kira. The duet style music is very intriguing. It's not, a singer and her band, its just a whole band. It gives a better feel to the viewers."

"Well we did all start out as friends and then evolve into a band. It wasn't like we went out and hired a backup band for myself, we all just put the talents together," Tohru explained happily.

Mr. Folds smiled, "You remind me of my daughter," He waved his hand, "But that's off topic. Let's get down to business," He folded his hands together, "Tokyo Pop Music is willing to give you a record deal, including our cd, seal, and one tour. If your profits are worth while we'll give you the opportunity for a second cd."

"If we accept, when do we start working on our cd?" Kira questioned.

"You'll be working on it at the beginning of June. I know Tohru has her testing, but that's what private tutors and teachers are for. That's why we have all this money, to aid you all. I'm this interested that I'm very lenient in helping you," Mr. Folds grinned.

"Wow...this is very generous of you," Tohru added, she was having trouble talking now, "What..what time would our tour start?"

"Depends on how long it takes for you to get the cd out. Sometime next year I suppose, meaning the fall and such," Mr. Folds passed contracts out for everyone to read, "It's all in the text, and I give you my word as a father I don't have tricks. We don't own you or blah blah blah. I just want to hear you sing."

Tohru skimmed the fine print, but had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "How long would we be on tour?"

"Six months, a year, just depends on where you all want to go. If we hit America then it might be longer," Mr. Folds explained again.

Tohru nodded and continued reading, "Do we have to sign these now? I know this sounds childish, but I have to ask my father about this all."

"Oh course it's fine! Goodness I wouldn't let my daughter sign a contract without me there. I just need it by March 22nd. That's exactly one business week after your performance that Yue told me about."

Tohru giggled, "Thanks sir."

"Now profits, a quarter automatically comes back to my company, to pay back off the tuition or stuff you've borrowed from us. Most of the money goes to little organizations here and there, credit cards, you know its like the profits you make at normal jobs now just in bigger sums. That's also in your contract."

The rest of the day was spent with Mr. Folds, he showed them the whole building and introduced them all to the staff here and there. The building itself was enormous; beautiful glass windows, eighty floors, carpeting, fountains, it was like a hotel for your work except you didn't clean random peoples' beds.

Tohru and Clarity boarded the train around 8 that evening after a lovely dinner with just the band. Tohru's contract sat in her coat pocket as she leaned against Kira, staring out the window at the moon. "What do you think your lazy Kyo is doing right now Tohru?"

She smirked, "Staring at the moon, just like he always does."

**Sohma Home- (Meaning Hatori, Kisa, Hiro etc.)**

Hatori knocked on the play room where Kisa and Hiro were every Friday, watching movies.

Hiro opened the door and arched an eyebrow "What do you want Hatori? Lonely?"

"Oh Hiro be nice!" Kisa pleaded gently walking up to the door, pausing the movie, "Is something wrong Hatori?"

Hatori gave a small smile, "Not at all, I'm just here to deliver a present from someone."

"A present?" Hiro arched his eyebrow again as Hatori squatted at their level.

"This is from Tohru. She says 'Happy Valentine's Day and sorry I couldn't come see you!'"

"Aww Sissy is so great!" Kisa smiled gently, "Hiro now you have two Valentines!"

"Two?" Hatori raised an eyebrow grinning.

"Yes that's right, one from me, and one from Sissy!" Kisa smiled happily as Hiro blushed.

"Uh yeah, thanks for the delivery, come on Kisa let's see the end!" Hiro shut the door quickly and Hatori let out a soft chuckle.

Valentine's day always made him sad. It reminded him of his past wife, he ran his hand over his bad eye upon reaction. He sighed and trudged to Akito's room and knocked on it, "Master?"

"Enter Hatori."

"Sir, I have a gift from Tohru for you," Hatori stated bowing.

"Stupid girl, just give it here," Akito grumbled from his bed.

Hatori handed it over and took a step back afterwards. Akito fumbled with it, opening it. He found the rose, a black dark chocolate rose with one droplet of white. At the bottom of the box, he pulled out a small note written in curvy black letters and a blood smudge on the edge in a heart. _You haven't won, and you never will._

Akito threw the rose to the floor along with the note; why wouldn't this girl give up? Why wouldn't she just die? Those were the thoughts that ran through Akito's mind as his whole body shivered. His eyes were wide, Hatori glanced at the note on the floor, and he smiled again.

**Kyo**

When Tohru had left Kyo woke up. "Crap I forgot!" he was pulling open the door to his bedroom, a pair of sweat pants and lazy t-shirt still on. He was about to make a full dash downstairs when his big toe tapped into something. "Huh?"

He looked down to find a blue box with a bow on it. He bent down and picked it up, "What the hell is this?" He pulled the string to the bow as he turned and sat back down on his bed. He pulled the ribbon and watched it untie itself and he lifted up the lid. Inside the box was of course, the chocolate rose that Tohru had bought every Sohma, he smirked. "Stupid girl." He was about to take a bite out of it, when he noticed something refracting the light at the bottom. He dug down, not that far for a small box, and pulled out a small pocket sized mirror.

The mirror was indeed very small; it had a golden lined border with vines. _Okay what the hell?_

Kyo was very confused but still held the mirror in his hand anyway. It must've been important if Tohru had given it to him. It had a cover, so it could be flipped open, and protected from breaking all at the same time.

Yuki ended up screaming at him for missing Tohru, Momiji on the other hand saying that Tohru was sorry that she had missed him. He ended up getting changed and going to school with them, feeling guilty. At the same time, he spent the whole day with the mirror in his pocket, wondering what it meant as he handed Uo, Hana, and Kei their chocolates from Tohru.

Later that night Kyo rested up on the roof and sighed, it had been a long time since he was up here. He had forgotten how good the fresh air felt, and how huge the moon and stars were. He flipped open the mirror and stared at himself in it, seeing his reflection, a cat's, and a monster, flipping it shut almost automatically, "Tohru...what am I supposed to do with a mirror?"


	44. Yuki's Confession

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

My goodness we're getting close! 1 more to go baby! I better make these kick a$$!

–Thanks for the reviews. I hope you can see the chapters, my computer likes to be weird so sometimes I don't see them, I'm like "Wtf mate?" lol jk, I'm no Australian. I'm good old New Yorkian. Yorkian...is that a word? Well it is now!

**Chapter 44**

Tohru's ride on the train was full of sleep, lots of sleep. She returned home at about two in the morning. She was already refreshed, so she took a shower, somewhat annoying for the boys, and then started on her homework. By the time she had finished, the sun as rising and the dewdrops were glistening with mirth.

She sat downstairs on her favorite couch by the window, her contract in hand; she'd read it again and again, almost ten times now, and still she didn't know what to do. The contract was fair, it was _extremely_ fair, and her friends all really wanted her to do this, but what did she want? A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rested the contract on the table and turned to look out the window.

_I wonder if everyone enjoyed their Valentine's Day gifts..._

Tohru smiled thinking about it, at the same time, she knew Akito would be on her back soon enough. She hoped that trouble wouldn't come to the Sohmas, but after what he had done to Kyo enough was enough for her to tolerate. Tohru rolled over on the couch and stared up at the ceiling letting another sigh escape her lips; Tohru didn't have much time to dwindle on her decision, she only had a month as the contract shuffled around and crinkled while she turned.

Tohru decided she better make breakfast and the boys' lunches, as usual. She hopped up from the couch and sauntered over. A few minutes later the kitchen was releasing Tohru's delicious cooking aromas. Shigure wandered through the living room, and found her contract on the table. He picked it up, and quietly tucked it into the sleeve of his kimono for later purposes. The other's arrived a little bit after Shigure had, Kyo slipping in last as usual.

"My Flower, did you get enough sleep?" Shigure asked her as he read the paper and sipped his morning coffee.

"I slept plenty on the train ride home. Don't worry about me Shigure I'm just peachy!" Tohru smiled waving her arms with the pan and spatula in hand.

"So what did the guy have to say?" Momiji asked her eagerly.

"Nothing that important...it was just in informational meeting," She lied.

"Oh is that all?" Momiji sounded disappointed

"Oh yeah, he just wanted us to know how we found him, introduced himself, ya know the basics," _More lies._ Tohru bit her lip and turned away hating the feeling of her lies. Kyo watched her from the corner of his crimson eyes as he munched on his breakfast. Tohru grabbed her bag and shuffled out the door, calling over her shoulder that she had to talk to Uo and Hana, even though she knew they were at work for the day. Kyo snuck out after her, none of the others seemed to notice, since he was always disappearing.

"Tohru!" He called after her. Tohru was walking slowly a few yards ahead of him. Tohru stopped and turned around, the mixed expression of surprise and worry on her face.

"Is something wrong Kyo?" She asked quietly, gripping onto her bag so her knuckles started to turn white.

Kyo felt around in his pocket for the mirror, he wanted to ask her what the hell it was for, but something in her eyes, there was concern, something he couldn't place, "Tohru...what's wrong?"

Tohru blinked and bit her lip, tears brimming her eyes, "Would you hate me...if I went away?"

"_Would you hate me...if I went away?"_ Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was Tohru suggesting? Was she going to Hatori before school, was that why she was leaving so early? Kyo couldn't help but gape and gasp, taking in a breath that hurt more than anything in the world. He took her by the shoulders and looked down at her, "You're not going to Hatori are you?"

Tohru shook her head and laughed, "No...no I would never do that to you and the Sohmas. I'd tell everyone first. I mean...would you hate me...if I went away with my band?"

Kyo let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to have her memories erased, thank god. He wasn't that surprised by her next sentence, she'd been worried about this since the moment she found out about the offer, "How long would you be gone?"

"I'd leave after White Day...to record the Cd. After that, sometime in the fall, I'd start touring, about a year, unless we hit America afterwards," She explained, her fingers completely white from holding onto her bag too tight.

"Tohru, man I dunno, do whatever you want. Your supposed to do the things you want to do, not the things you're _supposed _to do. You need to like, do something rebellious, experience life, get in trouble, grumble, be selfish, whine stuff like that. You're allowed to be selfish once in a while; if you don't want to go, they'll understand. If you want to go, go," Kyo rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to tell her what to do, and frankly, he didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"But Kyo...would _you _hate me?" She asked quietly, "Don't _you _have that same right to be selfish?" Tohru was staring up at him, her eyes were patiently asking for an answer.

Kyo's eyes darted away, "I wouldn't hate you Tohru, I never could...but I know...I'd be lonely without you here..." He felt a small flush rising up in his cheeks. "I don't have that same right to be selfish, because my selfishness would hold you back from the things you deserve to do."

"...and mine would do the same..." Tohru realized. She felt like her heart was being pulled a thousand ways, "I should get going, Uo and Hana are expecting me."

He lifted up his head gently, "Alright," Kyo didn't say it aloud, but for the rest of the walk Tohru seemed even more lost in thought then she had when he found her. He kept his hands in his pockets, his personality returning to its most natural disposition, her's continuing to stay dreary. The mirror was still in his pocket too, but he knew, that this wasn't the time for it either. When they reached the corner of Uo and Hana's block Kyo waved and turned back towards home, leaving her to be in good company.

Tohru spent most of the morning sauntering around the town. Her mind was so locked on the contract. What was she to do. Around noon, Tohru had wandered to the park. She was sitting on an old bench with ivy that laced through the bars. She contently was watching children play on swings or the slide when a voice called to her, "Tohru?"

Tohru turned around quickly, surprised to see Yuki. How did Yuki always find her? Well, it wasn't like she was avoiding him or anything, all the Sohmas seemed to appear out of no where. It was like, they always knew, where she was. "Yuki? What are you doing here?"

He approached her slowly, his lavender eyes were soft and the Rat smiled, "I could ask you the same thing Tohru. I've been worried about you. You haven't said a word about your tour, I figured you'd be bouncing off the walls with mirth."

Tohru giggled lightly and ran her hand up and down her sleeve on the opposite arm, "Oh sorry Yuki. I've just, I haven't come to a decision I should say. Education was very important to mom, and learning on the road for nearly two years will be hard. At the same time, my band really wants this, who am I to hold them back?"

Yuki looked behind her shoulder, past her really, lost in thought, "Oh well. Take your time deciding, don't let anyone pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

Tohru smiled, watching Yuki's tie billow with the wind, "Would you hate me if I went away Yuki?" She asked him softly. The sky was scattered with clouds, the sun trying to peak out behind them every few moments as they drifted around lazily.

Yuki cuffed the side of her face with his hand and smiled, peering into her eyes, "You know that no one could ever hate you Tohru, but I would miss you everyday. Tohru...I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah Yuki?" Tohru responded innocently, she had already turned away to stare at the clouds again. Yuki took her hand, cradling it gently, he opened his mouth to speak when Tohru's cell phone rang, she pulled it out and blushed and apology, "Hello, Tohru here?" Tohru listened carefully and smiled, "Sure, just give me an hour and I'll be ready. Hai." Tohru hung up the phone and looked at Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki, Haru and Momiji want to take me out to dinner, they say they owe it to me, just us three. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I don't mind Tohru," Yuki answered gently, "Tohru-chan, can you meet me after dinner tonight, in my secret hideout?" Yuki asked quickly, as Tohru hurried to get home, together walking down the street.

She turned around and smiled. "Sure Yuki, but let's go, I don't want to make them late. They have reservations," Tohru grinned as she pulled open the door.

That was how their meeting had ended, abrupt and unreconciled. Tohru was ready to go in an hour, just like she had said, wearing a black skirt and simple red turtle neck. Haru was in his traditional black turtle neck and khaki colored pants, Momiji looking more like a young adult, wearing a white button down shirt with a red hue strip going down one shoulder to the waist line, black pants to finish it off. They both smiled and took her hands, and she smiled too.

"We're so glad we get to take you out TorTor, it feels like we haven't had a lot of time with you," Momiji chirped squeezing her hand.

Tohru squeezed his back and she smiled, "I know and I'm sorry for it."

Haru rubbed his thumb over her hand and smiled, his eyes closing with a real joyous smile, "The last month has been hard. Even if we saw you everyday, we knew you had things that needed sorting. That's why we've been so patient. Once we knew you were okay, the day Momiji found you at the beach, we wanted to celebrate."

Tohru giggled, "You two are so absolutely sweet! You guys wanna tell me where we're going?" she asked grinning, her shoes making a clicking sound against the sidewalk.

"We're taking you to the best restaurant in town, its right near Tokyo Tower! It's called **_Rabendaairo_**," Momiji explained holding up his finger like he was a professor.

"Well that's sure a pretty name," Tohru added, she looked up at the sky and smiled, "I'm glad that we're able to hangout, it takes away from all the drama you know?"

The walk to the restaurant took no more then twenty minutes. Momiji and Haru had gone out of the way to reserve the table, wanting nothing to mess up their 'sibling bonding' with Tohru. They're table was by the window, something Tohru really liked. The restaurant was top notch, but quaint enough you didn't have to wear a tux. The waiter handed them their menus and Tohru began to skim it, she was interrupted when she felt someone's foot kick hers, and she looked over at Momiji who was grinning.

Tohru smirked and returned the footsey like kicking beneath the table, Haru got caught in the crossfire and soon they were laughing like the kids they were supposed to be.After they calmed themselves everyone decided to actually read the menus. Tohru ordered a lovely calamari seafood dish with a salad on the side, Haru ordered a vegan style burger, since he wouldn't want to eat any of his cow brethren, and Momiji settled with spaghetti and meatballs. Tohru loved the sparkling water that came in the wine cups, taking one as the waiter handed them out.

Haru took a sip at his and looked at Tohru through the glass, examining her, "So Tohru, are you going to tell us about the tour."

Tohru took a sip of hers and smiled, "Of course, I couldn't not tell you about it."

"Are you going to be really famous TorTor?" Momiji asked eagerly.

Tohru chuckled, "I'm not sure Momiji. Honestly, I haven't signed any of the forms yet. I'm worried mom would be mad at me for missing two years worth of tuition. I would have a tutor, but that isn't the same as a school environment."

Haru smiled, "You're always thinking about her, Tohru I'm sure Kyoko would want you to take this chance if it was given to you."

Tohru smiled, "Mr. Folds said that I would be home by my senior year, but that's a long time. I'd be away from everyone for two years. I'm not sure I could stand it. Everything would change between us. I'd also be afraid the paparazzi would want interviews. I'd be putting you all at danger."

Momiji took her and smiled, "TorTor, we can work around things like that. Everything can be worked out. I want my big sister to be happy above everything else. You're always so happy when you sing."

_I'm always happy when I'm with the Sohmas. That is the truth _Tohru thought quietly, squeezing his hand gently. "I still have a month to figure it out."

Haru grinned, "Well now that we've got that all squared away, what are you going to do about Yuki?" Haru waved his fork as he ate his salad.

Tohru blushed, "What are you talking about Haru?"

Momiji laughed, "TorTor has a secret admirer! He loves you!" He continued to giggle as he slurped up some spaghetti noodles.

Tohru's blush intensified, "Even if he did, what does that have anything to do with anything?"

Haru laughed softly. She was so completely naive sometimes, something he would always like about her. She kept glancing from Haru back to Momiji with confusion, her azure eyes shimmering from the light even in all her innocence. "Tohru, he loves you, don't you realize that by now?"

Tohru bit her lip and closed her eyes, she remembered something he had told her, it seemed like ages ago. The day Akito had attacked her, nearly half a year ago. At the time, she thought it was his disparate attempt to keep her safe, but Haru and Momiji's persistence made it seem like something much more than that.

_But...I can't stand to see you hurt Tohru...I don't want you to get hurt...you might die...and I don't want that. No one wants to see you dead."_

"_I know that...I know that...but I don't want them to"_

"_It can't be helped. Can't you see how much everyone loves you, can't you see how much I love you?"_

_Tohru lifted her head and looked at Yuki surprised "Yuki..."_

Tohru opened her eyes back up and looked down at the dinner table, "Still, what does that have anything to do with anything?"

Momiji softened, "Tohru he won't want you to go. He's going to tell you not to go away."

Tohru shook her head, "He won't tell me that. He'd tell me to go, even if it hurt him."

Haru nodded, "That's how Yuki is. It'll break his heart to let you go, he's afraid you'll fall in love with Kira."

Tohru was quiet as she swallowed some of her food and sighed, "I am not in love with Kira. Kira is not in love with me. He's been with me before and after Kyoko's death, so has the rest of Clarity, to me, they are the equivalent of Uo and Hana's importance to me. Everyone knows that."

Haru finished his burger and watched Tohru through his glass again, "I know it, Momiji knows it, Shigure knows it, but I think Yuki still has his doubts about the matter. Especially after all the time you've been spending with them. He's thinking about White Day."

"White Day?" Tohru turned to Haru again confused.

"Well, that is the day guys give the girls they love stuff. He's afraid that you'll have a lot of suitors, and that you might reject him."

Tohru stared down at her glass and Momiji smiled, "Tohru I'm going to get you a White Day gift too! It's going to be really cool!"

Tohru giggled and laughed, "Aww I'm sure I'll love it. It'll sit up on my dresser with the glass angel you two gave me."

Momiji's eyes crest fell, "I remember that day. The day you were in the hospital. It scared me TorTor."

"I'm sorry that it did Momiji, I never meant for you all to be scared. I wanted to make you all happy," Tohru smiled, "I know it doesn't seem like it did, but I just wanted Akito to sign the papers."

Momiji smiled as he finished off his spaghetti, "But I was happy, to see Kyo with you. He's such a hesitant guy, he really trusts you."

"I agree with Momiji, he has a soft spot for you," Haru added nodding his head.

Tohru smiled and nodded, "I want him to be able to trust me, I want everyone to know I'll be there for them. I love the Sohmas."

"What do you think's going to happen to Kyo, when you go away?" Momiji asked quietly.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to any of us, if we go separate ways," Tohru answered. Together they joint-payed for the bill and walked home.

Even though nothing much had been accomplished talking with Tohru, it still gave her the satisfaction that Haru and Momiji would love her no matter what she did. It was getting late, the stars glistened in the moonlight as they stood together under the lamppost. Their shadows etched across the sidewalk, the three bound to each other by their hands. Haru and Momiji would miss her terribly, but they knew that she'd never forget them.

Walking home together Tohru hummed a sweet song and the boys listened to her voice and her shoes that still clicked against the cobble stone. When they arrived back at Sohma Estate, Tohru realized that Yuki wasn't inside. She grabbed her coat and wandered to the Secret Base, right where he'd be waiting.

Tohru wasn't sure what was going to happen when she got there but she knew it was important if he wanted to console her in the privacy of his garden. Little streams of moonlight managed to light the pathway through the woods until she finally reached the garden. There was Yuki, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. He seemed nervous, Tohru frowned with concern.

"Yuki?"

Yuki lifted up his head and smiled, "I've been waiting for you Tohru."

"Oh I'm sorry! I should've been more considerate! You probably had no idea when I'd get back oh I'm really sorry Yuki," Tohru apologized frantically bowing her head.

Yuki laughed and sauntered up to her and took her hands, "Tohru its alright. I'd wait as long as I needed, as long as I knew you'd come to me. I need to ask you something."

"Of course Yuki, you can ask me anything."

"How long would you be away, for real, if you went on tour?"

"I'm figuring until our senior year of high school. But that's only at the end of the first Cd, afterwards, if we're successful, they'd expect more from us," Tohru looked into his violet eyes.

"That means, you would never be able to return to the lifestyle we have now? I wouldn't be able to smile and see you everyday?" Yuki asked miserably.

"You know that I'd always be there for you, I'd come home and visit."

"Tohru, how could you be there for me when you're on the other side of the world?"

"Yuki, I'll always be in your heart, just like all the Sohmas are in mine," Tohru smiled sweetly.

"I know I'm not supposed to hold you back, I don't want you to go, but I'm going to make you go anyway."

"Why Yuki? Why don't you want me to go?" Tohru asked with more concern.

"Because I'd miss you so much Tohru. I don't think I could bare two years away from you," his hand slipped up to the side of her face, "I said it once before, at the worst time, during all the chaos and grief Akito was giving you, but Tohru, I love you. I really love you."

Tohru's eyes widened and her face turned a cherry color, three words that she'd heard her whole life, but now seemed to mean more than ever. "Yuki...I don't know... I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything," He whispered quietly as his lips took hers. Yuki's last thoughts were how quiet it was, but silence is loud when all you hear is your heart.

Kyo had been waiting for Tohru to come home all day. What he had said earlier that day, hadn't come out right at all. He wanted Tohru to do what she wanted, what she needed or felt she had to do. Being rebellious had nothing to do with what he wanted to get across to her. She'd done so much to help him, he wanted to help her. He overheard Shigure murmuring Yuki being in his forest, he had found that secret base a while ago, not knowing it was Yuki's until Yuki had thrown a frying pan at him for stealing food to help Tohru.

He tried asking Shigure what to do, but all Shigure would do was chirp about romances and then get chased around by his producer. Haru and Momiji had gone out, so he was left to console with himself on the roof. Being on the roof, he remembered New Years, thinking about

When he heard voices he followed them, remaining concealed within the thickets and trees. Tohru had told him to make a wish, he didn't have much time to think, and on impulse he only wished that she'd be happy. Was this his opportunity to grant her wish, by telling her to go and see the world, instead of being tied down by a cursed family?

"_I know I'm not supposed to hold you back, I don't want you to go, but I'm going to make you go anyway."_

"_Why Yuki? Why don't you want me to go?" Tohru asked with more concern._

"_Because I'd miss you so much Tohru. I don't think I could bare two years away from you," his hand slipped up to the side of her face, "I said it once before, at the worst time, during all the chaos and grief Akito was giving you, but Tohru, I love you. I really love you."_

"_Yuki...I don't know... I don't know what to say..."_

"_Then don't say anything," He whispered quietly as his lips took hers. Yuki's last thoughts were how quiet it was, but silence is loud when all you hear is your heart._

Kyo's eyes dilated as he tried to swallow what he was seeing. His hand at the side of her face, his lips against hers, her fear and his passion. His hand squeezed his mirror, the gift from her with the hidden purpose. He stumbled back, he couldn't handle it, you bear seeing it. Slowly he made his exit, until he turned and ran all the way back home.

Tohru pulled away from Yuki in panic, looking up at him, "What was that?"

"Tohru...I love you...I just want to be with you..." Yuki told her gently.

Tohru and Yuki were interrupted by the rustling of bushes. Tohru turned around but, there wasn't anything to be seen. "Are you doing this because of Kira? Do you want me to stay because you're afraid I'll love Kira?"

Yuki stumbled, rubbing the back of his head, blushing, "Well, I do love you. I'm just mad that he...I'm afraid he'll steal you away from me..."

Tohru shook her head and stared into the forest, "Yuki I _already_ love him. I love him, I love the band, I love Uo-chan and Hana-chan, I love my family, and I even love the others at Sohma Home. Why can't you ever just believe that? You won't trust him, you won't trust me. You told me you love me, but you told me for the wrong reasons."

With that Tohru walked back home, leaving Yuki again confused.

She climbed the steps to her bedroom, walking by Kyo's empty room and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Yeah it's me. I think I have the answer to your question...Yeah. I'll announce it at the end of the festival."

Kyo sat up on the roof, cringing as tears swelled in his eyes, looking at his blurry reflection in the mirror. He didn't see a cat or the curse, he just saw a tears. "What the hell is wrong with me?"


	45. I love you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket

Props to Katie: aka : Miss Lady Marauder: for figuring out what the mirror meant

Warning: This is a long Chapter!

I'm sorry if the lyrics to the songs I used come out in clumps. It was spaced properly on the computer but I think that's just something that happens when you upload documents. I tried fixing it, hopefully it worked.

**Chapter 45 **

Tohru went straight to sleep after her late night phone call. More, she _tried _to sleep after the phone call. She had just sealed her fate, and even now she was feeling the uneasiness of it. That decision was a spontaneous one, not a lot of thought given but instead her emotions. Morning came to her slowly, slower than she preferred. There was no sound of joyous birds in harmony nor the sunshine that usually poured through her window. No matter, she still rose at six, showered, and was downstairs before seven.

Shigure came into the kitchen first, as usual. Tohru slid a dish of eggs and fried rice. Over the edge of his newspaper he watched her work, humming as she went along stirring breakfast for the others and sliding a cup of tea over to him. Valentine's day was over, now Tohru only had a few weeks to decide, the days kept dwindling down faster then they seemed. Shigure smiled at Tohru's innocence, but at the same time, there was a painful feeling in his heart knowing she might be leaving him. Yuki walked into the room but he didn't look at Tohru. His expression was crestfallen, Tohru avoided his face too, hurrying to the phone when it rang.

"Good morning, Sohma residence, Tohru speaking," Her fingers began to wrap the phone coil around her.

"Hello little Tohru," A sinister voice whispered, "It's been a long while hasn't it?"

Tohru looked over at the breakfast table where the two were eating. Tohru pulled the cord and walked into the other room, murmuring to him so she would not draw the suspicion of the rest of the family, "Can I help you Akito?"

There was a cackle on the other line, it was a weak , almost half-hearted, "Of course you can help me. It's been at least a month since the last time I saw you. I was thinking it was time for you to visit again."

"Can I ask what's the reason for this wonderful invitation sir?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Just come and see me Tohru, there's much I need to speak with you about."

"Alright sir... But sir, it's seven on a Sunday Morning, you surely don't want to speak with me this early in the morning. You should get some more rest before I come visit and eat breakfast too, its always good to start off a day with breakfast! Oh umm what time should I be expected at your residence?"

"I want you to be here at noon, one hour, that's all I'll need. CLICK" The phone line went dead and Tohru stared down at it.

"Who was that Tohru?" Shigure asked from the other room calling over his newspaper.

"No one important Shigure, just a telemarketer," Called back quickly, returning the phone to its resting place on the kitchen wall.

Tohru knew that Shigure had forbidden her to see Akito, with good reason. But, she never fully turned away from Akito. After what he had done to Kyo, there was a lot she wanted to say to him. One hour, she could survive one hour couldn't she? She bit her lip and returned to the kitchen, fixing up breakfast for the hyper Momiji and docile Haru that had walked in while she was on the phone. "Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked handing the boys their breakfast.

"He's still up in our room Tohru," Momiji explained with a spoonful of rice in his mouth, "Mr. Grumpy didn't want to get up. He seemed sort of moody TorTor, all deplorable."

"I'll bring him up some breakfast so he feels better. I hope he doesn't get a cold. He can spend today in bed it is Sunday after all, that might help," Tohru decided aloud smiling in her usual perkiness as she was spooned some rice into a bowl for him.

With that, Yuki got up from his seat and walked out the door. It just hurt him too much right now, the wounds of rejection still stung. She watched him leave, and couldn't help but feel a horrible guilt inside of her. She'd hurt him and Tohru wished there was a way to make things right. She finished preparing Kyo's meal, and wandered upstairs to his room.

She knocked on the door with her foot and waited for a response, "Kyo? Momiji told me you didn't feel well so I made you a special breakfast," hearing the sound of a low grumble and someone turning over in bed Tohru slid open the door and walked in.

His back was to her, he was facing the wall, his eyes firmly clamped shut. His eyes were still swollen red from unexplained tears, and he didn't want her to see them. "Just let me sleep...okay Tohru?"

Tohru frowned, he sounded so worn and tired. It was like the last of his spirit had been drained from him. She wandered over to the bed and placed the food down beside it. She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. Kyo instantly grew stiff, but he didn't say anything.

"I want you to feel better okay Kyo? You rest here as long as you need and I'll get you anything you need. I'm going out at twelve though...don't tell Shigure, I have to go see Akito," she couldn't help but stroke his shoulder gently, concern in her voice, not realizing her words had angered and confused Kyo as she spoke of Akito.

Kyo rolled over, now not even caring that his eyes were blood shot and red, "You're going to what?" He asked loudly.

Tohru's hand clamped over his mouth as she looked to the door to see if anyone had heard his loud outburst. She sighed, "Kyo, I'm only telling you because I trust you," she pulled her hand away from his mouth slowly, her eyes the truest portrayment of her fear, "If I don't go, Akito will send Hatori after me, and completely erase my memories. If I go now, there is a chance I can come back. I just have to spend one last hour with him. All he told me on the phone was that he wanted to talk to me. Besides, he needs to know what he did to you was wrong."

Kyo stared at her, "You're an idiot."

Tohru's arm left his shoulder and she stood up looking down at him, "Why am I an idiot Kyo? He asked me to see him, I can't just turn him away without a valid reason."

"Look, we all know what did was a bitch but going to him just for me is stupid! You're going to get your memories erased because of that! You're too caring...and I'm not worth it"

"But...I just want him to know...I wanted to ask him about the adoption papers anyway...That way you can be happy, and Shigure can be happy too," Tohru turned her eyes away, hurt by what he said.

" Why would you want to be with us anyway? We're nothing but cursed people! You are constantly putting yourself in danger!" He barked back.

"You are more than just cursed people! That's what I've been saying from the start! You are loving boys, each one of you is like family to me. Why do you keep pushing me away? What have I done to upset you Kyo?" She begged desperately.

"You're going to get your stupid memories erased! I go crazy worrying about you every time you go to Akito! Every time you leave I'm afraid you're never going to come back! If you don't come back, what will I be left with?" Kyo looked away and blushed, no knowing why he was blushing.

"Kyo..." Tohru rested her hand back on his shoulder and smiled, "You don't have to worry about me. I just want you to be happy. It doesn't matter how much I get hurt, as long as in the end something good can come out of it."

He stood up and kicked over the breakfast dish Tohru had brought him, running his hand over his face."God I don't even care anymore! I'm tired of worrying about you! Go to Akito, go on your stupid tour! Stay away from us and then maybe then you'll realize what a burden we've been to you! Get the hell away from us and enjoy the life you're supposed to have!" He looked back and scowled at her, "Your mom raised a fool! A fool just like her! Joining a Yankee gang and then having an air head daughter like you what a moron!"

Kyo hadn't expected what happened next. There was a hard slap that burned across his face, and the echoing sound of her hand making contact with his face filled the room. He'd never seen this face on Tohru. She'd been scared before, been sad before, but this face, wore unbearable pain. Her hand still hung mid-air after the slap, her eyes tearing and anger written all over her face.

"Kyo...how could you..." She whispered as tears ran down her face, " You can say what you want about me. You can insult Akito all you want too, but how could you say that about my deceased mother? Haven't you any heart at all Kyo? You know how important she was and still is to me! I am not a mistake, I am not a fool. She wouldn't be upset with me for trying to be with the people I love."

Kyo was still holding the left side of his face, throbbing still from her fierce slap, not saying anything as she cried in front of him. Tohru slowly was beginning to calm down, guilt from hurting anyone.

Tohru struggled with the locket around her neck, trying to pull it off, "If my memories get erased you have my permission to laugh. Laugh in my face even when I won't understand why! I'm sure that'll make you happy! You can run up to me and scream 'I told ya so' and I won't know who the you are, that will make you smile right? As long as you're happy Kyo."

Tohru sighed, " But don't say my mother was a fool. My mother was a wonderful person, and a wonderful mom who I miss everyday. She didn't do anything to hurt you, so please don't hurt her feelings. Kyo, if it is my fate to loose my memories then there's nothing I can do about it. As long as you're smiling in the end I promise I won't complain. I thought you were a friend, someone who knew me enough not to say that," Tohru finally got the latch to her necklace to open and she let the locket fall to the floor. Tohru ran out of the room, pulling the door shut a little to hard, causing the picture that sat on his dresser to fall and break.

Tohru ran down the stairs, blinded by her tears. She grabbed her coat and took off down the street towards Akito. If she lost her memories at least _he'd _be happy.

Kyo cringed as the door slammed shut and her picture fell to the floor. The glass frame shattered into a couple pieces and he bent over and began to pick up the broken pieces. Kyo was really pissed off with the way he had acted. Why had he just said all that ? What was the point in yelling all that at her? Yes he did worry about her, but damnit it had nothing to do with her mother! He felt the mirror in his pocket and growled in frustration. Why is it, what he meant to say, or what he was feeling, always came out contorted and wrong?

"Damn mirror..." He pulled it from his pocket and chucked it against his closet wall. The mirror broke, and combined with the broken glass frame on the floor.

Tohru ran father and farther until she reached the estate. Tohru was early and she had some time to kill before she wandered inside. She leaned against the doors of the estate, catching her breath and wiping her tears. She would not let Akito see this weakness in her.

She decided to take a walk over to the ice skating rink. Now it was spring of course, and naturally, the lake had melted. The hillside was covered with scattered violets and dandelions. She sat down beneath the tree where their picnic was, hugging her knees as she whimpered. "Kyo why do you hate me so much?" She rested her head into her knees and started to tear again, "Why am I only hurting them?" Such a beautiful scene had gone to waste, as Tohru's tears dampened the hillside.

Kyo sat in his room, looking at all the broken pieces. Should he tell Shigure what was going on? It would serve her right if she got her memory erased. Then again..._ "Kyo, I'm only telling because I trust you,"_ Kyo picked up her locket and held it up to his lips and nose as he closed his eyes, he could still smell Tohru's lovely scent, and it was still warm from resting up against her skin. He hadn't meant for this to go so badly, as he was lost in thought, Momiji entered the room and gaped at what he saw.

Hatori opened the door and looked down, surprised yet again to see Tohru, "Miss Honda you should call ahead of time, Hiro and Kisa are in town I'm afraid."

Tohru didn't say anything, her eyes distended as she looked him in the eyes.

"Tohru...Tohru what's wrong?" He asked with concern as he wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"Just move aside Hatori, please, I've got an appointment with Master Akito today," Tohru told him softly, her words blunt, but underlined with compassion. She didn't want to hurt Hatori.

"Tohru what's going on? What are you not telling me?" Hatori asked as he was somewhat shoved aside.

Tohru turned and looked up at him with a smile of his face, "I thought that putting up with people you don't like was a good thing. I thought I was doing what mom wanted. Mom said there are hundreds of people out there, they might be your classmates, your business partners, or in-laws, in the end, what mom would tell me, was that I'd have to deal with them even if you don't like them or the way they act. I've dealt with that man the best I can, but there's a difference in putting up with people over being a pushover. He's gotten away with hurting you all for far too long. I'm just here to talk, just like he requested of me," Tohru walked through the gates and headed towards the library.

She hammered her fist on the door furiously, not stopping until she actually heard Akito get up and open the door, looking down at her, surprised, at the same time a sly smile coiled across his face. "Well, welcome little Tohru."

"Thanks Akito," She replied gently walking into the room. She heard him lock the door, and she heart gave a tug knowing she was trapped, "_Kyo, I hope you're happy."_

"Kyo?" Momiji's voice quivered. Kyo's eyes were still shut, his hands still wrapped firmly around the locket, "Why do you have Tohru's necklace Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned to him, then looked away as he sat on the floor, "All I do is hurt that girl."

Kyo had given Tohru that locket promising he'd always protect her. Even after he attacked her she still told him that he was doing a good job. How could this be a good job?

Momiji walked into the room, his toe nudging against something, he looked down seeing glass to Tohru's picture on the floor. He frowned seeing something like this picture broken, Momiji knew how special this photo was to Kyo. He figured there had to have been a fight, that's why Kyo looked so sad.

Momiji got down on his knees and started picking up the pieces, "You two are so fickle. She cares about you so much Kyo, and you care about her too, yet you both end up fighting," Momiji smiled softly picking up another shard. Kyo simply grunted and looked the other way.

"You're worried about her because she's goes to Akito all the time. But you know, the only reason she'd ever go near him is so she can be part of this family. They say...blood is thicker than water..." He picked up another shard and started putting the frame back together like a puzzle over Tohru and Kyo's picture, "...But I know for a fact, that's a lie."

"So, do you know why I called you here Miss Honda?" Akito asked in a smug voice sitting down in his library chair.

"I can see you fixed the place..." Tohru mumbled, remembering how Kyo had destroyed it.

"Well Mr. Akito, on the phone you said you wanted to talk to me. But this might be a trap so you can get Hatori to erase my memories. He could easily be standing outside the door as we speak," she turned and looked at him, "With all due respect sir, can we not play games? You said you had to tell me something, so please, tell me."

"You've been called a fool before, by why don't you ever believe it?" Akito asked with diabolical eyes, "Are you in denial? You are aware of how much you've hurt you're family right?"

Tohru looked at the ground, "I know I've hurt them. The one thing I want, it's a goal very hard to accomplish, and a lot of hurt will come before I can achieve it. It's like getting past the gates of heaven, you have to live, you have to die, but when you get to heaven you know its all worth it."

Akito pulled out a strip of paper from the sleeve of his kimono, "_You haven't won and you never will_. I must say Miss Honda, it sounds like a challenge."

Tohru smiled guiltlessly and rubbed the back of her head, "You really are crazy Mr. Akito, that wasn't a challenge, just a little message for you. You want me to give up on the thought of being adopted, but I refuse to. I'll try my whole life, and I won't mind if I fail," She smiled again, "You hurt Kyo, remember that? Because of that one night, Yuki, myself, and Kyo were injured. But from that rubble we became stronger people. I may have cried that night, but I'm still here. I still haven't given up. You haven't won, you never will, I will keep on fighting."

Akito started to laugh softly, slowly it grew into loud laughter until it met a climax and he gazed at her between his fingers, "Oh my, you're such a fool. You're such a stubborn woman. This why men don't marry. You women are too head strong. Why do you think you'd ever fit in with us cursed men? Look at you, you're nothing but a frail parentless girl. What makes you think you can survive with us?"

"Haven't I survived so far?" Tohru answered quietly, "I've survived a lot of things, coping with death, dealing with rejection, injury after injury. Did I ever once complain? No, I just cried for them."

Akito stopped laughing and looked at her, gazing to the clock seeing a good chunk of time had passed, "Enough of this stupid talk. I could laugh at you until the end of time but that is not the reason why I called you here. I have one final proposition for you, if you complete this one thing, I will allow you to be adopted under Shigure's guardianship."

Tohru raised an eyebrow, but smiled, "Name it."

Kyo had found a new frame for his picture, and was putting the picture into the new one. When he finished, he stared down at the picture of Tohru and himself laughing. It was his favorite picture; her arms around his neck and him blushing as he looked away he genuinely smiling as her head rested against his. He ran his hand over the picture, _You two are so fickle. She cares so much about you, and you care so much about her, yet you both end up fighting ,_

"Tohru doesn't care about me Momiji, Yuki confessed his love to her, and they..." The horrible image of them together replayed in his mind and he cringed, "and they...I saw them..."

"Actions speak louder then words..." Momiji answered, looking at the still messy room, "That's not always true Kyo."

Kyo looked down at the picture, "How can that not be true? I _saw_ them..."

Momiji shook his head and looked down at the picture of those two, "I know Tohru's actions speak louder then her words when you think about all she sacrificed, but her words have meaning too. Her actions have to have reasons, and those reasons are the words. Everything she does has a purpose, and sometimes the words are silent. I know she's put herself in danger, but she's not stupid, she's always had a reason and in her heart, that's all she needs,"

" That's why I want her to stay. She says what she believes in, then goes and does it. Don't you get that knuckle head? If you're still worried about her and Yuki why don't you ask her if she really loves him?" Momiji got up and walked out of the room, over his head calling back from the hallway, "You can't assume anything with her. She's mysterious like that."

"What do you want me to do Akito sir?" Tohru asked him quietly, desperate to get out of this home and get her job done.

"Choose," He told her slyly.

"Umm choose sir?" Tohru repeated confused.

"You either stay here with the Sohmas and leave that band forever, or you go with your band and tell no one in this Sohma clan. You can keep your memories, I will leave you with that burden and guilt. If you try and make contact with either group that you leave behind, I will have all your memories erased the Sohmas and your band combined! Those are your only two options. The band or the Sohmas, which shall it be?"

"But..." Tohru looked down and nodded, "Yes sir...I understand..."

A grandfather clock within the home chimed quietly and Akito smirked, "Well, I guess your hour is up. I'll come to your concert in a few days, I want your answer by then."

Tohru left the room quietly, the fire for revenge and determination had vanished all within those few words that had left his mouth. Hatori watched unhappily as she wandered by him without even a goodbye. The gate to the home shut quietly and she felt like she'd permanently been shut out of their lives forever. She walked along the streets quietly, her hands shoved into her pockets, her jacket billowing with the forlorn wind. It was like choosing between the two halves that made her whole. Either way, she was going to lose something she loved. But who was more important, the family that had been with her through all the pain, or the new family that has stolen her heart?

_Go on your stupid tour! Stay away from us and then maybe then you'll realize what a burden we've been to you! Get the hell away from us and enjoy the life you're supposed to have!_ She shook her head as tears crept past the boundaries of her eyes, wiping them quietly. Tohru sulked home, opening the door to her home quietly, shutting just as silently with the click of the doorhandle. She wandered into the kitchen, throwing on her apron, and started on dinner. She hadn't noticed Haru or Yuki when she walked through the den. Heartache was the only thing she could feel as she stirred lunch. Haru sat on the couch, looking at Yuki, waiting. Yuki didn't move from his spot, but his eyes were filled with grief as well.

"Haru...can you go see...what's wrong with Tohru?" Yuki begged weakly.

Haru shook his head, "I want to know as much as you do, but you can't avoid her the rest of your life. Even Kyo tried, and that didn't work out for him."

Yuki pleaded with Haru, but Haru shook his head no again. Yuki rose from his spot and wandered into the kitchen. Yuki was confused, because he couldn't find Tohru by the stove. It was if Tohru had left the room, but as his eyes came down to the floor, he noticed the foot of someone sticking out from behind the counter. Behind the counter, buckled on the floor was Tohru, her arm gripping one of the cabinets for support as she tears slid down from her eyes.

"Tohru?" Yuki hurried over to her and knelt down on the ground beside her, "What's wrong Tohru? You aren't hurt are you?" Even if Yuki was hurting, he wouldn't stop worrying about Tohru either.

Tohru shook her head quietly, wiping her eyes trying to avoid the already embarrassing situation at hand, "I'm fine Yuki..." she turned and looked at him, giving a weak smile, "Honest I'm okay Yuki...I was just chopping unions," she tried to laugh, "What about you Yuki, are going to be okay?"

Yuki looked away and bit his lip, "It'll take some time for the pain to go away, but I know I'll never be over you. It's alright though, you not loving me back, deep down in my heart I already knew you belonged to someone else."

"Someone else?" Tohru repeated again confused, but Yuki only smiled and pulled her to her feet. She rested her head against his chest, not an embrace, but more her exhaustion. She tried not to cry even more as she began whispering to him, "I'm so sorry Yuki. I never wanted to hurt you, and I know this hurts a real lot. I'm so sorry Yuki, I'm so sorry."

"Ssshhhh. It's okay Tohru, I'll be okay," Yuki rubbed her back gently, "You'll figure it out eventually."

Kyo didn't leave his room for dinner that night. Tohru feared they had gone right back to the relationship they had last month, delivering food and maybe a thank-you. Shigure could see it was killing her, and something else that was on her mind. Tohru managed to smile all through dinner until she wandered up to her room. She pulled open the top draw of her dresser and pulled out a box. Lifting the lid she looked down at some pictures of her and Clarity. They were always laughing, and she never fought with them like she did with the Sohmas. They were always hugging her, always making her smile, always being very supportive. Tohru pulled out her photo album next, looking at the pictures of the Sohmas. The photo album spanned from before the Sohmas up to the current time. She smiled fondly as the pictures of her and Kira dancing, her band, the group shots of her Sohmas, Kyo and her, Yuki and her, the three of them.

"They all make me smile, they all love me, how am I supposed to choose?" She cried.

The next few weeks went on like that. Kyo, once again, did everything possible to avoid her while Tohru struggled not to break out crying every time she looked at a Sohma. She couldn't even console with Shigure on what to do when it came to her thoughts of Akito's proposition. The week of the fair arrived, Yuki was running around making the last preparations to the booth and Kyo was actually helping him build the stand. Tohru had rehearsal every night, which worked to Kyo's advantage.

((Sunday is the start of a week in my mind.))

Tohru was going upstairs to get her band stuff, she had rehearsal this Sunday afternoon, and walking to her room she saw the shadow of Kyo sitting on his bed. She knocked on the door lightly, and she watched him make no effort to open it.

She pressed her head against the door and sighed, "Why can't we ever get along Kyo? I never wanted us to fight. I never wanted to make you angry. Kyo...you know the festival's this week, and if I know you like I think I do, you'll be sitting here in your room away from everyone. Please Kyo can you come to my concert? It would mean...a real lot to me."

"You don't know me..." He answered her quietly.

He listened to her gasp in hurt, and then run away. He turned back to look at the locket, pressing it back against his lips and nose. Her scent was fading from it, and it had grown cold and bitter. Maybe that was what Kyo had become too, cold and alone.

Tohru bummed a ride from Hana and Uo to rehearsal. She walked into the building with a wave as Yue and the others approached her. Yue picked her up and spun her around before taking her down into a warm hug, "Hello Princess! Are you ready? This performance will change our lives"

"I think I'm ready..." Tohru answered with a giggle.

Tohru was placed on the ground and Kira slid his arm around her shoulder in an intimate and friendly manner, "So Tohru, do you know what songs you want to sing?"

Tohru nodded a yes slowly, "I have a few ideas," She walked over to the microphone, Tohru couldn't help but sigh as her mind wandered back to the decision she had to make, and the pain she was still feeling towards Kyo.

"I'm guessing those Sohma boys are giving ya some trouble?" Sora teased. Tohru looked up at Sora, Sora frowned seeing her sad face and he lifted her chin with his index finger, "What's wrong dear?"

Tohru frowned lightly, tears brimming the edges of her eyes again, "I know life is all about making choices, that's something mom told all of us. What happens when no matter the decision someone is going to get hurt? A lose-lose situation. What if in the end, not only are others hurt by the outcome of your decision, but I hurt myself as well? I know it's selfish to think of only me," she stumbled trying not to cry, "But, Oh Sora, I wish things had turned out differently."

Sora brought her into his chest and rested his head on hers gently, "Tohru dear calm down. Yes you're right, sometimes people make choices that are going to hurt everyone. Not all decisions have happy outcomes. I'm afraid that's part of the reality in life. It's okay that you don't want to be hurt, no one wants to feel hurt. But who are 'they' and what do you wish had turned out differently sweetie?"

"Yuki and Kyo...they both hate me now..." She whispered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Li asked walking over, Tohru nodded, "Did Yuki confess his feelings for you?"

"How did you know?" She gasped amazed.

Li smiled patting her head, "We all sort of had the feeling that was coming. Because you never faced that possibility heads on, you didn't know what to do," Li got down on a knee and took one of her hands, "Dear, I know you want to help people, and make them happy, but when it comes to love, you can't always do that."

"That's right. Love is a raw and powerful emotion. I know you love your Sohmas like you love us. But romantic love, is something that only one person can be given at a time. You understand Love?" Yue explained.

Tohru nodded slowly, "But how will I know that I love one of them?"

"Well, I never said you had to love _either _of them. To me, what love is, okay umm, the person you love makes you feel complete. You can laugh in front of them, cry in front of them, complain with them, enjoy good things with them. The person is totally accepting of everything you are, and everything your not. You feel...happy. It doesn't have to be Yuki or Kyo, but that's just what I think love is," Yue finished.

Tohru nodded and smiled, "I didn't used to cry this much, I'm such a girl sometimes," She wiped her eyes and giggled, "I think I'm ready to rehearse. It'll keep my mind off them," She wandered over to the practice mike and picked it up.

"**_Stand up straight, do your trick turn on the stars  
Jupiter shines so bright when you're around  
They tell us slow down, we're too young, you need to grow  
Well speed's the key, and they don't know who we are"_**

Haru didn't bother knocking as he barged into Kyo's room. Kyo looked up from his spot and growled irritated, "What the hell is with everyone walking into my room? You , Momiji, Shigure, don't I get any privacy in this house?"

"No, you don't! You've abused privacy by becoming a hermit! You're always isolating yourself," Haru ran his hand through his white hair, "Look, Momiji told me what you told him, the stuff between you and Tohru..."

"Big mouthed rabbit..." Kyo grumbled.

"Look! I know you're worried sick about her and you're angry with her, but trust her judgement. You know she's doing this for us. If you can't trust her can you at least tell her why you're so angry?" Haru begged. Kyo looked away and growled.

"You're making her miserable! You have to tell her!" Haru yelled angrily.

"Tell her what?" Kyo screamed back.

"That you love her!" Haru answered. Kyo's eyes widened.

**_"Who's to say we're not good enough  
Who's to say that this is not our love _**

Mother don't tell me friends are the ones  
That I lose, Cause they'd bleed before you  
Sometimes family are the ones you choose  
It's too late now, I hold on to this life I've found

"Yuki? Yuki are you okay?" Shigure asked, finding the young lad staring out a window.

"Is being heartbroken okay Shigure?" He asked quietly, looking away from the window and the forest outside and into Shigure's eyes.

Shigure pat his back and sighed, "We all must face rejection. Then, when you find a better love, you'll learn to appreciate it more."

"No one...will ever be better than her."

**  
_And you say we're too young  
But maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
And if you don't believe me you never really knew us  
You never really knew _**

You and I packing up my room, we feel alright  
But we're not welcome, Soon we'll be driving  
Cause they don't know who we are

Kyo looked away from Haru, back to the pile of broken glass he had refused to pick up. The glass was like his sacred ground, the broken fragments of Tohru, "I don't love her."

Haru sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Look me in the eye!" Kyo obeyed. "Tell me, why are you so sad then? What happened to you that you're this miserable? Even when you hurt Tohru, you were sad, but this is a different hurt Kyo, we all can tell. Why are you hurting?"

"Because..." Kyo closed his eyes and looked at the pile. "Because I couldn't bear..."

"To see Yuki with Tohru?" Haru finished.

Kyo opened his eyes and nodded, "I don't know...what's wrong with me."

_What is this...strange feeling?_

"If you don't love her, at least don't hurt her like you are!"

**_Who's to say we won't stay together  
Who's to say we aren't getting stronger  
Who's to say I can't live without you  
Who are they anyway, they don't know us _**

Haru stared at the contents of the broken mirror. Even though he knew it would annoy Kyo he wandered over and picked up a piece of the broken mirror. He flipped it in his hands, just looking at all the edges. He turned it onto his back and raised an eyebrow, "What do these letters on the back mean?"

Kyo's glaring face suddenly shifted to a surprised one, "What?"

Haru held up a piece and read it out loud, "The mirror's broken, so the only letter on this piece is an M and half of a Y."

Kyo got up and walked over to the pile and started to put the pieces together, _Tohru, what did you write on the back of this?_

_**And you say we're too young  
But maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
Who's to say who's to say who are they anyway  
Stand up boy, I shine so bright when you're around.**_

The boys finished out their cords and smiled looking at Tohru, "Wow, that was super, I really think you're on top of the game!"

Tohru blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Aww thanks you guys!Look I've got to get home, there's a dinner that needs to be made! They're probably waiting for me!"

"Go ahead, we'll see you at the show!" Everyone waved goodbye to her as she dashed out the door.

Kyo finished putting all the pieces together, and Haru read it aloud, "My dawn and my dusk. What does that mean Cat?"

Kyo shrugged as he heard Tohru downstairs announce she was home, "I'm not sure," Kyo got up and left the room only to bump into Tohru. The traditional cloud of smoke followed and Tohru was down on her knees crying as she looked at him, "Oh I'm so sorry Kyo!"

Kyo didn't look at her at first, but when his ears picked up on the sound of her tears hitting the floor she turned and looked at her. _It's...alright Tohru._

Tohru sniffled and wiped her eyes looking down at him, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

_No...I'm fine...don't worry about it._

"Do you want me to take your clothes back into your room for you?"

_I'll go..._

"What?"

_I'll...go to your concert tomorrow. _With that Kyo turned and walked back into his room, not really minding that he had left Tohru out in the hallway with her arms tightly wrapped around his clothes.Through her tears, she managed to smile.

Kyo changed back to normal after a short while, after getting dressed with new clothes since Tohru had the others, he climbed through his window, and wandered up onto the roof. "It's been a while since I've been up here..." He remembered New Years, and being on the roof with her. A lot of times, she'd come out here on the roof, to make sure he was alright. Even when he transformed, Tohru was the only one who went after him. She was always, keeping an eye on him, so why, did he yell at her like that?

_Look me in the eye! Tell me, why are you so sad then? What happened to you that you're this miserable? Even when you hurt Tohru, you were sad, but this is a different hurt Kyo, we all can tell. Why are you hurting?_

He ran his hand over his eyes and sighed, "Tohru...what am I going to do?" He pulled out the mirror, now taped back together so he could read the words, "My dawn and my dusk..." He mumbled softly. Without realizing it he closed his eyes and was asleep on the roof for the rest of the night, good thing it was spring.

Tohru woke up early as usual, perky and yet forlorn. She had to make her decision today. She bit back tears thinking about it, was she really going to leave, without a goodbye? Was she really going to abandon them? Would she never see them again? And which "them" would it be?

She started up some curry and stir fry as Shigure walked into the room. He sat down and she handed him the paper, "Thanks Flower," He smiled gently. She melted, and rested her head on top of his sighing, "What's wrong Flower?"

"Nothing's wrong Dad...I'm just so happy...that...you love me," Tohru smiled as she closed her eyes. She could smell the usual aroma of her cooking on his clothes, and at the same time incense from his room and ink from all his writing.

"And I always will Flower. I'm going to enjoy watching you blossom into a beautiful woman. You're everything I ever wanted in a daughter, and even more," He cooed, rubbing the side of her face, "I'm coming to your concert today, I couldn't miss your performance. I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled sleepily as she rested against him, "I'm glad."

Haru and Momiji were the first two to enter the kitchen, a little strange for them to beat Yuki, but she smiled none the less and slid their bowls in front of them, "TorTor, me and Haru have front row seats! We're going to watch you sing."

"Yeah, we're also doing it cause then we don't have to sell make those funnel cakes," Haru grinned, "I'm sure Momiji would eat all the powdered sugar and get the worst sugar rush."

Tohru laughed, "I'm touched! Don't worry Momiji, I'll make sure to buy you some funnel cake."

"YAY cake!" Momiji grinned and everyone laughed.

"Well we're certainly a giggle-filled bunch this morning," Yuki commented walking in. He looked at Tohru and smiled. His violet eyes a little brighter compared to yesterday. He watched Tohru as she moved around, glowing in all her glory. _Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you. As long as you're still here, I'll manage these feelings. As long as you're here for me, I'll keep smiling._

Tohru smiled and ran her hand through his hair as she leaned over and gave him his dish, "Thank you Yuki," she whispered happily. Yuki smiled too, and whispered back 'Your welcome'

Tohru looked up seeing Kyo enter the kitchen, there was another frown on his face, and it looked like there was hurt in his eyes as they dilated into huge rubies He was staring at the somewhat affectionate embrace Tohru and Yuki were sharing. He didn't say anything, and sat down at his usual seat as she handed him soup._ Because I couldn't bear...To see Yuki with Tohru? If you don't love her, at least don't hurt her like you are!_

_What is this strange feeling? _Kyo sighed and shoved a mouthful of food down his throat.

After everyone ate, they grabbed their books, at made their way to school. Tohru took her time saying goodbye to Shigure, thanking him again, for being her father. Although Shigure was flattered, he called up Hatori afterwards, confused on what this foreboding feeling was taunting him.

When Tohru and the others made it to the gate of the school she was immediately directed into the building to get ready. She didn't have time to explore the fair, much to her dislike. The parking lot and grassy areas had overnight be converted to a street way filled with stands. Some served food, others wanted you to knock over bottles, catch koi, and other fun games.

Inside, Tohru was directed to her dressing roomwhere the rest of Clarity was throwing on their show clothes. Tohru changed behind a veil draped for her and reappeared almost instantly in a white dress, the dress had blotches of pink on them, each in the form of a cherry blossom. Tohru's outfit went perfectly with the springtime colors that lingered outside. Everything was in bloom, and the students were abuzz with excitement.

"Are you ready to perform in front of all your classmates?" Kira asked as he helped her put on a silver necklace.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be." _The real question, is am I ready, to make my decision? _Tohru tried to smile as she stared into the mirror, combing her hair. Tohru was mid swipe through her hair when she stopped, "Who am I?" she whispered quietly. She was Tohru, Tohru Honda, same brown hair, same blue eyes. Behind the makeup it was still Tohru right? Tohru still tried to smile again, but she felt fake. "I want them to be happy, above all, I want them to be happy."

"Kyo?"

"Yes Haru?" A grumpy Kyo growled as he flipped over the fried down that he was frying.

"Did you ever figure out how you feel?" Haru asked standing beside him flipping his own.

"Nope," Kyo answered blandly.

"You're just going to let her go?" Haru asked in shock.

"Yup," He answered again blandly.

**The musical presentation by the local band Clarity will begin in fifteen minutes. Start getting your seats kids!**

Kyo looked up as he listened to the loudspeaker's announcement. Haru nudged him gently and grinned, "Why don't we go? I know Momiji's already there waiting for us."

"I'll be there in a second, go on without me, I made a promise to her I'd come anyway."

Haru walked off and Kyo took his time finishing up his last orders. He threw off his apron and stand hat he was given and walked out from the stand after Kei took over. He was walking through the stands when someone stopped him, "Interesting, I just keep running into gloomy people don't I?"

Kyo looked up to see Akito separating from the crowd. Kyo instantly growled, glaring at him, "What the hell are you doing here Akito?"

"Why, I'm here to see the little fool perform," Akito grinned, "Shall we get going? According to my watch she starts in ten minutes."

Kyo growled and pushed ahead, shoving Akito, who only laughed, "Once a fool, always a fool."

Momiji and Haru took their seats in the front, of course Uo-chan and Hana-chan were there beside them, no way they'd miss their best friends performance. Shigure sat in their row was well, he trying very hard to keep his attention on the stage and not all the highschool girls around him. Namura-san came out, they'd ask someone to introduce the band and Namura being the favorite teacher, was nominated.

"How you all doing today?" Namura called out lifting a hand to his ear. The whole audience roared, "Well that's more like it, I wish you'd be this excited in the classroom. Anyway, our musical performance today on this lovely White Day is by a local band named Clarity. As you've all heard from the rumors, their lead singing is none other than our very own Tohru Honda. According to more rumors, she's been invited on tour and record deal with her band! Isn't that great?" The whole audience roared again, "Now think, you get to listen to her perform for free, in a few months it'll cost you a fortune! Well here they are, our special guests, Clarity!"

_Here we go..._Tohru ran out onto the stage waving as her dress billowed with the slight breeze. "Thanks for having us here and I hope you're enjoying the great day! These are some of my closest friends and fellow band members; on drums YUE, on keyboard SORA, on bass LI, and my partner in crime with vocals, KIRA!" The boys ran out onto stage waving and smiling too, the whole audience was high on the excitement.

"We're going to start off with an old favorite!" Tohru grabbed the mike and waited before she started.

"**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day **

**Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon **

**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last  
****It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses  
My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake  
Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses  
And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
**

**In white houses _x3_**

Akito watched in the back of the audience with a smirk, resting his head against his chest, "I guess she's decided. I hope you all enjoy her decision Sohmas," Akito turned and walked off.

Tohru went on to sing four more songs and she finally came to her finale, "This one is for a very important person in my life, but he doesn't know it."

**You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you**

**Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby**

And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better

**_Chorus_**

**Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby**

**_Chorus  
_**

**Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me,  
Pretty Baby  
****My Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
Don't you leave me _fade_**

The whole audience was screaming and cheering as Tohru and the boys took their bows. Tohru took hold of the mike one last time and smiled, "Now boys, it's White Day, make sure you get something really nice for girlfriends, alright? And even if they aren't perfect, love them anyway," Tohru winked and took another bow with the band and Kira hugged her tight by the waist.

Tohru walked backstage and sat down in front of the mirror. In the background the four boys are jumping with each other spinning in circles laughing and screaming so happy, they didn't notice Tohru covering her eyes crying softly. "I'll be alright...I'll be alright..."she told herself, not believing it for a second.

The school day/fair was over after Tohru's performance. Everyone had to go back and clean up the stand, Yuki taking the burden of working with Kyo and Haru. Shigure was chased home by his editor, begging her not to eat him.

"How'd we get on cleanup duty?" Kyo grumbled.

"You cut so many days of school you needed the credit to get a good grade," Yuki answered.

"Alright shut up," Kyo shot back, "I mean..." Kyo thought for a moment, this was saving his sorry ass in the end. "Thanks Rat...I guess."

"Whatever, Tohru asked me to do it," Yuki replied pulling out a nail.

"Tohru?" He looked at the ground thinking aloud as he repeated her name.

"She's always doing things to keep you out of trouble. She goes out of her way to make sure things turn out alright for you. She wants everyone to be happy, especially you after what Akito did," Yuki added pulling off another board and then throwing it into the trash, "Not that you deserve that. You treat her like shit."

"Shut up!" Kyo glared, "Don't make me beat the crap out of you!"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Haru hit them both over the head. Both boys grumbled and rubbed the tops of their heads. "Stupid rat...stupid cat..." Haru muttered picking up trash.

Momiji wandered backstage and bumped into Kira. Kira looked down at him and smiled, "Oh hey, I remember you, you're little Momiji. You were at the ice cream parlor once."

"Yeah! That's me!" Momiji grinned "Is TorTor here still?"

"TorTor?" He slaps his forehead, "Duh you mean Tohru. She's backstage in her dressing room kiddo. Go ahead, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thankies!" Momiji grinned and skipped backstage. He found Tohru's little dressing station; she was asleep against her desk, her eyes were red. Momiji frowned, confused at why she had been crying. Maybe she was just really happy at the outcome of the performance, yeah, that was it, it had to be it. A great way to start of her new pop singing career, a good performance. As he walked over to her, he found a funnel cake heart next to her and a bunny shaped card for Momiji. He smiled and tried not to cry, he'd miss his sister so much. He rubbed her back, "Hey Tohru, we got to get home."

Tohru lifted her head and blushed, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Momiji! I fell asleep oh dear!" She looked around quickly and found his cake, "See a funnel cake like I promised. If you want I can make you better one at home. I'm so sorry Momiji!" She blushed frantically.

Momiji just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, popping into a bunny in her arms, _Don't worry TorTor. I'm just glad you're happy again._

Tohru whimpered and nuzzled her face against his as she got up from the chair and carried him outside. Momiji began nibble happily on the funnel cake. She wandered over to the remains of the stand where the boys were waiting, large black garbage bags at their feet. "Wow, you all work really fast!" Tohru smiled gently.

"Why is Momiji a bunny?" Yuki asked pointing at him.

Tohru just giggled and looked down at him, kissing the top of his head, "He just wanted a ride."

The Sohmas returned home and Tohru found an unmarked manilla colored envelope on the ground waiting for them. She picked it up and walked inside with it. She sent Momiji up to bed, tired from the loss of sugar after being hyper. She sat down on the couch and slid open the envelope. She pulled out the contents, and there they were, the adoption papers. Tohru felt the tears rolling down her eyes as she ran into Shigure's study. He was in the middle of typing and looked up surprised to see her there, "Hello Flower, what's wrong?"

Tohru was so happy it took a few minutes for her words to come out "I know White Day the boys are supposed to give gifts. I guess I got mine. I thought you should know."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, confused at what she was trying to get at. Tohru held the adoption papers out to him, "And now I'm giving my gift to you, so we can share it together."

Shigure got up from his chair and took the papers reading over them carefully, "My god, this is really it. He signed them and everything. Tohru you did it!" Shigure smiled, wiping away the tears that were getting stuck against the frame of his glasses. He found a pen and quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbing her and calling for the boys.

Mostly the boys grumbled at being woken up, but when they saw what it was, no one cared. Shigure took the pen and signed it quickly and handed the pen to Tohru. For a minute, Tohru stared at all of them. She'd finally be a Sohma. Daughter to Shigure, cousins to Yuki and Kyo, cousins to Haru and Momiji, more like a sister to Haru and Momiji. This was what she had wanted all along, why did it feel, empty? Tohru shook the thoughts from her mind and signed it quickly, smiling as she finished her name. "I'm so glad, that everyone's happy."

Kyo was leaning up against the wall, watching as Tohru signed the papers. This sealed her fate right, that meant she wasn't leaving? Come to think of it, wasn't Tohru supposed to announce her decision at the show today? It was weird for Tohru to forget something as important as that. She signed the papers, and now she was smiling. She had to be staying, after all she did and went through with Akito. She wouldn't just give all this up, have all her work mean nothing. Kyo sighed and trudged up to his room. No one minding, only she noticed his absence.

After all the excitement, everyone retreated to their beds. Today had been a very eventful and life altering day for everyone. Momiji and Haru slept almost instantly, Yuki fell asleep midway through a novel, and Shigure was off with his perverted fantasies. Kyo didn't fall asleep that quickly, but he did around 1 am. When Tohru knew the boys were asleep, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a suitcase. One by one she pulled clothes from their hangers throwing them into the bag. She closed the door to her room and walked out, the last thing she saw, was Kyoko's smiling face on the desk.

She left her bag in the hall, and walked into Haru's room. She stared at him as he slept, smiling as she ran her hand through his hair. "I remember the night I met black Haru, and how scared you were when you returned to your normal self. That was one interesting birthday wasn't it Haru? You were so afraid, and I was too. Now look at us, we're closer than I think anyone would imagine," she smiled softly and pulled away her hand, " The darkness in you is completely gone, and I'm very happy for you. You've been a great brother Haru, thanks."

Tohru wandered into Yuki's room and stared down at him, "You know I never meant to hurt you Yuki. I do love you, just not romantically, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for hurting you like that," she whispered quietly a goodbye, and walked out of his room too.

Tohru walked into Shigure's room, a room she'd never seen. Shigure was sleeping peacefully, and she was choking on tears with every step she took. She sank to her knees and rested her head against his neck and smiled, "It started out as just an agreement didn't it? As long as I kept the secret and did all the house work, you'd let me stay. Just a way to keep me out of the rain right? It evolved into something so much more. I am so happy to be your daughter, but I know I don't deserve it. I'll be back Shigure, please don't hate me forever."

It was hard for Tohru to go into the last bedroom, knowing Kyo was in there. She did anyway, and first climbed up the bunk bed to look at Momiji. His sheets and comforter were thrown off sloppily and she smiled. She draped them back over him and smiled, "You always did know how to make me laugh Momiji. No matter how much I was crying, you'd always make me smile. You aren't naive like Kyo or other people think, you're compassionate. You know pain hurts, you know that far too well and yet, you're always making me smile. I love you little Momiji."

Tohru tried not to cry as she looked at Kyo. She checked to make sure he was sleeping; waving her hand in front of his eyes, and blowing her warm air on his face to see if he'd twitch. After she had confirmed it, she slumped down next to his bed and watched him. He really was so much calmer and at ease when he slept. Watching him was unbearable, after the unreconciled fights and words thrown back and forth. She stared at him for a long time, until she found something being squeezed in his hands.

She uncoiled his soft hands carefully, finding her locket inside of them. She took the locket by the chain and stared at it, "How stupid of me, to throw you away like that mom. I'm sorry," she watched the locket turn in little circles as she held it in front of her face. Tohru turned back to Kyo, "I never could stay mad at you Kyo. I know we said things we can't take back even if the feelings of anger and pain aren't there anymore. I understand that you wanted to protect me...more, that's what I believe you were trying to do when you yelled at me. It doesn't matter anymore," She got up from her spot on the floor and leaned over to double check he was sleeping.

She ran her hand through his hair once and then softly kissed his forehead, holding her lips there for brief moment before pulling away again, "You're forgiven Kyo-kun. Maybe in a few years, you'll be able to forgive me too."

In Kyo's current sleeping position he had long since abandoned his pillow to sleep against his mattress. She rested her head against his pillow, closing her eyes, and then opened them back up, "I always wanted to know what the first thing you saw was." Tohru closed her eyes remembering the day they talked about, around Christmas time.

She stroked his cheek once and slowly got up, "The first thing I see, and the last thing I see, the one person who's most important. Goodbye...Kyo," Tohru walked out into the hallway.

She carried her bag downstairs and outside, locking the door, shoving the key through the mail drop window. "I'm sorry for this, and I hope you all continue to be very happy even without me."

Hearing the door downstairs click, Kyo's eyes opened. As he began to realize what was at least going on, leaving his dreamlike state of mind, he found the locket wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked around in his bed, hoping, praying, he had accidentally dropped it. "Crap..." It was no where to be found. Kyo distinctly remembered falling asleep with it in his hands, like always. Maybe he dropped it, he threw his head over the side of the bed and looked under. Unfortunately all he found was a lot of dust and a few lonely socks from the Jurassic age. His alarm clock was flashing one thirty and he sighed. He could always find it later, when he wasn't tired.

He laid back on his pillow, sighing because he was worried. It was then, he saw a folded piece of paper tacked onto the top of the bunk-bed. His name was on it, and judging by the flowing letters, it was from Tohru. He pulled it from the material and held it in his hands. Was this some sort of weird game? Tohru never did seem sane. He unfolded it carefully and his eyes started to follow the words.

Don't blink

Or I might be gone

Running off with the wind

Leaving behind sweet memories

Hold me tight in your embrace

Keep the darkness far away

As long as you're still breathing

My heart will still be beating

Skipping a beat each time you lay your eyes on me

Ruby eyes, and a soft smile

Don't blink

Or I might be gone

Waking up from a dream

Leaving behind sweet memories

Fantasies of a boy that'll never be mine.

My dawn and dusk, I love you

"My dawn and my dusk, I love you..." Kyo repeated slowly, he could almost hear her voice.

What did this note have to do with anything? He hadn't had a real conversation with her in over a week. Sure he said he'd go to the concert, but that couldn't have been more than ten words to the poor girl. He rubbed his eyes, "It's too early to be thinking this much!" He growled rubbing his eyes again. What the hell did that mean, 'My dawn and my dusk' it was just like what was written on the mirror... The mirror! Kyo bolted up. It _was _the same thing written on the mirror. He ran over to the dresser and found the taped up mirror.

He compared the writing styles, they were exactly the same. Okay, so they meant the same thing. Maybe Tohru just liked the times they had spent together, like dawn for New Years eve, and dusk for the nights he spent in the hospital with her. Yeah...that made sense. She loved the memories she had with him, even though he was a jack-ass now.

Well, this was stupid. What kind of game was Tohru playing? Maybe she was trying to make him feel _guilty _for what he had said. Yeah, this was just one of those thing Tohru did to get you to understand from another persons perspective. "Well...this was a waste of time..."

Kyo got back into bed and stared at the mirror. He folded up the paper and put it inside, closing the mirror and resting it against his chest. For a while, he just stared at the black of the top bunk as the mirror rose and fell with each breath he took in. He had lost the locket, and yet he had gotten a mysterious poem in the middle of the night from Tohru. Maybe Tohru had taken the locket in exchange for the note. It was like a game right, for every clue you gain you had to pay a price?

Then it suddenly came back to him, why she had pinned the note on the top of the bunk bed. That's right, on Christmas eve! On Christmas eve she had turned down the hallway and knocked into Kyo when he had all his presents. She put the gifts downstairs, and he rode on her shoulder as she took him upstairs. It was the first time she'd ever been in their room! That's right, she'd even made a comment on Sensei.

**Flashback**

"**_What are you doing?" He asked her confused and irritated as she laid on the bed and looked up at the bunk above him._**

"_I want see what you see the first minute you open your eyes, and the first thing you see when you close them," Tohru looked at his ceiling "You see a lot of black, you should put something there you really like, that way, you'll be happy when you sleep and happen when you wake up," Tohru traced her fingers along the top of his ceiling, aka the bottom of Momiji's bunk bed._

"**_Sometimes I really do think you're crazy you know that Tohru? I mean who really cares what the first thing or the last thing I see is? Doesn't it matter what I'm thinking about, that's what's important?" He scratched his head confused_**

"_I guess it isn't that important..." Tohru trailed off thinking about it "I'm just curious I guess," there was then a puff of white smoke and Tohru screamed covering her eyes before she could see anything._

_Kyo threw on his clothes relatively quickly, but he stood in the center of his room looking at her, her hands over her eyes, just lying there on his bed. He crept onto the bed, the bed sagging from their combined weight, he crawled over until he loomed above her, looking down at her,_

"_Tohru...its okay now..." he told her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him silently. She didn't want to say anything and she just stared up at his face and orange hair, "Every minute that I close my eyes, or open them up again, I think about this house. This house, that's filled with all these people, who might actually care about me, and in this house is, is you Tohru, and I know, that you care,"_

_Tohru smiled softly, she still was at a loss for words. He allowed his hand to stroke her cheek just once still gazing down into her eyes "Before you came along, this house was a wreck, we fought, never cleaned, it made me feel like I didn't even matter, that if I disappeared off the face of this earth, no one would notice it for a second. But...I was wrong," Kyo looked away slightly "You made me, appreciate them more, and open up to them more...I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks Squirt," Their faces were so close..._

**_"Every morning, I see this house, and every night, I leave it to dream. After mom died, I felt really alone, even my grandfather's house felt lonely and distant. But everyone here, Shigure, Haru, Momiji, Yuki, you, you've all made me feel like I was part of a family again. Every time I close my eyes, I see everyone...but the first one I see..."_**

"_Is it me? Is it me she sees? She sees the house and all the people inside, but she said she sees one person before everyone else, the one most important. Am I that person? Is that what she means by Dawn and Dusk? That first person, is the dawn and dusk. Does that mean she loves me?_

Wait a minute, her Valentine's gift was an actual mirror. He'd been focusing so much on the words he forgot the purpose of the actual mirror!

**Flashback**

"_Kyo... you were born on your own...your mom and dad...with you came the curse. It's like a the story of the perfect angel. A little angel was born on an autumn night. She was born with beautiful white wings , so beautiful that everyone loved to stare and admire her. But that angel was sad...eventually she faded away...do you know why? People couldn't see her past the wings...they couldn't see the girl who was standing there right in front of them, just the shiny wings..." Tohru winced slightly as she took in a breath. "I don't pity her."_

_His monster eyes widened with confusion._

"_Kyo...you have the monster, but you're more than just the monster, just as the girl is more than the wings. I see you Kyo...you're in there somewhere. That little girl died, without ever trying to show her true colors. She should have tried. Don't let those people see the monster Kyo, make them see the _real you the one I see everyday_," Tohru's voice was growing softer, the rain still pelting against her as she held the locket in her hand. Her hands slowly rested down against her chest and closed her eyes._

Kyo opened up the mirror and stared at his reflection, he stared long and hard, and for the first time, he only saw himself. There was no cat in the background and no devilish eyes to haunt him. It was just simple orange haired Kyo. This was what Tohru saw. "So it really is me..."

Kyo closed the mirror and ran his hand over the poem again, absorbing the words of endearment for the first time. He accidently smeared the ink in the process. _Wait...if the ink is still wet, that means it had to have been written recently right? _Kyo ran from his room and quickly shuffled into Tohru's. He looked around, her bed made, Kyoko's picture still here, he opened the closet, and found all the clothes were missing. _Don't tell me she left..._

She must've left to go on tour with them! But why hadn't she said anything? It didn't make sense why she had left Kyoko's picture behind. Maybe if she left the photo behind, it meant she wouldn't be gone forever. No matter, if he stood around here in her room like a useless lump he'd never know!

Kyo threw on his blue sweatshirt and ran downstairs to the front door. He found her key on the floor and he picked it up, "Tohru no..." He threw open the front door, and took off down the street, in the rain, towards the train station. _"I have to know...I have to know what I mean to her'_

"Are you almost ready miss, the train leaves in a few minutes?" The train conductor asked Tohru. She was sitting on one of the benches staring down at her locket, train ticket sitting on her lap. Tohru looked up at him, and he smiled, pointing at the picture of her and Kyo, "Seems as though you've got a boy waiting for you at home. Going to go see him?"

Tohru shook her head, "No, leaving him behind."

The man frowned, tugging on his white whiskers and sighed, "Well miss, the train leaves in five minutes, I'd get yourself ready if I were you."

"Yes sir," Tohru replied. She rose from her spot and threw the necklace on around her neck. She slowly, began to wander over to the boarding area.

Kyo ran up to the ticket booth, panting and out of breath.

"Can I help you sir?" The women behind the glass asked.

"Look, I need to get back there...my...Tohru's there...I gotta talk to her..." He panted, his hand firmly grasping the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go back there unless you have a ticket," The woman answered in a mono-tone voice.

"Lady...you don't understand...I _have _to see her..." Kyo begged.

"I'm _sorry _sir, but if you don't have a ticket I can't let you back there. Would you like to purchase one?"

Kyo didn't have any money, he was out of luck. He sank to his knees, allowing his vision to go foggy from the tears. He couldn't let her go, he couldn't.

"_I don't love her."_

"_Look me in the eye! Tell me, why are you so sad then? What happened to you that you're this miserable? Even when you hurt Tohru, you were sad, but this is a different hurt Kyo, we all can tell. Why are you hurting?"_

"_Because...Because I couldn't bear..."_

"_To see Yuki with Tohru?" Haru finished. _

"I _couldn't_ bear to see her with him, I _can't_ bear to see her go. That's cause...that's cause _I_ love her" he cried softly.

"Sir, I do believe you dropped your ticket," The conductor smiled, holding him half of the ticket, the other half proof it's been verified, "Now let's get going, the train's leaving any minute."

Kyo stared at the conductor, stared at him with the white whiskers. Why was this random dude helping him out? The man just smiled and nudged his head towards the train as the final whistle began to call. "Your girlie is out there, I'd hurry if I were you."

Kyo got up and jumped over the entrance and ran through the station. He jumped over the gate and kept on running, there weren't any people here, too early, so he sprinted through the empty corridors and down the stairs to the loading platform. When Kyo made it to the loading strip he started looking for Tohru. First he looked to the lef, and then to his right, finding no one there. At the last minute he saw a girl's brown hair pass onto the train. "Tohru?" He sprinted down towards the end of the train hoping it was her.

When he got to the spot, the train was already staring to pull out. It wasn't her, it was just a grown woman with the same colored hair. She'd seem shorter from farther away. "Damn it!" The train howled one final time. "Damn it! Tohru wait!"

As the train escalated in speed Kyo stopped running halfway down the loading strip. Kyo knew it was over now, she was gone. This had been her decision. Tohru never told anyone where she was actually going with her band. She said she'd go make a Cd, then go on tour, but there were never any specifics to the locations.

Now he'd never know if Tohru loved him, and now he'd never be able to tell her how he felt. He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes as he let his hands hang between his legs, "Damn...this isn't right...I shouldn't have let her go...I shouldn't argued...why did she leave?"

Kyo rubbed his eyes, and for a moment sat in his silent wallowing.

"I knew it would make Akito happy, and I thought you'd be happy too. That's why I decided it would be best if I left," a timid voice called out to him, "You said you wanted me to go, go on the tour 'and realize what a burden you were'. Even though I didn't want to go, I'd leave if it would prove to you how much you and the family meant to me."

Kyo sat up and turned around, seeing Tohru at the top of the stairs, her bag at her side, tears pouring down her face. He was too stunned to say anything.

"But as I sat there waiting for the train, I started thinking about all that we've been through. That was when I realized, what was important to me. Clarity had my back before mom died, and even after I moved into your home. But when I did move in, it wasn't them who held me when I cried, nor told me it was okay, or stayed with me at the hospital. It was you Kyo, you were the one who has always been there for me," She left the protection of the overhang into the rain and made her way down the stairs, leaving her bag back up at the top, "That's why I left you all those messages. I was too afraid to say it to your face, because I'm not very good at expressing how I feel. I'm not good at telling people what I want..."

" No matter the pain I went through, no matter how many things people told me to do, Kyo you were the only one who said I could do what _I wanted _to do. You told me to be selfish, and you didn't mind if I complained or cried. I know we fought a lot. Heck we had enough drama in the house to make a soap opera. You hated that I wanted to go to Akito's, you hated the danger I was willing to put myself in for you and the Sohmas. Yet, even though you were afraid, you let me go. You knew my happiness was more important than my safety, in some twisted way."

"Tohru..." He got up off the bench and stared at her. His orange hair was flat against his head, the rain coming down hard as he stared at her. Her hair was dripping wet too, sticking to her shoulders and her pink shirt and jeans soaked through. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

"Record deals are one of a kind and they don't come around that often, but people you fall in love with don't grow on trees either. I realized that too, sitting right there on that bench just like you were," She smiled and pointed to the bench, "I want to stay here, with the Sohmas. That is... if you'll allow me Kyo..." she stopped at the bottom stair and looked up at him, "I know I'm kind of klutzy, I make a lot of mistakes, I put myself in danger and sometimes I don't think straight, I hum when I'm happy, and cry _a lot _when I'm sad...and..."

"...None of that matters," Kyo whispered softly as he approached her slowly, "...I keep my emotions locked up inside of me. I avoid thinking about things that don't make sense. I deny my truest feelings because someone else is proving me wrong. I have a foul temper, and I argue a lot...but..." he smiled gently and stroked the side of her face "But as long as I have you, I don't care how imperfect I am..."

Tohru buried her head into his chest and took hold of his hands, "I love you Kyo..."

Kyo kissed the side of her head and took in a breath of her beautiful scent, "I love you too Tohru."

Tohru lifted her head and stared up into his soft eyes, water dripping down his face, "I'm sorry we fought before. I'm sorry I made you sad, I won't ever try to leave, not ever again."

Kyo smiled, euphoric and in-love, he leaned in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cradled the back of her head as they held their kiss in the vacant train station, not caring if a poof was going to follow.

Dusk turned to dawn, the two of them came home together. Hand in hand, they both smiled, never so happy to hear the sound of their chaotic Sohma family inside.

"I forgot to make them breakfast," Tohru giggled as she listened to the screams inside. She felt Kyo squeeze her hand and she turned to face him.

"I think they can wait a little longer," Kyo told her softly, as he stole her lips one more time.

Together they held their kiss as if time didn't matter, the way it was supposed to be. Leaving the world behind for the briefest moment, just so they could be in each others arms and in their warmth. His caring arms wrapped around her small frame as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears finally ending as the sun began to peak through the empty rain clouds. There would never be a feeling as wonderful as this; love without worry nor despair.

When they got inside, they would have _a lot _of explaining to do.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, that's it ladies and gents. It's been fun, and I've learned a lot throughout these 45 chapters.

I'm forever in your debt for all the support and wonderful reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to write, thirty pages on my computer, I had to put a lot of careful time and planning into it. That's why it took nearly 3 weeks. I went through many days of editing to make sure it came out perfect.

I know there's something I left out in my story, whether or not the curse was really broken. They do only just hug once at the end very of the story. Tohru did wrap her arms around Kyo's neck when they kissed the first time, but I decided that didn't count as a hug.

There is a time period between being at the train station embrace and being at Sohma home, so it lets your imagine wander just a little. You also noticed I left a cliff-hanger like ending. It just gives you some stuff to think about. I'm also considering a sequel.

So, as you review the final chapter to Love Snare, please let me know if you'd like a sequel. There is a lot more I could still write about, like the curse being broken, Kagura coming back, what happened to her band, and even more Akito's reaction after Tohru chooses to stay with the 'cursed family'.

I hope you liked my story, and I really enjoyed writing it

Later

_Aki-Shinko — _


	46. Coming Soon!

Hello my loyal fans,

I'm very happy to receive all your wonderful reviews and your enormous amounts of praise. Surveying the reviews I've gotten I've decided to continue with a sequel. Also honestly, I don't think I could stay away from this story if I tried.

Expect the sequel — Love Snare 2

No later than June 4th

I know that seems worlds away, but there are things I have to prepare for. High school means tests, and theater to do. I also said _No later! _

I hope you keep this story, even if it is complete, on your favorite stories list. Please tell your friends about it. Don't forget, Love Snare 2, June 4th. C ya then.

_Aki-Shinko_


End file.
